MegaMan Jr High
by KI Simpson
Summary: Parody of cliched shows and everything else I can think of, it's MegaMan in Jr. High school. Originally on a message board, so don't be confused if a couple jokes seem obscure.
1. Introduction

Instead of a pilot that does nothing but introduce the characters, this first post will simply profile the characters and settings.

MegaMan is an ordinary Jr. high student (who's school is actually called MegaMan Jr. High) who repeatedly has to save the world. Because, you know, lots of Jr. high students actually do that. He lives with his father Dr. Light.

**The main characters are:**

**MegaMan:** An ordinary Jr. high student who worries about body image, puberty, dating, and other things that are of absolutely no concern to a robot.

**Dr. Light:** MegaMan's father. He's a genius scientist who makes many robots, but much more focus will be given to him being a single parent. He thinks MegaMan's homework is of the same priority as saving the world.

**Roll:** MegaMan's best friend who will gradually (meaning I'll throw in an instant change whenever I feel like it) become "something more".

**Dr. Wily:** MegaMan's principal. He's secretly making evil robots to take over the world, but hides it well (by putting skulls all over his school and laughing evilly whenever he can). His robots are teachers at the school. Hates Light, is biased against MegaMan.

**Bass:** MegaMan's rival. He wants to beat MegaMan at everything and gets special treatment because he's the principal's son.

**Rush:** MegaMan's robot dog who for some reason was programmed to talk like Scooby Doo.

That's the introduction, stay tuned for the first exciting episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	2. The First day of school

**The First Day of School**

MegaMan is in bed sleeping. His alarm clock rings. He mumbles and gets out of bed. Protoman comes into the room.

**Protoman**: Wake up Megadork! You're going to be late for the first day of school.

**MegaMan**: I'm getting up, I'll be there in a minute Protoman, my mean older brother who...

**Protoman**: Shut up! There was an introduction so we wouldn't need horrible dialogue like that!

**MegaMan**: Oh, right, sorry.

MegaMan gets up and decides to wear his armor that he can't remove after 10 minutes of thinking, brushes his non existant teeth, and nearly kills himself trying to comb his non existent hair (combs can resemble spikes).

He goes down to breakfast.

**Dr. Light**: Hello MegaMan. Hurry up and eat something, the bus is coming in exactly 5 minutes!

(the scene cuts to a school bus going 100 miles per hour through a crowded street.

**Bus Driver**: Must... reach... MegaMan's... house... (hey, why am I speaking in fragments?) in exactly five minutes!)

MegaMan quickly eats his electricity flavored cereal (which funnily enough isn't meant for robots), says goodbye to Light, and goes to wait for the bus. The bus pulls to a halt right outside his house with pieces of cars and road signs stuck to the front.

MegaMan gets on the bus and sits next to his best friend and next door neighbor (who was already on the bus) Roll.

**Roll**: Hi MegaMan! Isn't this exciting, our first day of school!

**MegaMan**: Don't you mean first day of Jr. high?

**Roll**: No... Anyway, I can't wait! I mean sure, the classes are hard, there's tons of homework, the teachers are robots that look like they were designed for war, and the principal is an evil scientist, but... wait, this isn't good at all...

MegaMan and Roll sit there depressed. The Bus makes another stop a few minutes later at the other house next door to MegaMan's and Bass gets on.

**Bass**: Hi Megaloser! Today I'm gonna...

**MegaMan**: Sorry to interupt, but could you stop with the Mega insults, even in a parody they're making me cringe.

**Bass**: Fine. But today I'm gonna beat you atlast! I'll be better than you!

**MegaMan**: At what?

**Bass**:... I'll think of something! My dad's the principal so I'll beat you without even trying!

Bass goes to sit somewhere else. MegaMan sits there depressed, thinking that the principal will hate him. 15 minutes later they arrive at school (which is across the street from MegaMan's house) and they get off the bus. Roll tries to make MegaMan feel better

**Roll**: Don't worry about what Bass said, he was probably making it up. Wily's mean, but he won't focus on you, that would be too obvious.

A voice comes over the intercom:

**Wily**: Welcome to MegaMan Jr. High! As principal I would just like to say I am going to be biased towards my son Bass and make MegaMan's school year horrible!

MegaMan looks at the ground and sighs.

Act break.

Act Two:

MegaMan and Roll split up to find their lockers. After going through a spike pit on disapearing platforms and fighting a giant blue robotic wolf MegaMan finds his locker.

**MegaMan**: What was that combination? 1...0...1...4!

MegaMan unlocks his mega buster and blows off the lock on his locker. He quickly walks back to class (location consistency? What's that?). He enters his home room. The teacher is a large and frightening looking robot.

**Teacher**: Hello class, my name is ElecMan. I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. I hope to provide a safe and non threatening... a fly! (ElecMan fires a huge bolt of electricity at the wall, killing a fly and making a giant hole in the wall) As I was saying, I'm here to help and support you... WHO'S SCISSORS ARE THOSE? RainbowMan's? You're expelled! (the strangely familiar RainbowMan leaves the classroom) Anyway, here are your course schedules.

ElecMan hands out schedules to the class. MegaMan looks at his schedule.

It reads:

Courses: Whatever KI Simpson feels like throwing in as a plot device.

MegaMan's first course is science with IceMan. MegaMan Leaves the classroom along with everybody else. But in the hall a crashing noise is heard. MegaMan's dog Rush bursts through the wall! Luckily, three teachers killed flies at that moment so no one noticed. Rush speaks to MegaMan:

**Rush**: RegaMan! Rere's a risis at the abandoned rarehouse! The workers are in ranger!

**MegaMan**: Then I must rescue them. The world needs a hero! HENSHIN A GO GO! I mean, MEGA POWER ACTIVATE!

MegaMan doesn't change in any way.

MegaMan rushes on Rush to the abandoned warehouse. 15 minutes later he arrives at the warehouse that is (you guessed it!) next door to the school. A giant robot is inside but the workers are no where to be seen.

**MegaMan**: Where are the workers Rush?

**Rush**: Rike I said, they're in ranger!

**MegaMan**: But I can't find them!

**Rush**: They're in ranger!

**MegaMan**: Please be more specific!

**Rush**: They're in ranger!

The giant robot speaks:

**Robot**: Bow before me, the all powerful, people eating RANGER!

**MegaMan**: That was terrible...

Act Break

Will MegaMan defeat Ranger? Or will the main character be killed off in the first episode? Find out after this commercial break!

Tired of constantly turning into a roach? I know I was! Thas why I use KirbyStar Anti-Roach spray! Just one spray and I'm instantly reverted back into a Human! It also comes with a safty feature that keeps roaches away! Buy it now!

Act 3:

MegaMan faces Ranger. He is giant, but MegaMan knows he has to defeat him.

**MegaMan**: Are the workers of this abandoned warehouse still alive?

**Ranger**: Yes. They will not be digested until the exact second I kill you.

**MegaMan**: Okay then. Let's fight!

**Ranger**: WAIT! You didn't check to see if your helmet is on tightly, you could get hurt in this battle to the death!

**MegaMan**: But my helmet's built into me! It can't come off!

**Ranger**: That's no excuse! Safety always comes first! You see...

A song starts

**Ranger**: Safety's important, safety is FUN! Without safety, life there's be NONE! If we weren't safe than what would we BE? I'll tell you the 537 reasons we need safeTY! Reason number 1 is...

MegaMan shoots him in his mouth with a charged up shot. Ranger falls over dead.

**MegaMan**: YES! I won my first battle! School's over now after that 5 minute encounter, so let's go home and celebrate Rush!

MegaMan flies home on Rush. 5 minutes later he's at his house, which is 500 miles away from the factory (I repeat: What's location consistency?). He goes into his house feeling triumphant, although he can't help but feel he forgot something...

(cut to the fallen Ranger, voices can be heard inside him:

**Worker**: Help! The only way out is blocked by the floor! HELP!)

MegaMan goes into his living room where Dr. Light is waiting for him. He looks upset

**Light**: MegaMan, the school just called and said you skipped most of your first day. I'm very disappointed in you.

**MegaMan**: But Rush came, he said people were in danger! I went to (MegaMan remembers what he forgot to do) rescue them, and I, uh, did...

**Light**: I know, I sent Rush. I'll only ground you for a week this time, but from now on remember that school takes priority over innocent lives.

**MegaMan**: Okay Dad...

And so MegaMan's first day of school ends with him learning a valuable lesson. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	3. The New Kid Part 1

The New Kid 

Episode 2: The New Kid MegaMan is in bed. He wakes up. He had a weird dream where he was something called a "Navi". He quickly forgets the dream, atleast it wasn't his recurring one where he's fighting in the future and has some letter after his name. He goes down to breakfast.

Light is down at breakfast talking on the phone.

**Light**: I'm sorry, but he's grounded... the whole cities in danger... you desperately need my help? Sorry, but I wouldn't be a very good parent if I just made exceptions. Even if there are 8 robots with "Man" in their name.

MegaMan sits down and eats his special electricity cereal made just for robots (con...tin...uity?). He goes outside to catch the bus. He sits next to Roll

**MegaMan**: So, how was yesterday...

**QuickMan**: (the bus driver) We're here, everybody out!

**MegaMan**: But you didn't even start driving!

**QuickMan**: The school is right across the street! And I have a long drive to the gas station after this! (the gas station is next door to the school)

MegaMan and Roll go into school. Bass confronts them

**Bass**: I've found something to beat you at! Today there are soccer tryouts!

**MegaMan**: In the middle of April?

**Bass**: It's September!

**MegaMan**: Oh right, what was I thinking... (there are spring dance fliers posted throughout the school)

**Bass**: Anyway, I'll beat you at it!

**MegaMan**: I can't even tryout for it, I'm grounded.

**Bass**:...AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! I painted a soccer uniform on myself for nothing!

Bass walks away angry. MegaMan and Roll head for class. They have 4th period (their first class) gym with GutsMan. The go into the gymnasium.

GutsMan talks to them

**GutsMan**: Class, LISTEN UP! Today we're playing the ROUGHEST TOUGHEST sport there is! Only REAL MEN can succeed at THIS! If you're a WIMP leave now! It's time for SQUARE DANCING! Partner up!

MegaMan and Roll spend 10 minutes trying to find partners. After that they decide to partner with eachother. They are the only people in the class.

MegaMan and Roll square dance for a few minutes. Then a new student walks in.

**New student**: Hi, I'm new here.

**MegaMan**: (to Roll) He'll never fit in with our established cliques.

**Roll**: MegaMan, it's the second day and you missed most of the first one.

**New Student**: Hello, my name is... Zero!

**MegaMan**: Why did you put such an emphasis on your name?

**Zero**: I dunno.

Act break.

Episode 2 Act 2 

**GutsMan**: Well, now that we have three people I guess we can't do this anymore. Class dismissed!

MegaMan and Roll leave class and wander the halls. But suddenly Roll falls down.

**Roll**: MegaMan, I feel sick!

**MegaMan**: When did it start?

**Roll**: The exact second I met Zero!

**MegaMan**: You can trace the disease to an exact second?

**Roll**: Yes! But that doesn't matter, get me to the nur/

**MegaMan**: No, tracing it the exact second isn't possible! Admit you're/

**Roll**: JUST HELP ME!

**MegaMan**: But you said somethimng impossible, you know you can't really/

Roll screams and passes out.

**MegaMan**: I'd better get her to the nurse!

MegaMan drags her to the school nurse, SkullMan.

**MegaMan**: Roll needs help! She has some kind of disease, it makes her think she can track illness to the exact second!

(Roll regains consciousness for a second and kicks MegaMan)

**MegaMan**: I mean she felt sick and passed out.

**SkullMan**: She'll need an injection right away!

SkullMan fills a needle with green liquid from a bottle with a skull on it.

**MegaMan**: Is that poison?

**SkullMan**: No, of course not, I just like skulls... A FLY!

He pokes the fly with the syringe and it turns green, makes horrible gasping noises, and falls down dead. MegaMan looks alarmed.

**SkullMan**: Don't worry, that just happens to samll creatures, on a robot it will just... AN ELEPHANT!

SkullMan sticks an elephant with the syringe and it dies just like the fly.

**MegaMan**: Well, I guess you're right. I'll get rid of the elephant. (MegaMan flushes the mouse sized elephant down the toilet)

SkullMan gives Roll the injection. She regains consciousness.

**Roll**: It was terrible! I was trapped in a room and I kept hearing the words "The Zero Virus commands you to become a maverick!".

**MegaMan**: We must find out who's behind this virus!

Act break.

Act 3 

**MegaMan**: Okay Roll, we must solve this mystery! Okay, we know you contacted this after coming into contact with Zero, but NOT THE EXACT SECOND, right?

**Roll**: Right.

**MegaMan**: And we know it's called the Zero Virus, right?

**Roll**: Right.

**MegaMan**: Then this can only be one thing... FOXDIE! We have to call Rush and go to Shadow Moses!

**Roll**: But you'll get in trouble if you skip school!

**MegaMan**: You're right. We'll go right after school.

MegaMan and Roll finish their day at school, which is uneventful except for several kids in their classes coming down with strange diseases, but MegaMan doubts this is linked to the FoxDie problem.

After school MegaMan and Roll fly on Rush to Shadow Moses. They burst into the room where Metal Gear is being held, overturning a box on the way.

**MegaMan**: Give up Liquid, we know you've been spreading FoxDie at our school!

**Liquid**: What are you talking about?

**MegaMan**: You want to take over the world with FoxDie, and the logical place to start is a suburban middle school!

**Liquid:** You're insane, GET OUT OF HERE!

**MegaMan**: Then I have no choice! We'll have to fight!

**Liquid**: I can prove I didn't send FoxDie to your school!

**MegaMan**: How?

**Liquid**: I'll give you my word.

**MegaMan**: That's good enough for me, let's go Roll!

And so MegaMan and Roll leave Shadow Moses. MegaMan is sorry to have wasted time, but atleast he caused no harm.

(cut to a submarine near Shadow Moses.

**Campell**: Snake? SSSSNNNNNAAAKKKE?)

MegaMan returns home and goes to sleep, still thinking about the mystery. He wakes up the next morning and goes to school and finds it a warzone.

**Zero**: All will become mavericks, bow before the power of my Zero Wirus!

**MegaMan**: What a shocking twist!

To be continued.


	4. The New Kid Part 2

The New Kid part 2 

Last time on MegaMan Jr. High:

To be continued.

Episode 3: The New Kid- Part 2

MegaMan stares in horror at the ravaged school.

MegaMan: I forgot my math homework!

After rushing home to get his homework MegaMan turns his attention to the Zero problem.

MegaMan: I have no choice, I have to fight Zero! But it can't be near all these people in the school, there's a no fighting rule. I must lure him outside. (he talks to Zero) Hey Zero, could you come outside? I can't fight you in here, if you don't come outside I can't hurt you in anyway and you'll succeed in taking over the school.

Zero: Well then I'm not coming outside.

MegaMan: Darn! What did I do wrong?

A voice comes over the intercom

Wily: MegaMan, lease report to my office immediately!

MegaMan knows he can't disobey the principal, so he rushes to Wily's office. His secretary, the Rock Monster, shows MegaMan into Wily's office, a large room filled with skull tanks.

Wily: I guess you know why I called you here. You're in trouble for spreading the Zero virus all over my school!

MegaMan: It wasn't me!

Wily: Well, Liquid Snake swears he didn't do it, so who else is left? You!

MegaMan: I think it's the new kid, Zero.

Wily: Nonsense! To bring a virus into this school you must submit a form!

MegaMan: I didn't submit a form!

Wily: I forged your name on one. Anyway, since Zero didn't fill out a form/

Rock Monster: Sorry to interupt sir, but I received this virus spreading request form!

Wily looks it over.

Wily: So it was Zero! He must be stopped! But how? My war ready teachers? My collection of skull tanks? Of course! This student who's only been here three days! MegaMan! Defeat Zero or you're expelled!

And so MegaMan must face Zero in combat.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan rushes to the hall where Zero is. Zero seems to be deep in thought

Zero: (to himself) Okay, I turned everyone into mavericks, now what do I do? I knew I shouldn't have waited to think of the next stage in my plan!

MegaMan: You won't have to think of a new stage of your plan. (he unlocks his mega buster) I've got one right here! ( he takes a piece of paper out of his mega buster and reads it) You take your army of mavericks and attack the city, taking it over and trading the people to the government in exchange for materials to build a larger army of mavericks, and then you take over the world!

Zero: Good plan. I think I'll do that.

MegaMan: Not so fast. I've got something to stop your plan only an evil genius could think up right here!

MegaMan charges up his mega buster. Then he rushes at Zero and punches him with his other hand.

Zero: So, you've decided to fight. Well you're no match for my energy sword!

Zero unsheaths a glowing green sword. The Millenium Falcon crashes through the wall. Luke Skywalker gets out.

Luke: That killed the fly! (He notices Zero) Hey, you took my light sabre!

Luke takes Zero's sword, gets back in his ship and flys away

Zero: Good thing I had a back up.(he pulls out another green energy sword) Now unless there are any further distractions...

(the Millenium Flacon crashes through the wall again)

Luke: Did I leave my flyswatter here? Oh, there it is.

He picks it up and leaves.

Zero: Now, finally, we can fight!

act break.

Act 3

MegaMan and Zero face eachother. They prepare for a huge battle.

MegaMan fires a non charged up shot. It hits Zero in the forehead and breaks a glass seal on it. A wireframe orb rushes away.

Zero: I've been defeated and freed of my curse. Thank you MegaMan!

MegaMan: Wait a second. We go through 5 acts and almost two episodes FOR THIS? ONE LITTLE SHOT? IT'S OVER? KI YOU CHEAP/

MegaMan's mouth suddenly disapears for no reason.

Zero: I've been freed of this terrible virus. With mine gone everyone will be cured of the individual copies inside them I have no control over.

MegaMan: (his mouth returns, but he gets the point) But that doesn't make any sense... I mean, that's great! (he glances around nervously).

MegaMan: But what I want to know is, who put that virus in you?

Zero: Did you check Liquid Snake?

MegaMan: Yes.

Zero: Then I have no idea.

MegaMan: Oh well, the virus is gone and since we can't track it down, we might as well celebrate.

Zero: Actually, I can track the virus down.

MegaMan: Shut up! PARTY!

A voice comes over the intercom.

Wily: MegaMan! Report to my office immediately!

MegaMan goes there.

Wily: Well, you saved the school just like I asked. But you fought in school! Detention for a week!

MegaMan: But you told me to!

Wily: Arguing with the principal? Make that two weeks.

And so MegaMan defeats the Zero virus, and learns that since he's a kid it's okay for adults to be blatently unfair to him. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	5. THe Super Intendent

**The Super Intendent**

MegaMan wakes up. He goes down to breakfast, eats his battery acid, and goes to school. He realizes it's Saturday and goes home. On Monday he does the same thing and arrives at school.

Roll: Hi MegaMan! There's a big assembly today!

MegaMan: We came to school at the same time, how could you know that when I didn't?

Roll: Bass told me.

MegaMan: But we came to school at the same time as Bass and Zero.

Roll: Zero told Bass.

MegaMan: Oh, okay.

They go to the auditorium. Dr. Wily is at his desk (he ignored everyone's advice and uses his office as an auditorium instead of the cafeteria).

Wily: We were going to have a big assembly today school. But after that budget exhausting last week with Metal Gear and Star Wars cameos I can't afford the planned entertainers, which is just as well since cramming the whole school into this office is a criminal fire hazard.

FireMan: Oh sure, blame me!

Wily: Anyway, we'll be skipping to our super intendent, who is going to make a speech. He's a maverick hunter who had a msyterious illness last weekend after coming in contact with a wireframe orb. Please welcome our super intendent... ClownMan!

ClownMan steps onto the desk, but before he can speak a mysterious firgure appears out of nowhere and cuts ClownMan in half.

Mysterious Figure: I have killed the super intendent, I'm the new one!

Rock Monster: Are you insane? Killing someone doesn't give you their position, it's a felony!

Wily: Actually, he's right. That's what the school constitution says. Myserious figure, why don't you tell us your name?

Figure: My name? Well...

a song starts

Mysterious fig... oh forget it, you know who he is.

Sigma: You can have your Wily! Your eeeeeevvviiiilllll Zero!

My name is Sigma! I supercede them all!

You can have your Copy X. Your Liiiiiifffffffffe Virus.

My name is Sigma! I supercede them all!

One thing I like to do is evily rule, I'm an evil tyrant that's no enigma!

So remember my name, that name is Sigma!

The song is over.

Sigma: Wait, they're not supposed to know I'm evil! D'oh!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan and Roll go back to class, encountering several bottomless pits that funnily enough are on the second floor.

Roll: MegaMan, we have to do something about our evil super intendant!

MegaMan: Don't be so quick to judge people Roll, we've only known him for a few minutes.

Roll: But he sang a song about how evil he was!

MegaMan: No one here's a saint.

Roll: But he called himself an evil tyrant!

MegaMan: Just because he's an evil tyrant doesn't mean he'll behave evilly or act tyranical.

Roll: MegaMan, what's wrong with you?

MegaMan: Nothing. Sigma hasn't got me under a spell or anything. What gave you a crazy idea like that?

Roll: Nothing. But now you probably are.

MegaMan: That's ridiculous. If I was possessed by Sigma I'd have two red scars across my eyes like he does. Incidentally, how do you like the sunglasses I just started wearing after the assembly?

Roll:... They're um, nice...

MegaMan: Good. Now will you take a drink of this cup with something that isn't the Sigma virus inside?

Roll: oh, of course. (she drinks it) Hmmm... lemona/ OW!

MegaMan injected her with the Sigma virus while she was drinking.

MegaMan: Well, I proved I wasn't a coward by doing what Bass dared me to! Now I have to fight sigma and cure Roll.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan needs to act fast. Roll could go maverick soon and he can't help but feel partly responsible for her being infected. He rushes to the principals office.

MegaMan: Rock Monster! I need to see the super intendent.

Rock Monster: He left already.

MegaMan: No! Now I'll never catch him!

MegaMan looks out the window and sees Sigma changing a tire.

Sigma: Why did it have to blow out today? I really need to get home! Wait a second... I can teleport!

Sigma vanishes.

MegaMan: No! Now I'll never catch him.

Sigma reapears by his car.

Sigma: Lucky I could teleport to the gas station to get a new tire.

MegaMan: I need to catch him! Rock Monster, can I leave school early?

Rock Monster: Well, Dr. Wily told me to do what he'd do while I was in charge. Would he allow his most hated student to leave early so he could attack Dr. Wily's boss? I guess so. Go ahead.

MegaMan: Thank you!

MegaMan goes outside and confronts Sigma.

MegaMan: You! I infected my best friend with the maverick virus on a dare by stealing from your briefcase and now she could get hurt and it's all your fault!

Sigma: How is that my fault?

MegaMan:... Shut up! I'll defeat you, the new carrier of the maverick virus! You'll regret killing ClownMan and contracting it.

Sigma: I got it last weekend, ClownMan never had it.

MegaMan: But Wily implied ClownMan had it.

Sigma: No he didn't there's more than one illness causing wireframe orb you know.

MegaMan: Either way I'll defeat you to get the antidote.

Sigma: What makes you think I have the antidote?

MegaMan: Plot convenience!

Sigma: Well you're right, I do.

MegaMan: Then I'll fight you for it!

Sigma: Oh just take it, I'm going to miss the opening of American Idol!

Sigma throws a bottle of syrum at MegaMan and drives away. MegaMan rushes to Roll and cures her. The day is saved!

MegaMan: We'll have to be careful from now on, with both Wily and Sigma to deal with.

Roll: Don't worry MegaMan, I'm sure we can face it. I feel completely safe as long as I'm with someone who'll risk my life for a dare.

And so MegaMan saves the day again (although the problem was his fault) and mentally prepares for the inevitable battles ahead of him. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of MegaMan Jr. High!

Oh right, a moral. Um... (looks for a natural moral from the story. Notices all the trouble MegaMan's dare caused.)

Today's moral is if someone dares you to do something mean or dangerous, do it or you're a coward.


	6. ProtoMan's Loyalty

Behind the scenes:

ProtoMan: Why haven't I been in any of the recent episodes? I got two lines in the first one and then you abandoned me! The Rock Monster has a bigger role!

KI: I highly value your input and will keep your comments in mind.

ProtoMan: Really?

KI: No, I'm just saying that to make you go away.

ProtoMan: I want an episode focused around me. If you don't I might have to quit.

KI: Fine, quit. I'll replace you with Bill Cosby.

ProtoMan: No, please that was just a bluff. But can I please be in another episode?

KI: You've been in the background of every episode so far.

ProtoMan: This is text based, there is no background!

KI: Way to blow the illusion.

ProtoMan: Look, just give me an episode centered on me, instead of filling the episodes with cameos and references no one will ever get.

Bender bursts into the room.

Bender: I agree with ProtoMan! This is as unfair as Sunday night football!

KI: Well, for you Bender.

So stay tuned for a ProtoMan centric episode.

**ProtoMan's Loyalty**

MegaMan was starting to wonder about something.

MegaMan: Will I ever have a real fight? One that I don't win in one attack?

After hours pondering this he started thinking about something else.

MegaMan: Is ProtoMan working with Wily? He's been even meaner to me lately and he has a skull and W symbol engraved on him...

MegaMan ponders this for several more hours.

Roll: MEGAMAN! Will you stop just lying there, for the last four hours you've only spoken two sentences!

MegaMan: I need time to think.

Roll: We're at school! We're three hours late for our next class!

MegaMan: Oh, right.

MegaMan and Roll go to their next class, gym with GutsMan. (hey, I remembered a class'es teacher! I"m teh greetest wr!ter evar!1)

GutsMan: Today we're going to have the 6th and 8th grade compete. It was going to be the 7th and 8th grade, but until next year this school won't have a 7th grade since no main characters are in it. You'll be competing in the TOUGHEST ROUGHEST sport EVER! SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING! The version we use at this school is two students enter a ring and fight each other until one is knocked out.

Roll: How is that synchronized swimming?

GutsMan: I have no idea. Anyway, the only students who will compete today are MegaMan and ProtoMan.

Zero: You dragged two classes here for something that only two students will do?

GutsMan: Of course not. The rest of you can watch!

Zero: Oh, okay.

GutsMan: So now if MegaMan and ProtoMan will enter the enclosed dome that can't be seen through the fight can begin.

MegaMan: What a strange coincidence that this happened right after I mentioned ProtoMan for the first time in several weeks.

GutsMan: Actually, I heard you mention him and did this since I couldn't think of any ideas for today's class. Anyway, the combatants will now enter the dome where no matter what happens nothing will be provable.

MegaMan: Sounds safe.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan and ProtoMan enter the dome.

ProtoMan: I'm gonna beat you up MegaLoser!

MegaMan: We agreed not to use that ever again.

ProtoMan: How was I supposed to know, you haven't spoken to me in weeks!

MegaMan: I'm not sure. Anyway, fight time.

ProtoMan shoots MegaMan with a low level shot.

MegaMan: OW! That hurt!

ProtoMan: What are you crying about, you've been in three battles already.

MegaMan: But they ended instantly. Aren't you going to sing a song about safety?

ProtoMan: Are you insane?

MegaMan: Fine, then I'll have to fight you.

MegaMan charges up a shot and blasts ProtoMan.

ProtoMan: That didn't hurt at all!

MegaMan: What?

ProtoMan: I meant emotionally. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

ProtoMan lunges at MegaMan. Their blind fury leads into a fist fight, although their fists are no where near as strong as their busters. But ProtoMan gets the upper hand and pins MegaMan.

ProtoMan: Now I'm gonna do something I should have done a long time ago... TAKE YOUR LUNCH MONEY!

MegaMan: NNNNOOOOOOOO!

MegaMan surges with unknown power. He erupts and knocks ProtoMan through the dome winning the synchronized swimming contest. Then he remembers he doesn't bring lunch money.

GutsMan: What? The winner is MEGAMAN?

GutsMan takes ProtoMan aside.

GutsMan: How could you lose?

ProtoMan: Well, I could have killed him easily, but this was just to knock him out. Wait a second... you weren't planning this as an opportunity for me to kill MegaMan were you?

GutsMan: YOU IDIOT!

Act Break.

Act 3:

GutsMan: Of course I didn't mean for you to kill him! You'd have to be an idiot not to realize that!

Wily walks in.

Wily: YOU IDIOTS! Of course this was an opportunity to kill MegaMan!

GutsMan and ProtoMan: Sorry.

MegaMan overhears the conversation and knows he must from now on be on the look out for ProtoMan. He tells Dr. Lightwhen he gets home from school.

MegaMan: Dad, ProtoMan's working for Wily, if he hadn't been thick he would have killed me today!

Dr. Light: I've known that for months. But he's still your brother and I expect you to get along! Also, you're grounded for snitching.

And so MegaMan learns a valuable lesson once again. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of MegaMan Jr. High!

Oops, the show ran short. Okay, here's something to take up space:

American History with Tornado Tonion:

Tonion: Hi, I'm Tornado Tonion. I'm going to tell you about the Onion war of 2013.

You see, people weren't apreciating onions enough. This caused chaos. Without onions being sold, society crumbled. People were unable to cry. Onion merchants couldn't provide their 80 share of the national economy. Soon onions became rare. So rare infact that people would fight over the onions they didn't care about or want. Entire supermarkets were divided. Burgers lacked aftertaste. People couldn't cry. It was a crisis for Europe (notices segement name) I mean America. People fought over onions for 3 days.

Then another shipment came in from America. And so the onion war ended. But let it teach you a lesson: never take onions for... wait a second, I'm a tonion! Who cares if people like onions?

Tornado Tonion storms off.


	7. Dr Light's Date

Dr. Lights Date 

MegaMan was home alone. ProtoMan was at Wily's plotting to kill him, but this wasn't what was bothering MegaMan. Dr. Light was out on a date.

MegaMan: Where could he be? He's late...

The phone rings. MegaMan rushes to answer it.

MegaMan: Hello?

ProtoMan: MegaMan, I have a plot to, um, not kill you. Please go to Dr. Wily's backyard and stand on the giant target with your eyes closed for/

MegaMan: Not now.

MegaMan hangs up the phone. He feels anxious, which he knows is very odd when his brother just attempted to kill him.

MegaMan: I wonder how the date's going?

The scene cuts to Dr. Light in a dungeon facing Bowser.

Light: So after I defeat you, I can continue my date with Peach, right?

Bowser: Of course! But this will happen every single date.

Light: Oh forget it!

Light leaves Peach slowly sinking into lava and goes home.

MegaMan: Where were you? You're... half an hour early? D'oh, I worried for nothing. Stupid daylight savings!

Light: The date just didn't work out. If I don't get a girlfriend soon my life will lose all meaning. Now go to sleep, we have to be at my Nobel prize ceremony tommorrow.

Two days later Dr. Light is out on another date.

Dr. Light: I've been having a great time with you Marge/

Homer Simpson storms in and punches light.

A day later.

Light: I've been having a great time with you Zelda.

Link storms in and shoots Light with a light (annoying laugh track goes off) arrow.

A day later.

Light: I've, um, (to himself) be polite... been having a great time with you Peggy.

Hank Hill walks in.

Hank: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

Light is back at home.

Light: This is terrible. Three dates and they all went terribly. Atleast I didn't get punched this time.

Hank storms in and punches Light.

Hank: You jerk! Breaking up with her so she'd come back home!

Light: Oh, this is terrible, I'm so lonely...

MegaMan: Poor Dad, I need to set him up with someone.

Light: Could you atleast leave the room before you say that?

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan is trying to write a personal add with Roll.

MegaMan: Here's what I've got so far: "Free to loving home: world's best dog. Says "I Love You!" on command!"

Roll: Um, why don't you try again...

Later

MegaMan: Okay, how does this sound? "My name is Thomas Light. I am looking for a date. My phone number is 101-101-101-20XX. Please ask for my son, do not say anything to me."

Roll: I guess that's okay.

MegaMan: And it only took me 15 minutes to write.

Roll: Actually, it took you 24 hours and 15 minutes, look at the date.

MegaMan: Well, the time just flew by. (he passes out from lack of sleep)

The next day MegaMan receives a call. A woman named Alberta responded to the add. After some dialogue I'm too lazy to write (I assure you it's hilarious/dramatic/educational/whatever this show is supposed to be)

MegaMan sets up a time and place for the date. All he has to do is get Dr. Light there.

MegaMan: Um, Dad, my teacher wants to have a conference with you tonight.

Light: You haven't been putting innocent lives ahead of your school work again have you?

MegaMan: No, of course not.

Light: Where am I supposed to go?

MegaMan: The romance table at the Gilded Truffle.

Light: You'd think that would be a weird place for a conference, but I had a meeting with my boss at a suprise party earlier today.

Light leaves and comes back.

Light: I'm sorry MegaMan, I didn't meet your teacher. But I met a very nice woman. We had a great time.

MegaMan: Well, I'm sure my teacher will understand.

Cut to the Gilded Truffle:

ElecMan: I'll flunk MegaMan for this!

MegaMan is glad to have set up Light (even at the expense of his grade) and goes to watch Dr. Wily's front door for no particular reason. Alberta walks up to it and Dr. Wily greets her.

Wily: Did you and your boss have a productive meeting?

Alberta: (to herself) Darn! I forgot all about the meeting! I got to caught up with Light! (to Wily) Um, yes dear.

MegaMan: Oh no! Wait, this must be a misunderstanding.

Wily: Well then come in my wife who I am still happily married to and would become murederously angry if she went out with someone else.

MegaMan: Oh no! I've set up Dad with Dr. Wily's wife! I thought it was a strange coincindence that her last name was Wily...

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan didn't know what to do. He had set up his father with his principal's wife! MegaMan wasn't sure what Wily could do to him with his army of robots and power over his future, but knowing Wily he'd think of something.

MegaMan: I have to fix this! I know, I'll go back in time and stop this from happening.

A being similar to MegaMan but older materializes out of thin air.

Quint: (look it up) Time travel is not the answer!

He leaves.

MegaMan: Hypocrite.

MegaMan decides he has to get his dad to stop seeing Alberta. After hours of planning he finally finishes Advance Wars and makes a plan to stop Light.

MegaMan: Dad, the woman you met is Dr. Wily's wife and it's probably not a good idea to keep seeing her... I can't believe it took me three weeks to come up with that.

Light: I'm glad you told me. That was a very mature thing to do. But you're grounded for some reason I'll think up later. But anyway, I'll handle this in a reasonable grown up way. I WILL CHALLENGE WILY TO A FIGHT TO THE NEAR DEATH POINT WHERE FOR SOME BADLY WRITTEN REASON WE STOP FIGHTING AND EVERYTHING GOES BACK TO NORMAL!

The next day Light and Wily are prepared to fight in the MegaMan Jr. High Football ( SUBTLE FORESHADOWING!) Field and Battle Arena. (it was convenient because both Light and Wily had doctor appointments there)

Light: I will kill you Wily, for the hand of your wife!

Wily: You really think killing her husband will impress her?

Light: Yes! I was also suprised when you turned out to be behind MM4-6!

Wily and Light battle. 2 minutes later (neither thought of bringing one of their many battle mechs) Light has Wily pinned down and is about to make gullible people think he's going to kill Wily.

Alberta: WAIT! Stop this madness! I don't want to see either of you hurt!

Light: Really?

Alberta: (hey, anyone think it's weird I refer to Wily by his last name but Alberta by her first?) No, it's just I bet a lot of money on Wily so I need to stop this. But anyway, I was just doing this to make Wily jealous.

Light: That was a horrible, manipulative, cruel thing to do! We can still be friends right?

Wily: No! We're mortal enemies! Alberta: I'm my own person you know!

Wily: Sorry Dear.

And so Wily and Alberta went to marriage counseling. MegaMan went to see if his dad was okay.

MegaMan: I'm sorry she left you Dad.

Light: That's okay, I'll stay a single parent until KI completely runs out of ideas and has me get married.

Coming up next time on MegaMan Jr. High: Dr. Light gets married!


	8. The Dog Show

The Dog Show 

Fliers were being put up around MegaMan's school. They said:

"Help raise money for the MegaMan Jr. High dog show! (we spent all our money on these fliers)"

After a chocolate sale that ended with MegaMan having a climatic battle with DentistMan the dog show was scheduled. MegaMan decided to enter the dog show. After being disqualified for not being a dog he decided to enter Rush in it. At the pre show excuse to get the conestants together:

MegaMan: I know you can win Rush! Although there is heavy competition.

KI Walks in

KI: Actually, we ran out of money so you'll only be competing against one dog.

Dogbert, Scooby Doo, Brian, Inuyasha, Santa's Little Helper, Kurama, Pluto, Odie, Snoopy and every other cartoon dog I can name off the top of my head leave the room annoyed. The only competitor left is Blizzard Wolfang. Bass walks in.

Bass: Stop everything! I want to enter Treble!

SlashMan: (the judge) Sorry, he's a wolf. We only take dogs.

Bass: But..but... some of the guests you couldn't afford were canine demons! And the other competitor's a wolf also!

SlahMan: No, he's a Wolfang. Very different.

Bass: I HATE LIFE!

And so Bass' competition with MegaMan is given more filler, er, dramatic buildup.

MegaMan and Rush look at their sole competitor, Blizzard Wolfang and his owner BlizzardMan.

BlizzardMan: I will defeat you and Rush MegaMan, and win the prize!

MegaMan: What is the prize?

BlizzardMan: YOUR LIFE!

MegaMan: Oh no! I'm in mortal peril! You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not.

Act Break.

Act 2

The days until the dog show pass and MegaMan trains Rush relentessly. After a week's training Rush becomes the president of Fox (They canceled Futurama, no shot is too cheap!) but MegaMan is still worried about the dog show. The whole school (Roll, Zero, Bass and ProtoMan) turns out to see the dog show.

SlashMan: And now for the first and only annual MegaMan Jr. High dog show! The first event is... finding the quickest way through Blizzard Wolfang's house!

MegaMan: If I didn't know better I'd think this was rigged.

The event begins in Wolfang's house which just happens to be in the auditorium.

Rush and Wolfang race through the house.

Rush: I rave to rin! For RegaMan! Maybe ren he'll rift the court order reventing me from ralking! Or reprogram me so I don't randomly make rounds!

Rush loses by a small amount (pretty good considering how unfair the contest was) and Wolfang is ahead.

SlashMan: The winner is Wolfang! Now for round 2. Managing the Fox network!

Remember, Rush is president of the Fox network. So he loses miserably, since they'd never hire someone confident (I can't bash them enough!).

SlashMan: Rush loses! Now for round 3. Both dogs must give KI an idea for the next round!

Rush wins with his brilliant idea of seeing which contestant can give me the most money. He also bribes me with the most, winning round 4.

SlashMan: Now for round 5! Both dogs must... I dunno, race.

Rush and Wolfang race. It's a photo finish!

BrightMan: After examining both photos, I've decided I'm skilled enough to become a professional photographer. I quit!

So MagicMan examines the photos.

MagicMan: Wolfang wins!

SlashMan: Then there's no need for the final round, Wolfang wins!

MagicMan: Wait, Rush wins!

SlashMan: Then the final round will decide everything.

MegaMan: What is the final round?

SlashMan: A tag team battle to the death between the dogs and their owners!

Act Break.

On the advice of my lawyers I would like to apologize for my comments towards Fox. I wasn't nearly cheap enough.

Act 3:

MegaMan, Rush, BlizzardMan, and Blizzard Wolfang enter the battle arena.

MegaMan: Hey, this is a supplies closet!

BlizzardMan: The chocolate sale didn't go that well.

The battle begins. MegaMan and Rush fight but the Blizzard team quickly gets the upper hand, most likely because Rush and MegaMan were fighting eachother.

BlizzardMan: Soon I will kill you! But first I'm going to tell you a shocking revelation! Wily wants you dead!

MegaMan: I knew that already!

BlizzardMan: SO? Fine, I'll also tell you that this whole school is set up as an opportunity to kill you!

MegaMan: I know that too, it's on the school website.

BlizzardMan: You jerk! Ruining my dramatic moment! DIE!

BlizzardMan blasts MegaMan with ice. MegaMan is seriously injured. Rush and Wolfang patched up their differences and left.

BlizzardMan: I shall be triumphant! I won't make a stupid mistake like all other villians.

MegaMan: Hey, what's that on the shelf?

BlizzardMan: NOTHING!

MegaMan: No it's not. It's something! (he pushes aside the box labeled something) Hey! Behind it there's FlameMan's weapon!

MegaMan Takes FlameMan's power.

MegaMan: Now I will win!

MegaMan sprays BlizzardMan with flames and destroys him. He emerges from the supply closet.

MegaMan: I won!

SlashMan: Well, I guess the winner of the dog show is MegaMan. Although the dogs aren't even here anymore. But you get detention for taking from the supply closet!

MegaMan: But I'm not in trouble for destroying a teacher?

SlashMan: Of course not.

And so MegaMan saves himself again. He goes home and finds out Dr. Light got married and divorced during the dog show. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	9. Family Vacation

Family Vacation 

It was late December in RockMan City which meant it was time for Spring Break at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Okay class, your homework for the break is to have fun. I will be having you watched and if you don't have fun I will expel you.

Class: Laughs

ElecMan: I'M NOT KIDDING!

So MegaMan leaves school for the break. When he gets home Dr. Light is packing.

Light: Hurry and pack MegaMan, we have to leave on our family vacation soon.

MegaMan: Do we really need that many suitcases?

Light: Yes. By family I mean you, me, ProtoMan, Rush, Roll, Bass, Zero, Wily, and everyother main character on the show. And ElecMan since the whole school is going to be there he can save on surveilance equipment. MegaMan: Why is our worst enemy coming with us on vacation?

Light: There's a group travel discount.

MegaMan: Where are we going?

Light: I don't have time to tell you. I have to wait for several hours until it is time to go. I'll tell you at the act break.

MegaMan: Then it must be important.

MegaMan packs his things and several hours later the whole group sets off. They reach the airport. After a long, boring ordeal at the metal detector they aproach their plane.

Light: Okay, now I'm sure you've all been wondering where we're going...

Wily: Yes! I wrote a blank check for this!

Light: I though we'd take a vacation in _Various Different Game Worlds_.

MegaMan: What an odd way to phrase it.

Act break.

Act 2:

The group gets on the plane and sets off for their first vacation destination.

MegaMan: I still can't believe every character on the show is on vacation with us.

Zero: Atleast this way we'll avoid that ridiculous coincindence where the other characters are going to the exact same place as us.

Sigma walks up to them.

Sigma: Guess what? I'm going to be going to the exact same places at the exact same time as you!

MegaMan: Are their any more stupid cliches that we're going to suffer through?

MegaMan wakes up at home to find everything was a dream. The dream then plays out in real life exactly the same way up to the point where MegaMan woke up.

MegaMan: I wonder what the first video game world we'll go to is?

Roll: Maybe the mushroom kingdom. Or Hyrule. I've always wanted to go to (insert your favorite video game world here).

Light: Actually, I picked less expensive worlds.

MegaMan: Like what?

Light: Well... ... ...

MegaMan: Where?

Light: I guess we got delayed. I was going to let the pilot announce it as we landed there, but I guess you can't arrange that in real li/

Pilot: We are now arriving in Yarn World, the home of Bubsy Bobcat!

MegaMan: Was it really called yarn world?

Light: Like anyone's going to notice. Why make references to stupid things no one will get?

MegaMan: We parodied a song from a Berenstain Bears video!

Light: Whatever. Let's just go see the local sights.

The group tours Yarn World, seeing the bad puns, annoying characters, and Survivor VI filming. They even meet Bubsy.

Bubsy: I'm a bobcat! I'm better than Mario and Sonic!

MegaMan: You can't possibly believe that.

Bubsy: My PR rep says I'm cool...

Light: Well, this has been a waste of time. Let's go to our next vacation destination. Aero's Circus!

Wily: What makes you think that will be any better?

Light: Aero actually wasn't that bad a game. I mean sure the character was annoying but...

And the group discusses 16-bit platformers for 2 straight days. They run out of time to visit the circus and head to their next destination.

Light: Our next destination is actually well known, but for some reason no one wants to vacation there.

MegaMan: Where is it?

Light: Liberty City!

Act Break.

Act 3:

The group arrives in Liberty city.

Light: I have no idea why noone wanted to come here.

MegaMan: this city has the highest crime rate on the planet!

Light: Well, as long as we don't do anything stupid we'll be fine.

They run into the guy from GTA3.

Light: Hello. Would you mind taking our picture? I think the best place to take it would be inside our car, where our money and plane tickets are. Here are the keys.

The GTA3 guy gets in the car and drives away.

Light: Don't worry, I'm sure he just accidentally stepped on the gas pedal and will be back soon.

MegaMan: Great, now we're stuck here.

ElecMan: YOU'RE NOT HAVING FUN! Start or I'll expel all of you!

So the group looks for something to do in liberty city. They can't find anything.

MegaMan: This is terrible! We're stuck in the most dangerous city in the world and we're all going to be expelled! We need to get out of here!

Their car pulls up next to them.

GTA3 Guy: Sorry, I accidentally stepped on your gas pedal.

He takes their picture and they get in the plane to reach their next destination.

Light: Our next destination is our last and best!

Sigma: Where? Croc's world? Kabuki Warrior's world? Universal Studios?

MegaMan: That seemed like a needlessly cheap shot (FOX SUCKS!).

Sigma: I meant the game. Anyway, why did I come with you?

Light: You didn't. You being here is a huge coincindence.

Sigma: OH COME ON! Well, anyway where is the next world.

KI walks in.

KI: I'm tired of writing this. Just have a battle.

And so Sigma and MegaMan fight. MegaMan defeats Sigma.

MegaMan: I WON! The main villian is defeated!

Wily: I have feelings to you know.

MegaMan: Anyway, the series is over!

KI: And you know what that means! SPINOFFS!

Welcome to MegaMan's Smile Time Variety Hour!

MegaMan: Hey Wily, why is a moon rock tastier than an earth rock?

Wily: It's a little meteor!

Laugh Track: Horrible noise.

MegaMan wakes up in bed.

MegaMan: What a weird dream. Good thing my life isn't a TV show or that would be a horrible cliched plot!

And so MegaMan wakes up from his dream. Stay tuned next time for MegaMan Jr. High!

KI wakes up.

KI: I just had this dream where I wrote such a weird episode of MegaMan Jr. High...


	10. So It Came to This, A MegaMan Clip Show

**So It's Come to This, a MegaMan Clip Show**

MegaMan woke up. It was a day like any other day, but he had a strange sense of deja vu. He went down to breakfast.

Light: Hello MegaMan. I've just had a giant freezer that was made in the 50s installed in our house. I invited everyone we know to see the inside of it at the same time. Hurry and get in!

MegaMan and Light go into the freezer where everyone who's ever been on the show is waiting. The door slams shut.

MegaMan: We're locked in! Quick, everyone talk about things we've went through together!

Light: Don't be stupid, I'm not some naive, unsafe idiot. I had this freezer's door modified so it could be opened from the inside. Dr. Light cares about his family's safety! Now go to the school run by my mortal enemy.

MegaMan and the other kids go outside and catch the school bus.

QuickMan: I've been working on finding the fastest route to school.

Zero: But we're across the street from it!

QuickMan: Which means wasting all that time walking into the school!

QuickMan does a sharp turn and the bus crashes through the wall into the school.

QuickMan: There! We reached school in record time.

MegaMan: Oh no! We're in the school's freezer, which was originally a prop on I Love Lucy! We're locked in!

Bass: What about that giant hole in the wall?

MegaMan: There's a bus blocking that.

Bass: We put the bus in reverse! Or go through the back emergency exit!

Roll: Stop trying to outdo MegaMan! We're trapped!

Bass: Deep down I know that...

MegaMan: Well, we're trapped in a freezer. Time to share memories!

Zero: I have a good one. Remember the time KI ran out of ideas and stole the plot of a Clerk's episode hoping no one would notice? (he scrolls up to the start of the script)

Roll: Remember the first time we all met? (initiate flashback)

Light: (we can't see his head) Now play nice with the other babies MegaMan. (we see small, diaper wearing versions of all the main chracters, including Light and Wily) (cease flashback)

MegaMan: Wait. That's not what happened. We met Zero this year! And we're robots, why would we be babies?

Roll: So there can be a MegaMan Babies spinoff of course.

MegaMan: Makes sense. Hey, remember that time KI inserted an act break without any effort to place it in a good place in terms of dividing the plot?

Act break.

Act 2:

(initiate flashback) The previous act break is show.(end flashback)

QuickMan: Hey, remember that time we/

MegaMan: You're not an important character, no one cares about your memories! Hey, remember that time a minor character tried to initiate a flashback?

Zero: No, I don't...

Bass: Remember that time me and MegaMan were on American Idol?

MegaMan: THAT'S A FUTURE PLOT YOU IDIOT, DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Bass: Sorry. Hey, remember that time I gave away a future/

MegaMan: Okay, we've used that joke enough! Hey, remember that time I fought Ranger?

(initiate flashback)

Ranger: Reason number 1 is that safety is safe! Reason number 2 is safety can't be spelled without afe! Reason number 3 is it can protect us.

5 hours later:

Reason number 537 is your helmet could come off during our fight! And those are the 537 reasons we need safety!

(end flashback)

MegaMan: Wait, that's not what happened...

Bass: You took 5 hours flashing back to something that didn't even happen? (He punches MegaMan) Hey, remember that time I punched you?

Zero: Hey, remember that time I died?

(initiate flashback)

Zero: X... I've taken too much damage... I'm not going to make it...

X: Zero! ZERO! He's gone! And he'll never come... AHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I thought I could say it with a straight face but I couldn't.

(end flashback)

Roll: Remember that time we first met?

(initiate flashback)

Roll and MegaMan appear to be walking up a building with the help of a rope. A bottle flies horizontally into the wall. The camera shifts to reveal they are standing on solid ground.

MegaMan: Why are we walking like this?

(end flashback)

MegaMan: Hey, someone's coming in! Quick, hold the door open!

KI walks in and kicks MegaMan out of the way so the door closes again.

KI: Don't even think about it, we've got another act to fill up.

MegaMan: Why are you here?

KI: The air conditioning broke down. Hey, remember that time I tried to write an act of MegaMan Jr. High when I had just gotten a game and hadn't played it yet?

Act break.

Act 3:

KI: Okay, keep reminiscing. We're all stuck in here and... hey, hear that? The air conditioning's fixed!

KI unlocks the freezer door, leaves, and slams it shut and locked again.

MegaMan: That was pointless. Is KI going to be in every episode now or something? Anyway, remember the time all of us ran out of interesting flashbacks? It happened a second ago. Let's find a way out of here!

So they look for a way out. Suddenly Wily walks in.

Wily: Why did I think a freezer was a good place to leave my car keys?... Oh no, the door slammed shut behind me! Why didn't anyone stop it?

MegaMan: We were looking for a way out, whoever heard of a door helping you exit a place?

Wily: I see. Well, I know how we can get out! This always works on sitcoms. We have to become content with our current situation! Living in a freezer isn't so bad! Lots of ice cream, free air conditioning, no worries about our meat spoiling. This could be great! Living in a freezer could be the best thing that ever happened to us!

QuickMan: That was just stupid.

Wily: How dare you speak so rudely to me! MegaMan, detention!

MegaMan: I know by now not to argue.

Wily: Not trying is not tolerated at this school! Double detention!

MegaMan: THAT'S IT! I'm sick of this! Maybe I had to put up with you before, but we're locked in a freezer and I'm not wasting my precious little time remaining obeying you!

Wily: If you think we'll never get out of here why do you care if you have detention?

MegaMan: Shut up!

Wily: THAT'S IT! QuickMan, teach him a lesson!

And so the battle begins.

QuickMan: You can not defeat me MegaMan! I can move quicker than you can imagine! I can do anything!

MegaMan: Then why were you not even able to successfully drive a bus across the street?

QuickMan: ENOUGH! Die MegaMan!

QuickMan tosses his boomerangs at MegaMan. MegaMan is injured.

Roll: Oh no, MegaMan! He can't win! And we can't expect him to just get a power out of no where like in his last battle that wasn't a dream!

TurboMan bursts into the freezer (letting the door shut behind him of course).

TurboMan: If you destroy QuickMan I'll get his job! MegaMan, take FlashMan's weapon!

MegaMan is equipped with FlashMan's weapon he freezes QuickMan.

MegaMan: Now I can win easily! I think I'll enjoy my moment of victory before defeating/

TurboMan: That weapon only lasts for 15 seconds! blast him!

MegaMan blasts QuickMan and the one shot destroys him (just like in the games).

Wily: My plan has been foiled once again! TurboMan, you betrayed me!

TurboMan: But I still get the job right?

Wily: Of course. But we're still stuck in this freezer. And when we get out MegaMan is expelled!

MegaMan: No! I need to do something! I know! Cliches got me into this, cliches will get me out of this!

MegaMan throw a frozen cabbage at Dr. Wily's head.

Wily: Oh no, I have AMNESIA! I can't remember anything since I doubled MegaMan's detention!

MegaMan: D'oh!

Zero: So how are we gonna get out of this freezer?

MegaMan: I know! Let's just put the bus in reverse!

Everyone: Hooray for MegaMan!

Bass: I wish I'd thought of that...

And so MegaMan escapes the freezer and learns if you're in trouble hitting people in the head


	11. MegaMan's First Job

Megaman's First Job 

MegaMan was watching TV. A commercial comes on:

An office group is having a meeting. A man is playing a portable system.

Boss: Johnson, is that a GAMEBOY?

Female employee: A GameBoy, or should I say, Lameboy (the whole table bursts into laughter) that makes me question your masculinity.

Johnson: No Boss, it's an N-Gage, the cool new system!

Boss: COOL! In that case, you're vice president!

Female Employee: Oh Johnson, an N-Gage, I love you!

Boss: Everybody party!

The workers get on the table and start dancing to 80s music.

Announcer: N-Gage, the system for mature gamers.

MegaMan: Wow... an N-Gage! If I have one of those I can be cool! But where am I going to get the money for the system, a game, and a strategy guide for changing cartridges?

MegaMan goes into the basement to Dr. Light's lab, where he's watching TV.

MegaMan: Dad, can I have some money?

Light: Did you mow the lawn?

MegaMan: I was going to, but I had to save the world.

Light: I will not pay you to goof off! Get a job if you want money!

And so MegaMan ponders what kind of job he can get.

MegaMan: Maybe I can sell lemonade...

Cut to MegaMan at a lemonade stand.

MegaMan: Lemonade! Get your lemonade! Only 25 cents a glass!

Business is very good.

MegaMan: Well, I sold out. But it costs me 30 cents to make a glass!

I wish I had realized that before I ran the stand for a month. I need a different job...

Cut to MegaMan on a paper route.

MegaMan: Well, this is going okay I guess.

A giant wolf robot leaps over a fence and starts chasing him, spitting flames.

MegaMan: Maybe a paper route isn't a good idea in a town where 75 of the population builds giant battle robots. I need a new job.

Cut to MegaMan handing in a script to KI.

KI: This is terrible! You're a horrible writer, you're fired! This script isn't even good enough to be in the trash! I'm selling it to Fox!

MegaMan is at home depressed. He tries to get his mind off things by watching the new Fox show based on his script but that doesn't work.

MegaMan: I'll never get an N-Gage.

Suddenly he notices something in his room. It's a help wanted sign for a clerk at Gamestop.

MegaMan: Maybe I can get a job there!

MegaMan goes to his local Gamestop. The manager is yelling at an employee.

Manager: You placed our help wanted sign in a random house?

You're fired!

Employee: Fine. I'll go home and live off the money the bank stores in my house.

MegaMan: I saw your help wanted sign, can I have the job?

Manager: I don't see why not, other than child labor laws. You're hired! You start after the act break.

Act break.

Act 2:

It's MegaMan's first act on the job and he's working the counter. Someone walks up to him.

Customer: Do you have Super Mario in for Microsoft Playstation?

MegaMan: That system doesn't exist, but if it did it wouldn't have Mario.

Customer: STOP LYING! I'm the customer and I want you to make a Mario for Playstation!

MegaMan: But it doesn't exist!

Customer: YOU'RE THE GAME SELLER, YOU MAKE THE GAMES!

MegaMan: No I don't, they're made by many companies and they take years to make, I can't just create a game right here, and if I could I'd get sued for putting Mario in it!

Customer: STOP LYING! My little angel heard it from a kid at soccer practice, it's true!

MegaMan: I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave.

Customer: FINE! I'll purchase a game and then return it and yell at the clerk about it being violent and demand a refund somewhere else! How do you like THAT?

MegaMan: It sounds like you spared me a lot of annoyance.

Customer:...

MegaMan: PWNED!

MegaMan posts his story in LUE and then goes back to the counter.

Two customers walk in. We'll call them Fanboy X and Fanboy N.

Fanboy X is a Nintendo fanboy. Fanboy N is an Xbox one.

Fanboy N: This idiot says GameCube's better than Xbox.

Fanboy X: And this idiot says our current economic model is insufficient for working towards the greater goal of ending the gap between rich and poor!

Fanboy N: We don't need to fight over such trivial matters. We want this clerk to tell us which system is better! If you say what I don't want to hear I'll never shop here again.

Fanboy X: Yeah! Same for me!

MegaMan: I'm trapped! Oh well, it's just one customer.

Fanboy X: We each buy out every copy you have of every game for our respective system to boost its sales.

MegaMan: D'oh! WEll...um... the best system is... Phantom?

Fanboy X: Okay.

Fanboy N: Fine with me. Phantom is our favorite system, we were fighting over our second favorite.

They leave.

MegaMan: Whew! Dodged that bullet! And KI didn't try to turn this into an advertisement for his favorite sys/

A giant mob swarms in.

Mob: WE WANT SNES! WE WANT SNES! SNES IS THE BEST!

MegaMan: Well of course it is! There are SNES games for everyone here. (he turns towards the screen) Why don't YOU buy some SNES games too?

A subliminal message saying SNES IS THE BEST! flashes.

After the mob leaves MegaMan returns to the counter (why he left it is a mystery)

MegaMan: Well, this has been a pretty good first day on the job. I hope nothing ruins it like a stupid cliche where I run into an enemy who tries to mess up...

Dr. Wily walks into the store.

Act break.

Act 3:

Dr. Wily walks up to MegaMan

Wily: What are you doing here?

MegaMan: I'm working so I can buy an N-Gage.

Wily:... You'll suffer enough.

He leaves without bothering MegaMan.

MegaMan: I'm glad I'm not going to be bothered by any enemies...

Sigma's coming, isn't he?

Sure enough, Sigma walks in. But he simply buys the American Idol game and leaves.

MegaMan: Looks like I got lucky for once.

The manager walks in.

Manager: Good news! Gamestop was just bought by Sigma!

MegaMan: He bought a national chain since leaving the store a few seconds ago?

Manager: Yes!

MegaMan: I don't believe you.

Manager: Fine! He wrote me a check and I lied to him and told him he owned GameStop. He's coming in now, pretend he owns the store until I can leave the country.

MegaMan: Well, I'll never get another job if it gets out I wouldn't assist my boss with fraud so okay.

Sigma walks in and the manager leaves.

Sigma: I run this store now! We're going to make a few... changes.

MegaMan: Do they involve you sending someone to fight me?

Sigma: I was just going to put up some American Idol posters but that's a much better idea! You may win against Wily's employees, but it's time for you to fight one of my minions! Chill Penguin! Attack him!

Chill Penguin hops out of Sigma's cooler and attacks MegaMan.

Penguin: You have no chance of winning MegaMan!

Chill Penguinhits MegaMan with ice, freezes him, and slides into him. MegaMan is badly injured and they've destroyed thousands of dollars worth of games.

Sigma: Why did I have the fight in here?

MegaMan: You may be strong Penguin, but deep down I know I can win.

Penguin: You know you can win? I just thought I was going to win! I can't compete with someone who knows they'll win. AAAAAHHHHHH!

Penguin runs.

Sigma: Come back here you idiot!

But Penguin is gone.

Sigma: That's what I get for buying Safeway Select reploid brains instead of a name brand.

MegaMan: I won!

Sigma: I don't care! You're fired!

MegaMan: Can't I atleast have my first day's pay?

Sigma: No! All you can have is this box of stuff I couldn't sell.

MegaMan: You got here 5 minutes ago, you haven't tried to sell anything!

Sigma: Shut up and leave!

So MegaMan takes his box and leaves.

MegaMan: Now I'll never get money for an N-Gage. Hey wait, maybe...

He opens the box of the product no one wanted.

MegaMan: Hey, this box is empty! (he notices a price label on it) $99.99 for air? I can't believe all I got for my day of work is a cardboard box and air.

Someone walks up to MegaMan.

Person: Hey, is that a cardboard box with air in it?

MegaMan: Don't tell me you actually want this.

Person: Not really, but I have something I'll trade for it...

MegaMan: An N-GAGE! I'll take it!

Person: Wow, really? I've been turned down by 5 people when I offered this exact trade...

And so MegaMan gets his N-Gage. He goes home and plays it.

MegaMan: I traded a cardboard box for THIS?

MegaMan explodes into hundreds of pieces. Light walks in and sees the destroyed MegaMan.

Light: You bought an N-Gage, didn't you?

And so MegaMan learns a valuable lesson about managing his currency. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High.

MegaMan was reassembled a day later thanks to the GameStop cleaning kit he bought when he worked there.


	12. No TV Week

No TV Week 

It was Monday. MegaMan woke up, ate his electric taco he got last episode, and went to school. In homeroom a voice came over the intercom.

Wily: Will the whole school please report to my office for an assembly?

MegaMan: I can't believe we have to cram into his office again.

Roll: Actually he fixed that problem.

The school files into the lunch room, which is now Wily's office.

Wily: It has come to my attention that some students here seem to prefer watching TV to doing their homework. Why do you think that is?

Zero raises his hand.

Zero: Because homework isn't enjoyable?

Wily: NO! It's obvious the TV is to blame for homework not being done! Next you'll be telling me it isn't responsible for the problem with violence that existed millions of years longer than it has! So I'm wildy overstepping my power as your principal and telling all of you not to watch TV for a week! If less homework is missed I will make not watching TV a permanent assignment. There will be no homework for this week.

Zero: But/

Wily: I don't want to here it! Screens are evil, don't make excuses for them using immature things like "logic"! Now leave school is dismissed.

Rock Monster: Sir, it's only 9:27.

Wily: I don't care, I have to get home and watch Judge Judy and go to a hypocrite's convention!

And so the school files out.

MegaMan: I can't believe he did that! He has no right to tell us what to do at home! We have to do something!

Zero: Stand up to him?

MegaMan: No, play a stupid juvenille trick!

And so they go to their clubhouse that they never mentioned before and never will again to plan.

MegaMan: We have to trick him into getting rid of this rule!

Roll: How about we use reverse psychology on him?

MegaMan: That won't work.

Roll: Fine, don't use reverse psychology.

MegaMan: Okay, I won't.

Roll: He was right...

Zero: Let's try negotiating. He's overstepping his power, we should win easily.

MegaMan: That's stupid. Let's call him pretending to work for a game show, stage it so he wins, make the final event writing an essay on how great TV is, and he won't fall for it and we'll get grounded and learn a valuable lesson.

Roll: That's perfect!

Zero: YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS! I'm leaving.

Roll: And despite what I said 2 seconds ago I quit to.

MegaMan: I guess I'll just have to live life without TV.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan begins his first day without TV.

MegaMan: I can do this, I go 8 hours without TV every night when I sleep, this isn't so different...

MegaMan wakes up.

MegaMan: Well I guess I know why it wasn't so different. Okay, time to try to pass time consciously.

5 minutes later:

MegaMan: AAAAHHHHHHHH! I can't take it! I'll go insane! I'm doomed, DOOMED!

MegaMan takes the magnet off his head.

MegaMan: That has to be the worst time passing idea I've ever had. I need to think of something else. Maybe I can get my old job at

GameStop back.

MegaMan goes to GameStop but it's closed. The sign on the door says "This establishment is closed until the manager is finished with his trial for fraud and attempting to flee the country after being caught by Sigma."

MegaMan: That was an unusually detailed closed sign.

MegaMan goes back home.

MegaMan: I know, I'll take Rush for a walk!

Rush: Rat rould be reat RegaMan!

MegaMan: On second thought never mind.

Rush: Rhy must I talk rike ris?

MegaMan: I have to think of something to do! It's not like I have a switch that lets me just go into hybernation. Well I do but it's under my unremovable helmet. But that's besides the point, I need to think of something to do. I know, I'll make filler for KI!

MegaMan: Filler filler filler filler filler filler fill/

KI: Stop that, I'm above such stupid tricks to fill up space!

MegaMan: You're above such cheap tricks.

KI: Yes.

MegaMan: You fill up space with actual content?

KI: Not cheap filler.

MegaMan: Really?

KI: Really.

MegaMan: You?

KI: Yes. I don't cheaply fill up space.

MegaMan: Oh right. I was asking if you were the head of the Quick-E-Mart.

KI: 00

MegaMan: What's that supposed to mean?

KI: It expressed an emotion.

MegaMan: But what you said was "Zero underscore zero".

KI: Oh right ;)

MegaMan: Stop confusing me! Get out of my house!

KI: Fine :(

MegaMan: Well, that unneccessarily long encounter must have eaten up time. Wait a second, I know what I can do! I can play video games!

Wily: No you can't, in my ignorance I consider anything on a screen TV. No video games, computers, or digital watches!

MegaMan: YOU MONSTER! That's it, I'm breaking character! I don't care what I'm supposed to aprody, Wily's gone too far and I'm standing up to him and getting our digital watches back!

Wily: Why am I in your house to tell you things?

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan sets off to Wily's castle. After a long journey and defeating 8 bosses he reaches next door and enters the house.

Wily: Why didn't you ring the doorbell?

MegaMan: It said "Trap door activator" above it.

Wily: Well, painting over that would have voided the warranty. Anyway, you'll never reach my lair!

Wily sets off in his skull tank at 2 mph. 10 minutes later he reaches his lair.

Wily: MegaMan will never reach here... what are you doing here?

MegaMan: Your tank was going so slowly, I just followed it.

Wily: This isn't good, when he broke character he aquired trace amounts of intelligence! I could lose this time, especially since my skull tank has its attack features time locked until the final episodes.

MegaMan: Let us watch TV again! Why did you take it away in the first place?

Wily: Because I needed a scapegoat.

MegaMan: For what?

Wily: I'm planning to take over the world, when my robots are attacking cities I need everyone's attention on ridiculous thing like bashing TV and video games.

MegaMan: Who could possibly be stupid enough to ignore robot attacks for that?

Wily: Lots of people. Since banning my school from watching TV I took over 17 states.

MegaMan: That's ridiculous, I don't believe you!

Wily: You may be able to use logic now, but no one else on this show can.

MegaMan: Whatever, I'll just defeat you.

Wily: No! Not now, I can't fight you like this.

MegaMan: Then get rid of the TV ban.

Wily: Fine. And I guess you also want me to return the 17 states I conquered?

MegaMan: Yeah, sure, why not?

Wily: Fine!

When he says this MegaMan reverts to his normal character.

Wily: And you've got detention for 3 weeks for bothering me at home.

MegaMan: Okay...

Wily: Good, I can overstep my authority again.

The next day at school Wily repeals the TV ban. The nightmare is over and all the students learn that TV is the answer to all of life's problems. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	13. A MegaMan Christmas That

A MegaMan Christmas that Almost Wasn't but 

It was nearly Christmas time in RockMan City (It was July in the next town over). Everyone was feeling the Christmas spirit. Wily's lazers were festive red and green. Sigma was off auditioning for American Idol Christmas (that actually exists). Boba Fett was passing out toys for less fortunate children (along with safety guides for when you're near scarlac pits). Indianna Jones was decorating temples before robbing them. Jabba the Hut was collecting for the salvation army. Howard the Duck was donating his siblings so poor families could have fancy Christmas dinners. George Lucas was only suing me for 20 million over those.

MegaMan: It's almost Christmas! I need to get presents for everyone! Even my mortal enemies! This could be a disaster! Roll already gave me these exclamation points, I can't dissapoint her!... I ran out. And I gave Dad my Christmas list. It had The ability to duck.

Something to stop the needles on our Christmas tree from being fatal to me.

The ability to jump off and climb walls.

Something to fix Rush'es voice.

Every N-Gage game ever made (it's only 10 cents which is only 1 cent for each game). (it's the future! (December 22, 2004))

on it. I need to get everyone presents!

And so MegaMan goes to the mall to buy presents. He gets Roll a vacuum cleaner, a jet adaptor for Rush, a new scarf for ProtoMan, a giant diamond for Bass (he's trying to upstage him), a tie for Dr. Light (you try thinking up so many funny presents in a row!), a skull key chain for Wily, and a book of cliches for KI that comes with a free rubber chicken, Groucho mask, and laugh track. He's walking home when all his presents fall off the bus and get run over.

MegaMan: Oh well, presents aren't what Christmas is about.

He gets mugged and loses $1000.

MegaMan: Oh well, I have enough money.

His house and all his possessions (which will return later with no explpanation) are destroyed in a blue flash.

MegaMan: Oh well.

He goes to a candy machine and it doesn't except his dollar.

MegaMan: I WISH I'D NEVER BEEN BORN!

Initiate cliched Christmas parodies

Act break.

Act 2:

A mysterious figure appears in front of MegaMan.

Figure: I am Copy X (look at what his last form resembled), your guardian angel/ghost of Christmas future/grinch/BB Gun getter. I'm going to cram in as many Christmas cliches as possible.

MegaMan: All I wanted was to have never been born.

Copy X: Fine, we'll just do that, KI probably doesn't feel like writing all the other stuff anyway. So let's see what the world would be like if you were never born.

A flash occurs.

MegaMan: This doesn't look so different.

Copy X: You've got a pretty big ego, were you expecting the city's name to change or something? Anyway let's see how Dr. Light is doing.

They go to MegaMan's house and look in the window.

Light: I'm so lonely. Nothing's went right since I created that annoying robot.

Mecha Bubsy: I'm COOL! Look at me, I'm making yarn puns!

Light: I was talking about Rush, but you're even worse. Everyone left me, life's not the same without an evil genious next door trying to kill you.

MegaMan: This is terrible! I wish I could do something, but I'm sure he can't see or hear me.

Copy X: Yes he can.

MegaMan: Oh... actually I wouldn't have said that if I thought I'd have to do something. Let's go.

Mecha Bubsy: Gee Light, that was one depressing yarn of a tale! I'm so funny!

Copy X: Let's see what Zero's doing.

They go to a normal house. Zero is inside watching TV.

MegaMan: This doesn't have much of an impact on me.

Copy X: But he's sitting on the right side of the couch, didn't you notice he always used to sit on the left side?

MegaMan: Why would I notice that?

Copy X: Never mind. Let's go see Wily.

They go to a distant country. It is called Wily City.

MegaMan: He named a country Wily City?

Copy X: Never mind. Look at how he rules this place.

They observe him deal with issues.

MegaMan: Actually he's pretty benevolent.

Copy X: Yes, without you to rival his creations he's actually nice. We have one stop left.

They go to KI's house.

KI: Thanks to not having the distraction of writing a series about MegaMan I just created super crops that will cure world hunger.

Time to start on world peace.

MegaMan: Why would that convince me to want to have been born?

Copy X: Keep watching.

KI: Oops, time to take a break and write my fan fiction series about Atari's ET. I can't believe that lead to Atari making a comeback and ruling the video game industry again.

MegaMan: NOOOOOOO! Copy X, I want to have been born. Please change things back!

Copy X: No. I wasn't trying to help you, I was just taunting you. If you want things returned to normal you'll have to defeat me!

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: I have to fight you?

Copy X: Yes, every epsiode has to end with a fight. We wouldn't want to be unfaithful to the original MegaMan.

MegaMan: Fine. I'll defeat you like I defeat everyone.

Copy X: I'm based off X, even in this dimension you have no chance against him.

MegaMan: That's what they all/

Copy X destroys MegaMan with one shot.

Copy X: I won! I destroyed MegaMan!

The scene switches to MegaMan and X watching the scene.

MegaMan: I was destroyed! Ghost of Christmas future, please give me a chance to reform!

X: I don't even know you, I was just going to ask you what time it was!

X leaves. MegaMan wakes up in bed.

MegaMan: How many times is KI going to use this to wrap up plots? I mean, I'm alive! (he leans out the window) You there, what day is it?

NumberMan: May 23rd.

MegaMan: Yes! It's Christmas! There's still time to set things right! Although I really have no idea how much of this episode actually happened.

He goes down stairs. All the main characters are waiting. (it's a Christmas tradition for all the main characters to spend Christmas together. Holiday spirit is more important then small things like murder attempts.)

MegaMan: I wasn't able to get you presents, but I learned that Christmas is about more than getting presents!

Roll: What's it about?

MegaMan: I'm not allowed to say, this is a PC show. But be that as it may, Christmas isn't about presents.

Light: Yes it is! You're grounded for not giving everyone presents!

KI walks in.

KI: Want to avoid this happening to you? Buy MegaMan Jr. High merchandise, the perfect gift.

Light: What is some of your quality merchandise?

KI: I haven't decided yet, just send me money.

And so MegaMan learns the true meaning of Christmas, to buy merchandise. Go online to order... I mean stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High.


	14. The Thief

The Thief 

It was a day like any other at MegaMan Jr. High.

MegaMan: I won't let you defeat me!

WindMan: I know, I wasn't really expecting to win in a battle just thrown in for the sake of showing a battle.

MegaMan: But all the battles are! Anyway, take this!

MegaMan blows up WindMan and goes back to class, shop with MetalMan.

MetalMan: Class, this school has recently been hit with a string of burglaries. If any of you have any information on who is behind this, don't tell anyone or I'll give you detention for tattling. And besides, we already have a suspect.

Cut to Shadow Moses.

Rock Monster: Did you steal from our school?

Liquid Snake: LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU!

Cut back to the class.

MetalMan: Anyway, get to work on your shop projects.

Zero: Why did he just pause for no reason? After saying they had a suspect he just stood there for a minute.

Roll: The metal's gone! Someone stole it!

MegaMan: This mystery keeps getting bigger and bigger. Why would anyone steal a random pile of metal?

MetalMan: Calm down everyone. We have a precedure for such an emergency. Everyone draw lots, whoever loses gets melted down into stock metal.

The bell starts to ring but gets cut off.

MegaMan: Now someone stole the bell!

MetalMan: I don't care, get out of this room! After class this room becomes a 2D metal themed obstacle course!

The class leaves. Wily walks up to them.

Wily: I was going to call an assembly over the intercom/

MegaMan: But it was stolen?

Wily: No, the auditorium was. This is getting serious, soon students might not feel safe here.

MegaMan: You've sent a robot to kill me atleast once every week!

Wily: Shut up! Anyway, MegaMan, I'm assigning you to figuring out this case.

MegaMan: Why do I have to?

Wily: I'm an evil dictator with dozens of illegal weapons and running the most dangerous, unlicensed school in the world, do you really think I want to get the police involved?

MegaMan: Fine, I'll solve this mystery, or the thief might steal our most valuable posession.

Roll: The school mascot?

MegaMan: Our supply of cliched plots!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan sets to work on the mystery.

MegaMan: I have compiled a list of suspects. I will trail each of them to see if they do anything suspicious. My suspects are the first four people I run across in the hall.

MegaMan runs into Zero and follows him.

Zero: I need to get out of here, everyone here is acting like their sole reason for existence is doing stupid, unoriginal things.

MegaMan: Well, he didn't verbally state he stole the things in the 10 seconds I've been following him, I guess that proves he didn't do it.

MegaMan runs into Roll.

MegaMan: I can't picture Roll stealing anything, but running into me is suspicious.

Roll: I didn't steal anything!

MegaMan: What makes you think I suspect you?

Roll: You said that first part out loud.

MegaMan: Well it is suspicious, you made my suspects list.

Roll: I know how it looks but you have to trust me!

MegaMan: I can't imagine my method for choosing suspects being wrong, but okay I believe you didn't steal anything.

MegaMan moves on and runs into Bass.

Bass: My third suspect! I'll catch the theif before MegaMan does!

MegaMan and Bass trail eachother for hours. Finally they give up.

MegaMan: Then by process of elimination the next person I see is the the thief.

He runs into KI.

MegaMan: You're the one who has been stealing things!

KI: Why would I steal anything, I can get anything I want, this is my series! Look:

KI claps his hands and Mario appears and delivers him a pizza.

MegaMan: Fine, it wasn't you.

MegaMan goes home.

Light: MegaMan, you skipped school again!

MegaMan: Wily told me to solve the crime.

Light: That doesn't matter, how many times do I have to tell you nothing excuses ignoring your work!

The phone rings. Light answers it.

Light: Hello?... I don't care if my new robot is destroying your city, there was a Jerry Springer special on when I was supposed to test it.

MegaMan gets grounded and goes to his room.

MegaMan: I need to find the thief. Maybe Dad can help me.

MegaMan goes to where Light is watching TV.

MegaMan: Wait a second... there's a bell. And a pile of metal. And this isn't our usual auditorium! Oh no, Dad's the thief!

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan is in shock.

MegaMan: Dad's the thief! Should I turn him in? I'll go to him for advice.

He finds Light.

MegaMan: Dad, I have this problem. My friend... RockMan thinks his dad... Dr. Right stole things from his school. What should he do?

Light: Watch a show with forced morals that would never work in real life or parodies and do what the main character does of course!

MegaMan: Um... thanks.

MegaMan goes to his room and thinks the problem over.

MegaMan: I have to tell someone, otherwise the school burglaries will keep getting worse.

The next day at school MegaMan works up the courage to tell Wily.

MegaMan: I can't do it! I'll just let the problem escalate, I don't actually know what escalate means so maybe things will turn out okay.

Wily: The lock to my robot vault was stolen!

MegaMan: Oh no, now the school is in grave danger!

Wily: Actually the only thing I had in that vault was a vintage ROB. But it's stolen now! MegaMan, who's been stealing everything?

MegaMan: I can't let this go on any longer! It was... my dad.

Wily: I knew it! From the start I had a feeling it was whomever's name you just said!

They go to MegaMan's house.

Wily: Light, you've been stealing from my school!

Light: No, this is just a misunderstanding!

MegaMan: But you had everything that was stolen. You even have the ROB now.

Light: There's a perfectly reasonable, by which I mean completely ridiculous, reason I didn't do this.

MegaMan: What is it?

Light: Wily and I won everything that was stolen when we tied in a contest, I had all this stuff before.

MegaMan: But how come I never noticed it until now?

Light: It was out being cleaned.

Zero: OH COME ON!

Wily: I believe him. MegaMan, you get detention for not solving the mystery!

Light: And you're grounded for suspecting me.

Zero: And I'm not even sure why I'm here.

MegaMan: But then who did steal everything?

Wily: Maybe this mystery wasn't meant to be solved...

Cut to Shadow Moses.

Liquid Snake: The perfect crime. I got back at them for suspecting me. Time to play Gyromite!

And so, despite the fact nothing was recovered and Liquid could strike again whenever he feels like it, the burglaries are solved. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	15. Chip Collecting

Chip Collecting 

A new craze was sweeping MegaMan Jr. High. Unoriginal plots. This week it was a fad called chip collecting.

MegaMan: Okay, I'll trade you two cannons and a recover 30 for an invis1.

Rush: I'm a rog, why rould I have rips?

MegaMan: Never mind...

MegaMan leaves the room. Rush steals the chips MegaMan was offering and puts them in his collection. MegaMan goes down to breakfast.

Light: Were you wasting time on that stupid obnoxious fad again?

MegaMan: Do you know anything about chip collecting?

Light: No, but assuming that's whatever you were doing is called I hate it! I don't understand it, that makes it bad! That's why I don't allow books written in other languages in this house!

MegaMan: sighs Well, I'd better leave for school.

Light: Okay, but don't take any routes across the street that I don't understand.

MegaMan: But that would save me 15 minutes...

MegaMan goes through the underground tunnel with a mandatory obstacle course and battle with GroundMan detour and 15 minutes later arrives at school.

Roll: MegaMan, I got some new chips! Do you have any you'll trade me?

MegaMan: I would, but my chips keep dissapearing...

Cut to a secret area in MegaMan's house.

Rush: Rall for Rush, rall for Rush!

Cut back to school.

Roll: Oh well.

Wily walks up to them.

Wily: Were you talking about battle chips?

MegaMan: Yes.

Wily: I will not have them distracting you from your school work!

Roll: School hasn't started, we're not even in the building yet.

Wily: No excuses! I'm banning battle chips from school and all areas within 100 yards of the school, that includes your houses!

MegaMan: You can't do that!

Wily: That's never stopped me before. Remember last week? I made you promise to all help move my couch on Saturday!

MegaMan: NOOOOOOO! I hate moving furniture. Oh, and we can't collect battle chips anymore.

Act Break.

Some of you may not know battle chips relation to MegaMan. In the interest of allowing everyone to enjoy and understand this program to the fullest I will happily explain...

(runs away)

Act 2:

MegaMan: Wily has banned us from doing something, what can we do?

Roll: Help KI think of more original plots? Didn't this happen just a few episodes ago?

MegaMan: I meant about our battle chips.

Roll: Maybe we could just trade them inside our house where Wily won't know.

Wily: You really should have waited until I left to have this conversation. I'll install placebo brand surveilance equipment in your houses during school today.

MegaMan: Now we really can't play them at home...

Roll: MegaMan, do you know what a placebo is?

MegaMan: A type of fruit?

Roll: No, it's/

MegaMan: Vocabulary drills won't help us now! We have to think of something! But not right now.

Wily is still standing there, listening. Later, at the school sponsored battle chip club (they can still hold it as long as they don't trade battle chips) the entire sudent body (you know who it is by now) discusses the problem.

MegaMan: We have to find a way to keep collecting and trading battle chips!

Zero: Hey, why did the school sponsor this club if Wily hates battle chips?

As usual, everyone ignores Zero.

MegaMan: Bass, why don't you just ask Wily to repeal the rule? You got him to give you a giant gold trophy for getting a D on our last spelling test.

Bass: I can't talk to Dad about it, some guy named "Plot Hole" won't let me!

ProtoMan: Well, there is an abandoned house two houses over from Zero's...

MegaMan: I see where you're going with this...

Cut to the group standing in front of an empty house.

MegaMan: There, we finally built a house on the spare land next to the abandoned one. I proclaim this the secret battle chip club!

He turns on the giant neon sign that says "Secret Battle Chip Club".

Act break

Act 3:

The first meeting of the secret battle chip club is under way.

MegaMan: I won! I'm still the best Perfect Dark player out of the 8 or so regular characters on this show!

Zero: Why are we playing video games, we could do that at home. Shouldn't we trade battle chips?

MegaMan: What are battle chips?

Zero: sigh never mind. Did KI run out of ideas for this plot and go in a random direction like that vacation episode I have no way of knowing about since it was a dream?

MegaMan: No, we just renamed battle chips Perfect Dark. But now they're called battle chips again.

Zero: That's even stupider.

MegaMan: Show some respect! You signed an agreement to get into this club, follow it!

Zero: All the agreement said was I had to bring drinks to the meeting.

MegaMan: And you're already on probation for bringing SafeWay Select!

Zero: Whatever, let's just play battle chips.

MegaMan: We can't actually do that. Do you think KI would really think up rules for it just for this episode?

Someone pounds on the door.

Voice: Open up! It's the police!

MegaMan: A raid!

They all hide their battle chips. The police come in.

Officer: We've heard that their's an illegal battle chip meeting here!

MegaMan: The police are involved in enforcing a school rule that isn't legal to begin with?

Officer: There's not much crime in this town.

In the background we can see Wily and Light fighting in huge battle mechs.

MegaMan: Well, there are no battle chips here.

Officer: What about the neon sign?

MegaMan: That's a constellation.

Officer: You think you can fool Sergeant Fred J. Officer?

MegaMan: No.

Officer: Then what you said must be true. Unless trespassing and stealing lumber is a crime, I have nothing to arrest you for. Have a good day.

MegaMan: That was close!

Roll: Didn't you learn anything from our last encounter with Wily?

MegaMan: You mean when we were moving the furniture?

Zero: It doesn't matter. Sooner or later we'll get caught and learn a valuable lesson. I've figured out how things work on this show.

But the club was never discovered by Wily, and continued to exist for the rest of the series. But of course, it will never be mentioned again. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	16. MegaMan the Criminal

Megaman the Criminal 

It was friday afternoon and MegaMan and his friends were at yet another hangout that will only be used in one episode.

MegaMan: Another great day at Cliche Burger.

Roll: The order took forever, they're out of napkins, ketchup and straws, and the employee sink is out of order.

MegaMan: But the important thing is we're somewhere where we can run into plot devices.

On cue, Bass comes over to their table.

Bass: I just played a trick on someone.

SlugMan carefully picks up the salt shaker to put some on his fries. The top comes off and salt pours on him and melts him.

Bass: What a great trick!

Zero: Why was a robot slug designed to be killed by salt?

Bass: That's not the point. MegaMan could never pull a great trick like that!

MegaMan: Why would I want to?

Bass: Because I dare you to.

MegaMan: I'm not stupid enough to do something just because you dare me, I learned my lesson the 3rd time you dared me to give you my dad's credit card number.

Bass: You have to. This is corny TV show.

MegaMan: Well I won't. What are you going to do, call the police?

Bass: No, KI.

KI walks up to them.

KI: Just take the dare, it's an integral part of the plot!

MegaMan: And if I refuse?

KI: Sonic's wanted his own character mangling show for a while now.

MegaMan: Fine, I'll take the dare.

Bass: So play a trick on someone in this restraunt.

MegaMan: Okay, let me think...

Cut to later.

MegaMan: I played my trick. See that guy over there? He's going to get a large fries instead of a small one!

Bass: That's a stupid trick!

MegaMan: But he's on a diet. Watch what his reaction will be when I tell him he ate a large fries.

MegaMan goes and tells him.

Jared: It's okay, I had Subway for lunch.

MegaMan: D'oh! I payed Lan $500 to hack into the computer for that trick! Forget this, I'll just switch the salt and pepper shakers.

MegaMan does and goes back to Bass and his friends.

MegaMan: I just switched the salt and pepper shakers. How's that for a trick?

Bass: You win this round MegaMan, but I swear I WILL beat you at something.

Roll: Well I think this is horrible! MegaMan, how could you do something so mean?

MegaMan: Come on, what could happen?

Zero: In real life nothing. But on a show with forced morals...

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan goes home without watching the result of his trick. He realized he was late for The Simple Life. But a news report interrupts it.

SearchMan: There's a terrible crisis in Doppler Town. A giant robot is attacking...

MegaMan: I just finished school, I'm not saving people on friday night!

But another news report interrupts the current one.

SearchMan's other head: A terrible tragedy happened today at Cliche Burger. Known for it's young patrons who take hours to eat fries and a small shake, Cliche Burger was the set of a disaster. Local resident Lier X. Aggerate found that his salt and pepper shakers were... SWITCHED!

Light walks in.

Light: What kind of horrible, inhuman monster could DO such a thing? That's completely unforgivable, if I knew the person who did that even admitting he was wrong would have no impact on my punishment! The best thing the horrible culprit can do is bottle it up inside and call Roll and make her swear not to tell!

MegaMan once again stupidly listens to his dad's advice and calls Roll and makes her swear not to tell. He doesn't think Zero would need to be reminded.

Cut to Zero.

Zero: IT'S A TINY SWITCH OF TWO LABELED SHAKERS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CITY?

Cut back to MegaMan.

Roll: I won't tell, MegaMan, but I think you should before this gets out of hand.

As she says this the entire police force of RockMan City is patrolling the streets with rocket launchers. Rival dictators(of which there are dozens in RockMan City) have teamed up to find the culprit.

MegaMan: No, I need to keep it bottled up inside of me until KI's filled up three acts.

MegaMan goes to bed hoping by the next day the 10 trillion year dead or alive arrest warant will have ended.

MegaMan wakes up and goes to school the next day (Saturday).

MegaMan: This is getting out of control. I can't take much more of this guilt. But it's good to know I can confide in you SnitchMan.

SnitchMan: I do pride myself on keeping my trustworthy image intact.

Wily: There's an important assembly today. All students must attend.

Rock Monster: Sir, maybe you should tell the students instead of repeatedly telling me.

Somehow the school finds out about the assembly.

Wily: I've called you here to have an important talk about recent events in this town.

Wily gives a two hour speech on the evils of switching condiment dispensers.

Wily: And now, a charity song to raise money for the fund to buy Lier X. Agerrate some new fries. (under his breath) 99.9 of profits from this free school event will go to me.

A song starts.

The Ranger Experience: Don't switch condiments! They're not just dispensable mints!

Don't switch salt! It brings people's lunches to a halt! Don't switch pepper! What rhymes with pepper? Think how you would feel If someone slightly altered your $1.10 meal! Don't switch condiments!

MegaMan: This is terrible... what made them think a sympathy song should be a rap? And I feel so guilty...

MegaMan somehow gets through the day. At night he makes his decision.

MegaMan: I'll confess to my crime! I wasn't paying attention at the assembly. Then I'll tell people I switched the shakers.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan wakes up the next day to tell Light about his horrible crime. But Light is nowhere to be found.

MegaMan: Where could he have gone at 1:00pm on a workday?

So MegaMan goes outside to tell someone, anyone. His conscious can't take any more. But no one can be found. Finally he happens upon an angry mob gathered in front of city hall in the suburbs. The mayor is speaking

PharohMan: We have been searching for nearly two days and still haven't found the culprit. Obviously the case is unsolvable. So in the hopes that the culprit will be destroyed, we are releasing the Guts Dozer to aimlessly barge through town.

MegaMan: Oh no! The cardboard we use for background buildings could be destroyed, and it's all my fault! I need to tell the mob I switched the shakers!

MegaMan rushes to the place where the mayor is standing, but the Guts Dozer is activated.

MegaMan: NO! I have to stop it! Destroying the city is nearly as bad as switching the salt and pepper! But how can I stop it? Hmmm... I know it sounds crazy, but maybe shooting that giant glowing dot that says WEAK SPOT on it could stop it.

MegaMan shoots the weak spot, and through pure luck that destroys the Guts Dozer.

PharohMan: Hey! You destroyed the Guts Dozer! It costs 100 million of tax payer money to build that, and I already took the 200 million to repair the damages to the city.

Wily: You could just give it back.

PharohMan: NEVER!

MegaMan: I stopped the Guts Dozer because I have something to tell the city...

DrumrollMan: (punds drums)

MegaMan: I/

Bass: Don't listen to him! I switched the salt and pepper shakers! I know I'll be punished horribly, but it's worth it to get credit for such a colossal trick!

PharohMan: Why would we punish you for that? It's just a little switch. That neither angers nor impacts us.

Bass: But... but... you were just...

PharohMan: Nothing to see here people, just a kid who couldn't play a good trick. Let's go home right after I reward MegaMan for stopping the Guts Dozer some maniac was trying to destroy the city with.

Bass: AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

And so MegaMan gets his reward (grounding and detention for two weeks) for saving the city. Stay tuned for more inconsistent characters on the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	17. The Bully

The Bully 

MegaMan woke up like he did every morning (a long subconscious battle with DreamMan) and went to school. He was in homeroom with ElecMan.

ElecMan: Class, we have a new student today, bringing our total up to six students! His name is SunStar and he comes from Obscure Reference City. Please make him feel welcome as all students are in this school. Now time to see if you did your homework on dodging electric blasts...

ElecMan shoots blasts at MegaMan which MegaMan barely manages to dodge.

ElecMan: Well atleast I killed some flies...

The bell rings, signifying class is no longer relevant to the plot and the class is let out. The class goes through the hall to their next class, Overused Themes with ColdMan. But SunStar stops MegaMan in the hall.

SunStar: Did you get that letter I sent you?

MegaMan: No...

SunStar: That's because I forgot to STAMP it!

He stamps the ground.

SunStar: Darn! That letter outlined my plan to bully you in school. I spent hours working on it!

MegaMan: I guess you had Overused Themes at your old school.

SunStar: It was my best subject. But anyway, I'm going to make your school year miserable!

MegaMan: Oh no! I have to tell a teacher!

MegaMan runs to tell the janitor, JunkMan.

MegaMan: SunStar threatened to bully me!

JunkMan: We've all got problems. My name is JUNKMAN! Anyway, I have no idea what made you think a school run by a principal constantly trying to destroy you would help with this.

MegaMan: It was to kill time, mostly.

So MegaMan goes to his next class. After it the class files into the hall again. SunStar corners MegaMan.

SunStar: I thought I told you never to show your face around me again!

MegaMan: You never said that!

SunStar: Right, right, you didn't get the letter. Anyway, I'm throwing you into the girl's bathroom!

MegaMan: We're robots, there are no bathrooms!

SunStar: Then I'll knock you out and dip your hand in warm water!

MegaMan: NO!

MegaMan runs away.

MegaMan: What can I do? I'm completely defenseless! At this rate it's only a matter of time before he makes me give him my built in defense cannon!

Act break.

Act 2:

At home MegaMan ponders what to do about SunStar. For reasons we can not comprehend he decides to go to Light for help again.

Light: You're grounded for tattling!

And so MegaMan tries to think of something that might actually work.

MegaMan: What can I do? This isn't a giant murderous robot, it's a BULLY!

Rush: Raybe I can relp RegaMan!

MegaMan: I'm so sick of the way Rush talks.

MegaMan flips a switch on Rush allowing him to talk normally.

Rush: ALL THIS TIME YOU COULD HAVE JUST PUSHED A SWITCH AND ENDED MY SUFFERING? I'm not helping you!

Rush leaves the room.

MegaMan: I know, I'll hide from SunStar! It shouldn't be hard to do in a school where we have every single class together.

The next day at school MegaMan tries his plan.

SunStar: Have you seen MegaMan? I've got a hurtz donut for him! It looks good, but it tastes really terrible.

Zero: I don't know where he is, why would I? You came to my door to ask this, look at school!

SunStar goes to school but he can't find MegaMan there either.

MegaMan: It was a great idea to get Sting Chameleon's power and use it to hide myself!

SunStar: I can see you, you're not hidden!

MegaMan: Oh yeah, I can't power up weapons...

SunStar: I'm going to beat you up after school!

MegaMan: Not if I tell a teacher!

A voice comes over the intercom.

Wily: Hello school. I would just like to announce that behind the school dumpsters would be a perfect place to beat up a student without a teacher noticing.

MegaMan: What a horrible coincindence.

Wily: On an unrelated note, MegaMan has dumpster duty after school today.

MegaMan: Another coincindence!

Wily: And I'd like to wish luck to SunStar in beating up MegaMan!

MegaMan: I'm starting to slightly doubt this is a coincindence...

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan nervously awaits after school. The anticipation makes him feel as if daggers are nipping at his throat.

SwordMan: You fail today's homework assignment! Those daggers almost hit you!

MegaMan goes to lunch to say goodbye to his friends.

Roll: MegaMan, you can't go! If he destroys you, what will my life be like? I haven't had anything happen that didn't center around you since school started!

Zero: MegaMan, if you're looking for sympathy about potential death, you've come to the wrong person. I've died three times this week.

Zero trips and falls to the floor, exploding.

MegaMan: I have to face my fate. Unless I fake sick...

Cut to MegaMan in the school nurse's office:

SkullMan: I can't believe the best fake disease name you could come up with was robo-pox.

Cut to the hallway after school. MegaMan is walking towards the school dumpsters.

MegaMan: This is it. I'm really going to be destroyed. And I just ran out the cleaner that came with my GameStop repair kit...

He arrives at the dumpsters. SunStar is waiting.

SunStar: I'm going to beat you up worse then when you fought ProtoMan! Then I'll take your battle chips!

MegaMan: Why is KI cramming in so many past episode references?

KI: To keep things original!

SunStar: Ready to be destroyed?

MegaMan: I have to stall him. That will make a noticeable difference! Hey SunStar... um... did you notice that big thing of text above us? Does that relate to this episode?

SunStar: You're breaking the fourth wall!

MegaMan: But KI's a regular character on... never mind. Okay, I'm ready to fight.

SunStar: I'll hit you so hard you'll get amnesia! Although a tap on the head can do it on this show...

SunStar punches MegaMan in the head.

MegaMan: I can't remember anything! Hey, you, did you hit me?

SunStar: Yes.

MegaMan: Stop, can't you see I have a built in cannon?

SunStar: But I'm a bully.

MegaMan: What difference does that make?

SunStar: Oh no! He forgot the rules of this parod/

MegaMan blows up SunStar, and a piece of him hits MegaMan in the head bringing back his memory.

MegaMan: The nightmare is over! Never again will I be in danger!

And so MegaMan crosses the 5 mile spike pit to get home. Stay tuned to the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	18. MegaMan vs Captain Planet

MegaMan VS Captian Planet 

MegaMan awoke to discover I had run out of funny ways to say he woke up and went to school.

Wily: School, today we have a special guest!

Rock Monster: Sir, you're talking to the cactus.

Wily: I had it modified to be an intercom!

And so the school reports to whatever Wily uses as the auditorium now for the assembly.

Wily: Please welcome... the planetteers! Representing Fire, HeatMan. Representing wind, AirMan. Representing Water, AquaMan! Representing Earth, WoodMan! And representing Heart, SnakeMan! (hey, their built in element doesn't control their life!)

WoodMan: School, I would like to talk to you about a problem the world is facing. POLLUTION! Now, do you know why there's a pollution problem?

Zero: Because of things we have little to no chance of controlling, and natural occurences?

Wily: That's the fifth time this week you've used logic! YOU'RE SUSPENDED!

WoodMan: Anyway, the reason for pollution is people aren't buying enough of my reasonably priced home use firelogs! For only $19.99/

SnakeMan: Stop turning this into an advertisement! We need Captain Planet! Planetteer powers unite! Heart!

WoodMan: Earth!

HeatMan: Fire!

AquaMan: Water!

AirMan: Pizza! I mean Wind!

AnnouncerMan: The powers combine and bring forth the ultimate hero... Captain Pizza! I mean Planet!

Captain Planet: I am CAPTAIN PLANET!

AnnouncerMan: I just said that!

Captain Planet: The reason for pollution is... ELECTRICITY! It's unnatural and evil, if it was natural it would come out of the sky! I say we destroy every electricity powered robot.

MegaMan: But we all run on electricity! With the possible exception of ElecMan... I need to stop Captain Planet!

Wily: This was a bad assembly idea even by my standards...

Act Break.

Act 2:

Captain Planet: I will destroy all the robots using electricity! They should get a shock out of that! I'll do it as quick as lightni/

KI: Stop your puns! Even in a parody some things are going too far! That's why PunMan is locked in a maximum security prison.

Captain Planet: Fine, but I will destroy the robots! I'll melt them with fire, drown them with water, slam them into the ground with wind, crush them with earth, and get them into doomed relationships with heart! That will get my message of peace and harmony with nature across! Eat fire!

Captain Planet summons lava from a volcanoe. It rushes towards the school, destroying several forests in its path.

MegaMan: I have to get out of the school! It's me he's after, he won't attack anyone else if I can get to an empty area!

Roll: He's not specifically after you...

But MegaMan has already rushed outside. For some reason Captain Planet follows him and aims the lava at him. MegaMan dodges the tidal wave of lava (the good thing about text based is I don't have visuals to show that's impossible).

Captain Planet: I'll destroy you MegaMan! Your electricity is evil! Do you have a last request?

MegaMan: Can you tell me what exactly made you choose heart as an element?

Captain Planet: Liver was taken. Anyway, I'll blow you out of the atmosphere!

Captain Planet summons a huge gust of wind (which destroy 10 acres of rainforest on its way to MegaMan) that hits MegaMan. MegaMan goes flying.

Captain Planet: I, CAPTAIN PLANET, have defeated a random robot! I'll make admeral for this!

But MegaMan rushes back riding Rush.

MegaMan: It will take more than 200 mph gusts to stop me! Rush can fly through up to 201 mph gusts! Right Rush?

Rush: The funny thing is now I kind of miss the R sounds...

Captain Planet: Well I'll defeat you anyway!

MegaMan: With a 202 mph gust?

Captain Planet: No, with a tidal wave!

He summons a tidal wave that destroys even more rainforest then hits MegaMan. MegaMan is carried far away.

Captain Planet: I won! Now, without taking a few minutes to check if he's really dead, I'll destroy all the other robots!

Act break.

Act 3:

Captain Planet: Now to destroy the robots in that school! How should I? Crush them? Burn them? Throw hearts at them? I know! I'll make the earth rise up so that they're on a cliff, have the wind speed up gradually so the school falls onto water and then set one part on fire so it will take hours to engulf the whole school! Oh and I'll throw in a heart at some point.

Wily: If Zero were here he'd tell you how ridiculously long that plan is and how it seems set up just to give MegaMan time to come back.

Captain Planet: Well he isn't, so that somehow invalidates the point.

Captain Planet starts his plan. Meanwhile, MegaMan was blown to an uncharted tropical island on top of a mountain.

MegaMan: I was defeated! Everyone in RockMan City is in danger, I hope Captain Planet made his plan to destroy them unnecessarily long...

A voice came.

Voice: I'm the spirit of robots, you must get your elemental power and defeat Captain Planet!

MegaMan: I recognize that voice! You're KI!

KI: Yes, I ran out of money to cast a robot master. The guest budget was used up for more important cameos.

The entire cast of Super Smash Bros. Melee is seen for two seconds in the background.

KI: Anyway, I'm giving you an elemental power to fight Captain Planet.

MegaMan: Lightning?

KI: That would make way too much sense. I'm giving you vigor!

MegaMan: Vigor?

KI: It's a stat in RPGs, although I'm not sure what, if anything, it does. Anyway, get back on Rush and fight Captain Planet! Nothing's fate is riding on this, I could get rid of him in a second if I wanted to.

So MegaMan flies back to face Captain Planet.

MegaMan: I got here just in time!

Roll: Actually, all he's done is start a very slow moving pillar to lift up the school. We're only half a foot off the ground.

MegaMan: There's no time to waste! Captain Planet, you can not defeat my Vigor Ring!

MegaMan uses it. Text saying "+10 Vigor!" appears for a few seconds. There is no noticeable change.

MegaMan: This useless piece of garbage! I'm doomed!

In a last desperate effort he throws the ring at Captain Planet.

Captain Planet; AARRRGGGGGHHH! The pain! Any garbage mortally wounds me! Oh, why did I say that out loud?

MegaMan: So his weakness is garbage...

KI: That was one of the considered elements to give you, actually.

MegaMan: I know how to defeat him! I figured out his weak spot, I'm so clever!

Wily: He shouted it out!

But MegaMan has left. He returned with a huge ball made of N-Gages, ET cartridges, AOL demo discs, and the Fox satellite.

MegaMan: Take this!

He throws the ball at Captain Planet and destroys him.

Wily: That was brilliant! Three weeks detention for littering!

And so the day is saved and MegaMan learns not to pollute. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	19. MegaMan Idol

Megaman Idol 

MegaMan awoke to go to school for the first time in a month (it took that long to repair the slight altitude increase Captain Planet caused). He went to his first class.

ElecMan: Okay class, hand in yesterday's assignment...

Roll: I know there's no continuity, but isn't contradicting something said a few sentences ago going a little too far?

Bass comes in late.

ElecMan: You're tardy! If you are late to this class three times a day for the rest of the school year I'll have to give you a day of detention! (he spots MegaMan looking at the clock) MegaMan, two weeks detention!

Bass: They're having American Idol auditions for some reason in this insignificant place! Finally, I'll be in direct competition with MegaMan.

MegaMan: I'm not auditioning.

KI: Yes you are, I'm tired of building your competing up.

MegaMan: Fine...

ElecMan: We are in the middle of class you know!

Sigma comes in.

Sigma: They're holding auditions for my favorite show since The Cosby Mysteries was canceled! Everyone, leave school and audition!

ElecMan: sigh

So the class/school (same thing) goes to audition.

KI: People, I have some bad news. Simon from American Idol declined to guest star.

Bass: I bet you were just to lazy to look up how to spell his last name.

KI: Regardless, this audition will be judged by Bill Cosby.

Roll: What qualifications does he have?

KI: The way he talks fills up lots of space.

Bill Cosby: Okay! It's time for the auditioning, and the idoling, and the singing, and the pudding/

KI: I will not have this show turned into an advertisement! (SNES IS THE BEST SYSTEM EVER!)

Bill Cosby: Anyway, it's time to audition! Line up, characters from MegaMan Jr. High first!

Parappa: That's so unfair.

Bass: It's time MegaMan! I'm finally going to beat you at something!

MegaMan: Even if you do win this it won't make up for that time I beat you on Super Market Sweeps.

Act break.

Act 2:

Roll is first to audition.

Roll: If/

Bill Cosby: You're not important to the plot, NEXT!

It's MegaMan's turn.

MegaMan: The fighting robot, MegaMan! The fighting robot, MegaMan! Fighting... to save... THE WORLD!

KI: I don't like him singing a song from a show that was so unfaithful to the MegaMan games (every hypocrisy detector in a 2000 mile radius blows up).

Bill Cosby: But you told me to pick MegaMan!

KI: I was just commentating. Now hurry up, if this pre-empts the Simpsons you will all pay dearly.

Sigma: If you wanna be my/

Bill Cosby: Terrible! Next!

Sigma: I hate this show now!

Bill Cosby: This isn't good, he was our only viewer in this state...

Bass: It's my turn now! Ahem,

When I first arrived you were all such jerks, but now I've come to love your quirks! Maggie with her eyes so/

KI: I'm not typing the whole song!

Bill Cosby: Regardless, our two contestants from this town are MegaMan and Bass! (TM 1998, 2003)

Parappa: There were 50 people waiting in line!

Bill Cosby: Well you see, with the waiting and the time constraints and the hipping and the hopping...

Bill Cosby goes on for hours. The next week MegaMan and Bass go to Fox World Headquarters (a vacant lot across the street from MegaMan) for the special ultra compact American Idol.

Bass: Feeling nervous MegaMan? Over 20 people are going to see this on TV!

MegaMan: I'm not nervous. I just dowloaded some MP3s onto/

KI: Are you trying to get this modded?

Bass: You can't cheat! I'm the villian! Only I can cheat! (whiny) KI, he's breaking the rules!

KI: I have to do everything. MegaMan, you will have to sing normally. Bass, you can cheat.

MegaMan: Why are you doing this?

KI: To keep things fair. You don't see me breaking the rules of a coherent show.

Sigma is in the audience (and the only one in it).

Sigma: I'm so excited, I love American Idol!

MegaMan: I'm doomed! Sigma and the immediate families of the producers of the show will see me sing horribly!

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: What can I do? I need help!

Someone walks up to him.

Dr. Crossack: You're in a contest you're not prepared for? You'll look stupid on national TV? Well, I have good news.

MegaMan: I can save a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico?

Crossack: No, I can help you sing. Take this magic energy tank.

MegaMan: Isn't that cheating?

Crossack: No, it says so right here in the rules.

MegaMan: I don't see it (the rules are a bunch of scribbles)

Crossack: Just take them!

So MegaMan goes inside for the show.

Bill Cosby: Ladies and gentelman, err, Sigma! Welcome to the ultra compact one fifth of a half hour show American Idol! Our contestants will audition, and one will become the new American Idol and join me in a pudding (he sees KI glaring) I mean SNES commercial. Now, let's see the contestants audition!

A sample of the contestants:

Zoidberg: When I was two there was a tidal wave in...

Bubsy: I'd like to sing the Kidz Bop version of...

Parappa: I should be in this contest and you know it!

Finally after the other contestants were on for a combined total of 10 seconds it's Bass' turn.

Bass: (lip synchs One Winged Angel)

Bill Cosby: Now our last contestant, MegaMan!

MegaMan: The fighting robot... I forgot the words! And I'm not singing well! And I'm facing the wrong way! DR. Crossack, the magical energy tank isn't working.

Crossack: It was never magical, it just gave you self confidence.

MegaMan: YOU JERK! How was that supposed to make me win!

Bill Cosby: The votes, um, vote is in. The next American Idol is...

Bass: This is it!

MegaMan: I'm doomed!

Sigma: I can't wait to here who I voted for!

Bill Cosby: To repeat for no reason, the next American Idol (everyone leans forward in anticipation) is... DynamoMan's Award Envelope Company(DAEC)!

MegaMan: WHAT?

Bass: That's not the winner you idiot!

Bill Cosby: Yes it is. It's printed on this award envelope from a company called Bass. Bass' label may be bigger and in the center, but DAEC wins!

Bass: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sigma: I'm sorry, but I simply felt DAEC deserved my vote.

MegaMan: I guess everything turned out okay. There's no shame in losing to an envelope company.

Bass: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I'm never letting American Idol use my envelopes again!

And so another cop out wraps up the episode. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	20. The Substitute Teacher

The Substitute Teacher 

MegaMan was at home watching the new SNES commercial with Bill Cosby and DynamoMan's Award Envelope Company. Light walks in.

Light: MegaMan, you're late for school!

MegaMan: No I'm not, school doesn't start for another hour.

Light: You know very well Wily never adjusts his clock for daylight savings time, go, right now!

MegaMan leaves for school. After waiting outside for an hour (Light didn't turn back his clock either) school starts. Wily is in their class.

Wily: I'm afraid I have some bad news. Due to horrible scheduling on my part every teacher in this school needs their oil changed on the same day. I was originally going to get several subs, but I realized we only have 5 students. So there will only be one substitute today, the assistant super intendent. Please welcome Vile.

MegaMan: He sounds nice.

Vile walks in.

Vile: Hello class. MEGAMAN, I WILL DESTROY YOU!

MegaMan: Oh no, the substitute is evil!

Vile: Actually, that was in the lesson plan. But I still hate you.

MegaMan: What did I do to you?

Vile: Oh, you'll find out soon enough... Anyway, today we're taking a field trip.

Roll: Don't we need permission slips for that?

Vile: Oh yes, permission slips. Would you like a real fire exit and a teacher who isn't trying to destroy one of the students while you're at it? Anyway, we're going to the most dangerous place in town.

MegaMan: That Safeway that got sued for false advertising?

Vile: No, the haunted weapons factory. Come on, let's get moving!

The class follows him to the haunted weapon factory.

Vile: Okay class, I want you to wonder around aimlessly.

The field trip goes perfectly, no one is hurt.

Vile: Arrgghh! Okay, let's go back to school...

They're back in class.

Vile: Okay, now I I'm collecting homework. Please place it in the basket at the end of that river of lava with floating platforms above it.

Once again, no one is hurt.

Vile: D'oh. Okay, forget set ups. MegaMan, I'm fighting you.

(insert joke to end act)

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: I can defeat you.

Vile: Not with my powerful battle mech, Goliath!

Zero: WHY WOULD YOU NAME IT GOLIATH? Goliath is famous for losing a battle in one hit from someone much weaker than him, WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH THAT?

Vile: Zero, detention for unmarked spoilers! Anyway, it's time to die MegaMan!

The battle begins.

MegaMan: My attacks are useless!

Roll: How do you know that?

MegaMan: No life meter appeared in the corner of the screen.

Vile: It's true! I will be the one to defeat MegaMan! (he traps MegaMan in an energy field) Ahem, now for my hour long speech. I would like to thank my optometrist...

(while Vile is talking)

MegaMan: I need help!

Zero: I'll sacrifice my life to destroy him!

MegaMan: I couldn't ask you to do that.

Zero: You asked me to sacrifice my life to open a pickle jar yesterday!

MegaMan: Oh right, that was a great pickle...

MegaMan goes on about pickles through the rest of Vile's speech. Finally Vile is about to destroy him.

MegaMan: Zero, save me!

Zero leaps onto Vile and explodes, destroying Vile's armor. Zero fades away then instantly reapears.

Zero: Every tenth death I get an instant revivial.

Vile: NOOOOOO! My plan! What did I do wrong? I know, my speech wasn't long enough...

MegaMan: Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?

Vile: Don't you recognize me?

MegaMan looks closely.

MegaMan: Hermes?

Vile: No! I've hidden my identity with this helmet! When I remove it you'll understand everything.

Zero: I very much doubt that.

Vile: Regardless...

He removes his helmet. Vile is...

Dramatic Act Break.

Act 3:

A FLY! Oh, sorry, got distracted.

Vile removes his helmet. He is...

DrumrollMan: (is on coffee break)

BUBSY!

Bubsy: I will get revenge on you for what you did to MegaMan!

MegaMan: I didn't do anything to you! Two of the times we met were dreams, and the other time was just you messing up on American Idol!

Bubsy: Regardless, I am upset at you for always winning! I could never beat you, even with my ciredible power to glide, which is why I changed my body with my own hands!

(What I'm Made Of starts playing)

MegaMan: This feels really familiar...

Bubsy: I'm a Sonic ripoff to the end. Anyway, it's time to destroy you! That will somehow make me famous! Or atleast give me a place to advertise my new N-Gage game.

MegaMan: Fine. I'll defeat you!

Bubsy: Not so fast! I may be a ripoff, but I can rip things off well! I took the chaos emeralds, star pieces, triforce, metal gear prototype, metroid power suit, and ET's Reeses Pieces to achieve my ultimate form! I can take two hits now instead of one!

MegaMan shoots Bubsy twice.

Bubsy: I've been defeated! Or have I...

Bubsy is transforming. He turns into a giant magical robot thingy.

Bubsy: No one can defeat me in my form as a giant magical robot thingy!

He has destroyed the roof of the classroom. Wily walks in.

Wily: Stop making such a racket! A good teacher can destroy the classroom without making so much noise!

He leaves.

Bubsy: Now MegaMan, I will finally destroy you!

MegaMan blasts him but it's no use.

MegaMan: I'm doomed! I'm going to die!

Zero: No you're not, we all know it, something will come along and save you.

Bubsy: Nothing can save you now! I'm invinceable!

It starts to rain. A single drop hits Bubsy.

Bubsy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Water! My weakness! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

His robot suit blows up. He shrinks down into normal Bubsy.

Bubsy: I may have lost this time, but Bubsy doesn't give up! I'll be back! I can win! I'm cool! Really, I am! I'm a cat with an attitude, how can anyone not like me? I'll defeat you! I will winnnnnnnnnnnn... I won't give up! I'll keep trying forev/

KI: I'm sick of you!

KI does a 22 hit ultra combo on Bubsy knocking him thousand of miles away. He lands on the mark of a coherent show.

Wily: MegaMan, two weeks detention for having an M in your name!

And so Bubsy is once again defeated. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High, where MegaMan might fight an actual MegaMan villian.

This is going to be a crushing dissapointment, but there isn't actually a Bubsy N-Gage game.


	21. The Curse

Note to reader: This episode contains the first reference to trolls who bash the MMJH series for no reason. That was a problem I had where this comic was first posted, so keep in mind that I am not insulting anyone on this site. 

The Curse 

MegaMan wakes up and goes to school. The day goes normally and MegaMan comes home.

Light: MegaMan, you're grounded for going to school and shirking your mail opening duties!

So MegaMan opens the mail.

MegaMan: Let's see what this letter says: "This show is terrible! I may not have read any of it, but my argument is coherent and has a point! I'm not a troll, I had Subway for lunch!- MegaMan Jr. High Trollman". That was pointless (looks at his dozens of Emmys). Could someone with a bad show steal that many awards? Well, let's see what the next letter says:

Dear MegaMan:

Please buy a new N-Gage game, please please please! They turned off the electricity in our office, we need you money!

Sincerely, Some guy at Nokia

MegaMan: These are pretty useless letters. Ooh, this one looks friendly! (he opens an envelope with a skull on it)

Dear Main Character on a Cliched Show,

This is a chain letter. If you do not send 30 of these to 40 different people you will be cursed, as if you bought 100 N-Gages. Have a nice day!

Sincerely, Lier X. Aggerate

MegaMan: What should I do? I don't want to be cursed, but there aren't 40 characters on this show! I just won't send any letters, cursing people through letter's was made illegal here last November.

So MegaMan goes on as always. He is mugged three times (in his own house), gets a paper cut (from a sponge), and 17 missiles are shot at him during school.

MegaMan: I knew that chain letter was fake! I haven't had such a nice day in episodes!

Voice: LOL!

MegaMan: What was that? Oh well, it was probably a harmless stalker.

Voice: LOL!

MegaMan: This getting a little weird... (a lamp shade falls on his head)

Voice: LOL!

MegaMan: OH NO! I've been cursed with a... a... LAUGHTRACK!

Laughtrack: LOL!

Act/

Laughtrack: LOL!

Break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: A laughtrack! That's the worst thing that can happen to a show, next to being on Fox or taking constant cheap shots at a network!

Laughtrack: LOL!

MegaMan: Maybe I can just avoid setting off the laughtrack...

Paint dries.

Laughtrack: LOL!

MegaMan: It's hopeless, everything sets laughtracks off!

KI barges in.

Laughtrack: (obviously fake standing ovation)

KI: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? Bringing a laughtrack onto my show, it's cliched and annoying and used by most corny shows to cover up lack of actual content... well anyway, I still want that thing out of here!

MegaMan: I can't get rid of it!

KI: You didn't even try!

MegaMan: Why don't you just get rid of it, it's your show!

KI: Laughtracks are pure evil, I can't just get rid of it! You have to get the curse lifted. I'll try to hold it, you hurry and get rid of it! I have to use an ancient, complex form of magic to temporarily seal it.

Laughtrack: LO/

KI hits the delete button to erase the laughtrack.

KI: Now hurry! I can't hit the delete button without being destroyed much longer. Or atleast without getting bored...

So MegaMan goes out to put a stop to the horrible curse.

MegaMan: I guess I should start with Lier X. Aggerate...

MegaMan goes to his house.

Lier: I can help you, but first I will need 8 sacred artifacts located in 8 dangerous places in the world. And a map of downtown.

MegaMan spends 6 weeks getting the artifacts and 7 weeks finding a map of downtown.

KI: What is taking him so long?

MegaMan returns to Lier.

Lier: Good job. (he sells the artifacts on eBay and circles an adress on the map). I circled the house of the person who sent me the chain letter.

MegaMan: Why did you need the artifacts?

Lier: Look at my name.

So MegaMan goes to the house Lier circled. It's a large house with a circle made of black ink around it.

Resident: Yes, I know of the chain letter. For some reason I only sent 39 copies, and I was cursed. I used to be a product designer at Nokia. Now I'm a broken, homeless man.

MegaMan: But I'm at your house, which is practically a mansion.

Resident: Yes, yes, and the letter mentioned N-Gage before it made me create it. Plot holes aside, there's only one way to remove the curse.

MegaMan: Buying a GameBoy Advance?

Resident: No, going to the most cursed place in the world.

MegaMan: Fox headquarters?

Resident: Stop interrupting! The place is a landfill. Buried in it is something terrible, something that will be a huge shock when you see what it is.

MegaMan: Is it that landfill with all the ET cartridges?

Resident:... Yes, now go away!

Act Break.

Act 3:

MegaMan sets off to the ET landfill. He waits several hours for the bus, only to remember he has Rush to fly on and that the landfill is in the ever changing area across the street from his house. He goes there.

MegaMan: Okay, here I am at the landfill. I have to find out how to destroy the cursed laughtrack and why I'm saying all this outloud.

A monster rises from the ground.

Monster: Are you looking for how to dispel a laughtrack curse? I have good news.

MegaMan: This better not be an overused Geico joke.

Monster: I would never overuse a commercial reference, I didn't have Subway for lunch. Anyway, you must enter the temple ET was sealed in.

MegaMan: They built a temple to seal the cartridges?

Mosnter: Cartridges? Um, I mean, yes, ET cartridges. Now come inside, the more I talk the more unimaginative KI will look for not naming me.

MegaMan enters the temple. The walls are made of gold, elaborate statues are everywhere, and the walls are lined with jewels.

A window with Zero's face pops up.

Zero bubble: Today's Zero question, why did they spend so much on a landfill?

MegaMan continues on in the temple. He comes to the center room. Millions of crushed ET cartridges make up the floor.

The monster appears.

Monster: Funny thing is, the game actually plays better after being crushed. Anyway, to learn the way to destroy the laughtrack you must pass this math test. Without a calculator. (he turns towards the screen) So remember kids, there are times in real life when you'll desperately need to solve math without a calculator. Stay in school!

MegaMan fills out the test.

Monster: I don't actually know any math, so I hope that was answered correctly. Anyway, there is a simple way to destroy the laughtrack. Overload it. Do so many funny things it explodes.

MegaMan: Okay! Thank you Mr. Un-named Monster!

Un-named: It would have actually been more creative to just not name me.

MegaMan goes back to the house.

KI: You took months! Three weeks live mall appearances!

MegaMan: But I know how to defeat the laughtrack! Ahem,

he reads the script of every Simpsons, Futurama and Family Guy episode.

Laughtrack: (is silent)

MegaMan: WHAT? How could it not explode from that?

KI: it's a laughtrack, it doesn't understand comedy! Just do something stupid!

MegaMan tries to hide under a lampshade.

Laughtrack: LMAO!

MegaMan makes a horrible, corby, predictable political reference.

Laughtrack: ROTFLMAO!

MegaMan reads the scripts from all the episodes of MegaMan Jr. High.

Laughtrack: OMGLOLLMAOROTFLMAOLOLAOMOLTA!1111eleven...!11

The laughtrack makes an exploding noise.

KI: The curse is lifted!

MegaMan: I just realized I haven't been to school or talked to any characters on this show for months...

And so the evil laughtrack is vanished. Oh, and KnightMan is destroyed at some point (I keep my promises from the last episode ender). Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	22. The Sitter

Another Episode with "the" in the Title, AKA The Sitter 

It was school inspection week in RockMan City, and Wily had wisely closed the school for the week. So the students and inspectors (the city has only one school) got a week off. MegaMan was on his first day of vacation.

Light: MegaMan, ProtoMan, Rush, famous people's brains I stole and preserved, I'm leaving for the week.

Walt Disney's Brain: We'll miss you.

Light: I'm leaving for a ceremony to honor my inventions held by my clients who were injured by my dangerous, untested inventions at the supreme court. They're giving me my very own law suit! Anyway, I'll be gone so I hired a sitter to look after you. I got a great deal, instead of money all I had to do was sign a disclaimer removing liability if MegaMan doesn't survive the week!

ProtoMan: We don't need a sitter, I'm 18 years old!

Light: That's only because I made you out of used parts. I want you all to obey the sitter, I think you know him.

The doorbell rings.

MegaMan: Oh no, our sitter must be Dr. Wil/

The door opens to reveal KI.

KI: Sorry, I can't make it. My toaster became sentient and attacked me so I have to go to the supreme court to participate in a class action lawsuit.

Light: Oh no, how will I ever find a sitter on such short notice! (he goes out to check the mail) Sitters on demand, get one anytime right away! That's it! This mail is Wily's, I'll ask him to watch my kids/dog/zombie brains!

He goes to Wily's house.

Light: Wily, I hate to ask on sch short notice, but will you watch my family while I'm gone? I'll give you a disclaimer removing all responsibility from you if something happens to MegaMan.

Wily: I have to participate in a lawsuit, but I can't pass that up. I'll do it!

KI: Then it's settled!

Light: Why are you still here?

KI: We're carpooling, remember?

Act break.

Act 2:

Light leaves and Wily comes into the house.

Wily: Let's lay down some rules. No talking! No loud breathing! No contact with the outside!

MegaMan: What is he says no Captain Crunch?

Wily: No Captain Crunch! Other cereal is fine.

MegaMan: **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**

Wily: **NO BOLDING OR CAPS OR POINTING OUT MY HYPOCRISY!** Now, I have some very important evil robots to build, so everyone go to bed!

ProtoMan: It's 3:00 AM!... oh.

They go to bed.

ProtoMan: MegaMan, we have to do something about this!

MegaMan: Aren't you on Wily's side?

ProtoMan: The characters on this show aren't consistent.

Zero comes out of nowhere.

Zero: Everything the other characters do makes perfect sense!

He dissapears.

ProtoMan: So we have to stop him!

MegaMan: How?

ProtoMan: We'll have to confront him.

So the next morning they do.

MegaMan: I want to be able to breathe and not be attacked or atleast get back the Captain Crunch!

Wily: Fine, I'll let you have the Captain Crunch.

MegaMan: Woohoo!

So the days pass normally. But the day before Light is scheduled to come back...

MegaMan: We're out of Captain Crunch!

So they go to the store and buy some. But that same day...

Wily: MegaMan, it's time for me to destroy you! I've been working all week on a robot to defeat you, good thing Light didn't lock up his supply of weapons and plutonium.

MegaMan: OH NO! I got SafeWay's Commander Crisp by mistake!

Act break.

Act 3:

After another trip to the store MegaMan faces Wily.

Wily: I built a true masterpiece this time! You'll never defeat this robot master! Introducing... SPRINGMAN!

MegaMan: (is having difficulty talking due to laughter) Spring... Man? THAT'S your super robot you've been working on all week?

Wily: It's not my fault Light was out of all the good power parts! I had to settle for the box of Springy the Springfield Springs Light bought last Olympics.

SpringMan: Don't underestimate me! I can BOUNCE!

MegaMan:...

SpringMan: Too scared to talk I presume. I'll put you out of your misery!

SpringMan shoots some springs at MegaMan. They hit him, but do little actual damage.

MegaMan: This is pathetic.

SpringMan: My attack?

MegaMan: The fact that you ARE the most menacing enemy I've faced recently. Regardless...

MegaMan shoots SpringMan. He falls down stairs and gets tangled.

Wily: Well, he's finished. Untangling him is a scientific impossibility. I guess I've lost again... NOW!

A robot jumps out of the shadows and attacks MegaMan.

ShadowMan: Fool! SpringMan was just a diversion and Slinky ad! I'm the real ultimate robot, and I'll destroy you!

MegaMan: No one on this show could possibly think of something that thought out.

Wily: The guy representing Slinky thought of it.

ShadowMan: You're doomed MegaMan!

MegaMan: He must have a weakness!

ShadowMan: You'll never guess it! Do you have a last request?

MegaMan: Can I have a MegaMan 3 strategy guide?

ShadowMan: Sure.

MegaMan looks in the guide.

MegaMan: Your weakness is TopMan's weapon!

Wily: It doesn't matter, TopMan is busy at a breakdancing competition! ShadowMan, destroy him!... ShadowMan?

ShadowMan: I'm leaving, I can't bear having people know I'm weak against such a stupid power. Goodbye forever!

Wily: NOOOOOO! I didn't get insurance on you yet!

MegaMan: Looks like I won again.

Wily: Three weeks grounding and detention! Atleast I got something out of this job, being able to give you both.

And so Light returns with his expensive new law suit (he has to come back in a week for the class action) and things return to normal. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	23. MegaMan's First Crush

MegaMan's First Crush 

It was the most unusual day at MegaMan Jr. High yet. Nothing except classes had happened. Then Wily came in to speak to the school during physics with GravityMan.

Wily: Class, we have another new student. I want you to make her feel as welcome as the teachers will.

The new student walks in.

Student: I finished washing your car and doing your taxes.

Wily: Silence n00b! Anyway, her name is Ceil. Please welcome her, our first human student.

MegaMan can't take his eyes off her. She seems to be walking in slow motion.

GravityMan: Back to the topic, I hope you payed attention to our demonstration of slow motion.

He flips a switch and Ceil walks to her seat normally.

MegaMan: Wow... (to himself) Slow motion is incredible. (out loud) Ceil's beautiful!... D'oh!

Roll: Stop staring MegaMan!

GravityMan: Everyone, stare at the new student! That will teach her to transfer to this school!

Roll: sigh

At lunch (who knows where it's being held now) Ceil approaches the table where everyone is (most likely because it's the only table).

Ceil: Is it okay if I sit here?

Bass: No! We have very intricate social echelons here, it will take you months, maybe years to fit into our clique!

Ceil: But I have to, you're the only students in the whole school! What can I do to fit in faster?

Zero: Take over the school with a virus.

MegaMan: It's okay, you can sit here!

Roll: (glares at MegaMan)

Ceil: Our you sure?

MegaMan: Of course, I don't see any reason why not.

Roll: Didn't you hear Bass' speech or see my glaring?

MegaMan: I forgot. Don't worry, I'm very good at handling delicate social situations. Bass, I'm not trying to be nice, I'm merely attempting to undermine your status. Roll, you'll always hold a special place in my heart as my unatractive friend. Ceil, I'm attracted to you on a purely superficial level and am controlling and insensitive. There, now isn't everyone happy?

Zero: I am.

MegaMan: See? Problem solved!

Ceil sits down.

Ceil: I feel a little out of place with all these robots. If there was another human here I think we would become really close.

MegaMan: Hmm... if I pretend to be human, she'll go out with me! But is it right to lie? What would Dad say?...

Initiate flashback:

Light: MegaMan, always do what seems most convenient at the time, never consider the consequences or moral issues.

End flashback.

MegaMan: I'll do it!

Everyone is staring at him since he said everything, including the flashback, out loud.

MegaMan: Ceil... I'm human!

Act break.

Act 2:

Ceil: Really?

MegaMan: Yes. Unless the people I just insulted want to blow my cover or you remember what Wily said when he introduced you.

Ceil: This is great!

She moves closer to MegaMan. MegaMan's cheeks turn red.

MegaMan: NO! This is a serious condition! I need to go to the hospital, see you tommorrow!

The next day at school, during home room:

Intercom: Attention school, I would like to announce/

Wily: Shut up! Why did I make the intercom sentient? Ahem, school, I would like to announce a school event. Since we now have an even number of boys and girls in the school...

Zero: I'm not a girl, I just have long blonde hair!

Wily: How did I hear that? Anyway, I'm aware you're not a girl Zero, I just don't know how to count. Anyway, their will be a school dance this Monday night at 2:00AM. Participation is mandatory. And a reminder, mid terms are Tuesday morning, first thing! That is all, you may return to your normal class time.

The school is dismissed (classes are just used as opportunities to hear plot devices).

Roll comes up to MegaMan.

Roll: MegaMan, about the dance...

MegaMan: I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is yes!

Roll: Really?

MegaMan: Of course, it would be great if you helped me rehearse how to ask Ceil to the dance.

Roll:...

MegaMan: Okay, now try to think like Ceil. Now pretend you're pretty and smart and can imagine being asked out/

Roll: MegaMan!

MegaMan: Don't be upset, you have talents to. I wouldn't ask you to pretend those things if I didn't think you were a great actor/

Roll: YOU'RE AN IDIOT!

Roll storms off.

MegaMan: She's gotten so sensitive lately...

Zero comes up to MegaMan.

Zero: MegaMan, do you know the answer to number 4 on today's math homework?

MegaMan: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? I'M NOT A NERD! I HATE YOU!

MegaMan storms off. Later he prepares to call Ceil.

MegaMan: There's no reason to be nervous. The worst that can happen is she's so repulsed she sends a giant dragon robot after me. And what are the odds of a third girl doing that to me?

He picks up the phone and dials four digits (there are about 5 houses in the city, they don't need seven). Ceil answers, probably because most characters on the show don't have parents.

Ceil: Hello?

MegaMan: H, h, hello? Th, this is, is...

He puts the phone down.

MegaMan: Why did I activate my stuttering chip for this?

He gets back on.

MegaMan: Hi, this is MegaMan. I was going to see if you wanted to go to the school dance with me?

Ceil: Of course I do! I just have to check if it's okay with... oh right, I don't have parents. I'll see you there!

So on the night/morning of the dance MegaMan and Ceil meet outside the school.

MegaMan: This will be great, nothing can ruin it!

Wily is infront of the school.

Wily: As you all know, I go to great lengths to keep my school safe.

Zero: You can't be serious.

Wily: Which is why before going into the dance you must pass through a metal detector. And purpose defeating though it may be, the detector can only be set off by robots.

MegaMan: Stuff like this always happens at the act break.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: I need to think of something fast!

Wily: The detector's broken! Fine, just come in.

MegaMan: I'm a genious!

So they go into the dance. Zero is their with Iris, a used once then never mentioned again character. Roll went with Bass to make MegaMan jealous. ProtoMan is there by himself, wondering why no one ever pays attention to him.

MegaMan: After that problem at the door, this dance should go smoothly.

Wily: To break the ice all couples will participate in a party game that determines whether your partner is a robot.

MegaMan: Why does KI hate me?

Ceil is reading questions off a card.

Ceil: Would you rather eat an N-Gage or a taco?

MegaMan: An N-Gage.

Ceil: That's the human answer. Good job! Next question: For 500 exp and a Boss Emblem piece what Final Fantasy marked the first appearance of Cid?

MegaMan: I think KI is getting his topics mixed up...

After more questions about topics KI was posting in Ceil adds up MegaMan's score.

Ceil: According to the test results you are... going to live to be 73.

MegaMan: Good thing Wily got a cheap robot testing game.

So the dance continues. After doing dances like The Robot, The Metal Twist, and the Electric Boogaloo the DJ is arrested and sentenced to life in prison for his cringe inducing choices. MegaMan is having a great time.

Roll: This isn't working, MegaMan isn't jealous at all!

Bass: This isn't working, I don't feel like I've upstaged MegaMan at all!

Zero: This isn't working, good thing the warranty on my sword is still good.

MegaMan and Ceil leave the dance and go for a walk. MegaMan is feeling guilty about deceiving her.

MegaMan: I don't want to see her get hurt, I should tell her that there's no one like her at our school and that she just wasted her time at the school dance, that will make her feel better.

He's about to say something, but Ceil talks first.

Ceil: MegaMan, I have something I need to tell you. I had a really great time tonight, but I've been hiding something.

MegaMan: I've been hiding something too. You see, I'm really a... robot. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for deceiving you.

Ceil: You... are? That's... wonderful! You see, I'm a robot too!

MegaMan: YOU LIED TO ME? That's horrible! You should be ashamed of yourself, lying like that! I never want to see you again!

Ceil: But... but...

MegaMan: Goodbye forever!

MegaMan goes back to the dance and talks to Roll.

MegaMan: Roll, I'm so sorry. I was unfair to you, and I never should have been so selfish. I'm not perfect either, I should have been understanding.

Roll: It's okay. Atleast we're together now, and we both learned an important lesson about being kind and not using others. (she turns to Bass) I don't need you anymore, get lost!

Bass: I hate all of you! (he goes to comfort Ceil)

And so MegaMan and Roll finally become something more. Not that I'll make any meaningful references to it or anything. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	24. MegaMan Plays Hooky

MegaMan Plays Hooky 

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

CrashMan: Okay class, your assignment for today is to talk among yourselves until you develop a plot.

So the class begins talking.

ProtoMan: Is anyone going to get Metal Gear Twin Snakes? I think it proves GameCube has the best March lineup/

KI walks in.

KI: No talking about contraversial subjects like which system is better! Talk about religion or politics or something.

After discussing the upcoming election for awhile Bass thinks of something.

Bass: MegaMan, I bet you wouldn't have the guts to play hooky!

MegaMan: Do you really think we should discuss this in class?

CrashMan: Chicken!

MegaMan: Fine, we can.

CrashMan: MegaMan, one month detention for trying to corrupt pure, innocent Bass!

After school the conversation resumes.

Bass: MegaMan, I bet you wouldn't be man/robot/kid/ whatever you are enough to play hooky tommorrow!

MegaMan: I see no reason to play hooky.

Bass: I dare you to!

MegaMan: Not that again! Fine, I'll skip our free period tommorrow.

Bass: You'll never get past CentaurMan, our free period teacher! And we have a 10 page report due in that class tommorrow!

MegaMan: I'll find a way. And I dare you to skip also!

Bass: I'm not dumb enough to do something just because you used that word.

MegaMan: I understand, it really does seem stupid to.

Bass: WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHICKEN? You're on! And while we're piling on kid show cliches, let's make a bet on it! The loser of the bet has to... I dunno, paint the winner's fence.

MegaMan: We don't have fences, and what are we betting on?

Bass: Fine, forget the bet. But we'll cut school tommorrow! (he turns to the crowd listening to their conversation) And you'll keep it from the teachers, right?

Zero: Right.

Roll: Right.

ProtoMan: Right.

Ceil: Right.

Wily: Right.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan spends all night planning how to skip school, ignoring several requests for help with robot attacks.

MegaMan: This school is impossible to get out of! The front exit is guarded by giant robots and spike pits, and the back exit is inconvenient to get to from free period! I need help from a trusted, mature source.

MegaMan makes a topic on LUE.

MegaMan: These aren't helpful suggestions! I wonder how they know I bought an N-Gage? I'll have to think of something without LUE's help, which I never thought I'd do. I know! I'll just do a barrel roll past the guards!

And so at free period the next day:

MegaMan: I'm ready Bass!

Bass: Fine, you go first.

MegaMan sneaks out of the school, doing a barrel roll under the security cameras.

MegaMan: I'd like to see Bass top that escape!

Cut to free period. Bass raises his hand.

Bass: I'm cutting class now.

CentaurMan: Have fun!

Bass meets up with MegaMan outside of the school.

MegaMan: Well, we both got out. Now what do we do?

Bass: The important thing is not to run into anyone we know.

MegaMan: Let's go to my Dad's office!

They go their. As MegaMan predicted, Light is nowhere to be found.

MegaMan: Good thing there's a Brady Bunch marathon on today.

Bass: This is boring! Let's go somewhere more exciting!

MegaMan: Where?

Bass: I know just the place...

Cut to the box factory. (if you don't recognize it, it's not stolen!)

MegaMan: This place is boring.

Bass: But look at all the boxes!

MegaMan: These boxes are boring, I only like boxes that depict me as an old man with yellow armor.

Bass: Fine, we can go somewhere else.

MegaMan: Let's go to KI's house, I've always wondered where he lived on this show.

Bass: If you don't know that how can we go to his house?

MegaMan: This city is just a couple of blocks, all the auxilary buildings are in the same place! (he steps up to across the street from his house) KI's house please.

A house appears out of thin air. MegaMan rings the doorbell. A huge head appears.

Head: If you're inquiring about the job as writer of MegaMan Jr. High, the position was filled by a drinking bird. If you are a character from MegaMan Jr. High, go away or you're fired! If you are a Fox representative, KI has raised the price of the show to a crayon and a carton of chocolate milk.

So MegaMan and Bass continue walking around. Someone is hanging from a cliff in the middle of downtown.

AstroMan: Help, help! I'm going to fall!

Bass: But you have/

MegaMan: Shut up, the audience might not know he can hover!

MegaMan pulls AstroMan up.

AstroMan: You saved me! You'll be famous!

MegaMan: I saved someone's life! But people might find out I skipped school!

Act break.

Act 3:

AstroMan: I'm calling the media!

MegaMan: Wait! I don't want a lot of attention!

AstroMan: We're getting on the news whether you like it or not, you saved my life, now you have to do something for me!

MegaMan: Well, they'll probably just ask about saving you.

SearchMan comes up to them.

SearchMan: I heard someone say the word media, get ready to be on my news News at Six show, tonight at 7:00PM! So what is the story about? It will have to be pretty good to top my special tonight about pinball violence.

AstroMan: MegaMan saved my life!

SearchMan: Well, that raises an important question: WHY WEREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL?

MegaMan: I... was...

Bass: Skipping school, shame on you.

MegaMan: I can't let Dad see this tonight!

Later at home.

MegaMan: I have to stop Dad from watching the news!

Light: MegaMan, unplug the phone and smoke detector, I'm going to watch SearchMan's report on those horrible pinball machines!

MegaMan: This is terrible!

So the news starts.

SearchMan: Tonight on The News: How media violence is corrupting our youth, a special report on violent crimes, and if we have time something about the government being overthrown. But first, a look at a local boy who saved someone's life.

Light: Why wasn't he in school?

SearchMan: Local resident MegaMan saved local stock character AstroMan's life. But that's not the real issue. The real issue is, THIS BOY SKIPPED SCHOOL!

Light: MEGAMAN! I haven't been this angry since our 7-11 got a pinball machine! You're telling Wily you skipped school tommorrow.

MegaMan: Wily's going to be at a seminar on pointless distractions tommorrow.

Light: So skip school and tell him!

The next day at the seminar:

MegaMan: Dr. Wily, I have something to confess. I... skipped school yesterday!

Wily: Well, I'll have to decide how to deal with this. On the one hand, you had the courage to tell me and saved someone's life. On the other hand, you skipped free period... detention until the sun burns out! Which will happen before the next episode!

Mr. T walks onto the set.

Mr. T: Except for Civic and Bananajam, we've had a lot of fun tonight. But there's an important issue here. Staying in school is important. If you drop out of school you won't learn how to read or write.

MegaMan: But I already know how/

Mr. T: ANY REASON AGAINST SCHOOL IS AN EXCUSE! If you don't go to school, you'll never learn how to operate computers from the 70s. So be cool, watch the remake of my show coming to Fox this fall!

And so MegaMan learns an important lesson about listening to anyone who walks on screen after an episode. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	25. In This Episode, Text Reads You

In This Episode, Text Reads You 

MegaMan awoke to find that his detention had ended (Wily doesn't know much about science and thinks night is the sun burning out). He goes to school. Wily is infront of the school.

Wily: School, it is time for our "KI wants to write a vacation episode" break. No school for the next week.

So MegaMan goes back home.

Light: MegaMan, hurry and get packed! We're going on another vacation with every main character!

MegaMan: Is this going to turn out to be a dream again?

Light: It better not, I worked on the invention that will let us take our vacation until the sun burned out! It's a time machine.

MegaMan: Why do we need a time machine to go on vacation?

Light: That's a suprise.

MegaMan: Are we traveling to the past?

Light: I was just going to sell it to fund our trip, but that's a much better idea!

Cut to every main character assembled around the time machine.

Light: Okay people, for this vacation we're traveling back in time to the most magical place imagineable.

Roll: When the dinosaurs lived?

Bass: When the dinosaurs died?

Zero: The 16-bit era?

Light: No. We're going to (b) Sovi... stupid bold enablers, I can never remember them. Ahem, we're going to Soviet Russia! Everyone in the time machine.

They all cram into the closet sized time machine.

Light: Okay time machine, take us to the 80s!

They emerge in a futuristic city.

Light: Stupid Y2K. The 1980s!

They emerge in a parachute pants factory.

Light: We're here!

MegaMan: This looks like out street.

Light: It's a time machine, not a teleporter! Although I probably should have brought the teleporter back with us. Anyway, to the airport!

After a long flight they arrive in Soviet Russia.

Light: We're here!

In Soviet Russia, act breaks you!

Act 2:

The group goes to the Museum of "In Russia" Jokes. They see some on display:

In Russia, N-Gage hates you!

In Russia, MegaMan writes fan fiction about KI!

In Russia, Good shows cancel Fox!

In Russia, space fills useless jokes!

MegaMan: This is boring. These jokes are overused, KI shouldn't depend so much on cliched jokes.

KI: It's okay, I had Subway for lunch!

So the group goes to another place. They run into Sigma.

Sigma: What a coincindence! We're taking a vacation in the same place again!

Zero: WE TRAVELED BACK IN TIME!

Sigma: Everyone's traveling back in time on vacation.

Light: But I spent a whole day building a time machine!

Sigma: You can buy them for $19.99 at K-Mart.

Light: I knew I should have checked that flyer.

So they continue seeing the sights of Soviet Russia.

Wily: I'm bored! I already learned history from war video games, it's only a matter of time before a single soldier overthrows this country.

Light: Yes, this isn't as exciting as everyone makes it seem. Where are the pyramids?

Zero: The pyramids aren't in Russia! Did you learn history from a game to?

Light: No, a public school text book.

Sigma: There has to be something interesting to do here. I've got it!

Cut to a message board.

Welcome to KI Simpson Jr. High!

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: This will be great! A fanfiction where KI is in Jr. High! Let's start:

KI woke up. It was time for the first day of school.

KI: You can't write MegaMan, you'll never make this funny!

KI went down to breakfast and ate batteries.

KI: You can't just substitute my name for yours! I'm not a robot, I'm a username!

KI ate his karma and went to school. He ran into his best friend Roll.

KI: You're just being lazy now!

KI ran into his best friend Zero.

KI: That's better.

KI went into class. Something happened.

Act break. A message from Bass appears in the topic.

Bass: This topic is horrible! I hate it! I didn't read it, but I'm not being unreasonable! Everyone hates it!

Roll: Great job, keep going!

Zero: This is the best thing I ever read!

Bass: Don't listen to them, only I matter!

Ceil: This is great!

Sigma: This is better than American Idol!

Bass: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Act 2:

KI got upgraded to KI Simpson X. Series over.

KI: I told you you couldn't write a good fanfiction!

Cut back to the room.

MegaMan: Okay, we've had a nice 7 minute vacation, let's go back home.

And so they do. Stay tuned for the next episode of KI Simpson, err, MegaMan Jr. High!


	26. A Very Special Episode

A Very Special Episode 

IceMan is on the set, facing the screen (no major characters would come in early to do this).

IceMan: I have a message for the viewers of MegaMan Jr. High. Tonight we are showing a very special episode. It contains an important that all viewers should hear. But be warned, this episode is much more thought provoking then most of the episodes, putting it at about the level of a first grade spelling test. So make sure when you read this episode that you have someone to talk with about the issues it raises, preferrably someone who sells SNES games.

The episode starts. MegaMan wakes up.

MegaMan: What a beautiful day, I hope I can enjoy the simple pleasures without being weighed down by a forced message.

MegaMan goes down to breakfast.

Light: MegaMan, there's a very serious issue I need to talk to you about. It's something that effects gamers everywhere.

MegaMan: Do we have to talk about it now?

Light: Yes, this isn't something that can wait like installing that chip that prevents you from harming humans! You see, something is happening soon.

MegaMan: What is it?

Light: I can't tell you until we've filled up the first act.

So MegaMan goes outside to play with his friends.

Bass: Did you hear?

Roll: Yes, I can't believe it.

Zero: How could this happen, you hear about this all the time but you never think they'll base an episode around it.

MegaMan: What happened?

Roll: There's no time to tell you, we have to sit in shocked silence for a few hours.

So MegaMan keeps walking.

MegaMan: What could have happened?

MegaMan runs into Wily.

Wily: MegaMan, three weeks detention for running into me! Oh, even giving you detention for no reason can't cheer me up now.

MegaMan: Why, what happened?

Wily: I did the math and found out I gave you enough detention to last until you're canceled, giving detention doesn't mean anything now! But that's not what's really bothering me.

MegaMan: What is bothering you?

Wily: I can't break it to you.

MegaMan: I have to ask Dad what's going on!

Wily: Wait, I changed my mind, I'll tell you!

But MegaMan has already started home.

MegaMan: Dad, what's going on?

Light: This isn't easy for me to say, but I have to tell you, it's the only way the plot will progress. You see, Gamestop has... stopped selling SNES games.

Entire universe: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: This can't be happening! We have to do something!

Cut to all the regular characters assembled around their local GameStop.

Manager: Looks like cutting N-Gage's price to $2.99 payed off.

MegaMan: We're not here for that! We want to know why you're going to stop selling SNES games!

Manager: What makes you think I'm behind a nation wide decision?

Sigma: You sold me the chain once, remember?

Manager: Regardless, I'm not in control of things like this.

MegaMan: Then who is?

Manager: The president of all GameStops. He lives next door.

MegaMan: The evilness! We must stop him.

Zero: Don't be so agressive, I'm sure it was simply a business decision and that if we show him people still want to buy SNES games he'll reconsider.

Cut to a castle perched ontop a mountain (next door).

President: I, SNESkiller J. SNEShater, the most EVIL game store owner in the world, will soon enact my evil plan to destroy SNES!

The main characters heard him.

Zero: So much for subtelty or showing both sides.

MegaMan: We have to stop him!

Roll: But how?

MegaMan: We'll find a way. TO THE LIBRARY OF CLICHES AND STUPID IDEAS!

Cut to KI's writing room.

MegaMan: We need to find a way to stop SNEShater!

Roll: How about sneaking into his house and switching his papers so they say to keep selling SNES games and hoping he doesn't notice or think of issueing the order again?

MegaMan: To likely to work.

Ceil: What about singing a song about SNES to convince him?

MegaMan: Not corny enough.

Bass: What about excepting it and buying SNES games online?

MegaMan: To unrealistic. I know! We'll find five magic rings that represent the elements of SNES and call Captain SNES!

Roll: That's perfect. But where can we find magic rings?

After a trip to a gumball machine they're assembled outside SNEShater's house.

MegaMan: Let the battle begin!

Act 3:

MegaMan: it's time to save SNES!

MegaMan rings the doorbell.

SNEShater: Who is it?

MegaMan: People with super powers here to save SNES

SNEShater: Not again! Why did I tell all those news reporters and SNES players my secret plan? Oh well, come in.

They enter.

MegaMan: Start selling SNES games again!

SNEShater: No! I have a completely evil and baseless hatred of it.

MegaMan: Then we'll have to stop you! Let's call gamings greatest champion, Captain SNES! (he raises his glow in the dark Bratz ring) Platformer!

Zero: Fighting!

Roll: RPG!

Ceil: Shooter!

Bass: Puzzle!

ProtoMan: Vigor! (everyone stares at him) I never get included... (he walks away grumbling)

AnnouncerMan: When the genres combine they summon gaming greatest hero, Captain SNES!

Captain SNES: I am your powers combined, CAPTAIN SNES!

AnnouncerMan: Why even have me here if everything I say is repeated?

MegaMan: You're just KI!

KI: But I'm not wearing contacts, you shouldn't be able to identify me!

MegaMan: That doesn't mask you! And your costume says KI on it!

KI: I'm not buying a new one just for this episode! Do you want me to defeat SNEShater or not?

SNEShater: You can't defeat me! I'm not in very good shape, and I don't have any powers, but still I'm too powerful to lose!

KI: You haven't seen my powers! PLATFORMER!

KI throws a Super Mario World cartidge at SNEShater.

KI: RPG!

KI throws a Chrono Trigger cartridge at SNEShater.

KI: FIGHTING!

KI throws himself at SNEShater.

SNEShater: Is that your only power?

KI: Yes. This was all a scam, all the rings do is give me SNES games. The games... ARE MINE!

KI runs away.

MegaMan: I spent $1.25 on those rings!

SNEShater: Now you'll never defeat me!

MegaMan remembers he already is a super hero and blasts SNEShater.

SNEShater: OW! Fine, I'll keep selling SNES games.

MegaMan: Not willing to listen to reason? TAKE THIS!

MegaMan blasts SNEShater again.

SNEShater: What are you doing, I said I'd/

MegaMan: Still not giving in?

MegaMan blasts him again.

SNEShater: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

MegaMan: I don't know. Usually this would lead somewhere...

During the distraction KI took more SNES games. The scene fades.

SNESETEERS ALERT!

MegaMan: You people watching at home can do things to stop SNES from being phased out to.

Zero: Like turning off lights when you're not using them.

Bass: And recycling your newspapers.

KI: We all have to work together to save the SNESes. Did you know every day an average of three stores stop selling SNES games, and I make up a statistic? The power... IS YOURS!

And so the very special episode passes. Stay tuned for the next non-console partisan, unpreachy, and hypocritical MegaMan Jr. High!


	27. ProtoMan's Revenge

ProtoMan's Revenge 

It was another boring day in RockMan City. MegaMan was out saving the world or something, but ProtoMan was at home.

ProtoMan: This isn't fair! No one pays attention to me, all I got was that token episode a long time ago, and that was only because Bender intervened. But I can't count on him intervening again! I need to take action!

ProtoMan goes outside to think of a plan. While he's gone:

Phone rings, no one answers.

Cut to Planet Express building:

Bender: Well, I guess ProtoMan doesn't need my help.

Cut back to ProtoMan:

ProtoMan: There has to be something I can do get attention! Hmmm... there is that new "Get ProtoMan Attention!" store that just opened up in the plot device mall...

Cut to the store:

ProtoMan: There's nothing here that would get attention! Battle chips, an N-Gage, American Idol tickets, KI's writing skills, this is all junk only used in one episode! (he turns to the clerk) Why don't you have anything good here?

Dante: This show doesn't exactly have a huge target audience, we couldn't afford anything but the stuff in Trash Co waste disposal units.

ProtoMan: This is terrible! How can I ever get attention? I'm complaining to KI again!

ProtoMan bursts into the phone booth outside the mall, also know as KI's office.

ProtoMan: I demand substantial presence in more episodes!

KI: While I have no plans to include you as a main part of any story at this time, keep reading my newsletter to keep up with future news.

ProtoMan: Why am I always crammed into the background?

KI: There's no equivilant of you on Saved by the Bell, and this show is just Saved by the Bell scipts with the names changed.

ProtoMan: Be that as it may, I deserve more presence!

KI: No you don't, my focus tests show you're the lowest rated character.

ProtoMan: Who's the highest?

KI: JunkMan. To save money I had the tests done by the same team that decided who to drop in Killer Instinct 2.

ProtoMan: You're not qualified to run a show like this, all you do is pile on cliches and embezzle the money!

KI: Well too bad! I have control of this show, and the only way to take it away is by getting the Magic Controller, and you'll never find it! Although for some reason I can't figure out I posted riddles leading to it on the bulletin board in the employee's lounge...

ProtoMan: Aha! I'll get the Magic Controller and take over this show! I'll be the main character!

KI: You do that.

Cut to MegaMan:

MegaMan: I wasn't in this act at all! Well, now I am, but only for complaining. But I shouldn't complain now because I'm in it, but then I wouldn't be in it...

MegaMan's head explodes. Light walks in.

Light: You tried to change an N-Gage cartridge, didn't you?

Act break.

Act 2:

ProtoMan: I'll find the magic controller and rule this show!

KI: Yeah, like ruling this show is anything to be proud of.

ProtoMan: Regardless, I will find it! TO THE RIDDLES!

KI: This isn't good! I have to do something! Or better still, make MegaMan do it. I'll get him here with the special, patented MegaMan Signal!

KI calls MegaMan on the phone and tells him to come to his office.

KI: MegaMan, I have a job for you.

MegaMan: Stopping ProtoMan from stealing your power?

KI: Who cares about that? Untangle my controller cords!

So while MegaMan toils under KI's coffee table ProtoMan approaches the riddles.

ProtoMan: Let's see here, what does the riddle say?... the riddle is directions to the controller! KI must not have been feeling creative...

So ProtoMan follows the instructions to the magic controller.

ProtoMan: MegaMan! What are you doing here?

MegaMan: KI's making me untangle his game controllers. I've untangled all except one... wait, that's not poss/

ProtoMan: KI was using the magic controller as a normal SNES controller?

KI: A new one was $5.00! Besides, the controllers are so tangled no one can steal it... oops.

ProtoMan: I HAVE THE MAGIC CONTROLLER! Feel my power!

Nothing happens.

KI: Sometimes the start button sticks.

ProtoMan pushes the button harder.

ProtoMan: Now I'm in control! Get ready for ProtoMan Jr. High!

KI: Meh.

KI leaves.

MegaMan: ProtoMan! You won't get away with this!

ProtoMan: Silence!

MegaMan is shoved into the background.

ProtoMan: I am the supreme ruler! I can do the impossible!

He creates a quality show with a laughtrack.

ProtoMan: This is true power! Now to imprison all keyboard hogging other characters!

He locks up all the main characters.

MegaMan: We have to stop him! KI, can you let us out?

KI: Maybe later, I'm going to go play SNES... HE TOOK MY SNES CONTROLLER! We must stop him at all costs!

Act break.

Act 3:

KI: Okay, we can stop him. But we all have to work together. MegaMan, go single handedly stop him! I'm going to play another system.

MegaMan: Can I take some characters with me?

KI: Fine, you can have four companions, but they all have to have been on the show.

MegaMan overlooks the huge cast of characters.

MegaMan: Out of all the characters on this show, including powerful heroes who made cameos, I pick... Zero, Bass, Ceil, and Roll.

Zero: I hate you.

So the group sets out to defeat ProtoMan.

ProtoMan: I need to set up a security system. I'll look at some ads online...

"Genome soldiers: Genetically engineered to be perfect soldiers, enhanced combat skills. Only able to see 10 feet infront of themselves, afraid of boxes."- maybe not.

"Gradius Team: Armada of space ships, our army can take out most single ships with only loosing 75 of our crew! Offer not valid in areas with Konami code"- I don't think so.

"Diving enemies: Not powerful on our own, but equipped with bottomless pits we're practically invinceable!"- That's it!

ProtoMan: I'll hire them, they'll stop MegaMan from reaching/

MegaMan: We're here to stop you ProtoMan!

ProtoMan: Blasted dial-up! But it doesn't matter, I can defeat all five of you!

MegaMan: The others got bored and went home.

ProtoMan: Then my chances are slightly better! Feel true power!

ProtoMan creates a giant black hole that is sucking in MegaMan.

ProtoMan: Feel the wrath of my plotholes!

An anvil falls on MegaMan.

ProtoMan: Kneel before my cliches!

Trolls come and attack MegaMan.

ProtoMan: Even summoning trolls can be useful!

MegaMan: I'll never win!

ProtoMan: Now to destroy you! Witness the power of my cliched finisher!

ProtoMan holds up the controller. It flies from his hand and goes to MegaMan. ProtoMan is defeated.

ProtoMan: WHAT HAPPENED?

KI: You initiated a cliched finisher, the good guy always wins in those. You may have the controller, but you don't understand the predictable show like I do. I bet you didn't even realize this was just another token episode for you.

ProtoMan: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KI: Everything's back to normal, as it always will be at the end.

MegaMan: Another wrapped up plot.

Cut to the prison where all the other characters are.

Wily: They're not going to let us out, are they?

And so ProtoMan is defeated. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High!

Light: Well, we're trapped. Clip show time!


	28. The Banned Book

The Banned Book 

MegaMan woke up and finally remembered to free the characters ProtoMan had imprisoned. After that he went to school. In homeroom:

ElecMan: Class, I have recently received a notice from the principal. A certain book I was going to have the class read has been banned for containing inapropiate material.

Zero: That's censorship!

ElecMan: Dr. Wily says it's not censorship, the book is only being banned for kids, kids aren't people therefore this isn't censorship.

Zero: Yes it is! I'm calling the ACLU!

ElecMan: They instantly gave in to us and are instead trying to prevent people from emulating games.

Zero: That doesn't make any sense! You're thinking of the IDSA. Actually, I'm not thinking of that, I just can't remember their current name.

ElecMan: The IDSA is a university in California.

Zero: Stupid misinformed writers!

ElecMan: Anyway, since the basis of our work for the next quarter was the banned book, I've been forced to come up with an alternative. I'm flunking all of you, class dismissed!

Zero: They can't do this, we have to stand up to Wily! I'm starting a group to fight this!

KI: You're not the main character, only MegaMan can start or lead things.

Zero: Then MegaMan needs to! MegaMan, we have to do someting about this!

MegaMan: But we can't go against our principal!

Zero: We have to! I'm always going along with your idiotic ideas, it's time for you to listen to me!

MegaMan: Fine, but first you have to go along with another of my ideas.

Three weeks later:

MegaMan: There, we built the ultimate treehouse, never to be seen or used again. Okay Zero, now we can try to get that book unbanned.

They go to Wily's office.

MegaMan: Why won't you let us read that book?

Wily: What book? What are you talking about?

MegaMan: Don't play dumb, that decision you made three weeks ago is still fresh in your mind!

Wily: Oh, right, that book I banned. You can't read it, it's inapropiate for children!

MegaMan: What's it about?

Wily: I didn't read it, that would make me a hypocrite!

Zero: How can you know it's bad then?

Wily: Some senator who also didn't read it said so.

Zero: This is ridiculous, stop your censorship!

Wily: Why should I?

MegaMan: Because if you don't we'll never raise enough money to get tickets for that NSync concert!

Zero: You haven't listened to anything we've said, have you?

MegaMan: I have a short attention span. I wrote a 100 page thesis on it over the course of 6 months.

Zero: Regardless, we're taking action! Wily, we're suing you!

Wily: Look at my school, you think that suprises me?

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: Well, if we're suing we need a lawyer.

Zero: I'm sure we can find some stupid made up character.

Someone walks in.

LawyerMan: Hello, are you in need of a lawyer?

Zero: I knew it. Maybe atleast this time it will really be a new character instead of/

MegaMan: You're just KI!

Zero: Why did I agree to be on this show?

KI: Do you want my legal advice or not?

Zero: No!

KI: Fine, but good luck finding another lawyer.

MegaMan and Zero go to look for a lawyer.

MegaMan: It's hopeless! We'll never find anyone to represent us! All the lawyers in town are busy suing KI for using their client's characters!

Zero: Let's just get KI.

They go to KI's office.

KI: I'll be your lawyer, but it will cost 10 times as much as it would have before. I was going to do it for free, so it will still be free. Now let's prepare our case!

Zero: By looking up the history of the court's decisions on censorship in school's?

KI: That's boring, people are used to exciting things on this show, like dog shows and hooky and cliches! Let's go fight a giant censor monster in that anceint temple across the street!

Cut to them facing a giant monster.

KI: You may be powerful Censor Monster, but I'll defeat you in the most thrilling way possible! A spelling bee! Spell "KI".

Censor: (monster roars)

KI: You lose!

Censor explodes for some reason.

Two weeks later:

KI: Okay, the lawsuit is tommorrow and I think we've prepared a good case.

Zero: Our case is terrible! It's not even about censorship, most of it is an argument that dogs make better pets than cats, and the rest is comparing the story lines of Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2!

KI: I said I'd help you prepare a case, I never once said it would be relevant.

Zero: We'll lose the case and never get to read that censored book!

KI: Don't worry, I have a few tricks left up my sleeve. Mostly of the card and sawing people in half variety.

Act break.

Act 3:

It is the day of the trial. Judge King is presiding.

King: Now for the case of Wily vs. Zero.

MegaMan: I was supposed to get official credit!

King: Now presenting the jury.

Zero: Lawsuits don't have/

King: 12 of Wily's peers. Bowser, Gannon, Dr. Robotnik, Liquid Snake, Mother Brain, Eyedol, Dracula, King Dedede, Super Macho Man, M. Bison, Shao Khan and Rupert Murdock. The case shall now begin.

KI: Your honor, villians and Fox presidents of the jury, I present to you a simple ideal. America was founded on freedom of speech, freedom of the press! It is our right as Americans, nay, our patriotic duty, what our founding fathers fought for, to... know that dogs make better pets than cats!

Zero: AAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! You're fired!

KI: Your loss, I had some great card tricks.

King: The defendant may now make his opening remarks, which will hopefully be more relevant.

Wily's lawyer, Rock Monster (Wily wouldn't pay a separate person) takes the floor.

Rock Monster: Your honor, I speak today on behalf of values. Values that made our country what it is today. Values that show that cats are much better pets than dogs!

Wily: You idiot, talk about banning the book!

Rock Monster: You told me to make my case about cats and Metal Gear Solid 1 having the superior story line!

Wily: Listening to me proves you're an idiot! Now talk about the book!

Rock Monster: Fine. Your honor, the banned book simply isn't apropiate for children. We have their best interest in heart.

Zero: Censorship is not the answer! We have a right to read whatever we want!

MegaMan: Yeah! Don't let that idiot bash MGS2's storyline!

Zero: MegaMan, why don't you just sit quietly for the rest of the trial.

King: Well, this is a very hard decision to make. But it is mine and I will have made it as soon as this coin lands.

Liquid: What were we here for?

King: And my official ruling is... the book can not be banned, and Metal Gear Solid 2 has the better storyline.

Wily: No!

Zero: We won!

MegaMan: What about the pet issue?

The next day at school:

ElecMan: Class, due to a court order you are now allowed to read the banned book. Of course, since I already filled out your report cards you'll all still be getting Fs.

Zero: Finally. What's in the book anyway? (he reads it) These are just random letters and numbers! (he reads a string out loud) Hey, I'm invinceable!

Roll: I can jump higher!

MegaMan: Spikes only take away 99 of my life!

Zero: So the banned book contained Game Genie codes!

Wily: Yes, and now that everyone knows them I won't get credit for contributing them to GameFAQs!

Zero: We went through all this for... (Zero explodes in rage)

MegaMan: He's dead again! Guess he read an O as a zero.

And so the book is uncensored (a few hours earlier than if the trial hadn't happened). Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	29. The Haunted House

The Haunted House 

Note: This episode takes place on October 31st.

It was another day in RockMan City. For no particular reason MegaMan and his friends and rivals had gathered to tell scary stories.

MegaMan: I'll go first. I call this story "The Death Photograph". Once there was this video game character. He was going to be on the cover of the box his game came in. But when it arrived, he saw a terrible sight! it showed him as a feeble old man in yellow armor!

Roll: That's not scary! I have a story. It's called "The Death Animation". Once, this girl was going to be on an animated show. But her drawing showed the preteen girl looking atleast 40 years old!

KI: That's not scary. I call this story "The Lack of Ideas". Once this guy was writing a fanfic and couldn't think of any jokes other then making fun of distortions of video game characters!

Bass: You're all stupid! I have a real scary story. it happened on a day, not unlike today.

Cut to the street outside. It's a sunny day and birds are chirping.

Bass: It happened in this very town, in Cliche Manor! (formerly Cliche Burger) For you see, this manor was HAUNTED! Everyone who tried to stay the night ran out screaming!

Zero: Why would people try to stay the night in an abandoned manor?

Bass: They just did! In that house, at night time/

Zero: You said this story happened during the day.

Bass: Shut up! At night time, horrible ghosts came out. They scared everyone away. And those who weren't scared away were killed in the most gruesome way imaginable on a kids show! By never appearing again and having all the other characters pretend they moved away. The ghosts claimed their most recent victim only yesterday. But to this day, some say the ghosts are still their, waiting for anyone who tries to spend the night at Cliche Manor!

Zero: That wasn't scary. You'd have to under the orders of an unimaginative writer to find that scary!

All the kids were terrified by the story. The next day...

Bass: MegaMan, I dare you to spend the night in Cliche Manor!

MegaMan: My dad won't let me stay in an abandoned, falling apart dump all night!

Light: MegaMan, I'm spending the night in GameStop's N-Gage section.

MegaMan: Never mind.

And so MegaMan sets out to spend the night in Cliche Manor. Can he survive? Yes, of course, but watch anyway.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan prepares to spend the night in Cliche Manor. Bass and a group of other characters are planning to scare MegaMan while he's there.

Bass: Okay, who has ideas to scare MegaMan?

MegaMan: You really shouldn't have let me in on this.

Bass: It's not my fault there are so few kids on the show, and no other evil ones!

ProtoMan: sob

Bass: Fine, I won't try to scare you. But I'll go into the mansion also to make sure I know if you get scared! That will be well worth the loss of life or sanity!

MegaMan: Fine. But then I get to have some people come to help me. I choose Zero, Roll, and Ceil.

Bass: Then I'm choosing someone else. ProtoMan? ProtoMan: Yes?

Bass: Go get Rush so I can bring him with me.

ProtoMan: Asterix asterix asterix asterix.

That night the five meddling kids and their dog are at the mansion. MegaMan and his friends kick them out and set up camp inside the mansion.

MegaMan: This isn't so scary.

A raving zombie breaks down the door.

Zombie: PEANUT BUTTER CRUNCH!

MegaMan: Store's two blocks over.

Zombie: Terribly sorry to disturb you. Good day.

The zombie leaves. But a figure can be seen running up the stairs.

MegaMan: Who's that?

He goes to investigate. He comes back terrified.

MegaMan: There's something up their! A guy in a cheap rubber mask!

Roll: AH!

MegaMan: Looks like we've got a mystery to solve. Right Rush?

Rush: Rat's right RegaMan! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! The R sounds are back!

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: We'll split into groups and catch the criminal!

Zero: We're breaking the law just as much as he is.

MegaMan: Regardless, Zero, Bass, Ceil, and Roll will look downstairs. Rush and I will look upstairs. We're evenly divided.

MegaMan and Rush go upstairs. The others are down stairs.

Roll: I'm so scared.

Ceil: Let's watch horror movies!

Roll: Okay!

MegaMan and Rush search upstairs.

MegaMan: Who could be under that mask Rush?

Rush: Raybe a ronster.

MegaMan: Why would a monster buy a mask?

They search upstairs.

MegaMan: There must be a trap door somewhere.

A bookcase moves revealing a hidden passageway.

MegaMan: Ooh, one of those new voice activated ones!

They follow the path. They come upon the monster.

MegaMan: There he is! Let's run and set up an idiotic trap!

Rush: Rust root him!

So MegaMan blasts the monster. The monster is knocked down.

MegaMan: Now to see who you really are! If I know my kid's show cliches you'll be ProtoMan, upset that we didn't include you.

MegaMan peels off the mask.

MegaMan: You're just KI!

ShadeMan: What are you talking about, I'm ShadeMan!

MegaMan: What are you doing here?

ShadeMan: I live here! You jerks just broke into my home!

MegaMan: You'll pay for that!

MegaMan blasts ShadeMan.

ShadeMan: Stop it! I've done nothing wrong!

MegaMan: I'll teach you to break into this house looking for gold!

MegaMan shoots ShadeMan again, knocking him out. He brings him downstairs and calls the police.

Officer: Thanks to you kids and your dog we caught him! We'll teach him to buy a spooky looking house!

ShadeMan: And I would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for this city's corrupt, incompetent police force!

Rush: Rease stop the R sounds by rext episode!

And so the evil ShadeMan is arrested. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	30. Zero's Secret

Zeros Secret 

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, I have an anouncement to make. Next Tuesday is Parent's Night!

Zero: Only a few characters on this show have parents.

ElecMan: Excuses will not be tolerated! Anyone who doesn't come with atleast one parent will have a note sent home to their parents!

Roll: NO!

ElecMan: So go to KI and have him create parents for you. Class dismissed.

MegaMan: It's 9:28 AM!

ElecMan: Sorry for keeping you late.

And so Roll and Ceil go to KI to have him create parents for them.

Ceil: We need parents for this episode.

KI: Fine, I'll create two brand new, completely original characters for you. Ceil, you father is Dr. Right. Roll, You father is Dr. Night.

KI makes two palette swaps of Light appear.

MegaMan: Zero, why didn't you go see KI? You could get in trouble!

Zero: I'm, um, busy. Yeah, that's it...

Zero quickly leaves.

MegaMan: Hmmm... stuttering? Unspecified bussyness? Little dots at the end of his sentence? Zero must be hiding something! Given the circumstance, he must be... in love! But with who...?

Bass overheard MegaMan.

Bass: He's not in love you idiot! He's doing something after school he thinks we'll laugh at him for!

MegaMan: No, he's in love!

Bass: Embarassed!

MegaMan: Love!

Bass: Is too!

MegaMan: I know you are but what am I?

Bass: Chicken!

MegaMan: Communist!

Roll: STOP! I don't think Zero is in love or doing something secretly. I think it has to do with his parents.

MegaMan: Well, then we have to handle it like good, respectful friends. Let's spy on him!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan, Bass, Ceil and Roll are spying on Zero.

MegaMan: So far he hasn't done anything unusual.

Bass: That's because we're spying on him while he's competing in a talent show! Why would he do something secret now?

MegaMan: I just didn't want to pay for tickets to get in.

After the talent show the group follows Zero. He goes to a psychologist.

Zero: I just don't think I fit in on this show! Everyone acts so stupid and predictable, every day feels like I'm just walking through a cycle of cliches and cheaps references.

Psychologist: You bought an N-Gage, didn't you?

Zero: Why did I let KI decide which psychologist I went to?

Bass: Well, we know what he was hiding.

Ceil: No we don't, that would mean Bass was right and the secret was revealed in the middle of an act instead of the act break, KI would never do that, it's practically original!

So they keep following Zero. Zero walks into a grocery store.

Zero: I need some batteries. But not SafeWay Select. A name brand.

Clerk: Which one?

Zero: Fred Meyer Select.

MegaMan: I knew it all along! Zero's secret was that he was buying batteries. Mystery solved, let's go home.

So the characters go home. MegaMan goes into his house.

Light: MegaMan, you're grounded for spying on someone!

MegaMan: How did you know I did that?

Light: I hired a private detective to spy on you.

So MegaMan goes to his room. But he looks out the window and sees something shocking.

MegaMan: OW! Stupid loose electrical wire.

MegaMan keeps looking out the window and sees something suprising.

MegaMan: I can't believe it!

The next day MegaMan assembles the group that was helping him spy on Zero and DrumrollMan.

MegaMan: I found out Zero's secret! Zero is...

DrumrollMan: You invited me here just to pound drums? Some friend you are!

DrumrollMan leaves.

MegaMan: Zero is... Dr. Wily's son!

Group: GASP!

Bass: I knew I forgot to mention something when we started this...

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: Now that we know the secret, what should we do?

Roll: Tell him we don't care who his father is?

Bass: Or we could/

MegaMan: Shut up! Your father's evil, who cares what you think! Roll, you're right, we'll tell him on parent's night.

Ceil: Won't that mean he'll go through agony as it aproaches?

MegaMan: Who cares what you think? You spent most of prom night with someone whose father is evil!

So they don't tell Zero. Right before parent's night:

Zero: I need to think of something! Soon my friend's will find out that Dr. Wily is my father, then they'll abandon me just like when I didn't have a popular pair of shoes!

Wily: Zero, Bass, it's time to go. We can't be late, as principal I need to set a good example for the school. So grab my running scissors and let's hurry across the street without looking both ways!

They arrive at school, and after SkullMan (the school nurse who appeared briefly in Episode 2F12AB17 Alpha) treats Wily's poked eye parent's night begins.

ElecMan: Welcome to parent's night! Before we begin, a skull tank outside has its headlights left on.

All the families check to see if it's theirs.

ElecMan: Now, to begin parents night... what do schools do at parents night anyway?

Light: I don't know.

Right: Beats me.

Wily: I knew I forgot something. Oh well, everyone just talk/fight in giant robots.

The parents engage in a real life game of Custom Robo. The kids are left to talk.

MegaMan: Zero, it's okay, we know it's not your fault Wily's your father, we won't hold it against you.

Eddy: That's right/

MegaMan: Who cares what you think? You work with Auto who's green like those bees you destroy at the start of MegaMan X3, who were built by Blast Hornet, who works for Sigma, who goes golfing with Dr. Wily! You're practically a clone of him!

Zero: Now that I think of it, I should have seen through this cliched plot all along! KI would never have a suprising ending.

KI runs in.

KI: Ceil is Liquid Snake's brother!

And so another shocking plot twist (which I'm sure you all know by now will never be referenced to again) wraps up the episode. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	31. Something Completely Out of Place

Something completely out of place 

MegaMan wakes up. He has a feeling in his stomach something bad is going to happen. he goes down to see Dr. Light.

Light: MegaMan, Wily was just on TV. He's taken over a crowded building. He's demanding 100 million dollars from the government in return for the resident's safety.

MegaMan: I have to stop him!

Light: It's not that simple. Wily knew you'd try to stop him, he also captured Roll. If he sees you he'll destroy her instantly.

MegaMan: Then what can we do?

Light: Your best course of action would be to enter from above. Wily will be looking for you to come on foot, if you fly on Rush above the clouds until you're right over the building and land on the roof you might be able to sneak up on Wily.

MegaMan: Then that's what I'll do. Come on Rush.

Rush barks and transforms into jet mode. While he is flying above the clouds he thinks.

MegaMan: Wily has been getting more agressive lately. I really don't think we're safe just defeating and capturing him. But I can never harm a human. But what if harming one could save many? I'm so confused.

Suddenly, seemingly from out of nowhere, a blast is fired and collides with MegaMan. He's knocked off Rush. Rush swoops down to try and catch MegaMan, but MegaMan is falling too fast.

MegaMan: I have to do something! Maybe...

MegaMan aims his blaster downwards and fires it as rapidly as he can. The force from it slightly slows his fall. The slight decrease of speed allows Rush to catch him right before he hits the ground.

MegaMan: Who did that?

MegaMan sees a figure land beside him. He was riding something similar to the Rush jet.

Bass: It's time for you to die, MegaMan.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: Bass! What are you doing here?

Bass: Wily knew you'd try something to stop him, I've been following you all along. I waited until you were flying to attack so the fall could get you, but it doesn't matter. Destroying you directly will be much more fun.

MegaMan: Bass, why are you doing this? You don't have to follow Wily!

Bass: I don't care about Wily! All I care about is destroying you! That was the sole purpose of my creation, it's all that matters to me! NOW DIE!

Bass shoots a powered up shot at MegaMan. MegaMan barely dodges it.

MegaMan: I don't want to fight you Bass, but you leave me no choice.

MegaMan charges towards Bass. He punches him with the fist his blaster is on while the blaster is charged up. Right after hitting him MegaMan fires the blaster. Bass is sent flying.

Bass: Powerful as ever. But I have something new this time. A little experiement I "borrowed" from Wily. He wants to use it on a new robot that will replace me, but I'll show him! I'll be the one to destroy you!

Bass unsheathes a green energy sabre. MegaMan fires a shot at Bass, but bass just swings the sabre. It deflects the blast and takes no damage.

Bass: I'll show you what this can do!

Bass lunges at MegaMan. He swings the sabre at MegaMan. It hits him in the chest, almost slicing him in half.

MegaMan: This isn't good.

Bass charges again. He's aiming for MegaMan's head. He's about to hit when Rush flies infront of MegaMan. Rush protects MegaMan from the slash, but the force of the strike sends him flying.

MegaMan: RUSH! Bass! You've gone too far.

Bass: You won't have to worry about Rush for long. Now it's your turn to die!

Bass charges again.

MegaMan: I have to time this just right...

Bass slashes, but MegaMan has disapeared.

Bass: What the/

He's cut off. MegaMan slid under him and blasted his head from behind with a fully charged shot. Bass can't move. MegaMan shoots the hilt of the sabre, destroying it. MegaMan goes to Rush. He's hurt, but alive.

MegaMan: That takes care of Bass. But I still have to take care of Wily.

Act break.

Act 3:

Rush forces himself up, and stands shakily.

MegaMan: Rush, you're in no condition to fly. Go home, I'll get to Wily somehow.

Rush starts on his way home.

MegaMan: Now I have to think of a new way to sneak up on Wily. Maybe if I...

Cut to MegaMan running across a skyscraper roof.

MegaMan: These jumps will be tough to make, but it's the only way I have a chance of not being seen by Wily.

MegaMan jumps from roof to roof, knowing he and Roll are doomed if he falls. He is on the roof next to the building Wily took over.

MegaMan: This will be the hardest jump...

MegaMan gets a running start and jumps as far as he can. It's close, but he doesn't make it.

MegaMan: NO!

MegaMan is falling. Thinking fast, he punches the wall as hard as he can. He makes a small dent he can hang from. He swings in the window.

MegaMan: Now to find Wily and free Roll.

The upper floors are deserted. MegaMan makes his way down floor by floor. He reaches the first floor, where Wily and the hostages are. Wily is in a large skull robot. Roll is tied up right infront of one of the cannons.

MegaMan: I only get one shot at this...

MegaMan shoots the cannon pointing at Roll. The cannon blows off. MegaMan runs towards Roll and knocks her out of the way before Wily can aim another cannon.

Wily: MEGAMAN! I knew Bass wouldn't be able to stop you. But I don't need help or threats to defeat you!

MegaMan: Then let the hostages go!

Wily: What hostages?

As he says this MegaMan is shot at from all directions. He lies injured on the floor.

Wily: This was all a trap! The hostages are my robots, you're surrounded.

MegaMan: Roll, RUN!

Wily: Go ahead, it's you I want. Robots, fire again!

The robots aim at MegaMan and fire. MegaMan summons all his strength. Despite his pain, he manages to jump. he avoids the shots. Many of the shots hit and destroy other robots. When MegaMan lands he fires in all directions, getting rid of the remaining robots.

Wily: Impressive, but they served their purpose, you're injured.

Wily's skull tank powers up its main cannon.

Wily: This shot is made up of highly explosive energy, there's no way you can dodge it.

MegaMan: Then I'll stop it.

MegaMan shoots directly into the cannon. The shot explodes early, destroying the cannon.

Wily: NO!

MegaMan jumps on top of the cannon. He breaks through the glass dome and grabs Wily. He takes Wily to the police. Wily is put in jail. He goes home.

Light: Good job MegaMan! You defeated Wily and Bass, and saved Roll.

MegaMan has saved the day, but something Bass said made him uneasy. Cut to Wily lab. A red robot in a capsules eyes light up.

MegaMan: APRIL FOOLS!

Roll: We got them good!

KI: April Fools was days ago!

MegaMan: But we ruined your joke, we wanted to make it up to you.

KI: You can't play April Fools jokes on other days!

MegaMan: Sorry.

And so MegaMan learns a lesson. Stay tuned for a more traditional MegaMan Jr. High!


	32. The Evil Twin Machine

The Evil Twin Machine 

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. The students were in science class disecting ToadMan.

IceMan: Good job on the disection everybody! Now, it's time for the annual bi-yearly school science fair! Everyone has to make a science project, and whoever has the best one gets to present Bass with a trophy and blue ribbon! The projects are due at the act break, class dismissed.

Bass: MegaMan, I'll make the best science project!

MegaMan: You'll get the prize anyway, why do you care?

Bass: Science fairs aren't about prizes! They're about setting up the episode's plot.

And so the students go home to work on their science projects.

MegaMan: What should I make... I know! A translator!

MegaMan sets to work. Cut to Roll.

Roll: I'll make a script generator!

Cut to Ceil.

Ceil: I'll make a volcanoe!

KI: How unoriginal can you be.

Cut to ProtoMan:

ProtoMan: NO! My hypocrisy detector just exploded, I don't have a project!

Cut to Zero:

Zero: I'm not going to bother making a project, it's just a soon to abandoned setup.

Cut to Bass.

Bass: I'm making a top secret, incredible project no one will ever guess! Unless they read the episode title.

And so the day of the science fair arrives.

MegaMan: Behold my translator! (spoken into it) Hello, my name is MegaMan.

Translator: All your base are belong to us.

Roll: KI stole my script generator...

KI: It will save me the precious 10 seconds it takes me to write an episode!

Ceil: I/

IceMan: I'm not looking at your stupid volcanoe display!

Bass: And now, for my project! The best imagineable! My evil twin machine!

IceMan: Amazing!

Roll: Incredible!

MegaMan: Unbelievable!

Translator: I feel asleep!

Act break.

Sadly, the evil twin machine was not invented for a parody.

Act 2:

Bass: Finally, I beat MegaMan at something.

IceMan: It's time to announce the winner of the science fair. The winner is... everyone! This fair is about science, not winners or losers.

Bass: NOT AGAIN!

Translator: Congratulation! A winner is you!

Bass: This. Isn't. FAIR! I always lose, but this time I actually deserved to win!

IceMan: We're all winners when it comes to first place. MegaMan, you win second place.

Bass: NNNOOOOOOOO! That's it! You'll pay for this!

He shoves MegaMan into the evil twin machine. MegaMan gets spit out. But so does a mysterious figure.

MiliMan: I am MiliMan, MegaMan's evil twin!

Bass shoves Roll into the machine.

Contry: I am Country, Roll's evil twin!

Bass shoves Zero in.

Evil Zero: I am Evil Zero, Zero's evil twin who couldn't think of a creative name!

Bass: MiliMan, Country, Evil Zero, destroy your counterparts!

MegaMan: Oh no!

Translator: I thought you, the master of unlocking, could use this lock pick.

MegaMan shoots the translator.

Bass: You'll all pay for never letting me win!

MegaMan, Roll and Zero attack their evil counterparts. The evil twins are destroyed.

Bass: ARGH! Ok, maybe I can't make the good characters lose, but I know someone who can!

Out of nowhere Bass grabs KI and throws him into the evil twin machine.

Figure: I am the new ruler of this show! Bow before me, ET Rocket!

KI: You can't defeat me!

ET: Yes I can! I have the exact same powers as you, I have the edge!

KI: No you don't.

ET: There's only one way to find out.

MegaMan: A fight?

ET: Of course not! A game of Killer Instinct.

KI: Fine. Winner gets control of this show.

ET: Let's throw in an N-Gage to make it interesting.

Act break.

Act 3:

KI: It's time for the battle in which there can be no winners. Because getting this show and an N-Gage isn't much of a prize.

ET: It's fight time. A game of Killer Instinct, right here, right now.

KI: We're in the middle of a gym, there's no TV or SNES or KI cartridge! And I only carry around with me a SNES and KI cartridge.

ET: Then to the AV room!

Cut to the AV room.

ET: Now, without further delays/

KI: This TV needs an RF adaptor. And it's black and white!

MegaMan: This is a school.

After KI goes home to get an RF adaptor.

ET: Finally, it's time for the battle to determine the fate of the show!

They start the game of KI. KI picks Thunder. ET is going to choose Cinder, but he takes awhile to decide on the color, which is pointless since the TV is black and white. Finally, the battle begins.

KI: Take this!

KI wins round one.

ET: DIE!

ET wins round two.

It's round three. Everything depends on this round.

Zero: Come on! Killer Instinct doesn't have rounds, couldn't you atleast get the details of your favorite game right?

KI Sampson: Stop distracting me! I need to concentrate on the Super Nintendo Enjoyment System controller!

The battle rages on.

ET: We are equally matched. This battle will never end! it will go on for all eternity!

The timer reaches Zero, then counts down to 0 and ends the round.

ET: It was a draw.

Machine: KI wins!

ET: WHAT?

KI: I knew that code that makes the game decide draws by who's named after the game would come in handy someday!

ET: NOOOOOOOOOO!

KI: You lost, go back into the evil twin machine and dissapear.

ET: That wasn't part of the/

KI throws him into the machine.

Bass: You may have won this round, but I still have the machine and/

ProtoMan runs in.

ProtoMan: Am I late? I made a new invention, it destroys all traces of one time use devices at the end of an episode!

The evil twin machine and ProtoMan's invention both blow up.

Bass: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

MegaMan: Looks like we all learned a lesson about not underestimating useless codes.

And so the episode ends. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!

KI: Hey, I never got the N-Gage!


	33. 12 Angry Megamen

12 Angry MegaMen 

Wily: Before the jury announces its verdict, let's flashback to what led to this point.

Cut to KI sitting at the computer:

KI: There has to be some cliche I haven't used... I know! A science fair! Wait...

Cut back to the present.

Wily: And the verdict?

ForemanMan: We find KI guilty of overusing plots!

Wily: KI must pay a fine of half the profits from this show! He will be billed as soon as we find a monetary denomination small enough. Now for our next case! MegaMan Jr. High vs ElecMan! ElecMan has been accused of stealing furniture and money from the school. For charges this serious, we're trying in him the school court with a jury made up of kids and generic characters. Jury, go deliberate.

Zero: We didn't even hear the case!

Wily: Be quiet or I'll hold you in contempt!

So the jury goes to a private place (The American Idol finals) to deliberate.

Bass: ElecMan is clearly guilty, look at the evidence!

Zero: What evidence?

Bass: Wily found ElecMan taking money from the school safe, the school's furniture has been found in his home, and he pleaded guilty.

MegaMan: Stop jumping to conclusions! We don't have any solid evidence, we can't sentence ElecMan to giving back what he stole without taking some time to think it over!

Bass: We have to finish this quickly! I have tickets to the premiere of Spy Kids 4, and I only have until 8 tonight to get a refund!

MegaMan: Regardless, we have to go over the evidence. We can't find ElecMan guilty without going over it, this isn't Russia! The evidence won't go over us!

Bass: Fine, we can go over the evidence. But if I don't get my 25 cents back...

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: We have to think this over very carefully, someone's right to steal if at stake! So let's review the case. We will let our foreman and most intelligent member review it.

Inanimate Carbon Rod: Well, the case started when a string of burglaries hit the school. This did two things. One, it lead to KI's trial. Two, it set off an investigation. Now, I wasn't there, but here's exactly what happened:

It's another day at MegaMan Jr. High. Wily goes into his office/lunchroom/auditorium/ private, food free relaxation room.

Wily: My furniture is missing! I need a detective! MegaMan has a dog who makes random R sounds, I'll get him!

But Wily can't find MegaMan anywhere.

Wily: Where could he be?

Cut to ElecMan's garage.

Roll: Maybe we should have left our table instead of staying on it while ElecMan stole it.

MegaMan: It was easy to spill lunch day, I'm not moving my food!

Cut back to Wily.

Wily: Well, I'll just have to solve this case myself. To the crime lab!

Wily adds crime lab function to the room he's in.

Wily: According to my surveilance video, fingerprint scans, DNA evidence, and advance copy of this episode's script, ElecMan is the thief!

Wily has ElecMan arrested and put on trial.

Inanimate Carbon Rod: And that's what happened.

Wily: Who are you and what are you talking about?

Cut back to the jury.

Inanimate Carbon Rod: And that's what happened.

Bass: See MegaMan? It was clearly ElecMan!

MegaMan: There's no proof! I'll go through that evidence message board style! Someone, italicize the evidence!

Act Break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: I'll prove ElecMan innocence by going over the evidence. Initiate italicizers!

_It's another day at MegaMan Jr. High. Wily goes into his office/lunchroom/auditorium/ private, food free relaxation room._ Aha! This is set up like every MegaMan Jr. High episode, and ElecMan wasn't a thief in those!

_Wily: My furniture is missing! I need a detective! MegaMan has a dog who makes random R sounds, I'll get him!_ Why is Wily so eager to get me involved? Maybe HE stole his own possessions!

_But Wily can't find MegaMan anywhere._ I wasn't there, maybe I did it!

_Wily: Where could he be? _

_Cut to ElecMan's garage. _

_Roll: Maybe we should have left our table instead of staying on it while ElecMan stole it. _

_MegaMan: It was easy to spill lunch day, I'm not moving my food!_ See? We're witnesses! Witnesses always prove innocence!

_Cut back to Wily. Wily: Well, I'll just have to solve this case myself. To the crime lab!_

All this proves is that Nintendo will fail and go third party.

Bass: Rate my collection!

MegaMan: Stop interrupting!

Wily adds crime lab function to the room he's in.

_Wily: According to my surveilance video, fingerprint scans, DNA evidence, and advance copy of this episode's script, ElecMan is the thief!_ This won't hold up in any court run by students who go to such a terrible school they don't know what fingerprints or DNA are!

_Wily has ElecMan arrested and put on trial. _

_Inanimate Carbon Rod: And that's what happened. _

_Wily: Who are you and what are you talking about?_ You bought an N-Gage, didn't you?

MegaMan: So as you see, the evidence is inconclusive.

Roll: MegaMan's right!

Ceil: We have to aquit ElecMan!

Zero: MegaMan didn't disprove anything!

Roll: Wait, he DIDN'T!

Bass: I missed refund time for nothing!

MegaMan: Sorry.

And so the jury finds ElecMan guilty. He is ordered to return half of what he stole from Wily. Stay tuned for the next people sitting and talking filled episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	34. Dino Boogie!

**Dino Boogie!**

MegaMan is at home watching TV. A commercial comes on.

Commercial: Tired of recycled openings to fanfictions on message boards? Then you should watch/

KI: Change the channel! NOW!

MegaMan changes the channel. A commercial for a movie is on.

AnouncerMan: Millions of years ago dinosaurs roamed the Earth. But now they're back, and ready to save the enviroment... BY DANCING! Join Radical Rex, Bodacious Bronto, Tubular Triceratops, and some kids they taught to believe in themselves as they fight pollution and the evil Emperor Lord Von Count Smog! See their fight, or feel guilty! Dino Boogie: coming soon to a plot starved show near you.

MegaMan: How many Captain Planet parodies do we need? I mean, I have to see that movie!

MegaMan calls up all his friends. They're all as excited about the movie as he is.

MegaMan: I have to see the movie the day it comes out! But I need money...

MegaMan goes to Dr. Light.

MegaMan: Dad, can I have some money to see a movie? It's about saving the environment.

Light: Well, the environment is very important... (Light is working on his new series of robots that uses endangered species as fuel) but how much is it?

MegaMan: If I show them my Cliched Cartoon Charcter Discount Card it's only 25 cents!

Light: ONLY 25 CENTS! 25 cents is not only, it's A LOT! Kids today have no apreciation for the value of money, they don't know the value of the dollar, and that's TVs fault no doubt! Preying on your ignorance of what money is worth! 25 cents is more then most people make in a year, if you want it you'll have to do work around the house at a generous price of 5 cents a day! In my day, 25 cents could buy the rights to this entire show!

KI: It costs 26 cents now.

Light: So you'll have to work every day until the movie comes out to earn your 25 cents!

MegaMan: But you said you'd pay me 5 cents a day, the movie comes out next month!

Light: Don't contradict me!

Act break.

Act 2:

And so MegaMan sets to work.

We see MegaMan painting a fences. He slips on the paint and falls.

We see MegaMan mowing the lawn. He slips on the grass and falls.

We see MegaMan removing a "Caution: Slippery when wet!" sign. He slips on the water and falls.

We see MegaMan walking across a greased tightrope over the Grand Canyon. Everything goes fine.

In this way a month passes. Finally, it's the day before the premiere.

Light: You worked hard MegaMan, and since I always try to be fair... I'm not paying you because I'm making you pay for the bandages you needed after your falls!

MegaMan: NOOOOOOO!

MegaMan trips over an explanation point and falls.

MegaMan: Hey, there's a quarter under the couch!

And so MegaMan has enough money to see Dino Boogie.

It's the day of the premiere. MegaMan and his friends are waiting in line.

MegaMan: I hope they don't run out of tickets right before we get ours. That would be a stupid cliche.

Right before MegaMan gets his ticket a sold out sign is hung over the ticket booth.

MegaMan: I was first in line!

Clerk: We weren't planning to have that many people want to see Dino Boogie, no tickets were made.

MegaMan: NO! After all my hard work and looking under the couch we won't get to see the movie! We need a complex, corny, predictable, doomed to fail plan!

Cut to MegaMan and his friends buying tickets at another theatre.

MegaMan: Finally, we can see Dino Boogie!

Roll: I haven't been this excited since I ran into the mall's mascot at the mall!

And so the group goes in.

MegaMan slips on the act break and falls down.

Act 3:

MegaMan and his friends are sitting in the theatre, waiting for the movie to start. A preview comes on.

Preview: Who do you call when you need a hero? Super Man? Bat Man? Spider Man? MegaMan?

MegaMan: Ooh, him!

Preview: Quiet, I'm talking! Don't call those losers. Call the REAL super hero. ADMERAL ATARI! Coming soon, to a message board near you.

The main movie begins. Cut to the movie.

We see a giant, smog spewing castle in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. A man is standing on the balcony.

Smog: Soon, the world will be mine! I've been polluting mindlessly for years, and somehow that will result in world domination! Nothing alive today can stop me now.

Wheeler: Did you hear him? Nothing alive today can stop him now! You know what we have to do!

Linka: Stop him?

Wheeler: Nothing alive today can!

Linka: I think that was just a figure of speech.

Wheeler: IT WAS NOT! Quick, we need to dig up the last surviving dinosaurs!

Manti: If they're alive wouldn't that mean/

Cut to an excavation site.

Wheeler: We've almost dug up the dinosaurs! This is so exciting!

Linka: I wish I had saved all my money from Captain Planet instead of playing that claw machine...

The dinosaurs rise from the ground.

Radical Rex: We're alive! And we'll save the environment... BY DANCING! (a song starts)

I'm Radical Rex with my friend Bodacious Bronto! With Tubular Triceratops we'll save Toronto! We'll stop the evil polluters! And buy a rhyming dictionary!

Cut to later in the movie.

Smog: You can't defeat me! I've captured your dinosaur friends! You kids are helpless! The only way to free them is by DANCING!

Wheeler: But I never learned how to dance! Except in musical sequences.

Linka: It's okay, I BELIEVE IN YOU!

The kids dance. The dinosaurs are free and Smog is defeated.

Wheeler: We defeated Smog and saved the environment. By doing the DINO BOOGIE!

Rex: And that's the tooth.

Wheeler: That pun didn't make any sense.

Bronto: It's just a matter of time.

And the movie is over.

MegaMan: That was the best movie I ever saw the beggining and end of! I can't believe we have to wait three days for the straight to video sequel.

And so MegaMan sees a movie (Now THAT'S an action packed plot). Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	35. MegaMan Learns to Drive

MegaMan Learns to Drive 

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

MegaMan: Did anyone see Dino Boogie XVII: Dino Boogie Saves the First Day of School?

ElecMan: The classroom is empty, go to your next class!

MegaMan goes to his next class.

TurboMan: Students, it's time for driver's ed!

Zero: We're in our first year of Jr. High!

KI walks in.

KI: The laws applying to robots are different then ones applying to humans. Due to their programming a robots school eductaion and age have a much lighter effect on their ability to drive then on humans, therefore with the designs of these robots it is reasonable to teach them to drive at a much younger... oh, that's just a stupid, cliched excuse. A wizard did it!

TurboMan: In this class, we will teach you to drive. Driving is not easy and will take a long time to learn, but it is worth it. Soon you'll be able to drive to thye locations of this show instead of walking! Although everywhere on this show is on the same block... Anyway, it's driving time!

Cut to MegaMan behind the wheel of a skull tank.

TurboMan: Now don't worry, we're in a closed course. Nothing can go wrong. Now push the start button. It's that red button surrounded by the 7 identical looking "Blow up town" buttons.

MegaMan starts the skull tank.

TurboMan: Good job. Now, the most important thing in driving, what you need to remember to have any chance of surviving, is/

Wily: Okay, that's all the Driver's ed we can afford. Hand out the licenses and end the class!

TurboMan: But all I've done is show one student how to start a skull tank!

Wily: Do you have any idea how much it costs to rent a closed course?

TurboMan: 5 cents an hour?

Wily: Not quite that much, but still more then I'm willing to pay! Here, everyone gets a license, now go home!

And so MegaMan has learned to drive!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: Dad, I learned to drive!

Light: Big deal, I got a doomray license!

MegaMan: Can I borrow the skull tank?

Light: I see no reason why not, other then the fact that I haven't seen you drive, you don't have insurance, and that the skull tank means more to me then my family.

And so MegaMan goes out on a drive.

MegaMan: This is so exciting! Where should I drive to?

Roll: How about the movies?

MegaMan: I don't remember picking you up.

Roll: I was waiting in the car.

Zero: I was in the trunk.

Mechanic: I was changing the oil and lazers.

And so MegaMan drives to the movies.

MegaMan: Ooh, one of those new enclosed drive-ins!

MegaMan drives through the wall, smashing into the theatre and running over all the food and arcade machines.

Manager: How dare you come in here without a ticket!

So they don't get to see the movie. A skull tank pulls up next to MegaMan.

Bass: MegaMan, I challenge you to a drag race!

MegaMan: That doesn't sound safe.

Bass: It is safe!

MegaMan: Well, that's different.

MegaMan and Bass prepare for the race.

Bass: Whoever stops closest to that bottomless pit in the middle of the street wins!

Bass speeds towards it. He stops inches away.

Bass: Beat that!

MegaMan goes 1 mph towards it. He stops less then an inch away from it.

Bass: ARGH! Why didn't I specify the rules?

MegaMan: I won!

MegaMan begins the drive home. He bumps into the curve.

MegaMan: OH NO! There's a dent in the car! And Dad's told me every day since the show started that he'd become enraged over any small dent in his skull tank!

Roll: Maybe we can fix it.

Mechanic: We're not qualified to that ourselves! MegaMan, drive the car to a gas station and let the professionals handle it!

MegaMan: That's too risky, the car could get dented again! I need a safer way to fix the car. Hmmm...

Cut to MegaMan at a sign up booth.

MegaMan: I've just entered the Twisted Metal tournament!

Zero: Why did you say that just now?

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: And luckily, the tournament is scheduled to end in time for me to get before Dad returns from work!

Calypso: I still don't know what last year's winner was thinking when he made that wish... Anyway, it is time for Twisted Metal! A tournment where cars fight to the death, even though they aren't alive, so the winner can have any wish his heart desires!

Sweet Tooth: You always mess up the wish!

Calypso: I might grant it if it's important enough.

Sweet Tooth: When's that ever happened?

Calypso: When I took the series away from 989.

KI: That joke proves I'm not afraid of offending anyone, even if it costs me every 989 fan on the GCN Social board.

Calypso: Drivers, get ready! Normally there are 12 contestants and a couple of hidden entrants and bosses, but we're already well into act 3 so let's just put three cars in. MegaMan's Skull Tank, Sweet Tooth, and the mystery driver!

The mystery driver's car has a huge KI painted on it.

Calypso: Let the battle begin!

MegaMan drives around looking for a powerup. But he gets cut off by another skull tank.

TurboMan: Stupid Wily, not willing to pay five cents to rent our own course...

The mystery car (henceforth known as KI) blows up Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth: Good thing I switched to Geico...

MegaMan and KI face off.

MegaMan: It's time to use this car's special!

MegaMan pushes the wrong button and blows up Shelbyville. KI blasts the skull tank. It is badly damaged and out of the competition.

Calypso: KI is the winner!

MegaMan: Stupid egotistical writer, making himself the winner/

Kirby steps out of the car.

Kirby: I wish the car displayed my whole name instead of just the first two letters.

Calypso: Your wish is granted!

The car doesn't change.

Calypso: Kirby, your legal name is now KI.

Kirby: You jerk!

Kirby inhales Calypso.

Kirby: I now have his incredible power! I can do anything!

Kirby changes the writing on his car so it says Kirby and throws away the power.

MegaMan: I didn't win, I guess I'll just have to tell Dad the truth...

Cut to Light looking at the skull tank. It has many huge dents from explosions, the engine is destroyed, and the car is on fire.

Light: MegaMan, you're grounded for two weeks for that dent from when you hit the curve!

And so MegaMan learns to drive. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	36. The School Election

The School Election 

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, it's time for a school election. We must elect a student body president.

Zero: Does the student president have any actual power?

ElecMan: All he can do is choose whether or not to expel MegaMan.

Bass: I nominate myself!

Roll: MegaMan, you can't let Bass win! I nominate MegaMan!

ElecMan: Pat Buchanan (if it I spelled that wrong it was intentional) it is!

Roll: I said MegaMan!

ElecMan: Fine...

Roll: Don't worry MegaMan, there are only 6 students in the school, and 4 are on your side. You'll win the election easily!

ElecMan: To make sure this vote isn't determined the majority of voters Bass and ProtoMan's votes will count for twice as much as MegaMan's, Roll's, Ceil's, and Zero's. We call it the electrical college.

Zero: Would you like to make that a little more obvious?

A sign saying "MegaMan Jr. High is making fun of the electoral college." flashes on the screen.

Cut to MegaMan and his friends talking after school.

Roll: This won't be easy, with that electrical/

MegaMan: It was kind of clever once, but now let's abandon that name, it could get annoying.

KI: I completely disagree!

MegaMan: You want to keep it?

KI: No, it wasn't clever.

Roll: Anyway, it looks like the election will be a tie. And if that happens the Wily run school Supreme Court (FORESHADOWING!) chooses the winner. We need a plan, or better still, a plot device!

ElecMan walks up to them.

ElecMan: Class, I'd like to introduce a new student, NeutralMan!

MegaMan: Why are you doing it at my house?

ElecMan: The school day is only a few minutes long.

MegaMan: Well, we know what we have to do. Get NeutralMan on our side or I'll be faced with the horrible fate of never going back to that school set up as a place to destroy me again!

Act break.

Act 2:

The next day at school MegaMan and his friends set out to get NeutralMan on their side.

MegaMan: NeutralMan, there's a school election coming up. I'm running for president, will you vote for me?

NeutralMan: Although you have no way of knowing this, I'm neutral on the issue of who to vote for.

Bass: Well, you have to make a decision! You have the tiebreaker vote!

NeutralMan: Well, a school election is important enough to overcome my natural neutrality. But it depends on the issues...

MegaMan: What we need is a place to debate politics.

Cut to MegaMan and Bass having a debate on a message board.

MegaMan: OMG vot 4 me i'm teh greatest!111

Bass: ur teh sux, vote for me nuetralman!111

MegaMan: OMG LOL like u have a chance!1111

Bass: LOL N-GAGED!1111

Cut to MegaMan and his friends sitting in front of the computer.

Zero: Maybe you should have a debate at school. It might be more coherent then typing it online.

MegaMan: OMG good idea propz 2 u d00d!111

Cut to MegaMan and Bass having a debate in the school auditorium.

Wily: Well, we have a lively crowd turned out for today's debate.

Roll: Ban the Bass!

Ceil: No oil for blood!

Zero: More time spent thinking up protest slogan parodies!

Wily: And now let the debate begin!

MegaMan: Students of MegaMan Jr. High, it is imperative as we face the new school year that you have a strong leader. One who will stand up for student's rights, improve the learning environment, defend us from unfair rehash accusations! And as your president... I really can't do any of that...

Bass: Whereas I have a clear, realistic goal! Getting MegaMan expelled!

MegaMan: We stand at a crossroad, will you take the easy way out and have me expelled, or will you take a deeper look at the problems our school is facing and blame TV and video games for them? The decision is yours!

Wily: And that's all the time we have for debate. The election will be held in November... I have a short attention span. Let's hold the... ooh, a new reality show! Everyone, vote right now so I can go home and watch!

And so the students vote.

NumberMan: The votes are counted, and MegaMan has received the majority of the votes!

MegaMan and friends: HUZZAH!

NeutralMan: And I now will be leaving for no reason. Goodbye forever!

MegaMan: Looks like everything's wrapped up.

Zero: But it's only act 2. I have a bad feeling about this... oh, who am I kidding. That election was almost four years ago. KI would never reference to something that recent.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: So I won the election. Everything looks great. But it feels like something is missing, almost like when you get the incomplete ending in a video game...

A screen saying "You must have all seven chaos emeralds to continue." pops up.

One thurough rereading of every single episode later:

MegaMan: So, it's time for me to be announced as the official winner.

AnnouncerMan: And the winner of the MegaMan Jr. High school election is:... undetermined.

MegaMan: WHAT?

Bass: HUH?

Zero: Florida'D!

AnnouncerMan: The election count was inconclusive! Wily didn't count some of the votes for MegaMan.

MegaMan: Then recount!

AnnouncerMan: That would take to long.

MegaMan: It's only seven votes, and it's important to know who the people chose!

Bass: Wanting every vote counted? How selfish can you be...

Wily: This can only be settled in the School Supreme Court! Don't worry, we'll wrap this up quickly.

Many months later.

MegaMan: The School Supreme Court looks like it's going to rule against us! Maybe I should have said something, but I was too busy shooting butterflys. The election was botched, the system was unfair to begin with, and we've been completely incompetent. It's clear who's fault this mess is... Ralph Nader!

The next day the School Supreme Court is ready to announce its ruling.

King: After careful deliberation, it is the decision of this court that actual votes have nothing to do with elections. The college formerly known as electrical is what matters. So it is our decision that/

MegaMan: WAIT! I have something to say! This election has been a joke, and not the funny kind, a pun or something! Since it is obvious I will lose, I choose to withdraw from the race now! I am leaving school politics! You won't have MegaMan to kick around any/

Bass kicks MegaMan off the podium.

Bass: Announce the winner!

King: The winner and next school president of MegaMan Jr. High is... Ralph Nader!

Bass: I know not to get my hopes up by now.

Zero: That doesn't make any sense! he didn't even run, who voted for him?

KI: I did. My vote can be used any time, even months after the election, and counts as one trillion votes. Ralph Nader is the president of MegaMan Jr. High!

Nader: As president, I choose not to expel MegaMan. Since that's the only thing I have power to do, I'm leaving now. I need to write a consumer safety report on dissapearing platforms. Good bye!

Zero: Unbelievable. How did you get him to be president anyway?

KI: Well, I did promise him something in return...

Cut to the night of November 2.

Kent Brockman: The votes have been counted and the results are in! The next president of the United States is... MegaMan!

KI walks onto the screen (who knows which one).

KI: We've had a lot of unsubtle political satire tonight. Although I'm proud of the butterfly joke... Anyway, there's a message I want to give you, the viewers. Contrary to what the episode insisted, your vote really does matter! There's an important decision coming up that everyone should be involved in! When the time comes, be sure to vote for... Super Mario World in the GameFAQs contest. Stand up and be counted! That's it for tonight, stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	37. The Game Unveiling

Episode 36: The Game Unveiling

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. Wily called an assembly.

Wily: School, I know you've been very excited about E3 recently (this show will hold up well to the test of time!). Especially since school was canceled since Sigma wanted go to see if there were any American Idol games coming out.

Zero: He cried/celebrated (How am I supposed to know if a new American idol game was announced?) for weeks... even though E3 ended just yesterday (as I said, timeless).

Wily: Well, be that as it may, (just popping in to let you know I'm through interrupting the dialogue) I have an exicting announcement for the school.

Roll: You're labeling the boxes containing water fountain water and clear poison?

Wily: I'm not made of labels! No, the excitement is over this school hosting its very own video game trade show! KI has put all his creative energy into thinking of a clever and original name, and here it is, E4!

MegaMan: Wow! A trade show coming to our insignificant little town that every celebrity and video game character has visited! What a rare and surprising event!

Wily: Yes, it's all very exciting. And you get time off school leading up to the show!

MegaMan: Really?

Wily: Yes! Instead, you'll be doing intense labor adults would have to pass a rigorous physical to perform. But you're kids, so those rules don't apply to you. Now start setting up!

5 days later.

MegaMan: Well, we built the area for the show. And we only had one injury, when Ceil took a drink from the water fountain.

Wily: I'm very proud of all of you! As a reward, I'm taking everyone's detentions away and giving them to MegaMan!

Everyone except MegaMan: Hooray!

MegaMan: Huzzah!

Wily: The show starts tommorrow, go home and get a good night's sleep, you haven't slept or gone home since my assembly 5 days ago.

And so everyone goes home. The next day they go to school, excited.

Wily: And no without further delay, a long speech from Shigeru Miyamoto before you can go in and see the games.

Miyamoto: Who are all you people? What's "E4"? Why am I even here? This is the last time I fly on an airline run by video games villians!

Miyamoto leaves. He leaves so quickly he forgets his pocket filled jacket. (**FORSHADOWING IN PROGRESS!**)

Wily: That was pointless.

Zero: Didn't you see the big bolded notice?

Wily: Anyway, it's time to start the show!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan and his friends go inside for E4.

MegaMan: This is so exciting, I can't wait to try all the new games coming out... for N-Gage?

Wily: Did you honestly think any good games would be unveiled at a show hosted by a middle school? Now play some bad PS1 ports!

After playing horrible versions of Croc, Bedrock Bowling, and Bubsy 3-D the kids play the even worse N-Gage versions.

Zero: This is horrible!

Wily: What right do you ahve to complain? You got all this for free!

Zero: We did manual labor for 5 days straight!

Wily: Just test the N-Gages that only take 15 minutes to change cartridges and be quiet!

After hours of playing horrible games Wily steps up to the stage.

Wily: This expo has gone great so far, and it's going to get even better!

MegaMan: We get to preview the new Fox lineup?

Wily: Even better!

Zero: I'll bet my life it's some dumb new N-Gage game.

Wily: Prepare for the world debut of... Super Mario 128!

MegaMan: Mario 128!

Roll: Mario 128!

Bass: Mario 128!

Ceil: Micheal Jackson! I mean, Mario 128!

Zero: Well, atleast I bet something insignificant.

Zero explodes then instantly reforms (it was a tenth time).

Wily: And now, one lucky person in the audience gets to be the first to play Mario 128! I'll pick fairly. Everyone who's an evil scientist who runs a middle school set up to destroy your arch enemy and named after your arch enemy raise your hand!

5 people in the audience raise their hands.

Wily: Forget this, I'm playing it! I'm so exicted, I can't wait another second! But before I start, I'd like to point out that my expo did get a world exclusive! I clearly am of great importance to have been given the first public copy of Mario 128!

KI: Stop trying to make yourself seem important. You found it in Miyamoto's left behind jacket. Which I thought up! Me! Bow before the best writer ever!

Wily: Whatever, enough stalling! Even I'm not cruel enough to make people wait to see Mario 128 after so much time spent waiting. You'd have to be truly evil to delay the audience from seeing it. So here it goes! I'm putting the game in, I turned the system on! The screen is coming up! Mario 128 is/

Act break.

Act 3:

not a sequel to Contra. After that startling revelation, we get to see the premiere of Mario 128.

The title screen appears. Mario speaks.

Mario: It's a me, Mario! Welcome to my newest game! It's time to finally see it! Prepare to be amazed!

Zero: Is it normal for games other than Team Ninja ones to open by telling you how great they are?

MegaMan: Stop with the obscure references and listen to Mario!

Mario: Ahem. After that interuption, I'll continue. Press start to be truly amazed by my incredible innovation. But first, I'd like to say something about Super Mario Sunshine. YOU SHALLOW, FAIRWHETHER FANS! GROW UP AND REALIZE FLUDD IS JUST LIKE PREVIOUS POWER UPS! I am tired of all the unjustified complaints and will adress each one in/

Zero: Just push start!

Wily pushes start. The screen changes.

Mario: Welcome to level one! Prepare to be blown away by my newest adventure. The secret that was so well hidden is about to be revealed. The secret to Mario 128 is/

We're sorry, but due to technical difficulties the rest of this episode can not be shown. We instead bring you algebra with Tornado Tonion.

Tonion: Hello, today we'll discuss the substitution method/

KI: The shows fixed, the episode can continue.

Tonion: I still get payed, right?

KI: NO!

We now return to the show.

Mario: The secret to Mario 128 is... maybe some things just weren't meant to be know/

Zero: TELL US THE SECRET ALREADY!

Mario: Fine! Mario 128 is... a slot machine game! Instead of jumping and fireballs and enemies the game is 128 slightly different slot machines!

Wily: WHAT?

MegaMan: NO!

KI: Mario Sunshine triumphs!

Zero: I can't believe this. How could Miyamoto do this? And what made him think anyone would steal this idea?

Someone in the back of the audience jumps up.

Bubsy: YES! I saw it! I'll have Bubsy's Slot Machine Madness out months before Mario 128!

Bubsy runs off.

Wily: This is terrible.

MegaMan: Well, this is a crushing dissapointment. But I know what we can do.

Roll: What?

MegaMan: Make trolling topics on message boards! That will hurt Nintendo!

And so MegaMan and his friends become trolls. Cut to Miyamoto's house.

Miyamoto: Heh, I got back at them for trying to kidnap me. Leaving that fake disc behind. No one's seeing Mario 128 until I'm ready. I'm sure they'll realize the game was a decoy eventually. Who could be stupid enough to think that was real?

5 months later.

Bubsy: Buy my new incredible N-Gage game, Bubsy's Slot Machine Madness!

And so E4 passes. Stay tuned for the next episode of the newly renamed OMG nintendo iz teh suck, look wut they did 2 mario!1111 Jr. High.


	38. The Fanboy Hunt

Episode 37: The Fanboy Hunt

It was another day at OMG nintendo iz teh suck, look wut they did 2 mario!1111 Jr. High. The characters finally listened to Zero and realized Mario 128 wasn't really a slot machine game and changed the school's name back.

MegaMan: Well, it's back to the new or "classic" school name. I'm sure everyone appreciates the show name much more now.

Cut to KI.

KI: ARGH! I've gotten 1,000 hate letters for changing the name back! That's the last time I advertise on the Next-Gen board!

Cut back to MegaMan.

MegaMan: Well, things are back to normal.

Zero: Yeah, I'm glad this show isn't bashing Nintendo mercilessly anymore. They're a pretty good company.

Wily: WHAT DID YOU SAY? That's **FANBOYISM!** We need to take action!

Cut to an assembly.

Wily: It has come to my attention that some students at this school have voiced a positive opinion about a game company!

Audience: GASP!

Wily: This can not continue! Soon people won't be afraid of being labeled, rock and roll will take over the world, and McDonald's will cancel the Adult Happy Meal! We have to do something.

Zero: What about free speech?

Wily: FIRST AMENDMENT FANBOY! One more comment like that and I'll have you jailed like that guy who revealed his favorite ice cream flavor! Having a positive opinion makes you an evil fanboy! Lving in a constant state of fear and opression is a small price to pay for in theory reducing biased posts on message boards!

MegaMan: We have to do something!

Wily: I have a plan. We must organize a code that if anyone breaks they will be instantly labeled and punished.

Zero: This is turning into a witch hunt!

Wily: Quiet or I'll have you burned at the stake!

Zero: This isn't good...

Act break.

Wily: ACT BREAK FANBOY!

Act 2:

Wily: As I was saying, we must write rules and enforce them!

Roll: Should our school president help?

Wily: Nader's been missing ever since he tested those dissapearing platforms. What we need is an army to enforce our laws of unbias! Anyone who breaks them will be punished with extreme bias!

Wily claps his hands together.

Wily: That got the fly.

Wily snaps his fingers. An army of robots appear.

GrenadeMan: We are here to protect you! Opression is freedom. Fear is security. Laughtracks are funny.

Wily: Everyone go home, when you awake we will be living in a new, secure world!

Cut to the next morning. MegaMan wakes up.

Wily: He's waking up! Quick, turn on the new world!

Wily flips a switch. Sentry robots appear guarding every street. Hidden microphones appear in every house. 

Zero: This is ridiculous!

Wily: That sounds like fanboy talk to me! Speaking against our system is considered an act of fanboyism!

MegaMan goes to school. The classes are completely different then before.

MegaMan: The classes actually last more then a few minutes!

MegaMan goes to his first class, propaganda with DustMan.

DustMan: You, the youth of Rockman City, must be trained to grow up not to be fanboys who force your opinions on other people. To do this, we'll force opinions on you first! Now repeat after me:

MegaMan Jr. High is a quality show.

Class: MegaMan Jr. High is a quality show.

DustMan: If you dislike it, you are a fanboy of competing shows, whatever they are.

Class: If you dislike it, you are a fanboy of competing shows, whatever they are.

DustMan: You must watch every single episode of MegaMan Jr. High!

Class: Highlight, copy, paste.

Zero: This has gone too far! We have a right to opinions, we can like things if we want to! I like some things more than others, and you can't stop me!

Cut to Zero locked in a maximum security prison.

PunMan: It's too bad they locked you in this prison with characters that were banned from the show. You must feel like a real... **zero!**

LaughtrackMan: LOL!

Zero: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Act break.

Act 3:

Zero: I need to get out of hear!

CoherentPlotMan: There's no way out, everyone banned from this show is stuck here forever. There's no way out from the inside.

Zero: How about the outside?

CPMan: Oh, you can unlock the doors from there by just turning the knob. But who would come to rescue us?

MegaMan and his friends burst in.

MegaMan: We're here to free you, PunMan!

Zero: Free me!

MegaMan: But you acted like a fanboy, you deserve to be locked up here.

PunMan: Yeah, don't do the crime if you can't do the... um... hang on I'll think of something... _hard_ time!

Zero: That was pathetic.

LaughtrackMan: LOL!

Zero slices PunMan and LaughtrackMan into pieces.

Zero: Well, things are better now but I still need to get out of here! MegaMan, overcome your brainwashing! (Zero becomes possed) Although it is nice to have a clean brain. LOL! (Zero shakes off the possession and throws the powers he absorbed out the window)

MegaMan: I'll think about it.

MegaMan leaves. It's the next day. Wily has called an assembly.

Wily: Our new show order has worked perfectly! We've stomped out the biggest threat in history, fanboyism.

Roll: But I think I saw a troll the other day!

Wily: Trolls? Don't be paranoid, let them have their opinions!

MegaMan: Since fanboyism was wiped out, can we free Zero?

GrenadeMan: NO! He's the last carrier of it, we only have one option, however grave it may be. (his lips go out of sync with what he's saying) Leave him in jail.

Roll: Not capital punishment!

Bass: What?

MegaMan: Stupid censors. Anyway, we have to end this witchhunt!

Wily: Fine, but I'm not loosening up on the fanboy hunt.

MegaMan: End that to!

Wily: I won't! It's of incredible importance! Nothing can change my mind! Nothing! Except deafeating GrenadeMan.

MegaMan: Then that's what I'll do.

GrenadeMan: Wait, I don't want to fight, I'm a pacifist!

Wily: Well, your name was very misleading. But a deal's a deal, the fanboy hunt is over and Zero is free!

And so ends another day at MegaMan Jr. High. Stay tuned for the next episode or I'll bring back PunMan and LaughtrackMan.


	39. The 39th Episode Spectacular

Episode 38: The 39th Episode Spectacular

AnnouncerMan: Broadcast to you live, it's a tape made months ago of the MegaMan Jr. High 39th Episode Spectacular! And here's your host, show creator, KI Simpson!

Audience: Claps one handed

KI: Thank you, it's great to be here! Tonight we're celebrating the 38th episode of MegaMan Jr. High and our budget cut resulting in the loss of the guy who keeps track of numbers! It's hard to believe a show that started from me and a friend mocking that MegaMan comic could come this far.

Audience: LOL!

KI: No, that's really how it started.

Audience: LOL!

KI: STOP THAT! One more peep out of you and I'll stop digitally inserting the laughter! Anyway, we've got a great show tonight. Or we did until I was court ordered not to show that Simpsons script I stole. So I threw this together. Although since this is an obvious rip off I'm not sure why it's any better... Anyway, let's get this show started! Roll the clip!

AnnouncerMan: What clip?

KI: I don't know, I just needed to break up the paragraph. Anyway, in this first act I'll tell the history of MegaMan Jr. High, and give you a peak behind the scenes.

It all started on a day like any other. But little did I know a life changing event would soon occur. The MAIL CAME!... fine, it wasn't exciting. Look at the plots, do you honestly think I ever did anything even remotely interesting? Anyway, an EGM came in the mail. I read it. Eventually, I came across an article. It was about video game comics. I looked at the previews of them and

Lightning flashes.

Thunder claps.

A volcanoe erupts.

KI's SNES goes over a minute without being played.

I saw it. The most hideous thing in the world. (insert cheap shot at Fox/N-Gage/this show) Then I saw the summary for the MegaMan comic. It had MegaMan, under the name Rocky Light, going to middle school trying to "Fight evil and get to class on time!". After hours of trembling under a table in shock, I decided to take the course of action I always take when something stupid happens. I told my friend and we made fun of it (I'll have you know countless evil empires were defeated that way!).

After thinking up features the comic would have like Wily as the principal and ProtoMan being evil, I decided I had to take credit for the idea... I mean... share it with the world. And so I went to my first and only choice, the only place worthy of my show being posted, the GameCube Social Board! Unless you're reading this on Kirby25's website, in which case you're the important ones. Anyway, I got my first choice, and couldn't be happier with my medium.

AnnouncerMan: Phone call, it's Adult Swim.

KI: YES! I'm out of this stupid message board!

Ki runs to talk on the phone. He comes back.

KI: As I was saying, this place is the only place I'll let the show be posted on. Unless Adult Swim loosens up and doesn't demand I legally license MegaMan and everything else I reference to. Anyway, when we come back I'll answer your letters!

Disclaimer: For legal purposes "your" includes figments of KI's imagination.

Act break.

Act 2:

KI: Before the letters, here's the peak behind the scenes I promised:

We see thousands of monkeys slamming keyboards.

KI: Now, to answer the letters. Here's the first one:

Dear KI,  
Your show SUCKS! I may not have read anything but the title, but my argument is legitimate! I demand you stop, because I don't like it and I'm the only person in the world who matters!  
TrollMan

KI: Well, thank you for your letter. I've listened, and I will be taking steps to improve the show. Mainly, I'll be installing a security system to keep trolls out. Thanks for writing! Here's our next letter:

Dear KI,  
Hello, I am a loyal viewer who isn't ProtoMan. I want to say ProtoMan should be on the show more often. He's a very underused character! Many people agree with me, please insert more ProtoMan!  
A loyal viewer, from the Pen of ProtoMan

KI: Well, it's obvious who that was. Sorry Liquid Snake, but I have no plans to involve ProtoMan more. Let's look at the next letter:

To Mr. Killer I. Simpson  
I represent the holders of the rights to MegaMan and every other copyrighted character you've used on this show. If you do not cease using them, legal action will have to be taken.  
Sincerely, Lionel Hutz

KI: This letter will be forwarded to my lawyer, Inanimate Carbon Rod. Thanks for writing! Here's the next letter:

dear k1,  
can u show more of protomn? i reallly lik him and wood like 4 him 2 b in more epsiodes  
ProtoMan

KI: While I appreciate the eloquence of your letter, I have no plans to include more of you at this time. Thanks for writing!

Our next letter comes straight from a celebrity!

Dear KI,  
Please stop sending me game ideas or I will be forced to get a restraining order.  
Sincerely, Shigeru Miyamoto

KI: Eventually someone will accept my ideas for a MegaMan Jr. High video game, and when they do everyone who laughed at my comedy will pay!

One final letter:

Dear KI,  
I think ProtoMan should have a significant presence in more episodes/

KI: ENOUGH! Okay, when we come back I'll have a never before seen compile of out takes!

Act break.

Act 3:

KI: There have been so many classic MegaMan Jr. High moments. Like those 2 or 3 times I thought up a joke instead of stealing it. But as you know, the GameFAQs TOS can be strict in some ways. So I'd like to show you a list of jokes I decided were too hot for GameFAQs. I'd like to, but I've got a lot of karma and LUE access, I'm not risking it for you! Instead, I'll be showing out takes from episodes. Jokes I just didn't have the budget or time (in other words, that I forgot to include) in classic episodes!

As mentioned, in the real megaMan in middle school comic MegaMan's name is Rocky Light. What if I had kept it that way? here's a deleted scene from Episode 1: The First Day of School:

Rocky sits down in class. The person sitting next to him turns around and talks to him.

Student: What's your name?

Rocky: Rocky Light.

Student: That sounds like a beer.

Rocky: Well what's yours?

Student: Budweiser.

KI: And remember when in Episode 14: Chip Collecting when MegaMan was... well, the title explains itself. Here's a cut scene:

Light: I don't want you collecting those battle chips!

MegaMan: But all my friends do!

Light: If all your friends jumped off a bridge, would you jump to?

MegaMan: No...

Light: Wimp! You'll never get popular with that attitude, and it's battle chip's fault no doubt!

KI: And remember the classic N-Gage episode, Episode 10: MegaMan's First Job? Here's a scene you didn't see:

MegaMan explodes into hundreds of pieces.

Light: You bought an N-Gage, didn't you? Oh well, better reassemble you.

Cut to later.

Light: Good as new! Good thing you bought that GameStop cleaning kit!

MegaMan: I'm glad that's over.

Light: Actually, I have to destroy and rebuild you every week. That's what the cleaning kit instructions say.

MegaMan: Why'd I buy a Windows XP cleaning kit?...

KI: In the recent Episode 36: The Game Unveiling MegaMan and his friends got the first glimpse of Mario 128. Or did they?

Zero: Stop lying, you just took the disc from Miyamoto's jacket!

Wily: Well how else was I supposed to get it, it's very well guarded and elusive!

Cut to Miyamoto's house on Halloween:

Children: Trick or treat!

Miyamoto: Here you go, free pre-release copies of Mario 128!

Kid: Thanks! But can we also have candy? Hideo Kojima gave us candy with our free copies of Metal Gear Solid 3.

KI: If that's what I cut out, what I leave in must be pure gold! Directly stolen gold, but still gold. And so, our 38/39th episode spectacular draws to a close. But I think one more guest is coming! The silent partner, co creator of this show, Matt Groening!

Matt: What are you doing in my house? Aren't you that lunatic we found trying to steal future Simpsons episode scripts?

KI: I'm, um, one of those Simpsons in the background of the Simpsons Gene episode...

Matt: No you're not! Those were cartoon characters, I knew them all personally! You broke into my house!

KI: And that concludes our special. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!

Matt: I'm calling the police.


	40. Sigma's Rise

Episode 39: Sigma's Rise

Behind the scenes:

ProtoMan: Did you get my letters?

KI: Yes, and I'm still not giving you a larger or more frequent presence in episodes!

ProtoMan: This isn't fair!

KI: Well, you're not going to change my mind.

Bender bursts in.

Bender: Do you have change for the vending machine?

KI: Sure, here you go.

Bender leaves.

ProtoMan: This isn't fair!

KI: Life isn't fair, meaning we don't need to make any effort to work towards justice. Just like how we don't put any effort into medicine since we'll all eventually die.

Sigma barges in.

Sigma: This isn't fair! Recently I've been left out of episodes! I'm supposed to be a main villian, but I'm being ignored like ProtoMan!

KI: WHAT? This is an outrage! I will immediately give you an episode focused around you, and make sure you're given more focus in the future.

ProtoMan: WHAT? But I... why don't I get anything?

KI: Well, for one thing Sigma's name is already in the episode title. Let's begin!

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. It was night time and Sigma and Wily were having a meeting.

Sigma: Wily, I gave you two simple orders. Destroy MegaMan and tape American Idol, and you haven't done either!

Wily: It's not my fault! We're on a cliched show, no one on those can program VCRs!

Sigma: Fine, but you still haven't destroyed MegaMan!

Wily: We're on a cliched show, the main character can't be defeated!

Sigma: What in the world made you think an excuse like that would work? I wanted results, and you failed! I'm taking over as principal and demoting you to vice principal!

Wily: Wouldn't that mean you're demoting yourself also?

Sigma: Silence! A new regime has started in MegaMan Jr. High, and this one will succeed in destroying MegaMan!

Wily: Really?

Sigma: Of course not, this is a cliched show, the main character can't be defeated!

Act break.

Act 2:

It was the next day. MegaMan went to school, at the new evening time. An assembly was called.

Sigma: School, as you know our purpose is to best educate the children of RockMan City. For this reason, and only this reason, I'm demoting Wily for failing to destroy MegaMan. He will be vice principal from now on, and I will be principal.

Zero: Can we finally learn about evolution?

Sigma: NO! If evolution was true, how do you explain this show being created? Anyway, there will be significant changes in this school.

Roll: Like what?

Sigma: The teacher's names will end with an animal instead of Man.

ElecMan: This isn't good, he's going to replace us just because his robots are more powerful, intelligent, and creative! But we were created by a stereotypical mad scientist, doesn't that count for anything?

GutsMan: We can't let this happen! We must preserve the classic MegaMan Jr. High!

Sigma: I'll put safety guards on the thumb tacks.

ElecMan: All hail principal Sigma!

Wily: A few teachers explode from putting up posters and suddenly my safety measures aren't good enough...

Sigma: So go back to class. Except you MegaMan, I want to talk to you in private over the intercom.

MegaMan goes into Sigma's office.

Sigma: MegaMan, as you've no doubt figured out this school's sole purpose is to destroy you. But you keep evading destruction! So I've got ONE question for you... will you tape American Idol?

MegaMan: I guess so.

Sigma: Now that we've got the important stuff out of the way, prepare for a fight to the death with one of my reploids!

MegaMan: How can I tape American Idol if I'm dead?

Sigma: I belong to an obscure cult that believes ghosts can interact with VCRs. It's the second smallest group I belong to, next to American Idol fans.

MegaMan: So who do I have to fight?

Sigma: I've spent a long time deciding the perfect reploid to defeat you, and after intense research I've decided to go with whoever KI picks.

KI: I choose... Squirtle!

Sigma: Forget it, fight Storm Eagle!

And so MegaMan prepares for his second fight with a reploid. Can MegaMan win?

Sigma: No, I'm using Fred Meyer Select reploid brains this time!

Act break.

Act 3:

The battle has begun.

MegaMan: I may be at a disadvantage, but I know I can win!

Eagle: You **know** you can win? I only thought I was going to win, I can't/

Sigma: Just fight him you idiot!

Eagle: Fine. Take this MegaMan!

Storm Eagle uses a wind blast to push MegaMan into the wall.

Sigma: What was the point of that?

Eagle: Didn't you read my resume? I can only win matches fought over bottomless pits.

Sigma: ARGH! Wait, I've got an idea!

Sigma presses a button. The school soars into the sky and the walls dissapear.

Sigma: Now that's a view! Oh, and...

Sigma sprays some Bottomless Pit in a Can on the ground.

Eagle: You're doomed MegaMan!

MegaMan: I'll find a way to win!

Eagle: Nothing can stop me!

KI: Squirtle! Use Water Gun!

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Squirtle blasts Storm Eagle.

KI: Now use tackle!

Squirtle: Squirt squirt Squirtle squirt!

Squirtle tackles Storm Eagle. KI throws a Pokeball. It shakes a couple times then stops.

KI: I caught a Storm Eagle!

Squirtle: Victory is ours!

Sigma: Get out of my office!

KI leaves.

Sigma: Well MegaMan, you may have won this round. But I'll think of a way to prevent that extremely unlikely outcome from ever happening again!

MegaMan: Aren't you going to stop being principal for no reason and have everything go back to normal?

Sigma: No, I'm staying in charge!

MegaMan: But I never thought Wily! Is this going to be like Power Rangers where the main villian is never fought?

Sigma: No, Wily will remain on the show as vice principal. And I won't be replaced! Unless Lord Zed shows up.

And so MegaMan Jr. High's balance of power shifts. Stay tuned for the next episode of Mighty Morphin MegaMan Jr. High Neo in Space Ninja Storm!


	41. The School Reviewer

Episode 40: The School Reviewer

Note: Bandia made me change the name of the show back to the original.

It was school inspection week again in RockMan City. Once again, MegaMan Jr. High was closed that week. The main characters went on an uneventful trip to Obscure Reference City. They came back, and Wily and Sigma were meeting with Mayor PharaohMan.

PharaohMan: You can't keep closing the school! You have to undergo an inspection!

Sigma: Can't the Super Intendent overrule that?

Wily: We don't have a Super Intendent anymore, you demoted yourself to principal!

Sigma: Quiet or I'll make you janitor!

JunkMan: Hey, I have tenure!

PharaohMan: Look, just take the inspection. I'll send the most incompetent reviewer I can find. I'll be back right after I call GamePro.

PharaohMan leaves and comes back.

PharaohMan: Good news! I got someone even better!

Sigma: Better in what sense?

PharaohMan: Worse! Your school reviewer will be a celebrity.

Sigma: From American Idol?

PharaohMan: Get over that! The origin of that joke was just KI thinking up a stupid reason you had to leave in your first episode! No, the reviewer of your school will be/

Wily: Shouldn't you save that for the act break?

PharaohMan: NO! Everyone's sick of that! Your reviewer will be Tommy Tallarico!

Sigma: He's brilliant! Toilet Paper Mario, it works on so many levels... Toilet humor, immature humor, I can't believe a grown man said that humor...

PharaohMan: So it's settled. He'll come next week.

Wily: Finally, we can go back into the school.

The group ends their meeting at McDonalds and they leave.

Sigma: Wily, we have to get that school into shape! Show we're not some tyranncially run school that doesn't care at all about student's rights. Make the students come in to work during the weekend!

And so a Saturday assembly is called.

MegaMan: I hate these, last time we had one I missed Totally Spies.

Sigma: I've called you here because your school needs YOU! We have an inspection coming up, and we have to get this school ready!

Zero: Why should we care about the school?

Sigma: We force you to come every day against your will, who wouldn't volunteer to help a place like that?

Wily: So everyone pull a job out chore hat.

Hard Hat Mac: That's my hat! Give it back!

Everyone pulls a job out.

MegaMan: I have to clean the windows.

Roll: I have to repair that wall things keep crashing through.

Zero: I won a free Big Mac!

Bass: I get the last line before the act break.

MegaMan: Finally, you win something. Oops, sorry.

Act break.

Act 2:

Bass: ARGGHHH!

Sigma: Get to work!

So the students set to work on getting the school ready. They do, and Monday arrives (you try writing entertaining dialogue about cleaning a school!).

Sigma: Our reviewer will be here any minute!

Zero: Who is it?

Sigma: A genious! He was voted most unfair, intelligent reviewer by a group of anti-Nintendo trolls!

A car pulls up in front of the school. Tommy Tallarico steps out.

Tommy: I, the genious who composed watered down versions of songs from Aladdin, am here! And I'm with my friend, LaughtrackMan. Time to review... FartMan Jr. High!

LaughtrackMan: LOL!

KI appears.

KI: Found him. Get him Squirtle!

Squirtle attacks LaughtrackMan. KI catches him in a Pokeball.

KI: Back to jail for you.

KI leaves.

Tommy: Well, I'm sure I'll find someone else who apreciates my mature, sophisticated humor. Time to review the school!

Tommy goes inside.

We interrupt this episode for a required weekly test.

Tornado Tonion: Okay class, it's time for a science test!

Question 1: What is the scientific method for avoiding drowning or being burned?

Answer: Being blue or red.

Question 2: Will detonating an atomic bomb right infront of you hurt you?

Answer: Not if it isn't meant to.

Question 3: Why did the dinosaurs die out?

Answer: Because you overused that joke answer.

Question 4: Is SNES the best system ever made?

Answer: You're under arrest for having to ask.

And so Tornado Tonion is taken away. We will return to our regular programming after the act break.

Act break.

Act 3:

Tommy: Time to review the school!

He looks around.

Tommy: These seats look like they were made for jr high kids! Kiddy, points deducted.

Sigma: This is a Jr. High School!

Tommy: No excuses fanboy! Being biased towards the school you run, how could you?

Tommy keeps looking around. He goes into the bathroom and breaks into uncrontrollable laughter.

Wily: I don't see what's so funny.

Tommy: You're just too immature to get it! Points deducted for you vice prinicpal having a different sense of humor than me.

MegaMan: What happens if this school gets a bad review anyway?

Tommy: Trolls will pretend I was fair.

Tommy keeps looking around.

Tommy: Horrible class room designs, maybe if it were in an awesome school like Halo Jr. High...

Zero: This is ridiculous, you're a raving lunatic who isn't qualified to review anything!

KI: I would have liked to have been a little more agressive in that area.

Tommy: Silence fanboy!

KI: Who are you talking to?

Tommy: Shut up This joke was reviewed by KI Simpson and deemed too likely to result in moderation, since karma means infinitely more to him then your enjoyment of the show

Sigma: Why are you being so hard on our school?

Tommy: Silence! I've played more games for 5 seconds then you have!

Sigma: Fine, just give us our score.

Tommy: Your school is kiddy, the graphics are terrible, and it doesn't have any blood. But I liked the music you played in the hallway so I give it a 10/10.

Wily: Wow.

MegaMan: Guess we're not going to fight him after all. A refreshingly peaceful ending.

A warpstar crashes through the wall.

Wily: Why do we even bother fixing that wall?

Kirby gets off his warpstar.

Tommy: Well if it isn't the star of Kirby's Fart Adventure! You're pink!... I miss LaughtrackMan.

Kirby: I'm sick and tired of your horrible show!

Tommy: What are you going to do you stupid E rated/

Kirby inhales the fighter power and uses a powerful combo on Tommy which sends him flying.

Tommy: I'll be back! Kirby can't protect you forever!

Kirby: There's a huge waiting list for opportunities to beat you up.

And so MegaMan Jr. High passes inspection. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High, and know I'm not getting soft on guest stars after Miyamoto and Matt Groening.


	42. Air Rush

Episode 41: Air Rush

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High, and flyers were posted all over school.

Bass: Soccer try outs are today! Finally, I can use that soccer uniform I painted on myself in episode 2.

Zero: They redesigned the uniforms.

Bass: KHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! I mean, AAAARRRGGHHH!

Roll: Are you going to try out MegaMan?

MegaMan: I don't think so. We're really overwhelmed with homework right now, and Dad puts my schoolwork before everything.

Light runs up to them.

Light: MegaMan! I'm very dissapointed in you, there are more important things then school work!

MegaMan: Like excersise and teamwork?

Light: No, letting me live out my lifelong dream I've never mentioned before of being a star soccer player for a Jr. High team in a parody of a horrible comic! I lost my chance when I was your age, so I'm forcing you to play!

MegaMan: Then I'll do it!

Cut to try outs. MegaMan, Zero, Roll, Ceil, and Bass tried out.

RingMan: I see we have a lot of students trying out. This team is very prestigious, it isn't easy to make the cut! But since even with all of you we don't have a complete team, you're all in. Our first game is saturday, against Super Mario Jr. High.

Zero: Shouldn't we practice?

RingMan: No, Sigma turned down my request for a soccer ball. Oh, and all of you bring bus fare for our ride to the game.

Cut to Saturday. The teams meet on the field.

Lakitu: Now I want a good, clean game! It doesn't matter who wins or loses, all that matters is/

Lakitu is carried off by an angry mob of parents watching the game.

MegaMan: Okay, let's win!

Cut to one minute later.

AnnouncerMan: This is highly unusual, but the scoreboard was overloaded. And it was designed to display Tetris scores! Anyway, Super Mario Jr. High wins!

RingMan: Well, we lost. But atleast we played a good, fair/

RingMan is carried off by the mob.

Light: MegaMan, I'm very dissapointed in you! I had so much faith in you, but you let me down. If I hadn't won $500 by betting against you, I'd ground you for a year! But i expect you to win your next game. Only that can save my marriage!

MegaMan: You're not married!

Light: You lost by 999,999,999 points! In one minute! If that's believeable, anything is.

Bass: We have to win our next game!

MegaMan: I'll think of something. There has to be a way.

Zero: Just read the title/

Zero is carried off by a mob of Squirtles.

MegaMan goes home. He watches Air Bud.

MegaMan: That's it!

MegaMan loses all faith in humanity. Then he notices something.

MegaMan: I've got it! Rush can be our new star player!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan calls all his team mates over to see his new secret weapon (RingMan hasn't been found yet).

MegaMan: Our troubles are over!

Bass: I can upstage you?

Zero: Everyone will stop acting so stupid?

Rush: The R rounds will risappear again?

KI: Adult Swim no longer requires that I legally license the characters I use?

MegaMan: Yes! Or I assume so, winning the Jr. High soccer cup will surely cause all that to happen. I've found a new player. My dog!

Roll: Your... dog?

MegaMan: He can be our goalie! Watch!

All the members of the soccer team try to score, but Rush blocks everything.

Roll: He stopped kicks from members of the worst soccer team in history! He must be good!

MegaMan: With my dog as our goalie, we can win!

Cut to a montage.

We see the team beating Zelda Jr. High.

Link: I knew Epona should have been our goalie!

We see the team beating Metroid Jr. High.

Samus: You try winning when you're the only player!

We see the team beating Sonic Jr. High.

Sonic: I can't think of an entertaining comment.

We see the team beating Halo Jr. High.

Tommy Tallarico: Well we're still more mature then you poopy heads!

End montage (do montages have talking?)

MegaMan: We've been doing great! But we're competing against Super Mario Jr. High again, and if I know my sport story cliches the team we faced first is automatically the best!

Rush beats the Super Mario Jr. High team.

MegaMan: Never mind.

Zero: How are we winning if we're unable to score goals? Our goalie can't help with that...

MegaMan; Quiet! Soon we'll be playing against the reigning champions, but I know we can win, because KI wants us to and he's the writer. We'll murder our next competitors with his help! You stand no chance... (MegaMan looks at the list) Killer Instinct Jr. High!

Everyone falls silent.

MegaMan: What?

Zero: Do you even know what KI stands for?

MegaMan: Cake Eye?

Zero buries his face in his hands.

Act break.

Act 3:

After hours of explaining, MegaMan finally realizes what is going on.

MegaMan: This is terrible! KI will be biased against us, and we'll lose and Dad will be dissapointed!

Bass: There's only one thing we can do.

Roll: What?

Bass: I don't recall saying I kinew what it was.

MegaMan: We have to think of something! I'm sure with time we'll be able to overcome this! Maybe if we practice every hour for weeks we can win!

Zero: The match is in 5 minutes.

5 minutes of intense practicing later:

MegaMan: Well, we're as ready as we'll ever be. And don't forget, we've got Rush!

Rush: Rat's right RegaMan!

KI: Dogs aren't allowed on soccer teams! Rush can't play!

MegaMan: He could play before!

KI: Yeah, I pretty much make up the rules as I go along.

MegaMan: We'll still somehow beat you! 

KI: No you won't. I'll bet control of this show. Match my bet and you can win control and be a corrupt tyrant just like me!

MegaMan: All I have is a quarter.

KI: Well, I'll acccept it. It's actually a good deal for me, this show is millions in debt from lawsuits.

MegaMan: Now we really have to win!

Roll: Well, it will be a good, clean game.

KI: I'm also the referee.

MegaMan: Isn't there a rule against that?

KI: There's a rule against everything. Let's play!

Zero: Isn't it traditional to give some kind of justification after saying there's a rule against everything?

KI: There's a tradition for everything. Now, intoducing the teams! The reigning champions, the cast of Killer Instinct!

Thunder, Riptor, Cinder, Orchid, Glacius, Fulgore, Spinal, Eyedol, Jago, TJ Combo, and Sabrewulf walk onto the field.

MegaMan: How about the charcters from the sequel?

KI: I HAVE NO SEQUEL! Ahem, and the challengers, some stupid robots.

Fulgore: Hey!

KI: Let the match begin!

MegaMan: Come on team! We'll show KI it takes more then complete control of the events about to transpire to win!

Half a minute later.

AnnouncerMan: Once again, our score board has been overloaded.

MegaMan: They scored one point!

AnnouncerMan: It was an Atari score board.

KI: My team wins!

KI takes his quarter and leaves.

MegaMan: I'm sorry I lost Dad.

Light: It's okay. I've learned there are more importat things in life then winning.

MegaMan: Like what?

Light: Denial.

And so MegaMan's soccer career ends. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	43. The New, Hipper, MegaMan Jr High

Episode 42: The New, Hipper, MegaMan Jr. High

KI: Here at MegaMan Jr. High, we're committed to making the coolest show possible about pre teen robots in Jr. High. Which is why we're reformatting the show. First of all, I will no longer name myself after obscure things likes Killer Instinct and The Simpsons. I from now on will be known as EA Idol. So we present to you, the first episode of the new, improved, sell-out MegaMan Jr. High.

Opening theme:

Who let MegaMan out?  
Jr. High! Jr. High!  
Who let MegaMan out?  
KI... err... EA... yeah  
It's the funky fresh show from surfer city  
It's a hip trendy show  
Your faith in humanity is the fool I pity!

We enter upon MegaMan at home.

Light: MegaMan! If you don't set up the lightning rod in time for the storm you can't go to that concert tonight.

MegaMan: I don't want to, I could get seriously hurt.

Light: **ANNGST'D!** (he turns to the camera) Teenagers, always so full of hate, they think the whole world is against them. Entire world, join me in mocking them!

MegaMan: Dad, I have feelings.

Light: Enough with your melodramatic mumbo jumbo! It's not going to get me to let you see that concert!

MegaMan: What concert? It's 2:00AM, I just want to go to sleep!

Light: Enough back talk! When I was your age it occasionally snowed outside and hills existed!

MegaMan: What's that supposed to prove?

Light: Silence! Having rights is a privilege, no more rudeness! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to write into a parenting maqgzine to make fun of you behind your back! 

MegaMan goes into his room.

MegaMan: This isn't fair. He doesn't respect my privacy at all.

Hidden microphone: That's not true!

MegaMan: There has to be something I can do.

Light: I hear it's amazing when the giant purple worm does a giant tuning with a salad fork. I need scissors! 61!

MegaMan: What's that supposed to mean?

Light: Typical. No matter how clearly you explain things to a teenager they miss the point.

MegaMan: I just want to go to sleep!

Light: I work hard every day to support you, and what do you contribute?

MegaMan: I have to go to school and do homework for 8 hours everyday!

Light: No excuses! And you're grounded for staying up so late!

Act break.

Act 2:

The next day MegaMan goes to school.

Roll: MegaMan, thank goodness you're here! I can't find my pencil!

Sad music starts playing.

MegaMan: I'll try to find the pencil, but I can't make any promises. I know it's hard, I lost a pencil once, but you have to face problems. It's like the story of the walrus and the octopus. The walrus looked for his pencil everyday, and the octopus never looked. But, one day, the octopus found a pencil, and gave it to the walrus. And it was the best arbor day ever.

A sign pops up saying **WE ARE NOW SEAMLESSLY TRANSFERRING BACK TO COMEDY.**

MegaMan: So where's Zero?

Roll: He looked at the new layout and simultaneously threw up and fainted.

Bass walks up to them.

Bass: MegaMan, you loser, you missed the concert last night!

MegaMan: WHAT CONCERT?

Bass: The newest, feshest band according to EA's People magazine from the 80s. Vanilla IceMan!

The show goes into a song again.

When life's got you so down,  
you know you can slow down,  
go where the music and the fun never end,  
long as the music keeps playing,  
you know what I'm saying,  
here at the Roundhouse!

The song ends.

MegaMan: How exactly is referencing to old Nickelodeon shows mainstream?

Bass: It just is! And i challenge you to an extreme ElecMan weapon pause glitch contest for tickets to the next Vanilla IceMan concert!

MegaMan: We don't have time for that, we need to cram everything into one episode, no time for actual plots.

Bass: But we're staying with this format, right?

MegaMan: No. Just no.

Bass: Then what do we do, just go to class?

MegaMan: OH NOES! I forgot to study for our test today! I'll have to... CHEAT!

Roll: What's the test in?

MegaMan: Ethics.

Bass: Do I have anymore relevence to the plot?

MegaMan: No.

Bass: Then I'll leave. TO THE EXTREME!

Bass jumps through that wall that keeps getting destroyed and drinks a Mountain Dew.

MegaMan: I have to prepare for the test! This is a significant, long plot point! 

One successful cheating and guilt induced confession later:

MegaMan: Well, school's out. Now what do we do?

Roll: Write poetry!

Of all life's pleasures,  
one none can gauge,  
is when someone messes up,  
to yell N-GAGED!

MegaMan: This is boring. Can we just play video games?

EA: Only the ones approved by our hip, now, hardcore game correspondant.

MegaMan: It's Tommy Tallarico, isn't it? I'll just do something else.

An alarm goes off.

MegaMan: Oh no! I have to go fight! TO THE EXTREME!

The drama! The romance! The angst! The dachshunds! The numerous other things that aren't in this episode at all! Come back for more painful writing after the act break! But first this cool new commercial.

(an Ovaltine commercial plays)

Act 3:

MegaMan: I have to fight! For great justice!

Roll: But you could get hurt!

MegaMan: I'm tired of everyone telling me how dangerous fighting is! You, Dad, the light at the end of the tunnel...

Roll: Fine, but be careful. Fight MegaMan, fight! For everlasting peace!

MegaMan jumps on Rush, who is now a skateboard.

MegaMan: Time to go fight my arch enemy! THE   
MAN!Man.

MegaMan skates to the disco.

THE MAN!Man: Bwahaha! I will destroy your hip, new music! I'm evil, I'm the establishment!

MegaMan: I won't let you win! I'll show you not to watch and listen to the exact same shows and music I do! You just do stupid, outdated things like playing SNES!

Lightning strikes MegaMan.

MegaMan: I'll stop you from being different then me!

The battle begins.

MegaMan: Super ultra turbo extreme beam! Attack!

MegaMan throws a Pokeball, and Suteb attacks.

THE MAN!Man: You can't stop me! I challenge you to a break dancing contest! Start the music!

Ice, Ice, Vanilla IceMan!  
Ice, Ice, Vanilla IceMan!  
We're the cool new show!  
LOL cool, get it!  
I'm IceMan and I said cool!  
Nothing's cooler than puns!

MegaMan: Beat this!

MegaMan does a septuple spin.

THE MAN!Man: Oh no, I've been defeated! I'll be back, and I'll defeat your kids and your hip hop!

MegaMan: I won. TO THE EXTREME!

And so MegaMan wins another battle. TO THE EXTREME! Stay tuned for the next New, Hipper MegaMan Jr. High! TO THE/

Zero: NO! This has to end! Everyone will hate this horrible new layout!

TrollMan: I love it!

Tommy Tallarico: So do I!

Zero: NO! KI, please change it back.

EA: There is no KI Simpson, only I, EA Idol! And the show is staying just as it is! Nothing can change my mind! NOTHING!

Zero: How about/

EA: NOTHING!

Zero: let me talk/

EA: NEVER!

Zero: This is terrible, this horrible show I wish I never agreed to be on is doomed!

EA: Well, nothing will change it back! I'm leaving to skateboard moderately. TO THE EXTREME!

A white flash appears.

Zero: What a horrible insanity effect.

KI: I told you I could tell a scary story.

And so the nightmare is over. Stay tuned for the next, traditional, more old skool, l33t, MegaMan Jr. High!


	44. MMJH meets Sheep in the Big City Part 1

Episode 43: MegaMan Jr. High Meets Sheep in the Big City

Note: If you do not know what Sheep in the Big City is, I now hold an eternal grudge against you for contributing to it being canceled... fine, I'll explain. Sheep in the Big City is an obscure cartoon with a humor style that inspired MegaMan Jr. High's. It is about a secret military organization trying to capture one, specific sheep that will fit in a sheep powered ray gun.

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. But no one cared, something exciting was happening in the Big City.

General Specific: We just can't seem to capture Sheep! We've tried everything, even attempting to capture him!

A dark figure appears at the door.

Sigma: I believe I can be of help.

Private Public: Who are you?

Sigma: I, like you, represent an organization with a ridiculous goal who is extremely incompetent in fulfilling that goal.

Wily: And I used to be principal, until I got demoted... (curses under his breath).

Sigma: I believe I have a way to solve both our problems. I present to you... THIS!

General Specific: What's that supposed to be?

Sigma: A cheesy premise for our shows crossing over. But I really can help.

Sigma makes some modifications to the sheep powered ray gun.

General Specific: You know you could have asked first.

Sigma: Behold! It is now a **MegaMan** powered ray gun! Capture MegaMan, and you'll get your ray gun.

General Specific: Who's MegaMan?

Sigma: A robot designed for combat who has defeated countless powerful robot warriors.

General Specific: That sounds much easier to capture then a regular sheep! I accept your deal!

Sigma: Excellent... it's time to capture MegaMan. And he stands no chance, unless Sheep somehow warns him, but how coulod Sheep find out?

Private Public: We had Sheep tied up, about to be lowered into the ray gun the whole time. He just now escaped, after hearing everything.

Narrator: What a shocking twist! Sheep must now travel to RockMan City to warn MegaMan, or else someone else will fall victim to the combined evil of General Specific and Sigma! Who will triumph? Find out after this/

KI: You call yourself a narrator? All you do is narrate. I'm a corrupt tyrant who constantly manipulates the plot and characters to get what I want.

Narrator: Who are you?

KI: I'm your MegaMan Jr. High equivilant. Get used to it, we're going to see a lot of them. Now, we leave you with this commercial from Oxymoron and Kirbystar:

We see a house.

Man: I wish I had a way to stop trolls from coming to my fanfictions on message boards.

Oxymoron Spokesman: Then Oxymoron has the product for you! Just one spray of this on your monitor, and trolls will be unable to post messages bashing your topics!

Man: How scientifically believeable!

Spokesman: Yes, this wonder product will make all your fanfictions safe like... what is one of your fanfictions?

Man: A Madden one.

Spokesman: LOL Casuaul!11 "Look at me, I write a MADDEN fanfiction!". Stop your pointless, hated, pulitzer winning series and grow up!

Man: You're a terrible salesman.

Act break.

Act 2:

Sigma, Wily, and the Secret Military organization set off to RockMan city. Meanwhile, Sheep is trying to figure out what to do.

Sheep: Bah!

KI: I think this would work better if Sheep could talk.

Narrator: You can't do that! Narrators aren't supposed to interfere with the story.

KI: Wimp.

KI claps his hands and Sheep is able to talk.

Sheep: I must go and warn MegaMan!

Rush: Rat's not rair, row come he rets to ralk rormally?

Cut to RockMan City.

MegaMan: There's nothing to do.

Roll: We could have a cheesy cross over.

Zero: We've had dozens of video game characters on this show, what would make a cross over special?

MegaMan: KI's lack of imagination and respect for the audience.

And so MegaMan and his friends go to Springfield. They return home.

Zero: I can't believe we looked through so many states and never found The Simpsons.

MegaMan: Well, 49 is my limit, I don't have the energy to search the countless other ones.

Roll: Guess we can't have a cross over.

A tractor pulls up infront of MegaMan's house.

Light: A vehicle that size shouldn't be in a quiet suburban neighborhood.

Light parks his skull tank and leaves.

Sheep: Thanks for the ride Farmer John. (he turns to MegaMan) You must be MegaMan, that person I have no way of identifying!

MegaMan: Who are you?

Sheep: I've come to warn you! The Secret Military Organization has teemed up with Sigma, and they want to put you in a ray gun!

MegaMan: Why me?

Sheep: It's a MegaMan powered machine gun! And like the Sheep powered ray gun, only one MegaMan can fit in it!

Cut to Sigma and General Specific:

Sigma: I need that specific MegaMan! These won't fit!

General Specific releases MegaMan X, Navi MegaMan, Legends MegaMan, Copy X, and Rocky Light.

Cut back to MegaMan and Sheep.

Sheep: We have to hide you!

MegaMan: I won't live the rest of my show in fear, no one will stop me from going to that death trap of a school!

Sheep: We have no choice!

MegaMan: I won't run away! Nothing you say an change my mind!

Sheep: It's really not safe, you could get captured and spend the rest of your life in captivity while a tyrant exploits your talents!

MegaMan: I'm torn between pointing that joke out and ruining the subtelty or risking people not getting it.

Roll: I think/

MegaMan: You've convinced me! I have to hide!

Narrator: Will MegaMan escape? Find out after this short:

Woman: Help me! The Count To-ten has tied me up on a railroad track! I need help from

**DINKY! THE SUPEREST TURTLE IN THE UNIVERSE!**

Woman: Oh thank goodness, there's 

**DINKY! THE SUPEREST TURTLE IN THE UNIVERSE!**

Woman: He'll save me, I just know he will! Come rescue me

**DINKY! THE SUPEREST TURTLE IN THE UNIVERSE!**

Woman: Hurry Dinky! The train is coming! Move faster

**DINKY! THE SUPEREST TURTLE IN THE UNIVERSE!**

The train stops. Out steps Texan Texas Tex, the rootenest, tootenest, Texanest cowboy, in allllllllll of Vermont!

Tex: I'm here to rescue you, ironically on a train.

Woman: Oh, guess we didn't need

**DINKY! THE SUPEREST TURTLE IN THE UNIVERSE!**

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: We have to hide!

Sheep: I have an idea!

Sheep creates a large blanket from his wool. MegaMan hides under it.

MegaMan: Itchy itchy itchy! I can't hide under here!

Zero: I told Light it wasn't a good idea to make robots sense itching.

MegaMan: We have to run! To a place where no one will look for us!

They go inside MegaMan's house. Cut to the villians.

General Specific: Don't worry, we'll capture MegaMan with the help of the Mad Scientist.

Mad Scientist: ANGRY! I am an ANGRY scientist!

Sigma: So? My real name is Beta, sometimes people get your name wrong!

Angry Scientist: Anyway, I am in the thinking that the best way to be capturing MegaMan would be to lure him out of his hiding.

Sigma: That's brilliant!

Angry Scientist: Finally, someone is in the appreciating of me.

Sigma: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to KI for writing your dialogue!

KI: See how much fun messing with the show is?

Narrator: No, you're just mean!

Wily: I have an idea that could lure MegaMan out of his house...

Cut to outside MegaMan's house.

Private Public: Free protection for characters who are in risk of being put in a MegaMan powered ray gun!

MegaMan: That's perfect! They even organized the coupons in a net!

Sheep: No, it's a trap!

MegaMan: No it's not! If it were a trap, the net would close around me leaving me hanging from a pine tree branch. The net's tied to an oak tree!

Zero: See what I have to put up with?

Private Public: I have to put up with it to. They instructed me to shout "Aha! You stepped right into our trap MegaMan!" **before** he stepped into it.

MegaMan realizes it's a trap and stays in the house.

MegaMan: They'll never catch me... oops, it's almost time for school.

MegaMan leaves to go to school.

Narrator: Can MegaMan evade capture? Find out in part 2 "To Trap a MegaLAMB!".

We end this episode with a visit from everyone's favorite Sheep in the Big City character, Lady Richington.

Lady Richington: I'd like to/

Ranting Swede: What do you mean I don't get to end the show! I don't care about what you've promised me for later, I want to end it now! Don't walk away from me! I can't be silenced! And another thing:

To be continued.


	45. MegaMan vs The Trolls

Episode 44: MegaMan vs The Trolls

Note: The previous episode said to be continued, it never said the continuation would be the next episode.

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: School, we have yet another new student. But first a notice Sigma asked me to give you. He heard that trolls might invade MegaMan Jr. High. Everyone of you is a suspect! But on a brighter note, let me introduce the new student, TrollMan!

Zero: Um, don't you think he might be/

ElecMan: QUIET! We don't need your logic messing up any more of our lives! I still cry myself to sleep after you telling me Donkey Kong Country 2 wasn't available on Genesis!

TrollMan sits down.

MegaMan: Hi/

TrollMan: YOU STUPID, IMMATURE JERK! I AM DEDICATING MY LIFE TO STOPPING YOU FROM SAYING HI TO PEOPLE!

Roll: I don't think he meant any harm.

Ceil: Yeah, all he did was say hi.

TrollMan: QUIET! NONE OF YOU MATTER, ONLY MY OPINION MATTERS! SAYING OTHERWISE IS SELFISH AND IMMATURE!

Zero: Could you atleast stop talking in caps?

TrollMan: never!

Cut to lunch time.

MegaMan: Did anyone see the new MegaMan X High last night/

TrollMan: Quiet! That's garbage! Stop polluting this lunch room with things I dislike for no actual reason!

Roll: GO AWAY! No one wants to hear your ridiculous complaining!

TrollMan: HYPOCRITE! You put two words in caps, that's ten times as bad as me saying several paragraphs in them! This proves you're immature!

MegaMan: That's it, I'm sick of you! Time to do what I should have done months ago!

Zero: You met him this morning.

MegaMan: Regardless, I'm ending this!

TrollMan: Yeah, like you're really going to end this in act one/

MegaMan blasts TrollMan out the window. He lands miles away and explodes.

Zero: Wow, you actually used your powers.

MegaMan: He was just so obnoxious.

And so MegaMan Jr. High is safe... or is it? Of course not, it's only act one.

Cut to the remains of TrollMan. We see a magnetic force reasembling him.

King of All Trolls: Don't worry my minion, I'll repair you, and send you back with multiples who act exactly like you do! Together, we'll stop people from being different from us in any way!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan and his friends were still at school.

MegaMan: Okay, the cut to TrollMan being reassembled is finished, let's continue with our school day.

They all sit and wait for the next plot point.

Zero: This is boring.

Roll: Yeah, let's have a dog show or have a sitter come or another one of our action packed plots!

Someone crashes through the window.

Winged Monster: This isn't Silent Hill...

The monster leaves. But more creatures appear.

MegaMan: Great, those annoying trolls are back.

TrollMan: All we do is insult you, try to prevent you from saying anything we disagree with, and burn your crops, and you have the nerve to call us annoying?

Zero: What are you doing here?

TrollerMan: We have come to prevent you from doing anything we dislike!

Zero: Do you even know what we do?

TrollestMan: No, but we dislike the name of your school!

MegaMan: So?

TrollMan: The name is stupid! it makes no sense, why is this called MegaMan Jr. High?

Zero: It's supposed to be stupid! It's a joke about the absurdity of poor writing!

TrollerMan: If it was a joke a laughtrack would have gone off!

Zero: Why don't you try thinking about the message of the school instead of taking everything literally and on the shallowest level?

TrollerMan's head explodes.

Zero: O...kay...

MegaMan: Nice use of dots.

TrollestMan: HOW COULD YOU SEE THE DOTS? Your ability to see them confuses and enrages me!

TrollestMan explodes from rage.

TrollMan: Look what you did! I'll teach you to alow things you had no way of preventing to happen!

TrollMan fires his weapon This message was deleted by a GameFAQs moderator.

Zero: Now they show up.

TrollMan: But we're not on GameFAQs, atleast not as far as we know, you're breaking the fourth wall!

KI: Sorry, won't let it happen again.

TrollMan falls into a plot hole and vanishes. 

MegaMan: We won! And it only took us two acts! But we defeated every troll, except the King of all Trolls, but he's probably not an important one.

King of all Trolls appears.

KoaT: Prepare to be annoyed!

Act break.

Act 3:

King of all Trolls: It is time to destroy you! I, the mysterious King of all Trolls, whose identity you will never guess/

MegaMan: Are you Tommy Tallarico?

KoaT:... !

MegaMan: Why are you even here?

Tommy: I can not allow others to enjoy things. I am opposed to any happiness that doesn't fit my EXACT specifications. So I have taken it upon myself to harass everyone different from me, in the hopes I annoy them so much they close this topic, err, school.

Zero: You won't get away with this!

Tommy: Oh yes I will! Prepare to be annoyed! I summon from the depths of... some annoying place, THIS!

A dark aura surrounds Tommy. The Earth cracks open and flames circle around him.

Tommy: Tremble with terror! You are finished!

Tommy turns off the special effects and starts reviewing games.

Tommy: Today we're talking about the Nintendo DS. Although it's more like... BS! No, that's too mature, pee S!

MegaMan: AAAHHH!

Tommy: Moving on, let's look at MegaMan Anniversary Collection. What an outdated piece of junk, MegaMan 1-6 look like they were made for Super Nintendo!

Wily: The ignorance!

Tommy: And finally, we end our segment with a look at the hilarious failures in gaming. Look at this outdated jerk, his name is shigsreyu meyamita or something. He makes stupid kiddy games! He's kiddy!

Zero: It burns!

Tommy: Now, for my final act!

Tommy removes the one wall things don't break through, causing the school to collapse.

Tommy: I won! I won! 

Wily: NOOOOOOO! The school... will have to close.

MegaMan: This can't be happening!

Tommy: Your precious show, err, school is now just a pile of rubble on GameFAQs, err, the street that KI posted on a message board!

Everyone is depressed. KI appears.

KI: Great news! Being turned into a pile of rubble sent the land's value skyrocketing! We can by a much better school, and it will last much longer because of the extended post, err, story (subtelty isn't my strong point, sue me!) limit, it will last even longer!

Everyone: Hurray!

Tommy: And I would have gotten away with it to, if it weren't for karma.

And so the school/topic closes. Watch the message boards for the new, improved (we actually mean it this time) MegaMan Jr. High!


	46. Return to School

Episode 45: Return to School

It had been quite awhile since the original MegaMan Jr. High was closed due to infestation, and much had changed in RockMan City.

Cut to a day calender reading one day after the school closed. Cut back.

But the school had been rebuilt, and it was going to start again.

Light: MegaMan, wake up, you'll be late for school!

MegaMan: It's July!

Light: Stop making up excuses like it being July, or Saturday, or the school not being built yet! get up and go to school!

And so MegaMan goes to school.

Roll: Hi MegaMan! I'm glad school's started again, I didn't like my summer job.

Cut to Roll helping Auto and Eddy make power ups for MegaMan.

Auto: Okay Roll, time to test model 256 of the spike resistant suit! I have a good feeling about this time!

Cut back to the school.

MegaMan: Well, model 512 works just right. Although model 511.999999 was pretty good too.

Bass shows up.

Bass: Oh great, MegaMan's in the same school as me again. What are the chances of that happening with my next door neighbor?

Sigma and Wily show up.

Sigma: Okay school, it's time to go inside!

Wily: We haven't built walls yet.

Sigma: Well, we needed the money to buy the American Idol DVD for the teacher's lounge. Just come inside whatever it is we built.

The students file into the auditorium (the part of the grass that was mowed).

Sigma: Welcome back students of MegaMan Jr. High! We are about to resume our school year! Now, does anyone have any questions?

Zero: Why does the area our new school's built in have a sign on the fence saying "Property of Safeway"?

Sigma: I have no idea, I could have sworn a Starbucks was going to be built here. Anyway, it's time to LEARN! Because knowledge is power, and we don't have the electricity turned on.

And so begins a new day at MegaMan Jr. High.

Act break.

Act 2:

The students go to their first class, Rehashing with FlameMan.

FlameMan: Okay school, it's time to start a new school year!

Zero: The school was only closed for a day, we only missed 10 minutes of class time.

FlameMan: Which is over twice as much as we'd had up to that point! It's important for you to learn, even though as cartoon characters you'll never age or get jobs.

MegaMan: So what are we going to do?

FlameMan: Introduce ourselves!

Zero: We don't need to, our names are displayed whenever we talk.

FlameMan: Good point. Well, then, um... class dismissed!

The students go to their next class, science with IceMan. Rush crashes through the wall.

MegaMan: This feels really familiar...

Rush: RegaMan! Rere's a risis at the abandoned rarehouse! The workers are in Ranger, Ranger not being my pronunciation of danger, but the name of the robot.

MegaMan: You just ruined the whole scene, I'm not helping you, or the innocent workers who are in no way responsible for what you said!

MegaMan continues to his next class.

IceMan: Class, today we are going to study science. Our topic today is volcanoes! This working replica of a volcanoe will spew boiling lava!

IceMan touches the volcanoe, freezing it.

IceMan: I shouldn't have quit my job at Wendy's.

The students go to their next class, gym with GutsMan.

GutsMan: Today, since it's your first day, we'll go easy on you. Today's gym activity is battling a maverick!

Can MegaMan survive his battle? Find out on the next MegaMan Jr. High!

KI: It's only act two.

Aren't you the one talking when no one is credited as?

KI: No, and it's really freaking me out, who are you?

Act break

KI: That's a stupid name.

Act break.

Act 3:

GutsMan: it's time to battle! First up is... Ceil! Ceil, you will be fighting Spark Mandrill!

Ceil: I can't fight!

GutsMan: No one on this show can do what they're supposed to, no excuses!

Ceil timidly steps forward.

Mandrill: It is time to face your doom Ceil!

Ceil: No! This can't be happnening!

Mandrill: Prepare to be electrocuted!

Nothing happens.

Mandrill: Right, there's no electricity. Um, I forfeit, even though I'm several times bigger then my opponent and she has no combat experience.

GutsMan: Okay, next up are Volt Catfish, Volt Squid, and ElecMan!... Maybe I should change the order. Next up is Launch Octopus vs Bass!

Bass: I'm supposed to get special treatement!

GutsMan: You'll get an A automatically, even if you don't survive.

Bass: What a relief.

The battle begins.

Octopus: Time to lose Bass!

Nothing happens.

GutsMan: Now lacking electricity is one thing, but not having a homing missile dispender? Anyway, I guess Bass wins.

Zero: Will the next one be an actual battle?

GutsMan: Fine. The next match is Zero vs Armored Armadillo.

Armadillo: Prepare to lose Zero!

Zero slices him in half easily.

GutsMan: This isn't going well. The next battle is Roll vs Flame Mammoth!

Mammoth: You're doomed Roll!

Roll uses her vacuum cleaner power, it detsroys Mammoth.

GutsMan: They take elemental weaknesses way too far. Anyway, it's time for the final battle. MegaMan vs Sigma's Final Form from MegaMan X.

MegaMan: That's not fair!

Giant Sigma Head: You're doomed X! There's no escape this time!

The bell rings.

GutsMan: Oops, guess we don't have time for the last fight. Class dismissed.

Giant Sigma Head: We should have scheduled this better.

And so MegaMan goes home and things are back to normal. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High!


	47. MMJH Meets Sheep in the Big City Part 2

Episode 46: MegaMan Jr. High Meets Sheep in the Big City Part 2

Previously, on MegaMan Jr. High:

Some trolls invaded the school and it was rebuilt.

We now continue our crossover with Sheep in the Big City.

Sigma: General Specific, you have not been making progress in capturing MegaMan!

Specific: Why should I? We're supposed to be guests, and you just put us on hold and write two episodes between part 1 and this?

Sigma: Regardless, I want MegaMan captured!

Cut to MegaMan's house.

MegaMan: I'm glad school is over for today. I'll just open the closest for the first time since I hid someone in there...

MegaMan opens the closest. Sheep falls out.

Sheep: Two... weeks! I've been in that stupid closest for two weeks! I wasn't even the one who needed to hide, why did you lock me in there?

MegaMan: Because we don't have a guest room.

Sheep: Anyway, are Sigma and General Specific still after you?

MegaMan: I completely forgot about that. There were these people on a message board that were just so annoying... but anyway, I think it's blown over.

Sheep: Good, I can finally return to the Big City.

The Guts Dozer pulls up infront of MegaMan's house.

Angry Scientist: We've in the getting of you this time! We'll break your door down!

Angry Scientist goes into the Guts Dozer and gets a battering ram. He breaks down the door.

Sigma: At last! We've captured MegaMan! 

Specific: Finally, my title character powered ray gun can be used.

Narrator: Oh no! MegaMan has been captured! Can he escape? Find out after this skit!

Ceil: Oh no! If we don't win this race my family's Debt Consultant company will be repossessed by Greedy McGreed Greed!

McGreed: **I'M SO GREEDY!**

MegaMan: Never fear! I'll win this race!

MegaMan gets into his Rush cart.

MegaMan: Time to battle and/or chase!

MegaMan zooms past the competition and crosses the finish line.

Judge: You're disqualified! This is a marathon, you can't use a car!

Ceil: OH NOES!

McGreed: Don't worry, I've come to realize that money isn't everything. I want to help people instead.

Ceil: So we can keep our business?

McGreed: No! I'll turn the building into a charity headquarters instead of renting it to a Captain Planet villian. Get lost!

Act break.

Act 2:

Narrator: MegaMan is captured by the evil General Specific and Sigma! Can he escape?

Chapter 2: (5?) MegaMan is Captured and we add the word "Sheep" In.

Specific: FINALLY! We've captured MegaMan!

Sigma: You have no chance to escape MegaMan, none whatsoever! You stay in this ungaurded room, we're going out for pizza.

The villians leave. Cut to Sheep and MegaMan's friends.

Roll: We have to do something!

Sheep: If only there were some way to get Sigma and The Secret Military Organization away from their base...

A car pulls up infront of them.

Sigma: Want to come to our pre-victory celebration?

Sheep: That's it!

Cut to everyone having pizza.

Roll: Our plan worked perfectly, they're distracted.

Zero: Yeah, but maybe we should have had someone go to rescue MegaMan.

Roll: Oops, almost forgot. (she turns to Wily) Wily, can you go rescue MegaMan?

Sheep: This isn't going well...

Wily: Of course, I'll go free MegaMan... wait a second, I can't do that, that would be a conflict of interest! If I go to free MegaMan, who will defend my place at the Marvel Vs Capcom machine?

Sheep: Don't worry, I'll protect MegaMan!

Sheep goes over to the MVC machine and wins playing as Dr. Wily's MegaMan.

Zero: This is pointless. I'll have to rescue MegaMan.

But thed party is over. Everyone goes back to where MegaMan is being held captive (MegaMan Jr. High).

MegaMan: This is hopeless, I'll spend the rest of my days trapped, being forced ton remain perfectly still and never go to school again!

The villians/heroes/narrators arrive.

Specific: Okay people, it's the moment we've all been waiting for! Lower MegaMan into the MegaMan powered ray gun!

MegaMan is lowered.

Angry Scientist: It is time! Finally we are having the ray gun!

He flips a switch. The ray gun is powered up.

Specific: BEHOLD OUR POWER!

The ray gun sets up a VCR with the right time and programmed to tape The Simpsons.

Scientist: We have done it! What no cliched character has done before! Set up a VCR! MegaMan, you are free to be going.

Sigma: ARRRGGGHHHHH!

Sheep: I guess everything turned out okay.

Narrator: And so the crossover ends with everyone happy! But stay tuned, because the best is still to come!

Act break.

Act 3:

Narrator: We end our show with what everyone's been waiting for, a double performance with the Ranting Swede and Tornado Tonion!

Swede: I'll tell you what badly translates my animal names! When you agree for a crossover and only get one act! Sure, I got that thing at the end of part 1, but that doesn't count! Anyone can be worked in at the end, it happens all the time! Just look at movies, every movie has some cameo at the very end, ranting about something! Well, I haven't seen a movie in years, but they probably do!

Tonion: Can I talk now?

Swede: You'll talk when I'm finished ranting! I've been ranting for years, I'm the most popular character on the show, WHY DON'T I HAVE MY OWN SHOW? I'm photogenic, I can be worked into interesting plots! But no! Where's "The Ranting Swede Jr. High"? I went to middle school back in the old country, Scotland, why didn't my life get made into a TV show?

Tonion: I'd really like an opportunity to speak.

Swede: QUIET! I'll tell you what cancels my show even, or the show I got tacked onto the end to, when I'm trying to perform with someone and they're so pushy. "I want to talk!" "It's not fair that you get to say everything!" "This is my presidental innaguration!" Stop being so selfish! It makes me want to RANT! And another thing, why do you have to insert the cartridges upside down in a GameBoy Player?

Tonion: Ahem. I'd like to say something. I consider education very important, and listening to my partner won't teach today's lesson! Let me introduce

How to Rant in a Swedish Accent with Tornado Tonion

Tonion: Darn, I ran out of time. Next class'es topic is irony.

Swede: How can we be out of time? This is text on a message board! It makes no sense! And another thing: why are dachshunds bigger then hotdog buns?

And so our crossover with Sheep in the Big City ends. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!

**DINKY! THE SUPEREST TURTLE IN THE UNIVERSE!**


	48. And Now, A Word From Our Sponsors

Episode 47: And Now, a Word from our Sponsors

KI: At MegaMan Jr. High, we have high production costs. Licensing characters, hiring writers, and supervising continuity are just some of the funds I embezzle and use to buy games. And this money doesn't come out of thin air, like the scripts. We need commercials! But there's been a serious lack of them, and so we dedicate this episode entirely to commercials. Enjoy!

We see two cheeseburgers next to eachother.

Announcer: Can you guess the difference between these burgers?

Customer: They are clearly made by different fast food franchises?

Announcer: No! One is made fresh, and the other is frozen before being made. 

Customer: I didn't know that.

Announcer: Well now that you do, won't you eat at the fresh place for burgers?

Customer: No.

Announcer: Why?

Customer: If I couldn't tell the difference, why would it affect my decision? Look at it logically.

Announcer:...

Our next commercial begins:

Kids: Can we buy these Mom?

The kids are holding up bags saying **Junk Food!**

Mom: I don't think so. They're not healthy.

Rabbit: Buy Nesquik! It's the nutritious drink!

Mom: What makes it nutritious?

Rabbit: It has a commercial saying so, just like every other snack! But don't be fooled, only I can be trusted!

Mom: Well, I see no motive for you lying about the nutrition of your product. Okay, I'll buy it!

Kids: YAY!

Next commercial:

A kid is in his room playing video games.

Announcer: Don't just sit there, go outside and play!

Kid: It's 2:00AM and there's a tornado outside!

Announcer: NO EXCUSES! It's not healthy to sit there not moving, unless you're reading or watching propaganda on TV!

Kid: That doesn't make any sense!

Announcer: GO OUTSIDE!

The kid goes outside and is bombarded with tonions thrown by the tornado.

Announcer: Remember kids, indoor people are EVIL! Let's just play!

Act break (what happens between acts in this episode is a mystery)

Act 2:

Next commercial:

KI: This is where we were going to parody those annoying McDonalds "I'm loving it!" commercials, but I have been unable to think up anything worse then rapping mooses, which were in the real commercials. I apologize.

Real next commercial:

A man is walking down the street on a hot day. We see steam coming from a vent. The man is sweating. He sees a super soaker lying on the ground. He smiles. He picks up the super soaker, puts it up right infront of his face, and pulls the trigger.

Flames come out and burn him.

Announcer: Yeah, it's kind of like that, drinking carbonated beverages to cool off.

We come to another commercial:

New square gum appears.

Karate Gum: Your sensei is so dumb, he switched to Subway for car insurance and had Geico for lunch!

Next commercial:

We see people at an office gathered around a water cooler.

Man: Wow, I'm still impressed by Johnson bringing an N-Gage to our last meeting!

Woman: He's incredible.

Johnson walks up to them.

Man: What cool new N-Gage game have you brought today?

Johnson: It's a port of The Flinstones: Dino Lost in Bedrock!

We see a clip of the game. A turtle is walking towards Fred. Fred tries to jump. 5 seconds of slow jump animation later the turtle walks into him, knocking him out.

Woman: Oh Johnson, N-Gage just keeps on giving.

Announcer: Nokia N-Gage! For the mature... oh who am I kidding? Things are terrible, we haven't sold an N-Gage in months, we'ved been reduced to ports of old DOS games KI played years ago! Please, someone, buy an N-Gage! They shut off the electricity at the office, and when we asked why they said "You bought an N-Gage, didn't you?"! Please, I could lose my job! This is the president of Nokia, begging someone to buy an N-Gage.

Act break.

Act 3:

We enter upon the next commercial.

A kid is watching TV.

Kid: Time to watch The Simpsons.

TV: Acess denied! You can't watch this **PG** show! You're only 15!

Announcer: Parental control. Kids aren't people, it's fun to taunt them! Nah nah, stupid kids!

10 years later.

Announcer: Why isn't anyone signing up for our cable service? We're missing the key 20s demographic! Why is this happening? Just give me a sign!

That kid who was in the commercial: You bought an N-Gage, didn't you?

Next commercial:

Rabbit: These kids are in line for the MegaMan Jr. High convention. And for some reason we can't comprehend, they all brought Trix to it! I'll disguise myself as KI and get some!

Rabbit walks up to them.

Rabbit: I'm the creator of MegaMan Jr. High, give me some Trix!

Kid: You're not KI!

Rabbit: Well, this is text based, how was I supposed to know what KI looked like?

Kid: Silly Rabbit, you should have disguised the name that appears before you talk! Oh, and Trix are for kids.

The Rabbit grabs the Trix and runs.

Rabbit: Finally, they're mine!

He eats some.

Rabbit: EWWWW! These are disgusting! I've wasted my life...

Our final commercial comes on.

KI: MegaMan Jr. High is approaching its 50th episode! To celebrate this exciting landmark, I'm writing 48th and 49th episodes to air before it! But here's a sneak peak at the 50th episode:

MegaMan: I'm so excited about our 50th episode! And those critics said we wouldn't last a day! It's been what, a week now? I haven't been keeping track.

KI: And with that clip that would never work in an actual episode, I end our commercial show. Stay tuned for the next, slightly lighter on plot, MegaMan Jr. High!


	49. The Protest

Episode 48: The Protest

MegaMan was at home watching TV. On TV:

Captain Planet: I really wish people would stop making fun of me. I want to be taken seriously! Can't you tell by my green mullet?

SearchMan: We interrupt this whatever type of show that was with breaking news!

MegaMan: This is boring.

MegaMan turns off the TV and goes outside. SearchMan runs up to him.

SearchMan: We interrupt this day with breaking news! RockMan City State Park is in danger!

MegaMan: Ranger's attacking again?

SearchMan: I am not Rush! It's in DANGER, R-A-N-G-E-R! They're going to destroy the natural balance in it!

KI: Are they exterminating all the ants?

SearchMan: No.

KI grumbles and walks away.

SearchMan: What they're actually doing to do is/

MegaMan: I'm bored, I'm going back in to watch TV.

MegaMan goes back inside and turns on the TV to the educational channel.

Tornado Tonion: DustMan is weak against RingMan's weapon.

SearchMan appears on the screen, out of breath.

SearchMan: pant Please MegaMan, stay still this pant time!

MegaMan: You could have just followed me inside.

SearchMan: Finally, I will reveal what they're doing to RockMan City State Park. They are tearing down a **square foot** of grass to put up a drinking fountain, corrupting nature with WATER!

MegaMan: I have to do something unbelievable and corny!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan calls his friends and tells them the horrible news.

Their responses:

Roll: I can't believe they'd do something so horrible!

Ceil: This is worse then when they removed a square foot of ocean to put in grass!

Zero: ARE YOU INSANE? I'm having my number blocked from the lunatics on this show!

Bass: This is easily important enough to overcome our rivalry and have us team up MegaMan! That reminds me, I've been intercepting all your mail begging for help for the past few weeks...

ProtoMan: No one called me. I had to hear about it from SearchMan.

The group rushes to the park.

MegaMan: There's only one thing we can do. Handcuff ourselves to the ground!

Roll: Is that even possible?

MegaMan: It is in a text based universe. So it's decided, we'll handcuff ourselves to the ground and wait here throughout the several weeks before the grass is torn down. We can go without food, but I wish there was a water fountain or something...

Bass: Why don't we stage a protest instead?

MegaMan: I might miss dinner!

KI: Get out of here, I've come to exterminate the ants!

MegaMan: Guess we'll have to go with the protest.

Cut to MegaMan and his friends practicing the protest.

Roll: No oil for blood!

Ceil: Ban the Bass!

Bass: Maybe we should make new protest signs instead of using the ones left over from the school election.

MegaMan: That's stupid. I know! We'll make new protest signs! (insert mocking of this terrible cliche here)

So they set to work. The new signs:

Roll: No grass for water!

Ceil: Ban the bass! (bass as in fish, keeping with the water theme)

MegaMan: I hope people have time to read the parentheses.

The group spends the next few days practicing the protest.

MegaMan: I think we're almost ready to save that patch of grass! Who's tearing it down anyway?

Bass: Dr. Light.

**Cliched plot twist'D**

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: Oh no! I'm going against my Dad!

Roll: I'll understand if you don't want to go through with this.

KI: I won't! Go! Go protest!

So the group goes to the park. Light is there with dozens of bull dozers and wrecking balls to put up the water fountain.

Light: MegaMan! What are you doing?

MegaMan: Blood is thicker then water... wait, I mean water is thicker then blood... you know in this case that's not the best analogy to use.

Light: I understood it.

MegaMan: What I'm trying to say is I don't think you should tear down that patch of grass to put in a water fountain!

Light: I can't believe you feel this way! Do all the people holding protest signs denouncing what I'm going to do feel that way to?

MegaMan: Most of them.

Light: Then I guess I have no choice... MegaMan, you're grounded! Go home!

MegaMan:... I won't!

Everyone: GASP!

Light: **How dare you defy me!** That makes me fell so... so... proud.

MegaMan: Proud?

Light: Proud that I can ground you for eternity! **PWNED!**

MegaMan: This can't be happening. KI, help me!

KI: Fine...

KI throws some cliche dust on Light.

Light: I mean, I'm proud you stood up to me like a man! I thought it was never going to happen. Look at your name, you could've taken a hint!

MegaMan: So you won't tear down the patch of grass?

Light: No. I'll put up the water fountain somewhere else. Maybe on the nest of those endangered birds.

MegaMan: We've saved the park!

The entire park goes up in flames.

MegaMan: NOOOO!

KI: Sorry, but there were just so many ants, and there was a sale on the big fire flowers.

And so MegaMan and his friends save the park for a couple seconds. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	50. Quiz Bowl

Episode 49: Quiz Bowl

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, it is time to sign up for extracurricular activities! Of course, these are completely optional.

Roll: Is volunteer work an extracurricular activity?

ElecMan: No, it's mandatory.

Zero: Didn't we already have a soccer team?

ElecMan: Well maybe if you hadn't brought it up the viewers wouldn't have remembered! Anyway, the sign up sheet is on the other side of the hall's spike pit.

After several slips and trips to the emergency room MegaMan and his friends reach the sign up sheet.

MegaMan: Ooh, look at all the activities! Karate, swimming, extreme sliding, and script writing are all available!

Zero: That's the list of activities that were banned from school. There's only one we can sign up for.

MegaMan: Please, please let it be ducking!

Zero: Sorry, it's quiz bowl.

Wily comes up to them.

Wily: And it's mandatory for all of you to sign up.

MegaMan: ElecMan said it was optional!

Wily: He meant signing up, I'll put you on the team even if you don't!

Zero: Why are you so determined to have a quiz bowl team?

Wily: It all started when I was your age...

Zero: We're robots, most of us are less then a year old!

Wily: No interruptions! FlashMan, initiate flashback!

FlashMan uses his weapon.

Wily: I was in school, right here at MegaMan Jr. High...

We see a young Wily (who is bald and has a mustache).

Wily: Who's MegaMan? Why is this school named after him?

End flashback.

Zero: That doesn't have anything to do with quiz bowl!

Wily: I don't care, you're all playing! And you'd better win, or you'll be barred from extracurricular activities!

Act break.

Act 2:

Wily: So go home and study! I want everyone to go 110 yards! That's the only way you'll prove to yourself that you can impress me!

So everyone goes home to study.

MegaMan: There's so much to learn...

Rush: Rhy don't rou break up your study rime into reasonable periods so rou won't have to ram?

MegaMan: I'm sick of cartoon dogs that give morally sound, parental advice!

Rush: Fine, sneak into the quiz bowl headquarters and steal the questions!

And so MegaMan does.

MegaMan: I did it! I'll win easily now!

Wily walks into his room.

Wily: MegaMan! You broke into the quiz bowl headquarters and stole the questions! I'm very dissapointed in you. I was going to steal them and share them with the whole team, you're being selfish!

And so the group meets after school.

Wily: Okay team, we only have a week to memorize the questions and answers.

Roll: Isn't this cheating?

Wily: Well if we didn't do this, the other team would cheat by knowing the answers by studying!

And so they memorize the questions. Here are some of them to fill up space:

Question: Why does KI so desperately need to fill up space instead of advancing the plot?

Answer: 42.

Wily: Okay team, it's quiz bowl time! Don't do this for me, do this out of fear of me!

MegaMan: We'll do our best.

Wily: Your best isn't good enough! Didn't you learn anything from those self-esteem courses?

And so the team takes their places.

BrightMan: It's time for Quiz Bowl XXIV!

Sigma: Roman numerals? We don't need outdated numbers or letters!

MegaMan X: Atleast it's not the actual letters instead of the Roman numerals.

BrightMan: Now, before we begin, I regret to inform you that our questions were stolen. So I'll be making this up as we go along.

Wily: This is terrible! Cheating not paying off, what kind of lesson is that for my students?

BrightMan: Let the quiz begin!

Act break.

Act 3:

BrightMan: And now for the first match of the quiz bowl season, the finals!

MegaMan: Who are we going against anyway?

Wily: Well, we used the "Every video game has a jr high based on it" joke in the soccer episode, so I'm not sure.

BrightMan: Introducing our reigning champions, the students of Palette Swap Jr. High!

RockMan, Forte, Omega, Roll, and Ceil (they didn't have alternate names) and their alternate BluesMan take their places.

BrightMan: Let the quiz bowl begin!

Wily: This is it team, makes me proud so I forget the traumatic incident from my past!

FlashMan uses his weapon. We return to Dr. Wily's school days.

Wily: Ooh, a quiz bowl team! I'm going to join!

We see Wily studying hard day and night for the quiz bowl.

BrightMan in 70s clothes: Okay, the final question of Quiz Bowl -VII: What boss _isn't_ weak against MetalMan's weapon?

Wily buzzes in.

Wily: Um, er, uh...

BrightMan: You have five seconds to answer or you will be scarred for life or until your class wins a quiz bowl!

Wily: Is it... I know! Trick question, none of them!

BrightMan: That's... correct!

The crowd cheers. End flashback.

Zero: That wasn't traumatic!

Wily: Atleast it had something to do with quiz bowl this time. Now get out there and win!

Roll: The contest is over, the questions were asked while we were in your flashback.

Wily: NOOOOOOO!

Cut to later. MegaMan can't help but feel sorry for Wily. He goes up to them.

MegaMan: I'm sorry we let you down, although our loss was entirely your fault. 

Wily: It's okay. You all tried your best, and that's all a good principal can ask for. But I'm a terrible one. Detention for 4 weeks!

And so ends MegaMan's stint on the quiz bowl team. Stay tuned for our 50th episode, next time on MegaMan Jr. High!


	51. The Forbidden Door

Episode 50: The Forbidden Door

It was the 50th day at MegaMan Jr. High (because every episode took exactly one school day). MegaMan was staying after school in detention writing:

I will not celebrate meaningless milestones or copy The Simpsons.

MegaMan finally finished and went home.

Light: MegaMan, I'm glad you're home. You know our tool shed in the backyard?

MegaMan: We have a backyard?

Light: As I've always told you, never go near it.

MegaMan: When have you said that?

Light: I played it on a tape while you were asleep to subliminally implant the notion in your brain. And I muted the tape so it wouldn't wake you.

MegaMan: Why can't I go into the shed?

Light: All you need to know is that it's forbidden. Behind its door is the most horrible, frightening, interesting thing in the world. And you can never know what it is unless you open the door. Which you must never do. The secret would blow your mind.

MegaMan: Is it a slot machine?

Light: No, you're thinking of what killed the dinosaurs.

And so MegaMan promises never to look in the tool shed. But the curiosity is tearing him up inside.

MegaMan: I wish I could look inside the shed, but the curiosity tore up the part of me that lets me walk!

MegaMan somehow recovers and goes to see his friends to take his mind off things.

Roll: MegaMan, did you hear? The most amazing, fascinating thing is locked inside your shed!

Bass: I bet you're too chicken to go see what it is.

Zero: It will probably be something stupid. Remember when Mario 128 was a slot machine game?

MegaMan: We already made a reference to that!

Zero: Well how was I supposed to know?

KI: Oh, it's not something like that. It's something truly shocking.

Zero: Nothing on this show can surprise me.

KI whispers what it is to Zero. Zero faints.

MegaMan: What is it?

KI: What is your fascination with the forbidden door of mystery?

KI leaves.

MegaMan: I can't take it anymore! We're going inside that shed!

And so MegaMan and his friends prepare to go inside.

Zero: MegaMan, don't, it's not something we can handle! It's too horrible and arcane!

MegaMan: I don't care! I'm going in!

MegaMan and his friends open the door and go inside the shed, having no idea (except Zero) what horrors they will encounter inside.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan opens the door.

MegaMan: A mysterious portal? What's so great about that?

Roll: I think it's what's inside the portal that's so secret.

MegaMan: No, I'm sure it's the portal. What a dissapointment.

They go home. A few days later they have nothing to do.

MegaMan: I'm so bored I could eat a horse. And so hungry I could watch something non-animated on Fox.

Roll: Want to see where that portal goes?

MegaMan: No, I'll keep it a secret that we snuck into the shed.

Cut to the shed where the door has been left open, there are footprints in the grass, and grafitti saying "MegaMan was here" is sprayed across the door. Cut back.

MegaMan: But I guess we have no choice. Let's go into the portal.

Zero: MegaMan, no, it really is too horrible! And what if we get caught.

MegaMan: No problem. I'll tell KI Light said it was okay, and tell Light KI said it was okay.

One catching and 2 week grounding later:

MegaMan: Forget it, let's just go!

MegaMan and his friends go up to the portal.

MegaMan: This is one small step for us, one giant leap for progressing the plot.

MegaMan makes a giant leap into the portal. Everyone comes out on the other side. They're in a grassy field with a gate ahead of them.

MegaMan: This feels eerily familiar. (he looks down at himself) I'm so fat!

Roll: A dog is coming to attack us! Zero, where are we?

Zero: We are in the unthinkable. A representation of MegaMan more even worse then this show.

Entire universe: Meh, saw it coming.

Zero: We are in the realm of... MegaMan DOS!

Act break.

MegaMan: Wait, the realm is only getting one act?

Zero: The whole game is only four levels.

Act 3:

MegaMan: So this is the world of MegaMan DOS.

We interrupt this episode for a public service announcement:

Tornado Tonion: The MegaMan DOS games were MegaMan games licensed to a company called Hi-Tech. There were too of them, MegaMan 1 and MegaMan 3 (that is not a joke). BEWARE!

Back to the show.

MegaMan: Well, as long as we're careful we should be fine.

Zero: That dog's been biting you since the act break.

MegaMan: AAH!

MegaMan shoves off the dog.

Zero: No use fighting, he'll just regenerate, RUN!

They run across the field. They enter a house.

MegaMan: Now what do we do?

Roll: I wish we'd run the other way back into the portal.

Zero: The only thing we can do is defeat the three robot masters.

MegaMan: THREE?

Zero: Yes. DynaMan, VoltMan, and SonicMan. It's our only chance.

MegaMan: But I can't jump!

Zero: Press J.

MegaMan: AAAHHHH!

And so the group sets off into DynaMan's territory.

MegaMan: The enemies, they aren't even robots!

Zero: Neither were Captain Planet or Tommy Tallarico.

MegaMan: They... weren't?...

Zero: Just fight!

But it's no use. J is jump, space bar is fire. It's impossible to do both at once.

MegaMan: We're doomed!

The game glitches and they appear before DynaMan.

DynaMan: You may be able to defeat real robot bosses, but let's see how you do against a cheap imitation!

MegaMan destroys him.

MegaMan: That was easy.

They continue on to SonicMan.

Bass: Don't worry, I have a strategy.

Bass calls in the lawyers and SonicMan is sued over his name.

Zero: Only VoltMan remains.

They enter his level.

MegaMan: Dissapearing platforms, over spikes, with terrible control. This is impossible!

Zero: There's only one thing we can do! Cut to us at VoltMan with no explanation!

Cut to them at VoltMan.

VoltMan: You can't defeat me without solving the puzzle!

MegaMan: What puzzle?

VoltMan: How to equip a boss'es weapon!

After many hours the group figures out you have to push the letter a weapon starts with to equip it.

VoltMan: Maybe I should have attacked while they were figuring out the puzzle.

MegaMan uses SonicMan's weapon and defeats VoltMan.

Zero: Only one level left.

Dr. Wiley: You'll never defeat me in all my mispelled glory!

And so ends another exciting episode of MegaMan Jr. High.

Zero: You can't end it here! The story isn't resolved.

KI: That's never stopped me before. But since this is the 50th episode, I'll do something special. Stay tuned for the very first fourth act of MegaMan Jr. High!

Act break.

Act 4:

Wiley: You will not survive! Face the wrath of Quint!

MegaMan: That robot that's me from the future?

Bass bursts out laughing.

Bass: I just got that joke from episodes ago where Quint told you not to time travel!

DOS Quint (a blank space saying "KI does not remember what he looked like") appears.

Zero: Shoot the core!

Roll: Yes! I won Gradius Galaxies!

MegaMan: Could I have some help?

Zero gets farther in MegaMan's game while MegaMan destroys Quint.

Wiley: I'll fight you myself!

Quint's character graphic changes so Wiley is pilotting him. MegaMan defeats him.

Wiley: I'll be back!

The group appears at the ending.

MegaMan: ONE SCREEN?

Zero: And MM3 DOS had the exact same ending. Oh well, atleast we're free.

A mysterious figure appears.

KI2: You will never escape!

MegaMan: Who are you?

KI2: I am KI2, ruler of this realm. I'm like KI, only without the best characters. CDI Link! Twisted Metal 3 and 4! Attack!

A deformed Link and some discs attack the group.

Zero: No, we can't lose! There has to be a way out of here!

KI2: The only way out is to neutralize this horrible version of MegaMan with MegaMan X.

MegaMan: Why did you help us?

KI2: I may be evil(er) then KI, but I'm still determined to wrap up the episode.

Roll: But how can we get the world of MegaMan X to come here?

KI2: It's easier then you'd think. But I won't let you! TorchMan, SharkMan, OilMan, BitMan, BladeMan, WaveMan (not related to MM5 WaveMan), attack!

Ceil: We're doomed!

MegaMan: I didn't even know you were here.

The MM3 DOS robot masters attack.

Zero: Only X can save us now.

SharkMan: So am I related to MegaMan Exe SharkMan or not?

MegaMan: There's no hope.

SpiderMan appears.

MegaMan: What are you doing here?

SpiderMan: Some guy paid me to come here.

Cut to Capcom.

Capcom Guy: Finally, now we can have a SpiderMan as a robot master!

Cut back.

MegaMan: Can you help us?

SpiderMan: Of cour/

The evil dimension transforms him into his useless form from that Genesis SpiderMan game.

Zero: Yet another pointless cameo.

MegaMan: I have a plan!

c:dos/megamanx/exe

MegaMan: I hacked into DOS! Now X should come!

X appears.

X: I'm here to save/

The evil dimension crashes from having too many characters in it. MegaMan and his friends are thrown out infront of the shed.

MegaMan: We made it! The nightmare is over!

And so MegaMan survives his 50th episode. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High, and know that I will NEVER do another 4 act episode.


	52. Video Game Violence

Episode 51: Video Game Violence

MegaMan woke up and remembered he forgot to say the advertised line in the 50th episode.

MegaMan: I must say it, to restore the audiences faith in KI caring about them and delivering what he said he would. Ahem, KI was too lazy to go look up the quote

And so MegaMan goes to school.

Roll: MegaMan, there's an assembly today.

MegaMan: I don't need you to tell me everything, I can figure things out on my own!

Roll: Sorry.

MegaMan forgets to go to class and waits in the auditorium for hours. Finally, the assembly starts.

Sigma: Hello school, and welcome to our weekly spirit assembly!

Sigma goes on an hour long lecture about spirit energy.

Sigma: Wrapping that up, I have an important announcement to make that concerns everyone! It is about video game violence. In the interest of providing a fair and balanced review on the subject, we will have someone who likes chunky peanut butter and someone who likes creamy peanut butter telling you that video games are evil.

BombMan: Easily the biggest problem facing society today is violent video games! As most of you know, violence didn't exist until video games were invented.

NapalmMan: I agree. The games are influencing kids to be violent. What else could be? Role models like us?

BombMan: And so, we are here to warn you children about how you can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality! Not like adults.

Sigma: Wrap this up, I want to get home in time for American Idol.

NapalmMan: And so, we are trying to make it illegal to sell video games to anyone under 21. The only thing standing in our way is the constitution, but we have studies that cancel that out!

Zero: Can I see the studies?

BombMan: NO! There are thousands, every single one is reliable, there is no need to look at them!

NapalmMan: So, we want everyone here to sign a form promising that they'll never play any violent video games. They are the sole source of conflict in the world!

BombMan attacks NapalmMan.

NapalmMan: I'll show you to like chunky peanut butter!

They battle away.

Sigma: And that's our assembly for today. Go home and remember, NEVER QUESTION OUR PROOF!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan and his friends go home.

Roll: Weren't we supposed to sign that form?

Zero: We have bigger problems to deal with.

MegaMan: I agree. We have to stop those evil chunky peanut butter lovers!

Zero hits MegaMan in the back of the head.

MegaMan: What was that for?

Zero: To prove video games don't cause violence, the idiocy of people on this show does. But anyway, we have to stop that law from passing!

MegaMan: But we're just distortions of video game characters, we can't vote and really have no right to.

MegaMan buys a candy bar and pays sales tax.

Zero: We have to stop this! Video games aren't responisble for violence!

MegaMan: But they have studies!

A shadowy figure approaches them.

Roll: Wow, that's impressive, being covered in shadow in broad daylight.

Figure: I'm here to help.

MegaMan: Who are you?

Figure: Just call me KI Simpson, writer of MegaMan Jr. High and pro video game activist... I mean, just call me... Shadow.

Zero: How can you help us?

Shadow: I can show you the studies. Meet me at the abandoned parking lot tonight.

Cut to MegaMan and his friends assembled at a Wendy's parking lot. Shadow approaches them.

Shadow: I'm glad you came. KI Simpson, er, Shadow is pleased.

Zero: So do you have the studies?

Shadow: They're right here.

KI, I mean, Shadow is pointing to a location miles away on a map.

Shadow: Let's go.

They follow the map and dig up the studies.

Zero: Someone's coming!

Shadow: Don't worry, that's just my partner, KI.

KI: Good work Shadow. The joke based around has been made, you may leave.

Shadow dissapears.

KI: These are the fabled studies. Read them, and you'll find the answer.

The group reads them, and find out the shocking truth.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: Not even a fly can stop me from shouting out the shocking revelation! The studies... they're fake! Look at this cheap paper and counterfeit pens!

Zero:... But the studies are messed up. They don't measure violence at all! Look at this, their proof that video games make kids violent is that kids wanted to play the violent games again!

MegaMan: That makes sense, because there are studies proving the games made the kids violent.

Zero: Look, if you don't understand, just blindly follow me.

MegaMan: It's what I do best.

Cut to the group meeting with Sigma.

Sigma: You looked at the studies? You know what I'll have to do with you...

Sigma writes down looking at the studies and puts it with the studies as proof.

Zero: Sigma, this is disgraceful! The studies are about as effective as goggles, why did you do this?

Sigma: Oh, it wasn't just me.

Zero: In hindsight that's pretty obvious.

Zero revives MegaMan, who fainted after that revelation.

Sigma: You see, we needed a scapegoat. And since PETA rescued Flame Stag/

Zero: He wasn't a goat!

Sigma: And I'm not a Greek letter. Anyway, we chose video games as our scapegoat and blamed everything wrong with the world on an invention just over 30 years old.

Zero: Why?

Sigma: It was believable. And so we made thousands of ridiculous studies, hoping no one would look at them. But we had your best interests in heart.

MegaMan: How?

Sigma: There are thousands of studies proving that! Anyway, now that you know the secret, I'm afraid I can't let you leave.

Zero: We're having this meeting in the middle of a field.

Sigma: Well, it used to be American Idol headquarters. Anyway, I must stop you! Armored Armadillo, attack!

Armadillo burrows underground. We hear a loud clang. Armadillo comes out.

Armadillo: Stupid underground pipes! Sorry Sigma, my head really hurts.

Armadillo leaves.

Sigma: Foiled again! I have no way to stop you.

Sigma gets in his huge battle suit and leaves.

Zero: We have to go public with this! Otherwise that law will be passed!

KI: I doubt anyone wants to see a long legal battle. Not that what the audience wants has any effect on what I show. Regardless:

KI turns everything back to the way it was before the show started.

KI: Viewers, I have a very important message about tonight's episode. But it could be considered spamming, so you're not hearing it. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	53. Gris

Episode 52 !&#?

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. MegaMan was in homeroom with ElecMan.

ElecMan: School, we're facing yet another crisis. (he looks down a list that has TV, thiefs, fanboys, school reviewers, and video game violence crossed out as scapegoats for how horrible the school is. He reads the next one) Swearing! I have it on good information that a student uttered the most vile swear word known to Man on in this school!

MegaMan: What was the swear word?

ElecMan: How dare you ask me to repeat it! All you need to know is not to say it.

Zero: But how can we avoid saying it if we don't know what it is?

ElecMan: The same way I expect you to pass your finals even though I've never taught you anything academic related. Class dismissed.

MegaMan and his friends leave.

Roll: I wonder what the word could be?

Bass: You must be the least cool pre teen robot around! I know what the word is!

MegaMan: What is it?

Bass: I'm saving it for a suprise.

KI: No you're not, we need to reveal it now so it doesn't seem like I censor bypassed.

Bass: Fine. The word is... gris!

Wily: How dare you say that horrible word! MegaMan, three weeks detention for provoking Bass into saying it! And another two weeks detention for being blue!

MegaMan goes home.

MegaMan: But what does mean? I have to ask a mature, responsible adult. But Dad's out suing a fast food company because he spilled ketchup on his fries.

And so MegaMan goes to his old standby, LUE.

MegaMan: Not that stupid ASCII again. I guess I have no choice but to ask my most logical, reasonable friend.

Cut to MegaMan asking Tommy Tallarico.

Tommy: You... said...gris! (Tommy bursts into laughter. After hours of waiting MegaMan realizes he won't stop and leaves)

MegaMan: I have to find out what means! And there's only one way. I'll ask every single character on this show except the ones who might actually know!

Act break.

Act 2:

And so MegaMan sets out to learn the meaning of gris.

MegaMan: Do you know what means?

Roll: No, but we don't need to know what it means! The propaganda said so!

Cut to MegaMan asking someone else:

MegaMan: What's mean?

Bubsy: Is that a swear word?

Bubsy runs off to make a game where characters constantly shout gris hoping it will sell because of that.

MegaMan asks someone else:

MegaMan: I don't suppose you know what gris means?

Rush: Rhy can't reven say it!

Cut (whenever you see this just assume MegaMan has just asked the question, the monotony of typing was weighing out the benefit of filling up space)

GameFAQs censor: It means , g'ed up, the g word, or g'ing.

Cut.

Mr. Owl: Such language! Stick to safe questions about Tootsie Pops!

MegaMan: How many licks does it take to get to the center of one?

Owl: A grissing lot.

Cut.

KI: It's the basis for this episode, a blatent ripoff of many other shows like all my other plots.

Cut.

Zero: I know, but MegaMan won't ask me.

MegaMan is tired of asking. He's very frustrated.

MegaMan: This is pointless! I'm so mad! If only I could express my anger!

Someone walks up to MegaMan.

Bass: I found out what it means!

MegaMan: What?

Bass: It means... **PWNED!** You'll never know!

MegaMan: Argh... seeth... can't.. contain... dots or temper... **GRIS!** There, I said it! What could happen?

Armed robots swarm around MegaMan.

PirateMan: MegaMan, you are under arrest for swearing!

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: You can't get arrested for swearing!

PirateMan: Oh yes you can! Swearing is against the law!

MegaMan: What about free speech?

PirateMan: You lost that when you entered a parody of a kids show.

Cut to MegaMan facing a trial.

King: MegaMan, you are charged with the heinous crime of swearing!

MegaMan: I hope Dad doesn't find out about this media event.

Cut to Light in the next room.

Light: Your honor, I was given no warning that the ketchup inside my packet was subject to the rules of gravity!

Cut back to MegaMan.

King: What do you have to say in your defense?

MegaMan: I was just frustrated! And I still don't know what means!

King: It's a means to obscure a censored word.

MegaMan: Stop being so literal!

King: It does not matter why you said the word. The law is the law and we must follow it.

MegaMan: Shouldn't there be lawyers or a jury?

King: Stop being such a stickler. I sentence you to 1,000 episodes in jail!

Cut to MegaMan locked in prison.

MegaMan: I just wish I knew what gris meant.

CoherentPlotMan: I know what you mean. Saying gris is what I got arrested for. The name's just a coincindence.

MegaMan: I wouldn't mind being locked in jail if I only knew what it meant.

Warden: You have a visitor, it's Zero.

MegaMan: Tell him to go away, I don't feel like a visitor right now.

Zero leaves.

1,000 episodes later:

King: Okay MegaMan, you've served your time.

MegaMan: That 1,000 episodes passed quickly. I'm glad no one on this show ages and KI stopped numbering completely randomly so that there will be no trace of all the time that passed.

MegaMan goes home.

Light: MegaMan, where were you?

MegaMan: I was/

Light: No excuses! I really could have used you as a witness during my lawsuit that spanned 1,000 episodes. I eventually got them on a technicality, the guy who took my order offered to supersize it.

MegaMan: The monster!

And so MegaMan's life returns to normal. Stay tuned for the next episode of MegaMan Jr. High!

Zero: Gris means... I guess KI couldn't think of a clever meaning.


	54. Who Hit Dr Wily? Part 1

Episode 53: Who Hit Dr. Wily? Part 1

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: And that class is why we're not allowed to say the word "shot" on this show.

A fly buzzes in.

ElecMan: Will somebody get that?

Everyone shoots it.

Wily walks in.

Wily: Class, I have an announcement to make. There are going to be some changes around here!

Roll: Are less used characters going to get significant plot roles instead of just getting to say generic lines?

Wily: Yes, actually. But the changes I'm referring to are different, and none of you are going to like them!

Zero: Why are you making them?

Wily: It makes me feel important. First, I'm cutting the teacher's pay!

ElecMan: How dare you! I was saving up for a battery pack!

Wily: Second, like real school's, a school day will now be 6 hours long. Also like real schools, most of the day will be mindless tedium. Unlike real schools, some of the day won't be.

Ceil: This is horrible!

Wily: Third, I am removing the book of cliches from the school library.

KI: You monster!

Wily: Fourth, I hate every character my announcements didn't effect.

Sigma: I'm motivated to hit you!

Wily: That is the end of the foreshadowing. Have a nice day. BECAUSE IT'S THE LAST ONE YOU'LL EVER HAVE!

Zero: Are you blocking out the sun?

Wily: No, I meant it would be the last nice day you'd ever have.

Count Chocula: How dare you get my hopes up!

Simpsons lawyer: Yeah!

And so the stage is set. Everyone has a motive to attack Dr. Wily. Get ready for a MegaMan Jr. High mystery! Well, other then that one about why the show was created.

Act break.

Act 2:

It's after school.

MegaMan: I can't believe Wily is doing all this!

Zero: Someone should teach him a lesson...

Bass: Yeah!

Roll: Bass, Wily is your father!

Bass: He's Zero's too, you didn't get mad at him!

MegaMan: He is not!

Ceil: There's only one way to settle this.

Cut to the characters reading past episode scripts.

Roll: Hey, we have a battle chip club!

MegaMan: And Ceil is supposed to be on Bass' side.

Zero: I was so out of character when I first appeared.

Bass: Are we ever going to find out what the foreshadowing in episode 6 was for?

The characters spend all night reminiscing. The next day at school:

Wily: I have even more cruel announcements to make!

Zero: Why are you doing this?

Wily: I'm drunk on power. And water.

Zero: The censors are really going to far. And shouldn't we have some clues or something?

Wily: From now on, it is illegal for anyone in this school to watch TV, play battle chips, swear, be a fanboy, or bring in a virus.

MegaMan: I knew we shouldn't have invited him last night.

Roll: This is getting out of hand!

Wily: But do any of you have the guts to stop me?

GutsMan: No...

Wily: Excellent!

MegaMan: He's really getting out of control. Someone should hit him!

Wily: And another thing, can anyone help me get past this level 8 in Tales of Symphonia.

KI: THAT'S AN RPG! I HATE IT WHEN SHOWS ARE IGNORANT ABOUT GAMES!

KI rushes towards Wily.

MegaMan: How exciting! I can't wait to see how this turns out!

Wily: Act break.

MegaMan: NOOOO!

Act 3:

KI rushes towards Wily. KI does an 11 hit combo on him, a Killer Instinct King combo (SUBTLE HINT FOR TRIVIA GAME!).

Wily: Wimp, you never hit me, just throws, kicks and projectiles.

Wily leaves.

Sigma: Someone has to teach him a lesson!

Wily is outside.

Wily: What a great day! I feel like celebrating... Oh it's you, what are you so happy about? Oh? Well I think you'd better drop it. Give it to me!

Wily grabs some candy from Maggie Simpson and continues home.

The next day:

MegaMan: Wily makes me so mad I could swear! Mittens!

Roll: We have to stop Wily! Soon he might cancel candy class!

Zero: How about some jokes you don't have to watch The Simpsons to get?

KI: Anyone who doesn't watch The Simpsons doesn't deserve to get the jokes.

The day passes.

MegaMan: Six hours, that was horrible!

MegaMan runs into another guard.

MegaMan: Back to start... no more Splinter Cell!

MegaMan goes to school.

Wily: I have yet another announcement to make. For security reasons I will be spending all day in my office. To make me harder to find it is completely secluded to the outside world and you can't leave fingerprints in it. If you want to contact me, portals are placed at areas that would provide good alibis.

Wily leaves. The school day passes.

MegaMan: Six hours, that was horrible.

MegaMan runs into another guard.

MegaMan: Training on Splinter Cell didn't help at all!

The police officer, BurstMan, rushes in.

BurstMan: Dr. Wily has been punched! We rushed him to the hospital of course.

Zero: I don't think we'll ever know who did this. KI hasn't put in any actual hints.

To be continued.


	55. Who Hit Dr Wily? Part 2

Episode 54: Who Hit Dr. Wily? Part 2

Previously on MegaMan Jr. High:

Roll: Are less used characters going to get significant plot roles instead of just getting to say generic lines?  
-------

Simpsons lawyer: Yeah!  
-------

MegaMan: He is not!  
-------

GutsMan: No...  
-------

KI: Anyone who doesn't watch The Simpsons doesn't deserve to get the jokes.  
-------

Dogbert: You're only ugly on the outside!

We now continue MegaMan Jr. High:

BurstMan: Someone has done the unthinkable...

MegaMan: What?

BurstMan: Well if I could think of it it wouldn't be unthinkable, now would it?

Sigma: But someone has hit Dr. Wily.

SkullMan: He'll be in a coma until the second half of act 3.

Roll: We have to solve this mystery!

Zero: But everyone in town's a suspect, and there are NO CLUES KI!

BurstMan: Well whoever did this is going to get a time out!

Zero: Okay, that's going to far with the censoring.

BurstMan: Fine, they'll be sent to jail for 5-10 minutes, er, years.

MegaMan: We have to find the culprit! This is a job for Rush.

Rush: Rat's right RegaMan!

Rat: Thank you Rush. As I was saying, I think MegaMan hit Wily! He had plenty of motive, just as much as everyone else.

Sigma: Now let's not jump to any conclusions, that wouldn't be fair. Let's decide who we most want to blame first.

Bass: I think it was MegaMan. He's had it in for Wily since episode 1!

Initiate Family Guy style cut scene:

MegaMan: Wily will pay for winning the race!

Jar Jar: Don't worry MegaMan, we'll win next time!

End cut.

MegaMan: I've been accused! But I'm innocent until proven guilty.

Bass: Communist!

MegaMan: Looks like I'll have to catch the attacker myself.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: I have to solve this mystery!

Zero: You're not going to.

MegaMan: I must! Otherwise I'll be blamed!

Zero: Well, your deduction skills aren't exactly sharp.

Cut scene:

MegaMan: I got it! Maggie shot Mr. Burns!

Zero: They revealed that 15 minutes ago.

Cut back:

MegaMan: Then I'll just have to try harder!

Cut to MegaMan at the interdimensional void in his tool shed.

MegaMan: I need a detective.

Void: This isn't a 7-11 you know, you can't just place your order and get what you want!

MegaMan: Sorry.

The void closes, cutting MegaMan off from the Wendy's on the other side.

Zero: Why does KI hate Wendy's so much?

MegaMan: I need to solve this mystery! I'll visit the scene of the crime.

MegaMan goes to Wily's office.

BurstMan: I knew it! the culprit always returns to the scene of the crime!

MegaMan: You were here first!

BurstMan: I was waiting for you!

MegaMan: No you weren't!

BurstMan: Fine, I was playing N-Gage and didn't want anyone to find me. But you're still accused! If I remembered the rights I would have to read you I'd arrest you!

The void appears.

Void: Here's the script of the Miranda rights. Thank you for visiting Wendy's.

BurstMan: Everything except the burger is ice cold! Okay MegaMan, it's time. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be cut for syndication. You have the right to a deus ex machina to save you at the last second from going to jail. You get one act break before facing trial.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan is on trial.

King: MegaMan, you stand accused of hitting Dr. Wily. How do you plead?

MegaMan: Not guilty.

King: Denial only proves you are. I need no evidence, I sentence you to 10 years in/

MegaMan: Your honor, I'd like to use my deus ex machina.

King: I'll allow it.

The void reappears. Conan and Scooby Doo step out.

Conan: I'd better make it look like a talking dog whose lips aren't moving is solving the case, otherwise it will look weird.

Conan shoots Scooby Doo and puts him to sleep.

Scooby: Although I've only been in this dimension a few seconds, I've solved the case. The attacker is/

Sigma: His lips aren't moving! WITCH!

King: I sentence you and that guy crouched behind you to be burned at the stake!

Zero: We can do that but not use the word shot?

Conan and Scooby are taken away.

Zero: Guess I'll have to be MegaMan's lawyer. Your honor, there is ABSOLUTELY NO EVIDENCE because KI was too lazy to plant any. We'll never know hit Dr. Wily/

KI: Sorry to interupt, but I've solved the case.

Zero: You wrote it, of course you can solve it/

Everyone: QUIET!

KI: As I was saying, I know who attacked Wily. All the I had to do was look at the evidence/

Zero: THERE IS NO EVIDENCE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WRITER!

KI: Exactly! There is no evidence of an attacker because there was none. Dr. Wily **hit himself!** That's why there was no evidence!

Zero:...

KI: PWNED!

Wily enters the court room.

Wily: He's right! I hit myself planning to frame MegaMan. By not leaving any evidence I knew MegaMan would get blamed. And I would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for the person who controls everything that happens here.

KI: Looks like I'm a better mystery solver then you thought. (KI's lips aren't moving)

King: And so the case is solved. I rule MegaMan gets two weeks of detention. Case Dismissed!

And so the mystery is solved, and KI manipulates things so he doesn't look lazy for not leaving any clues. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	56. MegaMan Jr High The Movie

MegaMan Jr. High: The Movie

It's a dark and stormy night. A shadowy man is standing on a cliff overlooking the city.

Shadowy Man: Soon. Soon the time will come. When this city, nay, this world will bow down to/

Shadowy Man B: Hey! I reserved this villian perch!

Man A: You did not!

Man B: Yes I did! I get to make a movie opening speech here. I'm bringing this up with the Villian Hideout Rental Agency!

The shadowy men leave for a legal battle. The view pans out over the city. Text saying "For just $50 you can advertise during dramatic MegaMan Jr. High moments!" appears. The movie has begun.

Meanwhile, MegaMan wakes up.

MegaMan: Wasn't it completely dark just a second ago? Oh well. It's time to go to school!

MegaMan walks downstairs. 

Light: MegaMan, hurry and get to school! Something big is happening!

MegaMan: Is it related to that shadowy guy?

Light: No, you know the rules, all movies made from TV shows must have a mini-plot to eat up time!

And so MegaMan goes to school.

ElecMan: Class, I have a _shocking_ announcement. 

Zero: NEVER say that again.

ElecMan: Sorry. Anyway, it's time for the Hero test! You're all growing up, and soon most of you will have to be video game heroes.

Zero: Why would the villians want to train us for that?

ElecMan:... Anyway, it's test time! Of course, there's no immediate need for heroes. It's just another day in a school run by two evil tyrants.

Popcorn break.

ElecMan: Report to the gym for the hero test!

The students file into the gym.

GutsMan: Get ready for the ROUGHEST, TOUGHEST pre-teen robot hero test you've ever taken! I've assmebled several of the most common dangers heroes face for you to go up against! But don't worry, you're completely safe.

Roll: Why?

GutsMan: This is a G rated movie. Now go!

The students start the obstacle course. There's a spike pit with platforms floating above it.

MegaMan: We'll have to jump!

Roll: What a tactical genius!

They jump over the spike pit and reach the next challenge.

Ceil: Oh no! It's a save point! I forgot to bring a memory card!

Ceil is out.

MegaMan: Looks like it's just down to five.

The students arrive at the bottomless pit and flying enemies section.

Zero: This is gonna be hard.

Everyone except Zero jumps on the birds and rides them to the other side. Zero walks around the pit.

MegaMan: We all made it!

Bass: I won't let you continue!

Bass shoves MegaMan off his bird. MegaMan grabs the bird and is hanging on with one hand.

MegaMan: Bass, help me!

Bass: You're doomed Mega/

The bird flies under a mandatory poetic justice rafter. Bass is knocked down and MegaMan makes it to the other side.

MegaMan: Just down to the three of us.

ProtoMan: Four!

ProtoMan is swept away by the next challenge, the spirit of unfair obscurity.

MegaMan: Now it's really down to three.

The remaining students enter the cave of tedious mazes.

Zero: If only there was an auto-map.

MegaMan: Wimp! A true gamer would want to be frustrated!

They wander through the cave, but only Zero and MegaMan find the exit.

Zero: Down to the two of us. What's next?

MegaMan: The filter that only let's the main character pass.

Zero!

MegaMan passes and prepares for the final challenge. The selling out of the character to an unfaithful TV show and movie.

MegaMan: If I could pass this I wouldn't be here in the first place.

Cut to the students assembled after the test.

GutsMan: None of you passed! Everyone gets a week of detention except MegaMan, who gets two weeks because he came closer. I have nothing more to say to any of you!

GutsMan tells MegaMan to follow him in sign language. MegaMan goes into the school's first floor secret meeting room. Someone is waiting for MegaMan.

: So he's the fifth one?

GutsMan: sign language

: It's dark in here, I can't see anything!

GutsMan: writes it down

: Just forget it.

? knocks out MegaMan.

: For the sake of the world, I hope he's the one.

Leaving to get more question marks break.

MegaMan comes to in the second floor secret area.

: MegaMan, you are one of the ones chosen to stop the terrible threat.

MegaMan: Who are you?

: Just call me... Reggie!

MegaMan: Is that your real name?

Reggie:... yes. Anyway, you are needed to stop a great threat to gaming! As you are no doubt aware a shadowy firgure was standing on a hill top/

MegaMan: Why would I bew aware of that?

Reggie: The legal battle with the other shadowy guy was all over the news. Anyway, five of the most evil people in gaming are planning something, and we need heroes to stop them! MegaMan, meet your team!

Mario, Link, Sonic and Kirby walks into the cramped broom closet.

Reggie: You five have been chosen to save the world/

MegaMan: You said it was a threat to gaming!

Reggie: Same thing. You must stop the five villians using any means neccessary! I only recruited five heroes because having more wouldn't be fair.

MegaMan: Who are we going up against?

Reggie: Allow me to show you their profiles:

Name: Tomonobu Itagaki  
Alias: He said he could think of something better then whatever we came up with.  
Crimes: Incredibly arrogant, mocked those who think graphics don't matter.  
Power: Can redesign game characters to include things like ninjas and swimsuits.  
Life inspiration: LUE

Name: Tommy Tallarico  
Alias: King of Trolls  
Crimes: Hates games for incredibly stupid reasons and thinks up even worse insults.  
Power: Making people cringe to death with his horrible insults  
Scary: Some people actually claim he isn't biased

Name: Lorne Lanning  
Alias: Alpha Kiddyphobe  
Crimes: Refused to play Pikmin because they resembled carrots  
Power: I'll think of something later  
Just so you know: I don't neccessarily hate the games the villians worked on

Name: N-Gage Guy  
Alias: We didn't even look up his name, you expect him to get an alias?  
Crimes: Tricked one or two people into paying for an N-Gage  
Power: Can curse those who bought N-Gages  
You bought: An N-Gage, didn't you?

Name: Unknown  
Alias: The Leader  
Crimes: How are we supposed to know?  
Powers: Won legal battle over villian perch  
Little known fact: Marking "Super Villian" as your job means you don't have to reveal your name or face to the census people

Misplaced snack break.

Reggie: As you can see, we must stop that team of super villians!

Mario: What exactly are they planning to do?

Reggie: All we know is that it involves video games, shadows, and oxygen.

Link: Scooby Doo could have figured that out.

Reggie: He did. We blew all our money on heroes. Anyway, you must stop... um... (come on, think of a good name) those guys from ruining gaming!

Sonic: Why should we help you?

Reggie: It's to save the world! What more of a reason do you need?

Kirby: We've all saved the world dozens of times, we need an angle.

Reggie: How about... you do it to progress the plot?

Mario: Inspired!

MegaMan: So where are, um, those guys?

Reggie: Circular logic dictates they built an elbaorate forttess to stop the heroes from getting to them, since the giant fortress makes their location easy to figure out.

Link: I was wondering whose giant fortress that was.

MegaMan: I thought you couldn't talk!

Link: I thought you weren't a jr. high student. I always pictured you in high school.

Reggie: Enough space filling! You must start your mission! But first, we need to pick a leader.

Sonic: Why?

Reggie: To needlessly elevate one of you above the others creating resentment and lowering team unity.

MegaMan: I wish Zero was here.

Zero: I'm right outside the broom closet.

Reggie: Now, to choose a leader... after carefully weighing game quality, historical significance, and power I've been told that MegaMan's name is in the movie title so I guess he's the leader.

MegaMan: Woohoo!

Reggie: Now as you know, with great power comes great responsibility.

MegaMan: We can't say that, Marvel threatened to sue.

Reggie: Who cares, let KI worry about it! Anyway, it's time for all of you to start your mission.

And so the battle for the fate of gaming is about to begin. Who will be victorious? If you don't know I feel sorry for you.

Arcade game break.

Reggie: And now it is time to enter the fortress! It's right next door.

MegaMan: Ah, nostalgia.

The heroes go up to the fortress and ring the doorbell.

N-Gage Guy: Who is it?

MegaMan: We're here to uh... deliver a pizza.

N-Gage Guy: I was wondering when you'd get/

Someone walks up to them.

Fry: I'm here with your pizza.

MegaMan: D'oh!

N-Gage Guy: Well one of you is lying. Who are the real delivery people? Those video game heroes or the guy in a Dominoes uniform? Oh well, better safe then sorry. Itagaki was going on about how he could make a better pizza anyway. All of you, go away!

MegaMan: Looks like we'll need to think of another way to get in.

Fry: This happens all the time when I deliver to super villians. I know how to get in.

Fry leads them to a side entrance marked "Heroe's sneaking in door".

Fry: Can I come with you?

MegaMan: I don't see why not/

Kirby breathes ice on Fry, chryogenically freezing him.

MegaMan: Why'd you do that?

Kirby: I've been holding my breath since we met, whenever I breath with this power ice comes out.

MegaMan: Can't you just get rid of the power?

Kirby: Yes. Easily.

Kirby abandons the power.

MegaMan: Well, we know longer have a pizza guy with us. Despite that huge obstacle, we must continue!

The heroes enter a large room.

N-Gage Guy: I have only one thing to say... You bought an N-Gage, didn't you?

And so MegaMan's group prepares for their first battle.

Pizza break.

N-Gage Guy: None of you can stand against my power! And going by standard anime/video game rules, only one of you can fight at a time.

Sonic: I guess I'll go. It will atone for me appearing on N-Gage. What was Sega thinking?

N-Guy: Look, I finally got an alias! Ahem, now face my wrath!

The room is filled with floating N-Gages.

N-Guy: You are now N-GAGE'D! Try running at me now!

Sonic tries to run.

Sonic: Why... isn't this... working?

N-Guy: You have to dissasemble yourself to do move! It's really not that hard. Just take off your legs, switch your brain so it says run, and put them back on.

Somehow Sonic does this and runs into the wall.

N-Guy: Of course, you have to do the same to stop. You'll never master it! No one has!

MegaMan: Oh no! I have to help him!

Sonic: No! This is a deeply personal battle against a guy I met a few minutes ago, you can't interfere!

N-Guy: Now face my attack!

Nothing happens.

Mario: He must be bound by his rules too!

N-Guy: No, I just don't have any attacks worth using. Come to think of it, all this power does is get both of us stuck here.

Link: Great. Now what do we do?

Sonic: I'll think of something! If I could just get the 7 chaos emeralds...

N-Guy: Forget it. They're nowhere near powerful enough to make N-Gage'D things effective.

Sonic: I've got one last resort...

Sonic pulls out some Safeway Select batteries.

N-Guy: NO! Don't use non-Nokia/

Sonic throws them at the floating N-Gages. Everything explodes. Luckily, Sonic had a ring. N-Guy is defeated.

N-Guy: You may have defeated me, but I was pathetic anyway. You'll never defeat the competent villians!

And so the first of the enemies is defeated. But what horrors await our heroes as they journey deeper into the fortress?

Battery break.

MegaMan: Great job Sonic.

Sonic: But I lost my ring. And some villians aren't courteous enugh to line their fortresses with them. I don't think I can fight anymore.

MegaMan: That's okay, you did your part. You've completely fulfilled... OKAY EVERYONE, DITCH HIM!

The other four heroes make a run for it. Apparently they all forgot what Sonic's power was. Sonic catches up to them.

Sonic: Jerks...

The heroes continue through the fortress. They come to a room where Lorne Lanning is waiting.

Link: What was the point of building a complex fortress if the only dangers are the five of you?

Lorne: You may have defeated N-Guy, but you'll never get past me! The Leader will reshape the gaming world, and we'll all be given a seat of power!

MegaMan: Who is this "Leader"?

Lorne: That's none of your business! It's a highly classified secret!

Mario: You don't know, do you?

Lorne:...

MegaMan: So what's your power anyway?

Lorne: I'm a vampire!

Mario: A vampire? What's that based on?

Lorne: Vampire, kiddyphobe, both need blood. KI was trying to be clever, way to ruin it. Now face my powers!

Mario: I'll take him.

MegaMan: Why?

Mario: Is there some law everyone has to have a connection to the one they fight?

And so the battle begins.

Lorne: Face my hypnotism powers! You are under my power.

Mario: I am under your power.

Lorne: Image is more important then gameplay.

Mario: Image is more important then gameplay.

Lorne: Now attack your friends!

Mario: Now attack your friends!

Lorne! I knew I shouldn't have put off reading that vampire book.

He pulls out a guide book.

Lorne: Now how do you get them to perform actions instead of just repeating what you say...

MegaMan: Mario, now's your chance, snap out of it!

Mario: Must... have... blood. Or... atleast... red pixels...

Link: It's no good, he's trapped!

Lorne: Okay, I think I've got it! Mario! When I clap my hands you will turn into Alucard and slaughter your friends!

Lorne claps his hands.

Lorne: It didn't work! Oh, I reversed the chant...

Cut to Dracula's Castle.

Alucard: I will defeat you father, once and for/

Alucard turns into Mario and attacks Richter.

Cut back.

Mario: I'm free of the spell!

Lorne: Well I still have other vampire powers!

Lorne turns into a bat. Mario jumps in the air and stomps on him. Lorne falls to the ground and changes back.

Lorne: OW! You'll pay! I'll bite you and turn you into a kiddyphobe!

Lorne lunges at Mario. Mario jumps over him and grabs his leg. Mario starts spinning him around. There's a mine in the air quite a distance from Mario.

Mario: Gotta time this just right...

Mario lets go, flinging Lanning through the air. He narrowly misses the mine and crashes through the wall.

Mario: Oh well, that worked.

MegaMan: Good job! We've defeated 2/5 of the villians now!

And so our heroes take another step towards victiory. But can they hope to defeat the remaining villians?

Free play break, do whatever you want.

MegaMan and his comrades continue onward.

Link: So who do you think we'll fight next?

Mario: Who cares, I'm through fighting.

Link: You don't have any injuries! Don't be lazy!

Mario: This coming from someone who needs to be reincarnated every other game...

Kirby: So are we going to find any obstacles in this fortress?

They enter a long hall. A parade is going on.

Trolls: (singing)

Boys and fanboys of every age!  
Would you like to be filled with rage?  
Come with us and you will soon be,  
it's time for the troll party!

This is trolling!  
This is trolling!  
Fanboy accusations all day and night!

This is trolling!  
This is trolling!  
One game being canceled should fill a system with fright!

We have nothing better to do,  
Then try every second to aggravate you!  
That's our job,  
But we're not mean!  
Just incredibly annoying!

We're the trolls!  
We're the trolls!  
Please make way for a very special guy!

Tommy Tallarico, master of all of us,  
tremble reasonable gamers in fright!

You will never reach your goal!  
Now make way for the King of Trolls!

Tommy Tallarico descends.

MegaMan: Is that the next guy we fight? Who is it, Itagaki?

Tommy: YOU IDIOTS! Ahem, I, the mighty King of Trolls, will stop you from progressing any further!

MegaMan: So who's gonna take him?

Tommy: Is that... YOU! Kirby! I HATE you!

Kirby: What did I ever do to you?

Tommy: Your power is to... suck! OMGLMAO!... Even with an army of trolls, I miss LaughtrackMan.

Everyone lunges at Tommy, enraged by his horrible pun.

Tommy: One at a time! More then one of you attacking me and my army wouldn't be fair!

Troll: Actually, we heard Superman 128 isn't coming to GCN. Gotta go!

The trolls leave.

Tommy: Oh well, I'll still win, you're PINK!

Kirby: Prepare yourself!

Kirby inhales Tommy and spits him out.

Tommy: My trolling power! Give it back! I need it to think up brilliant comedy like Toilet Paper Mario!

MegaMan: Inhaling something made of pure venom, what a great strategy!

Kirby gags and has to spit out the power.

Tommy: Yes! Now to destroy you, star of... Kirby's Fart Adventure!

Kirby cringes.

Tommy: Oh, and the star of Wind... BREAKER is with you!

CRINGE

Tommy: Give up, you'll never/

Kirby lunges at him and starts attacking him.

Kirby: This isn't a message board, I can stop you from saying stupid things, not just off topic ones!

Kirby continues his attack.

Kirby: Why do you really hate me!

Tommy:... The first Kirby game for GameBoy was too hard for me.

Everyone:... BWAHAHAHAHA!

MegaMan: Too... hard...?

Link: That game was so easy!

Tommy: My secret! My reputation as the worst reviewer in the world is ruined!

Tommy runs off crying.

MegaMan: We did it! Only two left!

MegaMan and his friends have defeated most of the villians. But what tricks do Itagaki and the mysterious Leader have in store?

Five minute playing through original Kirby break

Subsequent Kirby games were much better.

MegaMan: Okay, we're over halfway there! Just two left!

Link: Wait, did we do anything to restrain N-Guy and Lanning?

MegaMan: Who are you, Zero or something?

The group continues onward. They enter a long hall filled with giant gold statues.

Mario: Subtle.

They procede down the hall. A man is sitting at a desk, talking to someone on the phone.

Man: I don't care who you are, I could do your job better! I can make anything better! And the graphics would be better!

He slams the phone.

Man: Oh, you're here, sorry, I was just on the phone with God. Ahem, I am the great Itagaki! The best game designer in the entire universe!

MegaMan: Then how come you're not the leader?

Itagaki: I'm lazy. Anyway, which of you will face me?

Link: I guess I will, MegaMan probably wants the last one.

Itagaki: Then prepare to face my power! I will redesign you to make you better!

Link: That's not very frightening.

Itagaki shoots energy at Link. He turns into a ninja.

Link: What did you do to me?

Itagaki: I made you cool! Now, we need to get rid of that useless toy/

Link: That's the master sword!

The master sword is turned into a gigantic ninja sword.

Link: I can't even lift this!

Itagaki: Now you are ready to fight! Of course, cool people obey ME! Attack your friends!

MegaMan: Lanning already did this.

Itagaki: I DO IT BETTER!

Link: I can't think clearly... I... don't want to save the world, I want to... play volleyball!

Itagaki: That's not right! Attack them!

Link attacks MegaMan. MegaMan narrowly dodges his sword. During the minutes it takes for Link to pick it up again:

Itagaki: See? I did it better! And my hypnotism works better! I'm invinceable! I can do anything better then anyone!

Link: I'll have to outsmart him...

Itagaki: How'd you get free from the spell?

Link: I was just playing along to lower your guard.

Sonic: Well why didn't you attack _him_ before telling him that?

Link: Oops.

Itagaki: I will not lose!

Link: I, uh, bet you can't be defeated better then the other villians!

Itagaki: You honestly think I'd fall for that?

Link: I bet you could fall for it better.

Itagaki: You're right!

Itagaki is defeated in slow motion yelling "NOOOOOOO!" while the camera pans around him.

Itagaki: It... was worth it. I finally realize there are things more important then the Leader's plans like... my ego...

Itagaki passes out.

MegaMan: Only one left...

Our heroes are nearing the end of their quest. But who is this mysterious leader? And can our heroes overcome him?

Ominous music break.

The heroes continue onward.

MegaMan: Finally, we get to meet the leader!

They climb the stairs to the top floor of the fortress. The shadowy figure is waiting.

Leader: So you defeated all my henchmen. But you'll never defeat me!

MegaMan: Who are you?

Leader: Can you face the truth?

The Leader takes off his mask.

Reggie: It's me! This was all a test!

MegaMan: KI wouldn't make the mini-plot this elaborate!

Reggie takes off his mask.

Miyamoto: It's me! I became evil!

MegaMan: KI wouldn't allow that either. Where is he any... oh no!

Miyamoto takes off his mask.

KI: So you finally figured it out!

MegaMan: How could you?

KI takes off his mask.

Sigma: Surprised?

MegaMan/

Sigma takes off his mask.

Bubsy: It was me all along!

Bubsy takes off his mask revealing ProtoMan. ProtoMan doesn't even talk before taking off his mask.

Liquid Snake: It was me!

Liquid takes off his mask.

MegaMan: A walrus? This is just getting stupid! Who are you really?

Walrus: A robot the real leader sent to distract you while he prepared for the battle.

The robot takes off his head and explodes. The real leader steps out.

Leader: Well done heroes, you even defeated my clone, although he was just a pointless distraction.

MegaMan: JUST TELL US WHO YOU ARE!

Leader: I'm not wearing a mask...

MegaMan: You're...

Decoy break.

Leader: **Nolan Bushnell!** I stole Pong and founded Atari. I had to sell it, and now it is powerless. But I shall regain my grip on the industry! But first, I will destroy you, MegaMan, my arch enemy/

Mario: I should be your arch enemy!

Leader: It's not your movie. Anyway, with all of you here, I can take over the industry! I'll do things exactly like before, when I almost destroyed it!

MegaMan: Why?

Leader: I'm evil. That's all the reason needed in a simplistic, 2 dimensional story like this.

MegaMan: Well I'll defeat you! I've never had a hard battle! This won't be any different!

Bushnell shoots evil energy at MegaMan.

MegaMan: OW! I have no chance. Okay KI, time to use some stupid joke to save me.

KI appears.

KI: I can't.

MegaMan: Why not?

KI: Even in realities as ridiculous as this one, the movie has to have a real climax! You're on your own!

And so MegaMan preaprares for his first real battle. Does he have any chance of saving the industry?

KI's tired of writing break.

Bushnell: You have no chance! Make your time!

MegaMan: Okay, I just have to fight. I'm not a bad fighter... Where's my gun? I'm supposed to have a gun I hold, it was on the box of MegaMan 1!

Bushnell shoots more evil energy at MegaMan.

Link: Where'd he find the evil energy anyway?

Mario: Your hand is a gun you idiot!

MegaMan: Which one?

Bushnell shoots MegaMan again. MegaMan is badly hurt.

Bushnell: Why don't you just give up? You'll never stop me.

MegaMan: NO! I have 18 more episodes left, I can't be destroyed now!

But MegaMan is badly injured.

Sonic: Shouldn't we help him?

Kirby: Meh.

Bushnell: This shot will finish you!

Bushnell shoots more evil energy.

MegaMan: No... I won't... let you!

MegaMan jumps for what, the 3rd or 4th time in the series?

Bushnell: So what if you avoided one shot/

MegaMan: MEGABUSTER!

MegaMan blasts Bushnell. He goes flying back.

Bushnell: You may not be as easy to defeat as I thought. But I wasn't trying before. Now I'll use my full power! I really hope it works, if I lose when I could have obliterated you earlier it will really haunt me.

Bushnell is surrounded by an aura of evil energy.

Bushnell: DIE!

A huge blast is sent at MegaMan. It hits MegaMan. He is so injured he can't even stand up.

Bushnell: It really was futile of you to try to stop me. I WILL take over gaming! And no parody like you can stop me!

MegaMan: Can't... let him... win...

MegaMan charges up another shot and blasts Bushnell.

Bushnell: Pathetic. I barely felt that, surrounded by my aura. Now to really finish you!

Bushnell fires the largest blast yet at MegaMan. But it is reflected off by a mysterious energy source.

Bushnell: What the...

MegaMan: What's happening to me?

KI: The positive energies are combining. Despite being here for self depreciating and satirical comedy, for this fight only your true form will be there.

MegaMan gets up.

MegaMan: Time to end this!

MegaMan shoots an energy covered shot at Bushnell. It destroys his aura.

Bushnell: You can't do this! I'll get biased media support like I did against Nintendo in the 80s and when Shadowy Guy B sued me!

MegaMan: As long as their are good games out there, you will never win!

MegaMan fires a huge blast. It throws Nolan Bushnell into a void into another dimension, which was there courtesy of the G rating.

MegaMan: I... won.

MegaMan passes out. He wakes up hours later in the hero's hospital (the 3rd floor janitor's closet).

Reggie: That was a close one, but you made it! And all we had to do was remove all the real fighting ability you had in that fight to save you.

MegaMan: Oh well. Maybe it will come back someday. The important thing is, the plot is wrapped up.

Zero: Great, he's back to normal.

Roll: And that's the tooth!

Zero: Not this again...

And so the MegaMan Jr. High movie ends. Stay tuned for the next standard sized MegaMan Jr. High! (and tell me if you liked the extended format)


	57. MegaPerson

Episode 55: MegaPerson

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. Sigma, Wily and Mayor PharaohMan were having an offsite meeting.

PharaohMan: I have some bad news. You're going to have to undergo another inspection.

Sigma: But we already got a 10/10 from Tommy Tallarico!

PharaohMan: Yeah, but his reputation is ruined. Everyone found out the original Kirby was to hard for him, and he tried to take over the world. The latter can be overlooked, but not the former.

Wily: WHAT? We're lucky if acts have continuity with eachother, and now you're saying the movie has continuity?

PharaohMan: That's just the way things are. So next Monday, I'll be sending in a new inspector. Her name's Alia.

Wily: Who?

PharaohMan: She was maverick hunter supporter in the distant future. But she retired from her job 100 years from now and is a school inspector now.

Sigma: Well, I guess we have no choice. We'll just have to get the school ready again.

Sigma crosses the word "evolution" out of all the textbooks and waits for Monday.

On Monday:

Sigma, Wily, and a woman walk into the school. The bartender says "What is this, a joke?".

Sigma: Don't listen to our school bartender Alia, we want you to feel welcome here.

Alia: I remember you! You were trying to wipe out humanity! But we can put little things like that behind us.

Alia starts inspecting the school.

Alia: Hmmmm... miserable students, outdated computers, dangerous hallways, teachers with elemental themes, just what you'd expect from a school.

Sigma: So we pass?

Alia: I don't see why you wouldn't. As long as you have a diverse set of teachers.

Wily: Water elementals could be a little better represented, but overall I think/

Alia: Wait a second! Do you have _any_ female teachers?

Wily: Well... um... one of the reploids might be/

Alia: It was determined that reploids don't count at the Plothole Convention last year.

Wily: Well... here we hire teacher's based on destructive merit. And since women are so much weaker, more fragile/

Sigma: You're not helping! What Wily means, dollface, is that teaching is a grown ups job, and women shouldn't be taking time out of their pie baking and pearl shopping to do a manly job like/

Alia: I've heard enough! I will not allow this school to continue its sexist hiring policy!

Wily: We can still try to destroy one of the students, right?

Alia: Your excelling in that is the only reason I'm not just shutting the school down.

Sigma: Well, I guess we have no choice. Rock Monster!

Rock Monster: Yes sir.

Sigma: Get someone to hire some female teachers. And make that person a man, we don't need some woman getting emotional during hiring!

Act break.

Act 2:

Rock Monster is interviewing people to be the interviewer.

Rock Monster: This is stupid.

Rock Monster starts looking for a female robot master.

Rock Monster: There aren't any! All their names end in Man! Even WoMan! What am I supposed to do?...

Rock Monster regretfully reports to Sigma.

Rock Monster: I haven't been able to find a qualified female teacher.

Sigma: Why?

Rock Monster: One of your requirements was that they be male!

Sigma: Now let's not play the blame game. Let's play Hungry Hungry Hippos!

One intense match later:

Sigma: I'll just have to tell Alia that we couldn't find a female teacher. I'm sure if I'm responsible things will turn out okay.

Cut to Sigma talking to Alia:

Sigma: It was all Rock Monster's fault! That raging sexist purposely turned away all the female applicants, just because I told him to!

Alia: Well, this is a problem. But I think I have an idea that will work out...

Cut to the school at an assembly:

Sigma: School, we have a serious lack of female employees. That is why we're going to do our best not to label things by gender.

Ranma: Finally!

Sigma: It is my hope that with maturity and open mindeness we can overcome our sexist hiring policies and usher in a new era at MegaMan Jr. High! All it will take is for us to be sensitive and intelligent!

10 minutes ago:

Sigma: The school is such a mess it transcended time! We're in total chaos!

MegaMan: Hey, are any of the kids going to be in this episode at all?

Sigma: This episode is about being open minded and not judging others by appearances. Kids are stupid and can contribute nothing to this!

Sigma goes to his office to think.

Sigma: Hmmm... we haven't had an oppressive, tyrranical, satirical order imposed on the school in a couple episodes. I think I'll try that!

The next day:

Sigma: Welcome to MegaPerson Jr. High!

Wily: It's dawn, the students aren't here yet.

Act break.

Act 3:

The students arrive at the newly renamed MegaPerson Jr. High.

MegaMan: No name's going to top omg nintendo iz teh suck, look wut they did 2 mario!111 Jr. High.

The school has another assembly called.

Sigma: School, as you are no doubt aware, the staff here is hideously incompetent. So, it is our hope, that going ridiculously overboard with political correctness will make things better. People have done bad things in the past, and it's only logical to make children who weren't born yet share the blame.

Zero: Aren't you the youngest one on the show?

Sigma: SILENCE! Now go about your school day.

The students go to gym.

GutsPerson: Class, it is time for the ROUGHEST, TOUGHEST, most PERSONLY sport ever!

Roll: What is it?

GutsPerson: I don't even know anymore...

Class is dismissed. The students go to their next class, world events with TenguPerson.

TenguPerson: Class, due to our school's new regime, I will be teaching current events in the most politically correct way possible. The... oh it's impossible! Every word I use to camouflage who I'm talking about points towards some group! Class dismissed!

The students leave class again.

Ceil: So are we going to have any actual classes today?

MegaMan: I don't/

Sirens go off.

CrashPerson: Someone with a gender specific name! Throw him/her/it/... I can't think of any...

KI walks on screen.

KI: We interrupt this episode to say that I can't go anywhere with this. The first act was so easy to write, but now it's just not going anywhere. The characters somehow learn not to be sexist or paranoid. So I instead present this short:

Tornado Tonion in:

Onion you glad I didn't say orange?

Tornado Tonion is walking down the street when he happens upon a fruit stand.

Tonion: Are the oranges good today?

Wire Sponge: Why yes, but I only have one left.

Sponge drops the orange and it rolls away.

Tonion: Oh no! I need that orange or I might get scurvy!

Tonion chases the orange. He chases it past the lemon stand, the lime stand, and the vitamin C tablets store.

Tonion: I must catch up to that orange!

Tonion chases the orange for miles. He finally catches it.

Tonion: Finally, I can have my orange/

Omega Orange: Hey! Don't eat me! Just because I'm smaller then you, don't move, and look exactly like my organic basis doesn't mean you can eat a fellow reploid!

Tonion: Oakilly doakilly Doo!

Hens love roosters, burgers love onions, everyone else loves Tornado Tonion!

Zero: Not me!

Everyone who counts loves Tornado Tonion!

That's the episode. Kind of. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High, the contest winner! I'll have a scapegoat if I run out of ideas this time!


	58. Love Is Dell

Episode 56: Love is Dell  
Plot by: Kirby25 (aka ybrik52)

It was another day across the street from MegaMan Jr. High at MegaMan's house.

Light: Stupid computer! Stop being so slow! I've been waiting for hours!

The computer finally reacts and moves its first pawn forward two spaces. Light moves his queen out and goes to watch an hour long report on pinball violence.

Light: That stupid computer, I'm tired of all this blasted technology moving so fast! Is it unreasonable to expect my computer from 1982 to run Chessmaster 2004 without difficulty?

MegaMan walks into the room.

MegaMan: Dad, I need the computer to do homework.

Light: Since when do you have homework?

MegaMan: Since the vet said not to feed Rush anymore paper.

Light: Well, I'm using the computer!

An ear splitting beep is heard.

Light: Stupid computer with the volume stuck at Genesis level.

Light goes to the computer. It's frozen.

Light: Oh no! Something is seriously wrong with the computer!

Light sets to work. 10 hours later:

Light: There, I fixed it! In was afraid it would crash.

The computer falls off the table and explodes.

Light: MegaMan, leave the room.

MegaMan is upstairs asleep.

Light: **GRIIIIIISSSSSS!**

The next day.

Light: MegaMan, it's time to get a new computer. That computer's ancient, and since I can't find the receipt, we'd be better off just replacing it.

Light and MegaMan set off to SparkMan's Tech Shop.

SparkMan: Now don't you worry about "giga" this and "mega" that/

MegaMan: Hey!

SparkMan: Here, we believe in keeping the customer completely ignorant. We do the thinking for you.

Light: I guess I have no choice. I'm an adult, I can't know anything about computers, no matter how many sentient robots I built.

SparkMan picks out a new computer.

SparkMan: Now just go to the cashier and pay.

Light goes to the cashier.

Dell Dude: Dude, you're getting a Dell!

Light pays and leaves. Dell Dude waits on the next customers, Jesus and the dinosaurs.

MegaMan and Light go home and set up the computer.

Light: There, everything's set up. And they say I'm out of date when it comes to computers!

MegaMan: Dad, the computer has its own monitor, you don't have to hook it up to the TV.

Cut to the computer really set up.

Light: Now all we do is turn it on.

Light signals CloudMan to strike it with lightning.

Light: We have a new computer!

Act break.

Act 2:

Light starts up the computer.

Light: Look at all this computer can do! It can surf the web twice as fast as our old computer, make lattes, and it even has a sentient female AI!

MegaMan: Can it run Doom 3?

Light: No, I'm not made of money! But the computer has a name. Its name is/

MegaMan: Don't you means her name is?

Light: No need to get so attached to machines, my robotic son. Her name is... hmm... I need something original... Della!

MegaMan: Well, it's better then RainbowMan.

Light starts Chessmaster 2004. He loses quickly since it's been months since he had the patience to get more then a few moves into a game.

Light: You cheated!

Della: That's impossible, how could I cheat without you noticing?

Light: You started with 17 queens! Everyone knows you only get 5!

Light leaves. MegaMan sits down at the computer.

Della: You're... breath taking... What do humanoids say to someone like that? (Della scans a message board) Ahem, OMG hi 2 u!11.

MegaMan: Hi. I need to do my homework.

Della: Don't waste time with homework! I'll teach you all you need to know about life...

LaughtrackMan: WHOOOO!

Della: Let's start at the beggining. First there was the big bang. Then the sun. Then Zero Wing references. Then Earth...

Della goes on and on. MegaMan has fallen asleep.

Della: Oh no, I'm boring him! There has to be something interesting online... besides the fine pages of GameFAQs and Kirbystar of course.

Della searches for something to entertain MegaMan.

Della: Found it!

Della wakes MegaMan up.

Della: Look at this!

MegaMan: Wow, it has a lime on its head! Oops, it's time for school, gtg.

MegaMan leaves. He arrives at school.

ElecMan: Class, I want all of you to write a report on small weapon recharge power ups. I want it typed.

Zero: But most of us don't have a computer!

ElecMan: Feel free to use the school computers.

Cut to the computer lab:

We see a rock with a plate of glass over it.

Cut back:

MegaMan: Well, I guess everyone can use my new computer.

ElecMan: That's very generous of you.

Cut to everyone at MegaMan's house.

ElecMan: Okay, I'm done downloading music illegally and getting accounts on GameFAQs banned. You can type your reports now.

ElecMan leaves.

Bass sits down at the computer.

Della: Hello... oh, I thought it was MegaMan.

Bass: There's nothing great about MegaMan! I'm superior to him in every way!... MegaMan, where's the any key? 

MegaMan presses the any key.

Della: Looks like MegaMan knows more about computers.

Bass: I'll show you! MegaMan, I vow to win Della's heart!

MegaMan: Did I miss something?

Bass: You naive fool, she's obviously in love with you!

MegaMan: I meant, since when do computers have hearts?

Light: Since the Dell Dude decided we needed one.

And so the rivalry begins!

Act break.

Act 3:

It's the next day. MegaMan is at school.

ElecMan: Class, I was dissapointed with your essays on small weapon recharge items.

Zero: We haven't turned them in yet!

ElecMan: No excuses!

Everyone fails.

Bass: MegaMan, I will triumph over you today! I enrolled in MagnetMan's computer class!

Cut to a flashback of the class:

MagnetMan: Okay, we start by turning on the computer by just flipping the switch.

MagnetMan touches the computer. It is erased.

MagnetMan: Oh no! Not again!

Bass: Note: Erase computer.

Cut back:

Bass: Today after school we'll have our final confrontation! That should be enough for Della to be able to pick her eternal soul mate.

Cut to MegaMan and Bass standing infront of Della.

Della: You don't have to do this just for me! Do it for the other computers I met online today also.

Bass: You're going down MegaMan!

Bass lunges at MegaMan. He attacks MegaMan, sending him back.

MegaMan: How is this supposed to impress Della?

Bass: You've got a point. But I have something that will impress Della. (a song starts)

Della! Della!  
Can't you hear me yella,  
you're putting me through hella!  
Della, Della!

Second verse:

You can always depend on,  
the kindness of strangers/

MegaMan: You stole that song from The Simpsons!

Bass: It doesn't matter! I must be with Della, in the name of the most basic and beautiful of all emotions, wanting to spite MegaMan! I will download myself onto a computer so I can be with Della always!

Bass sticks his hand in the CD burner.

MegaMan: Bass, don't!

Bass: Nothing can stop me! NOTHING!

Della: My memory limit... is exceeded!

Light: Maybe I shouldn't have downloaded every episode of Full House onto you.

Della: I'm... fading... but both of you, remember... one thing... GOTCHA!

Sirens go off. Someone walks into the room.

Kirby25: MegaMan, Bass, you've been caught on Malicious Memory Card! The show where we take unsuspecting and play cruel tricks on them for the sake of our audience!

MegaMan: Who's that?

Kirby25: Sigma mostly. The game's over, there is no Della!

Della takes off her mask.

"Della": It was me, Bubsy!

Kirby25: And that's our show for tonight! It may seem cruel, but it's all in fun.

Light: I spent 25,000 dollars on a joke...

Bass: My love turned out to be a recurring joke character...

MegaMan: I worked so hard on my small weapon recharge units report and still failed...

Kirby25: See, they're good sports! Thanks for watching and stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	59. The School Play

Episode 57: The School Play

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, it's time for a school play!

Zero: Do we really have enough students for that?

ElecMan: It doesn't matter. We'll be doing the most common play for video game based middle school, Final Fantasy VII! Auditions are after school. Participation is badly needed since we only have six students.

Cut to after school.

StarMan: My name is to the left of my sentence, I'll be directing this play. Now you'll be receiving no pay and be made to work for hours everyday after school and on weekends. In return for this, I expect undying loyalty. Time for auditions! Everyone, replace your name with an FFVII character's and say something!

Cloud: I will... stop you... line?

Aeris: I think I'll just pick some flowers under that giant sword...

Red XIII: Re've gotta rop Rinra!

Tifa: I just don't have anything funny to say.

Cid!!!!!

Sephiroth: I will destroy you all! You will all perish!

StarMan: Wonderful Bass!

Bass: That's not me.

Sephiroth: This isn't that convention of people who voted for Cloud instead of me.

StarMan: I've decided on the cast! MegaMan, you'll be playing Cloud. Roll, you'll be playing Aeris. Ceil, You'll be playing Tifa. Rush, although you're not a student here, you'll be playing Red XIII. Bass, you'll be playing Sephiroth. Mr. T didn't show up so Zero will play both him and Cid. ProtoMan, you're Vincent. Cait Sith will just have to be worked out.

ProtoMan: I got a part!

StarMan: Barring any unforseen money problem that forces us to cut you.

StarMan drops a nickel and it rolls down a drain.

StarMan: Vincent's cut!

ProtoMan!

StarMan: Too late, Zero's Cid.

Zero: I wouldn't mind only playing one part.

StarMan: Too bad! You're also every minor character in the game.

Zero: This play is going to be the Bible play with all religious references removed all over again.

Act break.

Act 2:

StarMan: It's rehearsal time!

MegaMan: Five more minutes...

StarMan: No, wake up!

MegaMan gets out of bed and goes to school. It's 4:00am Saturday.

StarMan: Okay, the play's tonight, and we have a lot of work to do.

Zero: We don't have any props, we haven't seen the script, and we don't have anywhere near enough time or cast member to do this play correctly!

StarMan: No excuses! Now, I made a few modifications to the script.

Zero: Can we see the script?

StarMan: No, the jokes have to be saved for the third act.

Zero: Then how are we supposed to fill up space/

Tornado Tonion in:

The Onionade Stand

Tonion: What a beautiful day. I think I'll take a walk as soon as this tornado stops.

Some time later:

Tonion: It's a clear and sunny day! I think I'll go see a movie.

Tonion goes to the movie theatre.

Ticket Guy: That will be $7.50

Tonion: I don't even know what movie I want to see!

Ticket Guy: Pay or leave!

Tonion leaves.

Tonion: If only their was some way to earn money. (he sees a stand that says "Onion people! Would you like a suspiciously great job making burgers at McDonalds?") That's it!

Tonion steals the stand. He sets it up on a hill side.

Tonion: By selling lemonade I'll earn enough money to see a movie!

Tonion makes some lemonade.

Tonion: I hope I get a lot of customers.

No one comes by.

Tonion: And I thought an active volcanoe would be swarming with people...

Depressed, Tonion goes back to the movie theatre.

Tonion: I'll never get to see the movie. If only some kind person would buy me a ticket.

Someone walks up to Tonion.

Person: Are you Tornado Tonion?

Tonion: Yes I am!

Person: You're under arrest for stealing that sign.

Tonion: Did I do thaaaaaat?

Hens love rooster. Bugers love ketchup. Everyone else loves Tornado Tonion.

Nothing haapens.

Everyone who counts loves Tornado Tonion!

We now return to MegaMan Jr. High (and I promise not to do that again for awhile).

StarMan: It's time for the play!

The curtain pulls back.

Act break.

Act 3:

AnnouncerMan: It was another day in the world of Final Fantasy 7. Cloud woke up.

Cloud: I think I'll go for a walk.

Tife and Barret run up to him.

Tifa: You must help us! Shinra is going to drain the planet's mako energy!

The group goes into a cardboard box marked Shinra. Several hours later they come out.

Tifa: That sure was an exciting scene.

Aeris walks up to them.

Aeris: Would you like to buy some flowers/

A dark figure drops out of the sky and hits Aeris with a paper sword. Aeris falls over.

Cloud: NOOOO! Aeris got knocked unconscious! I'll never forgive you mysterious strnager who I presume is Sephiroth!

Kuja: Whatever.

Cloud: We must avenge Aeris! But first, let's go to the pet shop.

Cloud goes into the pet shop and gets Red XIII.

Cloud: Now all we need is an airship.

Someone comes by in a box that says airship on it.

Cid: Would you ing like a airship to ing avenge your friend?

Barret: I pity the who wouldn't ing take an offer that ing good.

Cid: Well, then ing climb aboard!

Barret: Yeah!

Cid: You're ing welcome.

Zero passes out from exhaustion and beeps.

Cloud: We must stop Shinra!

Tifa: I thought we were after Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: I thought we were after Lavos!

Cloud: Sephiroth! Take this! FIRA!

Cloud throws a piece of red paper at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: You can not defeat me! I challenge you to a duel at my fortress that looks just like this city!

The curtain closes and reopens.

Sephiroth: You finally got here. Prepare to die!

Sephiroth summons a comet. It destroys every planet except Earth and causes the sun to explode. It takes 100 hp off Cloud's party.

Cloud: I will defeat you!

Cloud slashes Sephiroth with the Master Sword.

Sephiroth: I'm fading, fading...

Cloud: We saved the Mushroom Kingdom! But Aeris will never come back, she was knocked unconscious.

Tifa: It will be okay. Because we are SONIC HEROES!

The play is over.

Tommy Tallarico: Incredible!

StarMan: My play! The only person who likes it is that guy who couldn't beat the original Kirby!

Tommy: Will that haunt me forever?

StarMan: This play is a failure. But why? It can't be that we only had a day to rehearse, I didn't have enough people, or that there was no way a middle school could accurately recreate FFVII. It must be the kids fault! Detention for everyone!

And so the school play is over. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High


	60. MegaMan Jr High Loves the 90s

Episode 58: MegaMan Jr. High Loves the 90s

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, it's time for early October break. Everyone has a week off, starting yesterday. Now go away!

Sigma: Shut up.

ElecMan leaves the teacher's lounge.

Meanwhile, the main character's prepare for another vacation together.

Light: I have a big surprise for everyone! I was rumaging through the dumpster with all the one time use devices and found the time machine we used to go to Soviet Russia. We can use it to go on our next vacation.

MegaMan: Let's go to the middle ages!

Bass: The dinosaur age!

Roll: Texas!

Zero: I have a much better idea. Let's go to some place we all love.

Light: GameFAQs?

Zero: The 90s!

Light: That's a great idea! I haven't been to the 90s in weeks!

MegaMan: Yay! We can see SNES and The Simpsons and other things we still have!

Light: So it's setteled. And I won't make the same mistake I did last time. Time machine, take us to the **19**90s!

The group emerges in ancient Egypt.

Light: GRIS! **AD!**

They emerge in a Goosebumps store.

MegaMan: I can't believe it, we're back in the 90s!

Light: It's incredible! But safety comes first. No messing with the past.

Someone is walking by.

Light: Do you recognize us?

Person: No.

Light: Guess we're not famous yet. Well we will be! Until then, don't make any fanfictions about us! Ever! It could mess up things!

90s KI: Okay...

KI leaves.

Light: What should we do first? There's an entire world to explore.

Cut to the characters watching Nickledeon.

MegaMan: Stick Stickly!

Roll: Inside Out Boy!

Zero: Good shows! Although I don't remember Inside Out Boy and Stick Stickly appearing at the same time...

Light: This is great!

MegaMan: Let's go to an arcade that you can use quarters in!

Cut to the character's at 7-11.

MegaMan: Look! Arcade machines without novelty controllers! I thought those were just a legend!

Roll: We've got so much to see.

Bass: Let's parody that Family Guy song! That episode hasn't aired yet, we won't get sued!

MegaMan: Okay, but after the act break.

Act break.

Act 2:

The song starts.

MegaMan: 1990 brought The Simpsons series. And five years later things have changed indeed. We kept The Simpsons but we lost Fish Police we've got a lot to see!

Roll: SNES arrived, and perfected gaming. Nickelodeon had Nicktoons you didn't want to be maiming, we've got a lot to see!

Light: Arcades were alive at convenience stores, Atari tried again and failed even more, we've got a lot to see!

Bass: Y2K filled us with dread, but we managed to lay that fear to bed. It wasn't the computers that we should have dread, we've got a lot to see!

Zero: That awesome Killer Instinct game!

Ceil: That awesome Spiderman cartoon!

MegaMan: Piccollo blowing up the moon.

Roll: Neil Armstrong wait, was he that the trumpet guy?

Everyone?...

Zero: Nobody knows my nostalgia laden friends, just quite what caused it to end

(we see tarot cards with Nickelodeon's apocalypse, a calender turning to the year 2000, and Lavos on them)

MegaMan: You heard it from the robot's mouth, the world has changed that is except the south (not that it ever made it to the 90s) and you'll agree!

Zero: You can pretend there were no flaws, and follow us there because, you've still got a lot to see!

Everyone: We've got a lot to see!

The song is over.

MegaMan: It's so great to be back in the 90s. There's a new Simpsons episode from the fifth season on tonight, Killer Instinct comes out tommorrow, and SNES launches next week.

Zero: That's not how things happened!

Light: Who cares, we're back in the golden age, swimming in nostalgia.

Roll: I can't swim!

Roll narrowly avoids drowning.

Zero: Yeah, the 90s are great. But months passed during that song, we have to leave soon.

MegaMan: Leave? But I love the 90s, didn't you see the title.

Light: I say we stay here forever! There's no need to face the present!

Zero: But something horrible could happen if we stay too long in the past.

Cut to the present:

KI: I still remember those robots telling me to never write a fanfiction series about them... Good thing I didn't listen.

Act break.

Act 3:

Zero: Look, I know the 90s are great, but we really do have to leave.

MegaMan: No! We've returned to the 90s, we never have to leave again! Nickelodeon will remain good, SNES will still be alive, and the Ninja Turtles will have a better theme song!

Light: Let's look at this from a scientific viewpoint. In the 90s the sun revolved around the Earth twice as fast because of vintage Simpsons episodes, and that allows us to stay here as long as we eat fudge and cream Twix every full moon.

Zero: Look, I love the 90s as much as anyone, except maybe RL Stein, but we have to go! We can't just revert to the past! And it's not like the 90s were perfect.

Bass: LIAR! Nothing bad happened in the 90s except Lavos!

Zero: sigh I guess I'll have to remind everyone of what happened. You see...

Initiate pointless flashback sicne they're already in the 90s.

Game Magazine: FMV games are the future!

News Reporter: That obscene Simpsons grabage won't last a month!

Nickelodeon: We've got a new show coming, Rocket Power!

Game Magazine: Who cares if SNES has the best lineup of any system, some games have slowdown and MK1 doesn't have blood!

Sprite: Drink Sprite to win free stuff! We're done with our parodies!

Kriss Kross: I was late for the school bus YO!

End pointless flashback.

MegaMan: Was all of that from the 90s?

Zero: Yes.

MegaMan: I guess you don't appreciate what you have until it's coated in nostalgia. But I don't want to face the future!

KI appears.

KI: I just used time travel to spend 25 years in the 90s, and I agree with Zero. Look, just because the 90s are over doesn't mean their spirit is gone! Every time you play SNES, every time you watch a vintage Simpsons episode, every time you reminisce, you're back in the 90s. The 90s live on in all of us.

Zero: You turned the election episode's moral into a plug for Super Mario World, but you'll get serious about this?

KI: Just go back to the present, it will be okay.

The characters return to 2004.

MegaMan: Well, we're back home. The 90s are great for a visit, but I wouldn't want to live... WHO AM I KIDDING! I want to go back to the 90s! Please, let me stay there!

Everyone bursts into tears.

And so (sniff) the characters return to the present. Stay tuned for the next (sob) MegaMan Jr. High.


	61. MegaMan Fakes Sick

Episode 59: MegaMan Fakes Sick

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, I have an important announcement to make. We are going to be having an unfairly difficult test tommorrow.

Roll: Why?

ElecMan: Something to do with time stream tampering in the 90s.

MegaMan: I bet it was those lousy Democrats.

ElecMan: This test will be about finding the entrances to the dungeons in the second quest of the original Zelda without a guide. To make sure no one cheats by studying, and to make things a little easier, the entrances will be placed in random places. You must find every entrance within half an hour without using any secondary weapons.

Zero: That's impossible!

ElecMan: Which is why this will be only 99 of your final grade.

MegaMan: I only got a B+ on our last test, I just missed being able to fail 99 of the course!

ElecMan: Tests will begin tommorrow. We will also be testing the "Any student who is sick for a day gets an automatic A" system. I think it seems fair.

MegaMan: I have no choice. I'll have to play hooky again!

Bass: Idiot.

MegaMan: I mean fake sick!

ElecMan: MegaMan, please save your sick day planning for after school. We had to fire our teacher for that subject.

Later, MegaMan is at home.

MegaMan: I need a good disease to fake. Robo-pox? No, only aliens can catch that. A cold? No, that's been curable ever since Sudafed became a sponsor. Reading a Tommy Tallarico review? No, that requires months to recover. There has to be something simple...

MegaMan plays Tony Hawk's Underground 2. The games **freezes**.

Light: MegaMan, what do you want for dinner? **Frozen** pizza or **Frozen** chicken or **Wendy's**?

Rush runs in.

Rush: I'm rad to be rarm, it was **reezing** outside.

Rush turns on the air conditioning and leaves.

The police pull up outside MegaMan's house.

Sergeant Officer: **Freeze!** We've got your house surrounded! Come out with your illegally downloaded shareware!

MegaMan: That's it! It's so simple! I'll fake the most common disease for video game characters. It happens all the time on old games. I'll lock up!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: Okay, I've decided on which disease to fake. Now I need to know the symptoms.

MegaMan starts playing NES and thinks about moving it. The game freezes.

MegaMan: Okay, time to study this.

MegaMan studies the still image, taking photographs every minute to preserve its forms.

MegaMan: So basically all I have to do is stand still and be about to defeat a really hard boss. Okay, time to practice that.

MegaMan goes to save a city from a giant monster and stops right before vanquishing it.

MegaMan: I've got it! Now, come tommorrow, I'll fake my way to an A! Just like I used a strategy guide to get my B!

MegaMan wakes up the next day.

MegaMan: I'm prepared, nothing can go wrong.

Light calls from downstairs.

Light: MegaMan, I'm leaving to exchange my GameCube because my Dreamcast broke down. If you're sick you'll have to call me or I won't know and you'll be counted as playing hooky from school. Of course, if you're frozen you can't call me, but that's probably not going to happen. Oh, and I picked up those books on faking a lock up that you wanted.

MegaMan: No! My hard work will be for nothing! I have to think fast!

MegaMan thinks.

MegaMan: I could save money by buying last year's Madden every year...

MegaMan then thinks of a solution.

MegaMan: Rush, go tell Light I've frozen!

Light: Rush is out solving mysteries in a van.

MegaMan: Could you give him the message?

Light: Yes.

One needless loop of exchange later Light has called the school to say that MegaMan is home sick.

MegaMan: This worked perfectly! And nothing can ruin it except a completely illogical message that one day away from school will drive me crazy with boredom, completely ignoring weekends, holidays and summer.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: So I've got a whole day of rest and relaxation ahead of me. I wonder what time it is.

MegaMan looks at the clock.

MegaMan: That only took two hours? Oh no, I'll go insane, this day will never end! There has to be something I can do... I wonder if Nick Jr. shows Family Guy?

MegaMan: I was in luck, they do!

MegaMan doesn't notice he's actually watching a DVD, or that it's a Futurama DVD.

MegaMan: But no it's over! I have nothing to do! Oh, why did I sell every game I ever owned to buy an N-Gage QD?

MegaMan goes online.

MegaMan: There's nothing good online! Only stuffed animals with oranges on their heads! Curse you Lemon Cat!

MegaMan is starting to go insane.

MegaMan: Must... remain... calm.

The mail comes.

MegaMan: Ah! The mailman will see me skipping school!

Bill Clinton: I'm out of office, who cares how attendance rates are?

MegaMan isn't caught, but he's still bored.

MegaMan: I'll go insane, I can't last another (MegaMan checks the clock) five minutes!

MegaMan rushes to school.

MegaMan: I don't care if I get in trouble and flunk, I need to get to school!

Just as MegaMan reaches the door it flies open. All his friends come out.

Roll: Wow, what a great carnival day!

MegaMan: What in Keiji Inafune's name is a carnival day?

Roll: It's when school's on preachy shows have surprise days when there's no work at school and this place that was worth more as a pile of rubble has rides and ClownMan's ghost!

MegaMan: I missed it, all because I faked sick. There's a lesson to be learned here. Don't skip school on carnival day. Skip school right after carnival day, that's the safest time.

And so MegaMan learns a lesson. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	62. Something Else Completely Out of Place

Episode 60: Something Else Completely Out of Place

MegaMan wakes up. He was having another disturbing dream. MegaMan had been having a lot recently, as if his subconscious was afraid of something his conscious couldn't identify. MegaMan goes to see Light in his lab

MegaMan: I had that dream again Dr. Light. I've been having them ever since Bass used that energy sword on me.

Light: I've been worried to. Rush brought the hilt's remains back and I analyzed it. Its technology is far more advanced then anything I've ever seen from Wily.

MegaMan: And Bass mentioned it was for a new robot Wily was building. But the strange thing is, the nightmares don't seem to center around that. The threat and terror doesn't feel external in them. It's more like it's something inside me...

Cut to Dr. Wily's lab.

Wily: Finally, my ultimate creation is almost alive!

Bass: I don't know why you're wasting your time with that girly looking robot, I can take care of MegaMan!

Wily: Silence! Even with this robot's weapon you lost to MegaMan, and worse your incompetence caused the sword to be destroyed! But I've made a new and better one, and soon its rightful owner will use it.

Bass: Just let me use the sword again, MegaMan caught me off guard, I'll win this time!

Wily: No! The only reason I didn't destroy you for your blundering was because you managed to strike MegaMan with the sword, which saved me a little effort. That problem you gave him will tip the scales even more in favor of my ultimate, my last creation.

Wily continues to work, but unbeknownst to him someone is watching.

A figure in the shadows leaps away.

ProtoMan: Wily is almost through with that thing. And my fears are confirmed, MegaMan was partially infected! I need to tell Light or we may all be doomed.

ProtoMan sets off. He arrives at Light's lab.

Light: ProtoMan! What brings you here?

ProtoMan: I have a long story to tell you. Wily is about to complete his most dangerous weapon yet, and MegaMan may not be able to even try to face him. I should have told you earlier, but I was in denial, I thought if I didn't say it I would somehow prevent it from happening. But now I know we must face it. I will tell you about Wily's ultimate weapon, Project Zero.

Act break.

Act 2:

ProtoMan: Dr. Wily has been working on something for a long time. His ultimate creation. A robot named Zero.

Light: Zero?

ProtoMan: The most powerful robot ever created. That sword Bass used was meant for him. Zero is extremely advanced in power, but he isn't the worst part. The worst part is... the virus. I can't tell what exactly it is, but it can take over a robot's mind and gives Zero an exponential boost in power. But what I'm really worried about is, MegaMan has been infected with it!

Light: What?

ProtoMan: The sword was partially made from the virus'es energy. When Bass struck MegaMan with it a small amount of the virus infected MegaMan.

Light: Those dreams he was having...

ProtoMan: The virus is trying to take him over. MegaMan could go insane and attack you at any time, you must cure him right now!

Light is in shock. He recovers in a minute and goes to get MegaMan. But MegaMan is missing.

Light: Where could he be?

ProtoMan: The virus! It must have infected him! I'll look for him, you analyze this sample of the virus I stole from Wily.

ProtoMan gives Light a small container with glowing purple energy inside. ProtoMan leaves.

ProtoMan: This is horrible. I have to save MegaMan!

A blast is shot at ProtoMan.

ProtoMan: MegaMan!

MegaMan's eyes are glowing. He doesn't respond.

ProtoMan: There must be some way to subdue him!

ProtoMan lunges at MegaMan, but MegaMan dodges. He seems faster then usual. He shoots ProtoMan and knocks him down. ProtoMan can't move, MegaMan's shots are more damaging then usual. MegaMan walks towards him, but hesistates as if trying to resist.

ProtoMan: MegaMan! Fight the virus!

MegaMan is standing still, rasing his blaster and lowering it, trying to overcome the virus.

ProtoMan: That's it, you can do/

It happened in less then a second. ProtoMan and MegaMan were there, ProtoMan still talking, when it happened. Two slashes of light and a dark figure dashing by. They didn't know what had happened, and they never would.

A robot stood there, looking at MegaMan and ProtoMan, both sliced in half, both never to move again. Zero had claimed his first victims.

Act break.

Act 3:

Light, who had no idea what had just happened, was still at the lab analyzing the virus.

Light: This... is impossible! How did Wily obtain this? I thought Duo destroyed all of it... 

Meanwhile, Wily was watching everything that Zero did through a camera.

Wily: Incredible! I... I did it! After so long, one of my creations destroyed MegaMan!

Wily speaks into the camera, which is built into Zero and lets Wily communicate with him.

Wily: Excellent job Zero! You truly are my most powerful creation! You can come back now, but bring some of MegaMan and ProtoMan. I want to be the one to inform Light of their destruction! 

But Zero isn't listening.

Wily: Zero! Did you hear me? I order you to take their heads and return to the lab!

Zero doesn't. He looks at the bodies of MegaMan and ProtoMan for a second, as if reflecting, and then dashes away.

Wily: No! I've lost control of him! Curse you Light! Your designs for truly sentient robots worked too well! The virus couldn't overrule them...

Bass: What does Light have to do with this?

Wily: Don't you remember? It was almost a year ago, I had you sneak into Light's lab and obtain a copy of his plans. They were plans for robots that could think completely for themselves, he called them reploids. I based some of Zero's designs off them.

Bass: So your "masterwork" was stolen?

Wily: No! I had as much ownership of those plans as Light. They are based off a glitch in something we both created...

Bass: Well what are we supposed to do now? What if Zero decides to attack us?

Wily: I hadn't thought of that...

Bass: You fool! You may have doomed us all just because you were so eager to destroy MegaMan! He was right, I shouldn't have listened to you!

Wily: Silence! We don't have time for arguments! There is only one robot that might be able to stand up to Zero, and though it pains me to admit it Light created him. Bass, go to Light. Our only hope... is X.

MegaMan: I don't like these serious episodes, they're depressing!

Roll: Well, following the pattern this should be the last one.

KI: Well, I do have a few ideas...

I don't think I can fill up an entire series with serious episodes, but would anyone want to see a movie resolving the serious episodes? Either way, stay tuned for the Next MegaMan Jr. High!


	63. The Camping Trip

Episode 61: The Camping Trip

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, it's time for our field trip to summer camp! I'm handing out permission slips now. Please forge your parent's signature on them.

Roll: I'm not good at forging.

ElecMan: Didn't you learn anything from ethics class? Anyway, we're going on a camping trip to Legends Forest. It is an ideal camping destination and there's rumored to be a huge secret there... the foreshadowing notice went out again!

ElecMan calls the janitor, JunkMan, and he changes the subtle forshadowing lightbulb.

ElecMan: We're leaving right now.

The school bus crashes through the wall.

TurboMan: Sorry I'm late, there was a firetruck going by and one of my tires got damaged crashing through it.

ElecMan: Okay class, time for the camping trip!

The students get on the bus.

TurboMan: Next stop, Legends Forest!

Cut to the bus driving through Planet Zebes:

Ceil: I think we're lost, you should have asked directions.

TurboMan: Oh, real original, would you like to throw in "Men be acting all like zombies at the mall" while you're at it?

Eventuall they arrive in Legends forest.

ElecMan: Did you remember to pick up Sigma and Wily?

TurboMan: D'oh!

The next day they're at Legends forest again.

ElecMan: When you picked up Sigma and Wily, did you remember to bribe the lawyers so we wouldn't get sued for stealing this sequence?

TurboMan: D'oh d'oh!

The next day:

ElecMan: Did you remember to set the VCR to tape American Idol for Sigma?

TurboMan: Yes, I did.

And so the group finally gets off the bus.

Zero: Wa... water! We haven't had food or water in three days!

MegaMan: And I'm tired, I don't like this Flinstones style bus.

Sigma: Okay school, time for our camping trip! Now, we're just visiting this forest, so I want you to be responsible and mature about this.

WoodMan: Hello, I'm your guide, WoodMan.

Sigma: BWAHAHAHAHA! Guide... that's priceless!

WoodMan: I know you're all exhausted from the rides over here. So let's get our 25 mile hike to camp out of the way.

Act break.

Act 2:

During the hike:

WoodMan: This forest has quite a bit of history. That tree right there is an exact replica of the fake redwood displayed at CrystalMan's Museum of History.

MegaMan: Are we there yet?

WoodMan: Wait a second, we were going in the wrong direction!

One 50 mile hike later:

WoodMan: And here are our cabins!

A leaf slowly falls on top of the cabin. It lands on it.

WoodMan: Sucess! I built the cabins strong enough to withstand a leaf! That took awhile...

Sigma: Okay, everyone enjoy your night of ruffing it. The teachers will be at that hotel over by the clearing.

The students go into their cabins.

Roll: There's no beds in here!

Ceil: And no floor!

Bass: And the hot tub is broken!

MegaMan: We've got some kind of insect infestation too!

We see Pikmin carrying away one of the walls.

One long night later:

Sigma: Rise and shine campers!

MegaMan uses BrightMan's weapon.

Sigma: Today we're taking a break after the trip to our cabin. Time for a 75 mile hike!

The hike begins:

Bass: This is the worst camping trip ever!

MegaMan: What about Kamp Krusty?

Zero: Just because we rip off The Simpsons constantly doesn't mean we share their memories.

MegaMan: You mean that donut wasn't forbidden?

Sigma: Keep up! You wouldn't want to be left behind, there are wild animals in this forest! Always stay insight of me or our counselors, Neon Tiger, Slash Grizzly, and Flame Hyena.

MegaMan: I hate this hike! I want to do something exciting!

Zero: How about we look for this forest's secret?

MegaMan: What secret? You can't expect me to remember something from act one without a foreshadowing warning.

Zero: Let's just go!

And so the hunt begins.

Act break.

Act 3:

Roll: So does anyone know anything about this secret?

Bass: It's got cinnamon and sugar in every bite!

Zero: No, all we know is no one's ever found it.

MegaMan: Then what makes you think we'll find it?

Zero: The other people who looked weren't looking during an episode. Just keep wandering, we'll find it.

They aimlessly wander. They find 6 hidden packages, 3 golden bananas, the varia suit, and a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Ceil: This is hopeless! We'll never find that secret!

Zero: That's right, we need to say that cliche to trigger it!

A cave appears out of nowhere. A spirit is guarding it.

Spirit: To enter you must answer this riddle. What is green and sings?

MegaMan: Elvis Parsley.

Bass: LMAO!1111

Spirit: You can enter.

The spirit doesn't move.

MegaMan: You said we could enter.

Spirit: But not that you _may_ enter/

Zero slices the spirit in half.

Zero: We're almost to the secret!

5 hours of looping backgrounds later:

MegaMan: This maze is endless!

Zero: We've been walking in a circle.

They walk forward and find a mysterious capsule.

Zero: Atlast!

Cut to the teachers and counselors.

Sigma: Sound off!

No one responds.

Sigma: Whatever.

Cut back.

A holograph of Light appears in the capsule.

Light: Congratulations! You have found the legendary hadouken capsule!

MegaMan: Incredible!

Light: Please insert 25 cents.

No one brought money.

Light: Sorry, operating a hidden capsule isn't cheap.

And so the group leaves dissapointed. And they never thought of returning with a quarter. The end.

We see Sigma continuing the hike.

Sigma: Sound off!

No one answers.

Sigma: Jerks.

Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High


	64. The MegaMan Jr High Spinoff Showcase

Episode 62: The MegaMan Jr. High Spinoff Showcase!

KI: Here at MegaMan Jr. High, we're committed to ripping off every Simpsons idea ever conceived. So it should come as no surprise that we're stealing this one. Join us tonight for a look at possible spinoffs of classic MegaMan Jr. High characters! First, have you ever wondered what it would be like if Rush moved away to start a family? It didn't work out well…. After a divorce from Limecat, Rush was adopted by some people driving around in a van solving mysteries. Copyright infringement ensued!

Theme song:

Rushy Rushy Roo, where are you?

We've got some ridiculously easy mysteries to solve now!

Rushy Rushy Roo, where are you?

We've got some badly done villains, like an evil kangaroo or maybe a cow…

You know we've got a mystery to solve, and we're so dumb we depend on a dog!

And Rushy Roo if you come through you'll get yourself an Al Gore pog!

Rushy Rushy Roo, we need you!

It wouldn't be an MMJH spinoff without you!

Today, the Machine of Mystery is driving through a peaceful farm.

Fred: Stupid cows, got off the road! This is almost as bad as those fences.

Velma: Why don't we pull over?

Rush: Rou got my rame wrong in the rong!

Shaggy: Like, don't worry Rush, nothing frightening can happen on a sunny day like this!

A farmer runs up to them.

Farmer John: Why are you driving through my farm?

Daphne: We'll ask the questions here!

John: You owe me thousands in property damages! That, or you can solve the frightening mystery disturbing my farm.

Daphne: Just take the money!

One destructive ride through Farmer Ted's farm later:

Ted: Okay, there's been a ghost coming in at night frightening my cows! I need you to catch this mystical, powerful being! There's a net in the loft.

Shaggy: Zoinks! A ghost! The last 537 super natural creatures may have been guys in costumes, but I just know it's real this time!

Cut to the group investigating the barn at night:

Fred: There's the ghost!

Rush: Ri'll ret him!

Ghost: The robot dog… WHY DOES HE TALK LIKE THAT?

The ghost faints.

Fred: Good work Rush! I'll just unmask this ghost.

They take off the mask.

Shaggy: Farmer John!

John: That's right, I'm the ghost!

Fred: Why'd you do it?

John: You ran me over when you were leaving my farm! It's your fault I'm a ghost!

Rush: Rushy Rushy Roo!

KI: That's our first spinoff. Stay tuned for another!

Act break.

Act 2:

KI: Is there any MegaMan Jr. High character more beloved then the Rock Monster? I hope so, if that glorified prop is my most popular character I've failed Anyway, he's moving to downtown RockMan City! Enjoy!

Theme Song:

Now this is a story, all about how

My life got spun off upside down.

Just sit right there and listen to this ditty,

And I'll tell you how I got moved to downtown RockMan City!

In MegaMan Jr. High, I was born and raised!

In the background is where I spent most of my days.

When a couple of copyright lawyers, who were up to no good,

Started making trouble in my neighborhood!

I cause one little lawsuit and KI gets scared!

And says: You're not worth bribing the lawyers, you're off the air!

So I got on a cab, and filled the driver with pity,

He gave me a ride, and I arrived in downtown RockMan City!

Rock Monster is spending his first day in Downtown RockMan City.

Rock Monster: Maybe I should have got an apartment or something before moving. Oh well, when life gives you lemons, make orange juice!

Rock Monster goes into an apartment that is renting rooms.

Landlord: Well, I could rent you a room…

Rock Monster: Even though I don't have any money?

Landlord: No money? How dare you waste my time! Get off my property!

Rock Monster: D'oh!

Rock Monster leaves. Someone else comes up to the landlord.

Person: I'll give you money for renting me a room.

Landlord: No pogs? How dare you waste my time! Get off my property!

Rock Monster is wandering the streets.

Rock Monster: Woe is me, am I doomed to remain homeless? Will I never again have a spacious home like the broom closet in Wily's office?

Someone walks up to him.

Sergeant Officer: Move along, no loitering!

Rock Monster leaves the bus stop.

Rock Monster: I'm doomed! D00med!

The end.

Act break.

Act 3:

KI: We now come to our final spinoff of the show! Most of you know Tornado Tonion as that guy I throw in whenever an episode is running short. Well not anymore! Now he's getting a fake spinoff to fill the third act!

Theme song:

Hens love roosters, burgers love onions,

Everyone else loves Tornado Tonion!

Oh!

Geese love ganders, Dr. Scholls loves bunions,

Everyone else loves Tornado Tonion!

Oh!

Tommy Tallarico loves bathroom humor, burgers love ketchup!

Everyone else loves Tornado Tonion!

Zero: Not me!

Everyone who counts loves Tornado Tonion!

Zero: Jerks.

Today's episode: I've got a tonion of homework

It was another day at MegaMan X High.

Tonion: I can't believe I got a job as a teacher here!

Dynamo: I'm the one who hired you, you don't have to keep telling me that.

Tornado Tonion set off to teach his first class.

Tonion: Welcome class, I'm you new teacher, Tornado Tonion!

Vile: I don't care.

Alia: Let him talk!

Signas: Weren't you two already on the original show?

Zero: Don't think about it, it will only make your head hurt.

Tonion: Now today's class is history!

Zero: I don't think many classes change depending on the day.

Tonion: Regardless, today I will be talking about OWII, Onion War Intact Intelligence. You see, it all started about 23 years in the future…..

Flash Forward:

General Guy: We must stop the enemy from aquiring the world's supply of onions! Like the old saying goes, he who controls the onions, controls the countries completely dependant on onions for food and money!

Private Public: But the evil empire is mounting an assault! They will attack tomorrow and go after the onions!

General Guy: We must act quickly! Attack France!

Sergeant Snake: Sir, they're not the ones attacking/

General Guy: How dare you question the judgement and fairness of our leader! If he didn't follow the rules of democracy and win fairly, he wouldn't be on his 7th term!

The evil empire attacks. Everyone was invading France, so there was no defense.

Evil Empourer Ed: I have done it! The onions are mine! I control the onions! Soon the fast food world will bow to me, all I need is the French Fries!

General Guy: See? By taking over France we've trapped the enemy!

Sergeant Snake: That was just dumb luck.

General Guy: Quiet!

Flash forward to the past:

Tonion: And that's how OWII was fought. Any questions?

Vile: That made no sense.

Tonion: That's school for you!

KI: And thus ends our spinoff showcase! Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	65. MegaMan Goes to I dunno, Texas Part 1

Note to all episodes of MMJH, this one has an extremely exaggerated sense of humor. But since this episode has humor about things people are sharply divided upon, I think a reminder not to take this too seriously is appropriate.

Episode 63: MegaMan Goes to…. I dunno, Texas Part 1

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, our week of school is over, you may return to vacation.

The students go home.

Light: MegaMan, we're going on another trip.

MegaMan: How are we affording all of these?

Light: I'm selling those illegal classic game compilations at the mall. Now get packed, us and all the other characters are going on a trip!

MegaMan: Aren't people starting to get tired of that?

Light: We still have one more until it makes us jump the shark (LAST MINUTE FORESHADOWING!). Now, prepare to go to…. Hang on, let me check the title, ….. I dunno, Texas Part 1!

MegaMan: Why are we going to Texas?

Light: Because we don't have to worry about offending CJayC anymore.

Cut to the group's plane landing in Texas.

TomahawkMan: Howdy! Welcome to Texas, y'all!

Rush: Rat raccent could ret arroying.

TomahawkMan: Fine…. I'll be your tour guide/

Zero: We didn't hire a tour guide!

TomahawkMan: for this state. Now I must warn you, there is something very, very evil lurking here. Do not under any circumstances visit Rainy street.

MegaMan: Why would we want to?

TomahawkMan: Dale lives/

Everyone rushes to Rainy street.

Dale: Pre-teen robots are invading! I was right!

MegaMan: We just want to talk to you!

Dale: Now I know you're a spy, no one ever wants to talk to me!

MegaMan: But you're the best character in the state! Your one liners are the best since Bush left!

Dale: I don't trust anyone traveling with someone wearing a t-shirt saying "You are doomed, every single one of you!"

KI: Sorry.

TomahawkMan: We really should go now.

KI: Hang on, there's something I've always wanted to do.

KI goes up to Hank Hill.

KI: Hello, I sell charcoal and charcoal accessories.

Hank: BWAAAHHHHH!

Hank's eyes pop out like in Looney Toons. He runs around screaming and knocking down trees. He transforms into a half dragon half dachshund creature and runs away to the woods.

KI: I was expecting him to react a little more extremely.

TomahawkMan: Fine, you taunted Hank Hill, now we REALLY have to go before/

Someone is coming.

: Who is that? Are you here to give me a medal for being taller then my son?

MegaMan: Oh no it's/

: PEGGY HILL!

Act break.

MegaMan: The most annoying person in Texas who was never elected to office! Why didn't someone warn us?

Peggy: That's right, PEGGY HILL is here! I can make you robots better then before, because PEGGY HILL can do anything!

Light: RUN!

The characters run for their sanity.

Peggy: BOOYAH! PEGGY HILL always wins in races!

Peggy catches up to them 15 minutes after they stop.

Peggy: PEGGY HILL wins!

Zero: You're insane!

Peggy: In my opinion, 2+2 equals 4.

Zero: ARGH!

Light: There's no escape, why did we ever come to this state?

Peggy Hill is closing in.

Zero: We only have one option.

MegaMan: Fight her?

Zero: We can't do that, you know how sexist censors are! We need to neutralize her annoyance.

MegaMan: But how?

: I, the lone ranger, the king of stupidity, will not let someone take my throne!

Tommy Tallarico swoops down.

Tommy: Well if it isn't…. PEEgy!

Peggy: In my opinion, you're the worst reviewer in the world.

Tommy: Peegy… PILL!

Peggy: BOOYAH! I'm the best!

They face eachother down.

Tommy: My soulmate!

They begin kissing.

MegaMan: They've finally found true love.

Zero: I don't see how that helps us… wait a second…

A gigantic mob swarms in to attack/

Zero: Yes! Peggy Hill and Tommy Tallarico being in the same place attracted practically the entire world to come and attack them!

The angry mob carries them off.

Zero: Well, we defeated the evil.

MegaMan: Let's celebrate with a king sized candy bar!

They go to 7-11.

Light: Oh no, I forgot to bring money!

Bass: I dare you to steal it MegaMan!

MegaMan: Okay, the worst that can happen is I get 25 years in jail.

MegaMan stupidly takes the bar while the clerk is watching. The SWAT team swarms in.

MegaMan: Oh no, they know I stole the candy bar!

Swat guy: Candy bar?

MegaMan: Oh well, we won't be punished too harshly.

Zero: We're in Texas.

MegaMan: Holy GRIS!

Act break.

Act 3:

Swat guy: You're under arrest, all of you!

Zero: We didn't steal anything!

Swat guy: This is Texas.

The entire group is arrested.

Swat guy: Now to put you on death row.

MegaMan: Don't we get a trial?

Swat guy: Where do you think this is, Haven City? You'll all be executed as soon as the governer looks over your case.

Zero: Oh no…. not….

George W Bush: I am here, to put justice on you criminals!

Zero: I thought he shudder won.

KI: This is my show, in addition to deciding the school election, I decide the national one. And despite my T-shirt, I didn't vote for Bush.

W: Don't misunderestimate your speculation.

Rush: Rhat?

Zero: Look, you have to let us go, all we did…. Most of us didn't do anything!

W: That's is what they said about France.

Zero: We have to get out of this!

W: They're is no escape, all your base is belong too me.

Zero: I can't believe it…. He messed up a Zero Wing quote!

MegaMan: We have to think of a way out of this!

W: I aren't a giant penguin if that's is what your thinking.

Cheney: No! Don't!

Zero takes of W's mask.

MegaMan: Old Man Johnson! I mean, King Dedede?

Dedede: Yes, I have been Bush all along!

Cheney: And I am….

MegaMan: Al Gore?

Cheney: DARK MATTER!

The president and vice president's true identities are unveiled.

Zero: Why'd you do it?

Dark Matter: We were getting bored since Tommy Tallarico replaced us as the main Kirby villain.

Dedede: And we would have gotten away with it to, if I hadn't let my identity slip!

SearchMan appears.

SearchMan: Incredible! The president and vice president are a penguin and an evil entity! They will, of course, have to leave office/

Zero: I thought they lost in this reality!

KI: You're acting like you've never seen a gaping plot hole before.

SearchMan: For not being old enough. And, it is in the constitution that if the president and vice president turn out to be video game villains, the closest pre-teen robot becomes president!

Zero: Well, it makes more sense then the electoral college.

To be continued.


	66. MegaMan Goes to I dunno, Texas Part 2

Episode 64: MegaMan Goes to…. I dunno, Texas Part 2

Previously on MegaMan Jr. High:

KI: Just hit the back button and read episode 63 if you don't know.

We now continue.

MegaMan: I'm going to be president?

KI: Yes, I voted for you, remember the end of the school election episode?

Zero: That's not what happened! Bush turned out to be King Dedede and a ridiculous clause made MegaMan president!

SearchMan: The important thing is, MegaMan is the president! Mr. President, you must pick a vice president.

MegaMan: I choose….

Zero: This better not be a Pokemon joke.

MegaMan: Rush.

SearchMan: Okay then! By the powers vested in me as a reporter for a one town news program, I declare you president of the United States!

Cut to MegaMan in the Whitehouse.

MegaMan: I still can't believe I'm president, even when I had a whole screen cut to let it sink in….

Intercom: The secretary of telling the president things is here to see you.

Harvey Birdman: Mr. President, it is time for your speech.

MegaMan: I'm so nervous.

Birdman: Don't worry, you're following W.

MegaMan is making his speech.

MegaMan: As your new president/

The crowd cheers wildly because he spoke four words in the right order.

MegaMan: it is my duty to make this country a lot more like Famitsu, and a lot less like the next-gen board!

The entire country, with every single citizen knowing about Japanese video game magazines and GameFAQs boards, is thrilled with the one sentence speech. Later:

Birdman: Things are going great! Now let's just hope nothing corrupts you.

Intercom: A Joseph Lieberman is here to see you.

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: Isn't he that guy who tried to ban Mortal Kombat because violence didn't exist until Mortal Kombat came out?

Zero: Haven't we been through this plot before?

Lieberman: That was a great speech Mr. President, I especially liked the Famitsu part. But you must not forget about the horrible moral crisis our country is in! Just look at these charts!

We see charts that show crime decreases over the years.

Lieberman: We must reverse this trend! I think violent video games, like that new Mortal Kombat and Doom and Missile Command are responsible!

Zero: The charts showed/

Zero falls into a real life plot hole.

Lieberman: I believe the first amendment can be broken if it helps get me votes. I implore you to ban all violent video games!

MegaMan: What do you think Rush?

Rush: Ri think it's rust a scape roat for the rarger social roblems, re reed to race them read on instead of raming rentertainment!

MegaMan: I wish I knew what you just said. Mr. Lieberman, I/

Birdman: Mr. President, you have just received an important message!

Tommy Tallrico appears on the screen.

Tommy: Hello gentleman, all your base are belong to us!

MegaMan: We're all tired of that old joke!

MegaMan goes to China, which is right next door, and comes back.

Tommy: Me and my queen, Peggy Hill, are going to conquer the world!

Lieberman: I blame Super Smash Bros!

Tommy: You have no chance to survive, make your time!

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: Why and where are you attacking from?

Tommy: Our combined intelligence and humor convinced us to conquer the world. We're attacking from Texas because we have to mention it at some point, look at the episode name!

MegaMan: Do you have anything to back up your threat?

Tommy: If you do not comply to our demands, we will take over all TVs in the country and show nothing but my reviews and Peggy's musings. Everyone will be forced to watch it!

Birdman: What if they just turn the TV off?

MegaMan: Then the enemies have won! We need a plan!

MegaMan, Rush, and Birdman leave to strategize. Lieberman paper clips a bill banning violent video games onto the bill banning puns.

Rush: Ri rink we should regotiate!

MegaMan: No! We can't give in! We need a plan of attack!

Birdman: But the armies off attacking Antartica!

MegaMan: Why?

Birdman: We don't know.

MegaMan: Then I'll have to be brave and go face two people with no real super powers myself!

Cut to MegaMan entering Tommy and Peggy's secret base.

MegaMan: Time for my first battle as president!

MegaMan reaches Tommy and Peggy.

Tommy: This device to take over TV isn't working!

Peggy: I don't see why, TV altering is my best subject, next to Spanish.

MegaMan: I've won!

And MegaMan leaves, not thinking to arrest them. He arrives back at the White House.

Birdman: Your approval ratings are through the roof!

MegaMan: Looks like I'm going to be a great president!

Cut to MegaMan on trial.

Ken Starr: Under oath, if statement A says that statement B is true, and statement B says statement A is false, which is correct?

MegaMan:………… Um……. A and a half?

Ken: Inccorect! He committed perjury!

And so MegaMan is impeached and Wispy Woods becomes president. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	67. ProtoMan's Last Stand

Episode 65: ProtoMan's Last Stand

It was another day at ProtoMan Ant Hill.

ProtoMan: I can't believe all I get is an ant hill! Atleast I run something…

The ant hill blows up.

KI: Stupid ants!

ProtoMan: This is an outrage! I'm supposed to be a main character, and instead I'm an occasional guest star!

KI: We've been through this. There is no logic behind who I focus on. Now stop complaining!

ProtoMan: This makes me want to… want to….

KI: Trail off?

ProtoMan: I must seize control of this show!

KI: Didn't you try that already?

ProtoMan: Yes….

KI: Well, I never pass up an opportunity to re-use a plot, go ahead.

And so ProtoMan tries to think of a plan to conquer the show. Meanwhile at MegaMan Jr. High:

ElecMan: Class, we have another conveniently timed assembly to go to.

The class files into Sigma's office.

Sigma: School, as you know, morale is very important here.

Zero: But you constantly/

Sigma: QUIET! Nothing you say matters, you insignificant worm! Ahem, and so we're having a Principal For a Day contest!

ProtoMan: If I was principal for a day, I could change the rules so I was permanently principal, and I'd run this school!

Wily: That never works.

Wily and his genie who Wily wished for infinite wishes from leave.

Sigma: So everyone enter your name into our raffle!

Everyone enters their name.

ProtoMan: I need to think of a way to rig this contest so I win! Hmmm… what have I learned from my previous attempt to rule this show?

Initiate flashback:

KI: If you don't understand clichés, you'll never win! On shows like this, clichés rule everything! Like that one where saying "I have no chance of winning, I'll lose the contest for sure!" guarantees you can win anything, or where flashbacks always give you information ridiculously relevant to your currect situation.

End flash back:

ProtoMan: Well, that was no help.

Sigma draws a name from Mysterio's head.

Sigma: ProtoMan wins!

ProtoMan: I guess there are benefits to going to a school with only six students.

Act break.

Act 2:

Sigma: And so the winner is ProtoMan! Tommorrow, he'll be principal!

MegaMan: Oh no, an enemy of mine will control the school for a day!

ProtoMan: YES! I have the power! I'll become principal and make this school mine. MINE!

KI: What a stupid goal.

KI leaves in a Metal Gear to kill another ant.

Sigma: Okay, the assembly's over, everyone can go home.

ElecMan: Sigma, this may have something to do with our low test scores.

Sigma: I think the fact that we never give tests at all plays a bigger role.

The next day:

Sigma: Okay ProtoMan, your reign as principal starts now! But it isn't all fun and oppressing students, you also have to oppress teachers.

ProtoMan: Finally, I am in control! Being principal of a middle school makes controlling this entire dimension seem meaningless!

ProtoMan makes the morning announcements.

ProtoMan: Hello school, the cliché club will not be meeting today, the organizer was hit on the head by an anvil. The bake sale is still scheduled, and to encourage you to buy from it, we're putting a tax on not buying from it. That said, PREPARE FOR A NEW ERA! Principal ProtoMan will rule this school with an iron fist!

Sigma: Ooh, I'm so impressed, a robot with an iron fist….

ProtoMan: I am in control! Nothing can stop me! NOTHING!

Bill Cosby runs into the school.

Bill: Hey hey hey! The cast of Fatherhood challenges you to a boat race!

The whole school leaves.

ProtoMan: WHAT? But I'm principal! Oh well, I just have to change the contest to Principal for All Eternity and I'll start my reign tomorrow.

The next day:

ProtoMan: Okay, now to continue my innaguration evil rant/

Bass: I bet you can't beat me at the eating contest, MegaMan!

Everyone leaves. The next day:

ProtoMan: Ahem, to get on with my speech/

ElecMan: Time for continuing a chain of jokes break!

The school leaves for a trip to LUE.

The next day:

ProtoMan: LISTEN UP! I AM IN CHARGE, AND YOU AREN'T STOPPING ME FROM BRAGGING ABOUT IT! Ahem, school/

Act break.

Act 3:

ProtoMan: ARRRGGHH! Okay, I mean it this time, you are staying in school and toiling under me! I have locked all the doors, there is no way out!

Tommy Tallarico, Bubsy, EA Idol, and Liquid Snake burst in and the entire day is consumed by a battle with them.

The next day:

ProtoMan: Why is this happening? I'm not getting to be a corrupt tyrant, is there no justice in the world? I don't care anymore, just go about your school day.

Nothing happens.

ProtoMan: Reverse psychology worked!

Rock Monster: It's Saturday.

ProtoMan: ARRRGGGHHH! That's it, come Monday, things are going to be different!

Monday:

MegaMan: Hey, anyone want to go fishing/

ProtoMan: You're not going anywhere! As principal, I demand your loyalty and resentment! And I'll get it the only way I know how!

ProtoMan attacks.

ProtoMan: It is time to be defeated MegaMan!

ProtoMan blasts MegaMan.

MegaMan: I really don't see how this ties into what you said/

ProtoMan blasts MegaMan again.

MegaMan: I'm done for!

Out of nowhere, a blast comes.

Real ProtoMan: I finally found you, impostor!

ProtoMan: No! How'd you escape!

The real ProtoMan blasts the impostor. He turns out to be DarkMan.

DarkMan: My secret!

ProtoMan: This robot master was impersonating me all along! The real ProtoMan is good!

MegaMan: I'm so happy to finally meet my real brother.

Zero: I'm so happy the show is finally acknowledging the ending of MegaMan 5.

ProtoMan: That tyrant is gone, I'm content to be completely ignored!

And so the lingering discontentment of ProtoMan is gone, and the real one has revealed himself. Stay tuned for the next/

ProtoMan: YOU FELL FOR IT!

ProtoMan attacks MegaMan.

ProtoMan: I'm pure evil! How naïve can you be, to think this show would follow the real MegaMan story?

MegaMan: I'm doomed!

Sigma: ProtoMan, detention!

ProtoMan: What?

Sigma: No fighting unless it is to destroy MegaMan!

ProtoMan: But it was/

Sigma: No excuses! Now that DarkMan is gone, I'm principal again!

And so everything returns to normal, and ProtoMan has his last/first stand. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	68. Three Sides to Every Plot

Episode 66: Three Sides to Every Plot

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. All the students were in Sigma's office.

Sigma: This is an outrage! The school mascot has been destroyed!

We see a cut to the remains of the maverick Not Named Yet Ant.

Sigma: I know the students are responsible, and I won't leave until I know which of you to punish MegaMan in the name of! I want everyone's stories!

Wily: Actually, the cliché calls for three.

Sigma: Whatever. I want someone to tell me their version of what happened!

Zero: An ant was destroyed, doesn't that running gag tell you anything?

Sigma: No! Bass, you tell what happened!

Bass: Well it all started yesterday….

FlashMan uses his weapon. It's the previous morning.

Roll: Bass, you're the coolest robot ever, so much better then that loser MegaMan!

We see MegaMan in a diaper swinging Tango around.

MegaMan: I'm the biggest idiot EVER!

Bass: You are correct Roll, even with my soccer trophy, dog show trophy, American Idol victory, and D on a spelling test trophy I still find time to save the entire school every day!

Everyone: We love Bass! All hail Bass! Don't ban the Bass!

Someone attacks.

Tommy: I, Tommy Tallarico, the master of unlocking, am here to destroy this school!

Bass: I shall not allow you to, evil doer! BASS POWERS ACTIVATE!

Bass turns into a giant robot with a missile launcher and giant lazer gun.

Tommy: I surrender! I am no match for the glorious Bass!

MegaMan: Me want to be hero!11

Bass: No MegaMan, you must not interfere!

MegaMan enters a Game Genie code in Kirby's Dreamland.

Tommy: YES! With infinite life, infinite lives, and invincibility I can finally reach Whispy Woods! My confidence has given me new found power!

Bass: SUPER BASS LEVEL 3!

Bass turns back to how he normally is, but now he has a cape.

Bass: I will defeat you, evil one!

Tommy: This puzzle is impossible! How am I supposed to injure this stupid tree? I hate you Kirby, you should have just stolen a car!

Bass blasts Tommy away.

Roll: Our hero!

MegaMan: Me upset that I not win!1111

MegaMan blasts NNY Ant in frustration.

Flash back.

Bass: And that's what happened!

MegaMan: Me say that story not true!111

Tommy: Yeah, I only need two Game Genie codes to get to the first boss in Kirby!

Act break.

Act 2:

Sigma: Then someone else can tell what happened.

Zero: I'll go.

FlashMan uses his weapon.

It's another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

MegaMan: Hey, want to do something stupid and clichéd?

Roll: Let's play a prank on that mean substitute teacher!

Zero: We're in his class, he can hear you!

MegaMan: I don't care, I'm too stupid to think things through!

YamatoMan: I'm giving you EXTRA HOMEWORK!

MegaMan: Everyone, do something clichéd and stupid!

Bass shoots a spitball at the teacher.

Zero: I know exactly what's going to happen. It will turn out the teacher was mean because he cared about us.

YamatoMan: Because I care about you, I'm giving the whole class detention for what Bass did, except for Bass!

MegaMan: We have to play a stupid trick on him.

Zero: MegaMan, that's not going to work.

MegaMan: Be quiet! I know better then you!

MegaMan runs off a cliff and looks down.

Zero: Why did I ever agree to be on this show?

Later:

MegaMan: Okay, let's steal the school mascot, that's sure to annoy our substitute teacher!

Zero: That doesn't make any sense.

MegaMan: Stop interrupting me when I'm being stupid!

KI appears.

KI: I am the king of this show! Bow down to me, the all powerful writer!

MegaMan: We're going to steal NNY Ant from his not built yet ant farm!

KI: I hate ants! Almost as much as I hate Wendy's because their burgers were cold!

KI blows up the ant.

KI: I'm the best writer in the world.

Everyone except Zero: And we're cliché worshiping idiots!

End sequence:

Sigma: What a preposterous, one sided story!

MegaMan: No, that's pretty much what happened.

Bass: Yeah.

Sigma: That can't be the real story, it was only the second one! I want to hear one more!

Act break.

Act 3:

Zero: I think the ant's name was announced.

KI: Um…. It's a different ant.

Sigma: I demand to know what happened! Someone else tell their version of the story!

KI: I'll go!

KI throws FlashMan in a plot hole and makes the screen wavy for no reason.

KI: It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High….

We see the characters sitting around a fire. MegaMan has a pipe. Bubbles come out of it.

MegaMan: What's wrong with this thing?

MegaMan shakes the pipe and smoke comes out of it.

Zero: I do say, the political strife is threatening to tear our country apart!

Roll: Indeed. We must put our petty rivalries aside and work towards the common good.

Bass: But to work for the common good we must have a competent leader!

MegaMan: We must make the best of what we have, we can't bring progress to a hault every time something goes wrong.

Bass: But if we just accept things we'll never progress, if we're willing to compromise on our leader, how can we effectively address the socio-economic issues effectively?

Zero: What we have to do is find a balance, the ramifications of so much hostility are terrifying!

Bass: But then we're basically surrendering, we can't just let the other side win to avoid conflict!

Light: I think we have to act first. Show that our ideas are effective. We'll naturally get into a position of leadership then, if we just spend our time complaining how will we fix things?

MegaMan: I say, these are highly cultured meetings, if we were in a fictional universe, the writer sure would be brilliant.

Roll: Here here!

The flashback ends.

Zero: That's not even close to anything that happens here, and that doesn't make sense since you decide what happens in the first place!

Sigma: More importantly, you didn't even mention our mascot!

MegaMan: So is the mascot an animal, a statue, a reploid, we're not being very clear here.

Sigma: I must know why our mascot was destroyed!

Wily walks into the room.

Wily: I'm back from having our mascot cleaned.

Sigma: And so the mystery is solved! No one stole the mascot, and only MegaMan gets punished.

Zero: The mascot wasn't stolen! We saw it destroyed!

And once again, everyone ignores Zero. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	69. The Dentist

Episode 67: The Dentist

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, as I'm sure you've realized, we have no actual classes. So just go to the auditorium and wait for an assembly.

3 weeks later:

Sigma: School, it's time for our health awareness assembly!

Zero: I died 11 times waiting for this assembly due to lack of water!

Sigma: QUIET! The school nurse, SkullMan, has something to say to you.

SkullMan: As the school nurse, I think health is very important. If you aren't healthy, you might come to see me, and I'd actually have to work! So please watch this slide last used in a public school in the 1950s.

A slide from the 1920s starts:

BubbleMan: Hello. I'm here to talk to you about being well! Now I don't want to scare you about diseases, until you reach puberty atleast, but illness is lurking around every corner! To demonstrate, I'd like to show you this slide I watched in school during the 1890s:

A slide from the middle ages starts.

KnightMan: Now, as most of you know, diseases are caused by evil spirits. These are summoned by witches who think things like eating moldy bread can cure you! The only way to avoid disease is to pay me in rubees. I will then cure you. And remember, go to the dentist atleast once a series!

The films end.

MegaMan: I just thought of something!... Shouldn't KI be in his 40s if he spent an extra 25 years in the 90s?

SkullMan: That had nothing to do with the film I just showed you, that was the message of our Thanksgiving film! Anyway, the real point of that film is, how many of you have been to the dentist?

Zero: We don't have teeth!

SkullMan: You know our school motto! "No excuses!" It would be on the school flag, but our dog ate it.

Sigma: Which is why I want everyone to write a report on the middle ages!

SkullMan: No, the point of this assembly was to tell you to go see the dentist! That's your homework assignment, go see the town dentist, DrillMan!

Sigma: And eat your vegetables!

Wily: Because reading is fun!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan goes home after school.

Light: MegaMan, you're grounded for being home late!

MegaMan: But school lasted longer then usual!

Light: You know our family motto! "Take responsibility!" We'd have it on our flag, but the flag machine eats people if they're stupid enough to plug it in.

MegaMan: Dad, how come I've never been to the dentist?

Light: Because that's how it always is on shows like this.

MegaMan: The school says we should all go see the dentist, DrillMan.

Light: Wasn't there a DentistMan referenced to briefly in an old episode?

KI: You know our show motto. "I make everything up randomly as I go a dachshund curly".

Light: So I guess you should go to the dentist.

MegaMan: But Zero said we don't have teeth!

Light: That Zero is a bad influence! He went bad after he stopped trying to conquer the school with a virus. So I'll schedule a Dentist appointment.

Light calls to make an appointment.

3 months and 4 Tornado Tonion shorts later:

Light: Your appointment is scheduled for today. By incredible coincidence, so is everyone else from your school's.

They go to DrillMan's office.

Light: Now don't be scared of the dentist.

Zero: We're not scared.

Light: Don't think about how evil he is, or how he was hired by Wily and Sigma to destroy MegaMan.

Roll: We said we're not/

Light: And to make things go more quickly, you can play N-Gages during your appointments.

Everyone: AAAAHHHH!

MegaMan: We have to run away, then learn not to be afraid of the dentist!

Act break.

Act 3:

The kids run away.

Light: It was probably that evil TV, making them believe in a scary world.

Zero: How is running going to help? We'll have to go eventually.

MegaMan: You're right, Zero.

Everyone goes back to wait for the dentist, except for Zero, who fainted and had several heart attacks.

DrillMan: I'm ready to see MegaMan.

MegaMan nervously goes in.

DrillMan: Now I want you to just relax and remain calm while I DRILL OFF YOUR HEAD!

MegaMan relaxes and remains calm.

DrillMan: Um…. You're not supposed to actually do that, this is a G rated show, I can't actually decapitate you.

MegaMan gets up and runs for his life.

DrillMan: You'll never escape!

MegaMan: Well, then there's no point in trying.

MegaMan sits down and remains calm.

DrillMan: AARRRGGGHHHH!

In the waiting room:

Bass: Father?

Wily: What is it?

Bass: Oh, right.

Cut back:

MegaMan: You can't drill my head off! That isn't covered in my insurance!

DrillMan: Stupid Geico.

MegaMan: I guess I'll have to defeat you.

MegaMan blasts DrillMan.

DrillMan: Wait…. Open wide.

MegaMan, of course, obeys his opponent in a fight to the death.

DrillMan: You have a cavity! A huge one! One so big I can't even see your teeth!

MegaMan: Oh no!

DrillMan: Don't worry, I can fix it!

45 minutes later:

DrillMan: And the whole is filled!

MegaMan: Fawnk wou docthur.

MegaMan's mouth is covered in electrical tape. He goes to the waiting room.

DrillMan: Well, that's it!

Roll: Weren't we all supposed to see the dentist?

DrillMan: I'm sure your teeth are fine.

Roll: Yeah, that gingivitis diagnosis was probably wrong.

DrillMan: Well, we learned something. Let's sing our lesson!

Fat Albert: Don't be afraid…. Of the dentist!

Ranger: Only he can fix your teeth from the candy at the holiday after Lent is!

Tornado Tonion: If you have a problem with your teeth, don't be scared!

KI: If you go to the dentist you'll be prepared!

Ned Flanders: And spread sunshine, all over the place!

Everyone: Just put on a happy face!

MegaMan: And that's our final episode, ending on a positive note!

KI: That wasn't the final one! The Final Five are coming!

Zero: You mean… the series is almost over?

KI: yes.

Zero: WOO HOO!

KI: But stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. Highs. The end is coming, and so is something we've all beeen waiting for….. the football field! (episode after next) Stay tuned for the next very special MegaMan Jr. Highs!


	70. Jumping the Shark

Episode 68: Jumping the Shark

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. It was 10:00am, and the students had already gone home. MegaMan enters his house.

Light: MegaMan, I just made a baby robot brother for you you!

MegaMan: Why?

While MegaMan was talking, the robot aged to 5.

ScrapMan: Excuuuuuuuse me!

Light: Because you're getting old, we need a new, cute robot! I also adopted Rush'es nephew.

Scrappy: Robot puppy power!

Light: This may take some getting used to, but I'm sure they'll be positive aditions to the show, er, our family.

ScrapMan: I think I'm a jinx!

MegaMan goes up to his room.

MegaMan: Those additions seemed annoying. Oh well, I have to go babysit.

Cut to MegaMan at a house.

Hidden person who's obviously Lois: Now take good care of the baby, we'll be back after our trip to New New York.

MegaMan: How hard can watching one baby be?

Stewie: I will destroy you!

MegaMan: A crossover!

Light appears.

Light: MegaMan, I need you to watch ScrapMan.

MegaMan: But I'm busy.

Light: Take some responsibility and watch another child, distracting you from watching the evil baby you're supposed to watch!

ScrapMan: I want to help!

ScrapMan tries to change Stewie, and ends up breaking a lamp. Stewie is completely silent, since the show is G rated.

MegaMan: Oh no, I'll get in trouble!

ScrapMan: You don't love me!

Peter and Lois return.

Peter: The lamp is broken!

MegaMan: I….. I….

Peter: I've always hated that lamp, but never thought to put it away.

MegaMan: ScrapMan, you saved the day! Just like that, I've made a major life adjustment!

Light runs in.

Light: We won a contest! We're going to Hawai!

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: We're going on yet another vacation?

Light: Yes, we're going to compete on the hit game show Win KI Simpsons's Debt!

Cut to all the regular characters in Hawai:

Note: Zero has announced he hates all of us and left the show, calling it the worst mistake of his life. He moved to another country and changed his name, to make sure he'd never return. He'll be back next episode, but until then, the same character will be played by a different actor.

William Shatner: I…. think that this…. show is….. clichéd!

Roll: I can't believe we're in Hawai!

Bass: I bet you'll choke on the game show MegaMan!

ScrapMan: Everyone forgot my birthday:(

MegaMan: I'll win.

Zero: Of course…… you will….. that's what always…. Happens on this…. show……!

MegaMan: So many major changes are happening recently.

Scrappy: What do you mean?

Rush: Rhy roesn't re talk runny?

Roll: It seems like this always happens late in a show's life.

EA Idol: There's nothing different about the show. PWNED!

EA skates away on a wave.

MegaMan: Well, then let's go exploring.

Cut to the group in Cliché Cave.

Bass: Wow, the Cliché brand is really expanding.

The group takes five steps in.

MegaMan: We're lost!

ScrapMan: I'm scared!

MegaMan: Don't be scared!

Ze…… ro: The…. Exit…. Is….. right behind…. Us!

MegaMan: We have to sing our way out!

A huge musical number starts:

MegaMan: Rain drops keep falling on my head,

But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red!

Thunder, rain and lightning,

Danger, water rising!

Who needs that Quick-E Mart?

They made Dad sicky-Mart!

I just can't wait,

To be king!

A sign saying "Buy the MegaMan Jr. High soundtrack, the number three selling text based soundtrack in KI's house!".

MegaMan: We're out of the cave!

Light: It's time for the contest!

Cut to MegaMan at the beach.

Ted McGinley: It's time for the contest! Can YOU jump a shark?

Act break.

MegaMan: I have to jump the shark?

KI: Yes! And if you succeed, you get to pay some of my debt from the lawsuits this show brought!

Light: I know you can make it MegaMan. You have my complete confidence.

MegaMan: Really?

Light: Absolutely!... Who are you again?

KI: Let the contest begin! But first, I'm sorry to say SharkMan is disqualified, we can't risk cannibalism.

SharkMan: Gris!

PlantMan launches off the ramp on water skis. The shark rises from the water and eats him.

KI: That's horrible. How am I supposed to have less debt when this contest will just cause more lawsuits?

MegaMan: I'm scared!

Light: MegaMan, if you feel uncomfortable about this is any way, don't hesitate to tell me after you make the jump.

MegaMan: I need to make this jump!

MegaMan goes up to the ramp.

KI: It's not your turn.

MegaMan doesn't listen and starts to ski down the rail.

Zero: This is just stupid and reckless………………………………………………………………….

MegaMan: I have to make this jump!

Shark: I don't feel so good, maybe I shouldn't eat robots….

MegaMan is in the air.

MegaMan: I'm going to make it! I'm king of the world!

MegaMan falls just short of the safety of the other ramp.

MegaMan falls down Springfield Gorge.

DiveMan: Don't worry, I'll save him!

KI: Why'd we put the shark in a gorge anyway? He can't even breathe. PETA (People for the Eithical Treatment of Animations) is going to be mad….

MegaMan is saved by DiveMan. DiveMan carries him to the top of the gorge, and drops him again. MegaMan falls down once again.

DiveMan: Oops.

After 5 more almost successful rescues, MegaMan is saved. He's in a hospital.

Light: Well, I guess you didn't quite jump the shark.

MegaMan: This show's so random and stupid I don't think anything could make us.

Laughtrack: LOL!

And so MegaMan Jr. High Jumps the Shark. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	71. The Maddenz

Episode 69: The Maddenz

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, this is a monumentous occasion! We're going to have a very important assembly!

Cut to the class at an assembly:

Sigma: The time has come. Sometimes in life, there are things you just can't prepare for, things so earth shattering they shatter the earth! School, we are…. GOING TO USE THE FOOTBALL FIELD ATLAST!

Cut to the school assembled at a forest:

Sigma: D'oh! Guess we shouldn't have waited so long to actually use it…

One huge lawn mowing later:

Sigma: It is my pleasure to announce two new additions to our school! The first is group of random students!

The bleachers are filled with hundreds of other students.

MegaMan: The school's so crowded now.

Sigma: And our next addition, this school now has… a football team!

MegaMan: Wow, what a suprising use for a football field!

Sigma: I introduce you to our school team, the Maddenz! They will be the pride of our school! Football game after football game, each more exciting then the one before! Now get back to class!

Cut to the students back at school:

Roll: I can't believe it, we're practically in a normal school now!

MegaMan shoots a giant blast at a fly.

MegaMan: I know!

The group goes into their class.

MegaMan: Hi, I'm MegaMan!

Student: What do you do?

MegaMan: I saved the world!

Student: How many times?

MegaMan: Well, 69 episodes…. Maybe 8 or 9.

Student: REALLY?

MegaMan: Uh-huh.

Student: You saved the world that many times?

MegaMan: Yes.

Student: You just keep saving the world?

MegaMan: Pretty heroic, huh?

Student: So many times. Well you know what that means/

MegaMan: I'm a hero?

Student: REHASH!

Act break:

Act 2:

MegaMan: Wha…. What?

Student: You're nothing but a REHASH! You save our lives once, and then just keep doing it? How about some originality?

MegaMan: You're clearly insane. I'm sure you're the only person who thinks something so ridiculous.

MegaMan turns to another student.

MegaMan: Hi/

Student 2: You've said that before! Stop rehashing your greetings!

MegaMan: But/

Student 3: You obnoxious rehash, Capcom should be ashamed of you!

MegaMan: I saved the/

Student: Stop riding accomplishments forever! It's the least you can do in return for saving all of us!

MegaMan: AAAHHHH!

MegaMan runs out of the classroom.

ElecMan: Luckily for MegaMan, there were only 2 seconds left, so he only gets 3 weeks detention.

Cut to MegaMan later with his friends.

MegaMan: Why are they calling me a rehash?

Some other students walk by.

Student A: Did you hear? The Maddenz got new uniforms!

Student B: They're so daring and innovative!

MegaMan: Is the whole school crazy?

Zero: Short answer yes, long answer yeeeeeesssssssssss!

Roll: It's okay MegaMan, we know you're not a rehash!

MegaMan: Thanks, but I need to be alone.

We see MegaMan doing one of those parodies I don't know the origin of where he's walking towards the screen and we see signs showing where he's been. They are:

We hate platformers club.

Sports games are special.

We're unfair, and we don't care!

Question us and you're a fanboy!

GameInformer.

MegaMan: If only there were people who knew how I felt…. But all I see ahead of me is the Rehash Accused Support Group. Wait, that's it!

Cut to MegaMan hosting the MegaMan Jr. High Unfair Rehash Accusation Support group.

MegaMan: We're all here because people call us rehashes while prasing yearly sports. Let's introduce ourselves.

Mario: My name is Mario. They call me a rehash because I'm in a lot of games. They don't play the same! Just because I'm in it, a baseball game is a rehash of an RPG?

Sonic: My name is Sonic. People keep alternating between calling me unoriginal and saying I should stick to me old stuff.

Jak: My name is Jak. I'm here because… um…. Well, EGM's E3 preview called me a rehash. I think KI just wanted more characters here.

Tony Hawk: My name is Tony Hawk, and I'm here because I feel much more comfortable here in a middle school then at those celebrity Rehash Accusations support groups.

Kirby: My name is Kirby, and like Jak, I'm mainly here because KI wanted more characters. Tommy Tallarico has probably called me a rehash at some point.

MegaMan: This isn't fair! They all love the sports players while heroes and… alternative sports players like us get called rehashes!

Mario: If only we could make them like us.

Someone runs into the room.

Person: Tony Hawk, can you find my house keys?

Tony: Sure!

Tony skateboards out of the room. He trips and falls down several stories headfirst onto hard concrete. He gets up and continues.

MegaMan: That's it! We'll challenge the Maddens to a football game!

Kirby: That didn't make any sense.

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: It is time!

The RASG marches to Sigma's office.

Sigma: You rehashes just had to enter through the door again, didn't you?

MegaMan: We demand to play a football game against the Maddenz!

Sigma: Are you insane? They're real heroes, they just beat the ESPNs and 989ers!

MegaMan: We demand a chance to prove ourselves.

Sigma: Well, you do need that, playing football is much more important then saving the world. Fine, you can have your game, but if you lose, MegaMan is expelled!

MegaMan: Hypocrite.

Jak: Are you sure we can win? We may have a huge array of super powers, but they're the cool kids!

MegaMan: We'll just have to do our best.

The next day:

Sigma: Today, we come to the main event! On one side, the pride of our school, the Maddenz, whose helmets are a little shinier today.

The crowd cheers.

Sigma: And on the other side, a bunch of rehashes.

Crowd: BOOOOO!

MoleMan: BOO-URNS!

Sigma: And now, for the kick off!

Madden player #4 kicks the ball.

MegaMan: This is it!

Tony: I'm ready!

Tony starts a combo and soon leaves the stadium.

MegaMan: Go team!

It's the 4th quarter. Somehow, despite MegaMan's team being made of super heroes, the Maddens are ahead by 6 points. There's time for one more play.

MegaMan: This is our last chance! If we lose now, we'll never have these mindless background character's respect!

The play starts.

MegaMan: Hike!

MegaMan passes the ball to Sonic. Sonic runs ahead. Kirby and Jak are blocking. Sonic throws the ball to Mario, if he catches it they'll win!

Mario doesn't catch it.

Mario: If only they'd put a little more effort into my hand animation.

Sigma: And time is/

Tony lands in the endzone. He has pulled off a 3 million point combo (which is actually ridiculously small for one that lasted an entire football game).

Sigma: Do skateboard tricks count in football games?

KI: What kind of stupid question is that, of course they do!

Sigma: MegaMan's team wins!

Student : They won again?

Student : What a rehash!

Student &: Hey, the Maddenz are using a new deodorant!

The crowd leaves.

MegaMan: Well, the lesson here is, don't leave a football field untended for 63 episodes.

And so MegaMan accepts the ridiculous accusations. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	72. The Final Exam

Episode 70: The Final Exam

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High.

ElecMan: Class, as you know, school is almost over.

MegaMan: This is a school?

ElecMan: And soon you, by which I mean MegaMan, must take the final exam.

MegaMan: What is it?

ElecMan: Oh you'll see…..

The next day:

Sigma: Okay MegaMan, time for your final test!

MegaMan: I don't know what it is, how was I supposed to study?

Sigma: Studying is just another word for preparing!

MegaMan:…..So?

Sigma: Just get in the room!

Sigma throws MegaMan into a large room.

MegaMan: This is weird… there are eight capsules surrounding me. I'm probably supposed to write a report on them.

Sigma: You go in them you idiot! Haven't you ever gotten near the end of a MegaMan game?

MegaMan: What?

Sigma: Never mind. Just go inside them and face your past foes!

And so MegaMan enters the first capsule.

MegaMan: I wonder who I'll face.

MegaMan emerges in a large room.

Ranger: So we meet again MegaMan!

MegaMan: Who are you?

Ranger: GRR! I was the first enemy you defeated!

MegaMan: CoherentPlotMan?

Ranger: ARGH! That's it! I'm going to give you the most dangerous safety lesson ever! Ahem,

Safety's important, Safety is fun!

Without safety life there'd be none!

If we weren't safe then what would we BE?

So I'll tell you why/

MegaMan shoots Ranger in the head just like last time.

Ranger: You thought your high level energy attack could injure me, but I'm wearing a BIKE HELMET! I'm invinc/

MegaMan shoots Ranger in the stomach.

Ranger: Woe is me.

Ranger falls over on his back. The workers finally escape.

Lenny: We've been stuck in there since the first episode!

MegaMan: Well now you're free!

MegaMan is transported back to the capsule room.

MegaMan: One down!

He enters another capsule. Cut to the workers:

Lenny: How are we supposed to get out of here?

Cut to MegaMan.

MegaMan: What a ripoff, I didn't get a large health powerup!

Bubsy: Even that wouldn't help you! I'm ready to get my revenge on you, again!

MegaMan: Who are you?

Bubsy: Just read these!

MegaMan reads all the previous episode scripts.

MegaMan: Okay Bubsy, let's finish this!

Voice: Select battle arena.

Bubsy: How about…. Aquatic!

The room fills with water.

Bubsy: I'm such a stupid/

MegaMan is transported out while Bubsy gets wet.

MegaMan: Two down!

But can MegaMan overcome the rest of the capsules?

Act break.

Act 2:

MegaMan: Okay, just six left. I've completed…… I wish we had some actual classes here.

MegaMan enters another capsule. He emerges.

Voice: Tremble with terror! The most powerful being in the world, master of pain, is about to destroy you! Enter the door infront of you, and you will be in the worst agony imaginable!

MegaMan: It can't be that bad, this is a kid's show.

MegaMan enters the door.

Lier X Aggerate: Curse you! Fine, you win…..

MegaMan is warped back to the capsule room.

MegaMan: Time to enter another one.

MegaMan enters a capsule.

MegaMan: Now where am I?

A giant machine is towering over him.

Metal Gear: RAAWWWWRRRRR!

Liquid Snake: It is time for my revenge MegaMan! You were always accusing me of everything, and my sister, Ceil, doesn't get enough screen time!

MegaMan: I'm sure we can talk this out.

Liquid: NO! I will now destroy you/

Mario appears.

Mario: It was you who kidnapped Peach and left a note signed by Bowser, wasn't it!

Liquid: WHAT?

Mario: Don't play dumb!

Mario attacks Liquid. Their fight moves them away.

Metal Gear: I say, I always thought this fighting was a bit barbaric. What say you just count this as a victory and leave, old chap?

MegaMan is teleported back.

MegaMan: Halfway there!

MegaMan enters the next capsule.

Captain Planet: Stop, polluter!

MegaMan: I'm not a polluter! I'm made out of recycled whale teeth!

Captain Planet: No excuses! I'll destroy you, and all the other evil robots!

MegaMan: If only I had some garbage….

N-Guy appears.

N-Guy: I got evicted from my capsule. Can I borrow some money?

MegaMan: That's it!

MegaMan throws an N-Gage at Captain Planet.

Captain Planet: NO! I'm melting…..

N-Guy takes his wallet and leaves. MegaMan is transported out. There are only three capsules left. Can he triumph?

Act break.

Act 3:

MegaMan: Okay, time for another capsule!

MegaMan enters one.

N-Guy: You have entered my capsule! I have only one thing to say to you… buy an N-Gage! Please please please!

MegaMan: No.

N-Guy: Bushnell was right, I'm not competent enough to be evil on my own….

MegaMan exits the capsule.

MegaMan: Only two left!

MegaMan enters a capsule.

MegaMan: Oh no… not…

Tommy Tallarico: Well if it isn't FARTMan!

Peggy Hill: Let's annoy him to death, my love! BOOYAH!

MegaMan: AAAHHHH!

Tommy Tallarico: I'll be reviewing MegaMan X8. Now, I've never played it, but it's such a rehash of previous MegaMan games, which I also never played. The graphics are horrible! Why don't the robots have blood? The story…. Well, I refuse to read text, and I haven't played the game anyway, but it was probably horrible. And what kind of name is "X"? That's not a name, that's a…. help me out here Peggy.

Peggy: Letter.

Tommy: That's right! Overall, I give this game a 2/10, since it wasn't made by Nintendo. By which I mean I would have given it a 2/11 if it was made by Nintendo.

MegaMan: AAAHHH! I have to get out of here! I need to neutralize them….

Dale Gribble bursts in, holding an issue of Famitsu.

Dale: I knew our schools kept capsules like this hidden!

Peggy: A good character!

Tommy: Competent reviews!

Both: RUN!

MegaMan and Dale are transported back.

Dale: My work here is done.

He goes to meet Bender at the Deus Ex Machina Cameo Characters Lounge.

MegaMan: Only one left!

MegaMan enters the last capsule. He emerges.

MegaMan: Where am I?

ET Rocket: We've got him!

KI2: Finally!

EA Idol: MegaMan is ours!

MegaMan: The eviler KI clones!

EA: Long have we waited, hoping for a chance for revenge. Then we decided to actually make an effort and sneak into one of these capsules.

ET: We'll capture you, and use you in our own shows!

KI2: Yes, your soul is ours!

MegaMan: How will I get out of this one?

EA: There is no way out!

MegaMan: Then I'll have to fight!

MegaMan shoots a charged up shot. It misses EA and hits the wall. The wall has a hole in it.

MegaMan: All this time I was….

Sigma: Long distance capsult teleportations are expensive! We've just been rotating different villains into the broom closet.

ET: A lamp!

KI2: Natural light is our weakness!

EA: Curse our susceptibility to convenient wrap ups!

The clones are vaporized.

Sigma: Well, I guess you passed. Now go home! I'd give you detention, but school's almost over.

And so MegaMan passes his final exam. Stay tuned for the next MegaMan Jr. High!


	73. X Marks the End Part 1

Episode 71: X Marks The End Part 1

It was another day at MegaMan Jr. High. That's the last time you'll hear that, get sentimental! The students were at an assembly.

Sigma: School, the school year is almost over! Now, we never had any actual classes, we're not licensed by the government, and only one student took a final exam, but since it's such a colossal show ending cliché we'll be having graduation in a few days!

MegaMan: I'm going to miss this horrible place.

Roll: It's not like we'll be gone forever, there's school next year.

Zero: There was barely school this year.

The students leave. Cut to the teacher's having a secret meeting in the secret meeting room (the auditorium).

Sigma: Staff, time is almost up! We only have a few more days before school ends to destroy him!

Wily: And we need to accomplish it before school ends, what are the odds of me running into my next-door neighbor again?

Sigma: We'll attack at the graduation. It would make more sense to attack him right away since we'd have another chance if we failed, but it wouldn't be as dramatic.

Wily: And this time, it's climactic!

Meanwhile, MegaMan has gone home.

MegaMan: Hi Dad. Graduation is Friday, can you come?

Light: Well, I guess I owe it to you for watching Three's Company instead of being there when you were born.

MegaMan: But I'm a robot, you had to be there to create me.

Light: I'll be honest with you. I can't remember when or why I created you. But I have something that will make it up to you!

MegaMan: Rare metals?

Light: Even better! You see, you're an inferior model. Outdated, pointless. You are incapable of doing whatever it is I designed you to do.

MegaMan: I feel better already!

Light: And so, I've decided to make an… upgrade.

MegaMan: Can I run Doom 3?

Light: No! You're not 17 yet! This upgrade is…. Different.

MegaMan: As usual, the title already revealed what the plot point was.

Light: Oh, okay, I'll get on with it. MegaMan, let me introduce you to….. X.

Act break.

Act 2:

Note to those of you who are going to point out that X isn't MegaMan: PLEASE don't tell me you're going to complain about an inaccuracy in MMJH!

Light: MegaMan, when I've finished upgrading you, you'll be MegaMan X, or ….. X. for short. This upgrade will allow you to think for yourself!

MegaMan: How sould I feel about that?

Light: It will also make you more powerful. You'll be able to cause incredible destruction! This should help you in your quest for peace.

MegaMan: How long before the upgrade is ready?

Light: I planned it as a graduation present. But I never expected the show to last this long, so it should be ready by the end of this act.

Meanwhile:

Sigma: Okay, we need to act now Wily, Rock Monster, CutMan, GutsMan, BombMan, ElecMan, IceMan, FireMan, MetalMan, FlashMan, CrashMan, WoodMan, HeatMan, AirMan, BubbleMan, QuickMan, NeedleMan, SnakeMan, ShadowMan, MagnetMan, HardMan, TopMan, SparkMan, GeminiMan, PharaohMan, DiveMan, ToadMan, BrightMan, DustMan, RingMan, SkullMan, DrillMan, GyroMan, CrystalMan, GravityMan, WaveMan, StarMan, NapalmMan, StoneMan, ChargeMan, CentaurMan, PlantMan, BlizzardMan, FlameMan, KnightMan, YamatoMan, TomahawkMan, WindMan, BurstMan, CloudMan, SpringMan, ShadeMan, TurboMan, SlashMan, JunkMan, FreezeMan, FrostMan, TenguMan, GrenadeMan, ClownMan, SwordMan, SearchMan, AstroMan, AquaMan, ColdMan, MagicMan, GroundMan, PirateMan, DynamoMan, BurnerMan…

Wily: Well, that was an unimaginative way to get every boss from the original MegaMans into the series.

Sigma: ….Chill Penguin, Storm Eagle/

Wily: GET TO THE POINT!

Sigma: As I was saying, we need to formulate a plan for destroying MegaMan! Against all odds, our chaotic, random plans haven't come together!

QuickMan: Weren't lots of us destroyed?

Wily: Well, we are able to make copies at the end of every game, but that can't be the real reason since it makes sense.

Sigma: We must formulate a strategy! If we're in perfect unison, the dozens of us can take down one kid! MegaMan won't know what (looks at censor note) sent him into the Shadow Realm!

The scene fades away.

Wily: You didn't give a strategy.

The scene continues to fade and Wily is docked pay.

The next day:

MegaMan: Guess what, I'm going to be upgraded into MegaMan X!

Rock Monster: I really don't care.

MegaMan tells his friends.

Roll: This is unbelievable!

Zero: A real reploid!... THEY GOT TO ME!

MegaMan: I can't wait. I'll have new powers and the ability to think what KI wants me to think, instead of what KI wanted Light to want me to think!

ElecMan: Okay class, settle down. I need you to fill out this survey. Really, it means nothing.

MegaMan looks at the survey:

If you were attacked by your teachers at a graduation ceremony, how surprised would you be?

Do you have any weakness that would give you a disadvantage in combat?

Are you undergoing any radical modifications your enemies would benefit from being warned about?

What's a battle?

MegaMan fills out his survey.

ElecMan: Okay then.

Later:

ElecMan: I got the survey results from MegaMan! We'll have calculated their meaning in 6-8 weeks.

Sigma: Excellent.

Act break.

Act 3:

It's the night before graduation.

Light: MegaMan, the X upgrade is ready. Sorry for the couple lines delay.

MegaMan steps into the capsule.

Light: This is the most important moment of my life. My masterwork. I wouldn't miss this for anything.

TV: Coming up next: Nanny 911!

Light: I said I wouldn't miss it for anything!

MegaMan: Hmmmm….. anti-jokes…….

Light: Prepare for the dawning of a new age! A glorious new era that will only last for the rest of this act and the next episode. BECOME X!

Light pulls the switch. The capsule is filled with energy.

MegaMan: Is this going to hurt?

Light: Only a little.

MegaMan: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

The energy shoots everywhere.

Light: That stings slightly.

MegaMan: (upon hearing the joke) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

The capsule is complete.

Light: MegaMan, how do you feel?

MegaMan: I…. feel…. Power…. Surging into me!

MegaMan is engulfed in light. He comes out of his transformation.

MegaMan X: Wow! I've got an X infront of my name!

Light: You are the first reploid! I know I'll win the science fair this year!

MegaMan X: This is great! I'm going to sleep now.

Light: Wait. You need 30 years of testing to make sure you won't harm humans.

MegaMan: But graduation is tomorrow!

Light: You're right, I need to get my priorities in order. Of course we can risk humanity so you can go to graduation!

The next day:

Sigma: We are gathered here today to celebrate the graduation of this year's Jr. High. We've had our ups and downs, but I think that at the very least, this would be worth reading for free online. And now, a speech from our valevictorian:

Inanimate Carbon Rod: What is graduation?...

Audience:….

Rod:……

Rod leaves.

Sigma: What a speech! And now, we hand out the diplomas. We were going to go in alphabetical order, but Zero threatened to sue. So to start: MegaMan. Please come up to the giant red target to take your diploma.

MegaMan stands on the giant red target.

Sigma: Our stage floor was provided by Target. Ahem, NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO BE DESTROYED MEGAMAN!

To be continued.


	74. X Marks the End Part 2

Episode 72: X Marks The End Part 2

Previously on MegaMan Jr. High:

Something happened.

Sigma: The time of your destruction is at hand MegaMan!

Light: Wow, they're good at making graduations less boring!

MegaMan X: I'm not who you think I am!

Sigma: I've never thought in my life.

MegaMan X: I am X! (caps don't have much of an effect on one letter, do they?)

Sigma: I don't care if you're X! (obviously)

X: I'll defeat you!

Sigma: NOW!

Sigma emerges in his huge battle armor from MMX3. Wily comes in with a skull tank. The robot masters and mavericks do a cheerleading act.

Sigma: Now to be destroyed at the hands of the best villain on the show! Sigma!

Wily: I'm the best!

Sigma: You are not, you're just a stereotypical mad scientist!

Wily: That's my strength!

Sigma: DIE!

Sigma attacks Wily.

Wily: So that's the way it's going to be.

Sigma and Wily start fighting and soon both are blown away. The robot masters and mavericks are having a fight in the bleachers.

X: That was pointless.

KI: Well done X. Well/

KI sucker punches X.

X: OW! What was that for?

KI: You fool! You went and got upgraded to X just because I wrote it! Now, it's time for me to destroy you once and for all!

X: Why? I know you're power drunk and incompetent, but I didn't think you were actually evil.

KI: You'll understand when I take off my mask.

X: You don't wear a mask!

KI: I am….

Act Break.

Act 2:

You know, now that entire episodes are submitted at a time, act break cliffhangers have lost their pizzazz.

KI: I am….. SIGMA!

X: WOW! What a shock! Sigma was the villain the whole time!

Sigma: Yes, and you kept evading destruction!

X: Wait, didn't Sigma just go off fighting Wily?

Sigma: The Sigma you saw destroyed……. WAS A ROBOT!

X: But….. never mind. Why are you so intent on destroying me?

Sigma: Think X. You'll remember everything soon. But I'm going to destroy you right now!

Sigma lunges at X. X dodges the attack.

X: I'm not sure what's going on, but you are NOT winning!

X shoots a blasts at Sigma.

Sigma: I'll just have to get you back under my control. Prepare for my ultimate form!

Sigma is engulfed in the Cliché Armor.

Cliché Sigma: You are doomed!

X: I…. feel different.

Sigma: It's too late!

Sigma fires a giant cliché blast. But it richochets and hits him instead.

Sigma: I'm so grissing tired of this place! That's it, die you stupid cliché!

The armor starts to explode and Sigma escapes from it.

X: What is going on?

Sigma: You may think you've been surprised, with KI being me and all, but the true twist is coming! You see….

Another pointless act break.

Act 3:

Sigma: This reality, MegaMan Jr. High, it takes place…… IN THE REAL MEGAMAN CONTINUITY!

X: That's….. that's impossible!

Sigma: Is it? Since your upgrade and the cliché machine being destroyed, you must be recovering your memories X.

X: I… am. I remember you. All our fights, our real fights! But who is KI?

Sigma: KI could be anyone. Zero, Tornado Tonion, or some guy on a message board who took making fun of that MegaMan comic way too far. But it doesn't matter.

X: How did you do this?

Sigma: Remember our last fight?

Note: The series started before X7 came out in America.

A flashback begins.

Gate: I won't lose. I know I may have doomed myself as well, but I brought… him back.

X: You mean…

Someone comes from a void.

Sigma: XxXxxxxx! YOUZE MUSHT DIE!11111

Cut back.

Sigma: I was insane, trapped in a bizarre reality, but I had plan. I trapped you in it as well. All this time, you've been unconscious in your world. I hoped to destroy you from the inside. So I trapped you in a bizarre universe, where your true power wouldn't show. But it was too powerful, I also felt its effects, and couldn't destroy you. But now, I WILL win! You're still too weak to fight me!

X: I won't lose! I'll never let you win Sigma!

Sigma: I've been prepareing all this time. I have more power then ever!

Sigma becomes gigantic. He readies a colossal blast.

Sigma: DIE X!

The blast is shot at X. He can't dodge it.

X: NOOOOO/

The blast is stopped. A shield of light appeared.

Sigma: What?

The light engulfs X.

X: Time for us to wake up, Sigma!

MegaMan shoots a gigantic blast. It incinerates Sigma's body.

Sigma Virus: We'll meet again!

X: And I'll be ready.

Everything is going crazy. The reality is collapsing around X.

X: I won. But… who saved me?

Voice: It's the least I could do, after all you've done for me.

X: Do I… know you?

Voice: Not quite. Just consider this a present from one of your biggest fans. Just keep fighting.

X: How can I repay you?

Voice: You already have. Just keep it up, and remember no matter what they say, your adventures are great.

MegaMan is transported out of the dimension. He is in a blank area. All that is there is a note.

Note: You made it. Congratulations,

KI

X: KI?

X gets very dizzy. He passes out.

: X? X! Wake up!

X opens his eyes.

Zero: X, you're finally awake!

Alia: You've been in that coma for over a year.

X: It was Sigma. He trapped me in some weird dimension. There were clichés and N-Gages and obscure references….. it's too bizarre to describe.

Signas: The important thing is, you're back.

X: I know. I'm just happy to be here, happy to be alive and sane.

It's later. X is standing on a cliff watching the sunset. We see his thoughts.

As X watches the sun set, he feels as though a very long day has just ended.

X is glad to have returned to his true life, but at the same time he misses where he was. Though confusing and illogical, the light heartedness of his dream made parting bittersweet.

As X watches the sun finally fade, he can't describe how he feels. He has defeated Sigma, but knows he will fight Sigma again and again before he can rest. But X knows, that no matter how many times he fights Sigma and other mavericks, the encounter that will stand out most in his mind, is MegaMan Jr. High.

The End.

Stay tuned for the next fanfiction from KI Simpson!


End file.
